Grave Matters(A Stiles Stilinski Fanfic)
by silverspacechameleon
Summary: Stiles never met a more infuriating, strange girl like Ariel. He didnt even know her last name yet she was more than comfortable with hanging out in his room when ever she pleased. Going through his library, listening to his music and worst of all, analyse him like a Petri-dish under a microscope and she was always right. But then she offered him a chance to learn her ways.
1. Notice

**As promised a fanfiction for the adorable and handsome STILES STILINSKI! whoot whoot! **

**So this story is kinda linked to the Meg and Derek fanfiction too, in a way that the female OC in this is going to make an appearance in the later chapters for the Reason fanfic. So I decided to update this first because I completed the other story, so you guys know a bit more about her ^^ But at the same time I made it so you dont have to read my other story to enjoy this one ^^ though it might confuse people when they read the later chapters of the Reason story when the girl in this makes an appearance in that... I hope I made sense =/ let me know if I didnt. **

**Anyway...onward with the story! **

**SSC **


	2. First Encounters

Stiles cursed himself repeatedly for having napped that afternoon. Now it was nearly midnight and the plan to visit his mother's grave had completely left his mind. Well not completely. Considering he was driving through the town in the middle of the night heading for the graveyard with a bouquet of flowers on the seat beside him.

He glanced at the rear view mirror. There was no one behind him and no one in front of him streets of Beacon Hills were completely deserted of people except for the exceptional homeless and usual creeps. Speaking of, his thoughts drifted back to the many wonderful occasions he had experienced apoplectic fit because of all the supernatural nonsense.

Slight anxiety set in. Maybe he shouldn't be driving in the middle of the night to a graveyard of all places. He leaned towards the steering wheel glancing up at the sky and at the moon. It was practically smiling at him in crescent glowing form. He sighed in relief, it wasn't a full moon. There can't be anything life threatening right?

_God I hope I didn't just jinx myself._

He parked his car and got out, slamming the door shut behind him because if he didn't his Jeep tended to be uncooperative. Tough love he liked to call it. Stiles made his way into the cemetery clutching the bouquet of white lilies in his hand—his mother favourite. He remembered too often when his father would bring a bouquet home with him for her. The gesture would make her eyes light up and form a large smile on her pretty face. Usually it would be him and his dad but the Sheriff had been working late the past few days.

The wind was cool and dry. Leaves crunched under the soles of his sneakers as he passed many lonely graves. A few had dried dead flowers and some had pretty fresh ones. The graves were in all different shapes and sizes the most common being the arch type head stone. He reached his mother's grave staring down at her name.

"Claudia Stilinski loving mother and wife" he managed a crooked smile and leaned over, placing the flowers gently in front of her memorial.

"Hey mom." He sat down on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Sorry dad couldn't make it, work and stuff. School's going to start in a month praying it's not going to be a big shit storm like last time—"Stiles flinched like a child who got struck "Sorry, I meant poop storm."

"Dad really misses you. He is dealing better with it now and my panic attacks are practically nonexistent so yay for that." He smiled faintly at the thought of his work-a-holic father "Scott and Alyson broke up, well technically Alyson dumped Scott because of everything that happened— her dad's job and Scott's social life just got in the way—well you already know how loony everything got, pun intended."

"Speaking of relationships, I am pretty sure Meg and Derek are dating." He was shaking his head in disbelief. His large honey brown eyes rolled within its sockets

"I honestly should have seen it coming. Meg had this crush on him but I didn't think Derek would feel the same way because his type was more on the psychotic side." His slender hands moving animatedly as he spoke, his words echoing in the air.

"I don't want to say anything until I have all the facts because I tend to overreact but I am worried for her. He is going to get her killed and I can't just stand by and let that happen." A sigh escaped his lips again directing his attention to the grave stone and smiling softly.

"On a lighter note I read to Kill a Mocking Bird last night. I was bored and it was there and your book mark was still in it so I started to read. I had nothing to do with killing mocking birds but you probably already knew that." He began

"There was this line in it, _you never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view…until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it_. As cryptic and overly detailed as it was I saw the point in it, so I am trying not to pass around judgment on too many people considering everything that happened. I can't remember which character said that line though—"

"Atticus Finch."

Stiles was startled to his feet. His heart practically jumping out of his chest as he spun around to face the direction of the voice.

"HOLY SHIT." He exclaimed glaring at the figure sitting in front of the gravestone behind him.

It was a girl her long graceful legs hidden behind a pair of black skinny jeans were stretched out in front of her. She was leaning back against the grave stone wearing a black and white vertically stripped tee that was too baggy for her slim form. Stiles stared flabbergasted and clutching to the front of his shirt trying to calm his raging heart. She simply gazed back with the most striking beautiful blue eyes Stiles had ever seen.

"At a graveyard, REALLY _really_?!" He stuttered out in indignation and still suffering from the tremors of the fright she had caused. He combed his fingers through his hair trying to ease himself. She made no move to speak and continued to stare with those gibbous eyes. They were eerie and Stiles felt like she was seeing through to his soul but at the same time he couldn't turn away from them.

"You have a condition." He almost didn't hear her words from being so mesmerized by her eyes.

"I have a condition? Who the hell hangs around at graveyards at night?" He snapped she remained passive.

"You do." Her simple two words surprised him. A blush coloured his cheeks at the truth of her statement.

"Yeah well I was visiting my mom." He grumbled averting his gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back at her. He was finding it difficult to look at her face from the intensity of her eyes "What do you mean I have a condition?"

Her eyes surveyed him and he felt his skin prickle under her scrutiny. Her gaze landed on his face again and brought up a hand that was resting on her lap.

"The way you reacted like that, your hands are shaking you are fidgeting" She was pointing at his arms that were slacked by his side "and I can hear the rattling of a pill bottle in your pants." She looked to the pockets of his pants. He was suddenly aware of the weight within the recess of his pocket. The girl was extremely observant. Stiles was impressed and taken back at the same time.

"You knew that then why did you decide to scare me?" He asked trying to hold on to his straying annoyance.

She smirked "Proving a hypothesis, I can't operate on theory alone."

He blinked in bewilderment.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. She didn't seem to be insulted by his brash choice of words. She continued to stare silently with a smug smile on her face for a moment. Stiles wondered if she was ever going to tell him her name.

"Ariel." She uttered clearly, he shifted on his feet.

"Like the mermaid?" Her light brown eyebrows furrowed, confused by his words for a moment before shrugging.

"Who are you?" It was her turn to ask.

"Stiles." He replied with an effortless shrug of his shoulders. Her head tilted to the side curiously staring at him, she was clearly perturbed by his name. It was a usual reaction from strangers when it came to his name. Never in a million years would he utter his full name to her.

Stiles didn't know why he cared if she laughed, he had just met the woman.

"Like the way you look if you wear a certain outfit or walk a certain way?" She asked. Stiles wanted to smile but resisted the urge. He didn't want her to think that he might be easing around her. He was still wary of her usual presence in the cemetery.

"Do you live here or something?" He asked subconsciously moving closer to her his fingers running through his hair. She shook her head while admiring their surroundings.

"It's quiet and peaceful." She answered casually and leaned back further again the tomb stone, her gaze never leaving his form. That was quite the cryptic answer but he was intrigued. A soft breeze passed between them as they watched each other. He guessed her hair to be a deep brown—since she kept it tucked and hidden under a grey beanie—He had never seen a girl so determined to hide her hair. He began to wonder if she had any, but then he saw a few thin dark tendrils curled up near her graceful white neck. He was surprised by his sudden need to rip of the beanie and see her locks.

His lips parted to utter another question when his phone suddenly blared in his pocket. He pulled it out slowly and checked the caller ID. It was his father. Stiles looked up to excuse himself to answer the call only to find the girl had disappeared.

He stared at the empty space in shock, the phone's ringing echoing in the air.


	3. Hypothetical Tweezers

It was another night at the Stilinski household. Stiles stood in the kitchen staring into the inside of his fridge. More take out, milk and something gross contained in a transparent box. He grimaced and shut the door before staring at the various report cards pasted on the door. His thoughts were elsewhere, mainly on the girl he met last night.

_Dear god I hoped I didn't just have my first encounter with a spirit. _He didn't want to add another thing to his list of completely bizarre supernatural encounters. She didn't seem dead though, there was colour in her skin and those eyes. So bright and wide, they stared right through him and seemed to reflect an internal struggle of some kind. He was fascinated and wondered if he would ever see her again.

Stiles shook his head and focused on the fridge door once more. Why was he even here? He wasn't hungry. Stiles knew he had to occupy himself. Maybe catch up on some reading and the list of movies he had made from himself to watch over the summer. Not to mention the tons of video games he had to update himself in.

He glanced in the direction of the dining room where his father sat at the head of the table going through a ton of paperwork.

"Dad you need any help in there?"

The tired sheriff looked up. He smiled and shook his head "No thanks Stiles."

"Kay then, I am going to sleep." He said gesturing his thumb in the direction of the staircase.

"Alright, good night son." Nodding in acknowledgement, Stiles left.

He trudged up the stairs to his room he crossed the short corridor. His bedroom door was already wide open. He stepped in only to freeze in shock at the sight of the very girl he was thinking about, standing with her back to him admiring the posters on his wall.

"You just—how the heck did you get in here?"

Ariel wasn't reacting nervously to the shock written on his face. She continued to walk around his room like she owned it. Appreciatively looking at the many band posters on his wall. Her finger tips were running over the edge of his table while her stare remained fixated on the walls.

"Your window was not hard to open. I would have used the front door but your father was here so I didn't." She answered causing Stiles to dead-pan. He shut the door behind him so his father wouldn't hear and start thinking Stiles had a mental problem and had begun talking to himself.

"What, are you like waiting for him to be in the cemetery so you can make your introductions then?" He retorted. She turned to him, her head tilted to the side in that curious way again and soft smile. He was instantly caught under her striking blue eyes.

"Your way of talking, it's very fascinating, what is it called?" She asked Stiles couldn't tell if she was joking.

"Are you serious?"

"No I was being sarcastic." She muttered giving him a flat look. Stiles rolled his eyes and took a step into his room hesitantly.

"How did you even find me?" He demanded she shrugged and averted her stare to his Mac book. Her touch drifted over the silver Apple logo, fascinated by the glimmer and cool smooth surface. He knew he should be feeling threatened by the mysterious girl's presence in his room, but he wasn't.

"How I usually look for things, with my senses." She replied as if stating the obvious. Stiles cocked an eyebrow at her answer. Which was hardly explanatory and a little on the creepy side.

"So you stalked me?" He asked she looked to him with that cocky grin returned, pulling her hand back to her side and burying it in her pant pocket, shuffling around for something.

"I wanted to return your pills to you."

"Return, I didn't realize I dropped them."

"You didn't, I stole them."

"What, why how?" Stiles gasped and clambered to catch the small plastic pill bottle she threw at him, he caught it clumsily. The moment he did he looked up and his breath left his lungs when she was standing right in front of him.

"I wanted to see what it was, they smelled funny." Stiles gulped, he didn't even hear her move, the girl was a freaking ninja. She was staring at the bottle in his hands but feeling his unwavering wide eyed stare, she looked up. He froze when she stared at him with those azure eyes.

Being so close to her Stiles got a proper look into them. They reminded him of a plasma lamp—each time someone touched it a bolt lightening would shoot out from the center of it. Like lightening, electric, dangerous and beautiful all at the same time. Her iris had a deeper blue rim around it as if trapping the crystal currents in her eyes.

"Am I making you nervous?" She whispered watching him carefully. Her eyes had darkened like she found some pleasure in seeing him quiver before him. She smelled so clean. Like Christmas morning in the woods surrounded by the pine forests and fresh snow, cold warm and invigorating.

"Uh yeah…" Stiles was amazed he could even speak "Freaky cemetery girl hanging out in my room, against my will might I add."

The possessive look in her eyes dimmed and she leaned back.

"Sorry" She muttered tugging at the edge of her beanie, pulling it further down her head.

"Ethan told me that I have poor social skills." She added. Stiles was astounded, they way she behaved she almost seemed embarrassed and vulnerable? It was hard to tell, especially when the sight of that beanie bothered him so. He wanted to rip it off her head. He was so curious to see her hair it was turning into an itch he couldn't scratch.

"This is your way of trying to be friend me?" He asked being as frank as possible. She raised her gaze to meet his trying to analyze his doubtful expression.

"Is it working?" She wondered blinking her wide eyes, smiling crookedly at him in a way that Stiles couldn't help but find it cute. Which is weird because he never though a girl with such sharp striking features like Ariel's could actually look cute.

"Do you live here?" He averted the topic not wanting to give her a proper answer. Climbing into a boy's room without permission was not appropriate behavior and Stiles did not want to encourage, no matter how bold it was. He moved past her and to his desk, taking a seat and leaning back on the back rest. It was his small way of showing he was comfortable around her and accepted her presence. She seemed eased by the action.

"Passing through." She was being vague "what's this poster about?" she gestured to the large black poster with a insignia of a white skull with waves emitting from the scalp and deep black eyes and a white ring around it.

"It's the Offspring." He answered lazily determined to probe her with more questions about her reasons to see him. Boredom could not possible be the only solution.

"Who's offspring?" She asked utterly confused, he gaped.

"Oh my…you are not serious are you?

"Are they important people?" She was staring at the poster like it was a puzzle she was trying to decipher. His features scrunched up in concern.

"Are you passing through here on your space ship or something, how can you not know Offspring?" How could anyone not have heard of the Offspring. Even Beliebers knew who was pretty fly for a white guy.

_Someone has been living under a rock._

He wanted to utter another witty remark of some kind but she suddenly pulled the beanie off her head.

He stared, marveled by the long dark locks that fell down and past her shoulders in thick waves. The desk lamp from his table illuminated her hair and showed its true colour to be slightly auburn with few red highlights. She turned to face him and her plump lips were moving but Stiles found it hard to hear what she said, being so bewitched by her mouth.

"—Not satanic then?"

"W-what?" Stiles heart was racing. He had completely missed what she uttered.

"Since they are referred to as the Offspring and their logo seems pretty sinister. I was wondering if they were the self proclaimed 'offspring' of Satan or something."

"No, it's a band they play music. Wait I'll show you." He spun around in his chair in a haste, eager to distract himself with anything to avoid being caught looking at her for too long. He thought her face was pretty but with that damn hair and her body's proportions. She was beautiful, hauntingly so.

Stiles was on his music player and browsing through the four gigabytes list of songs when he felt her breath against his neck. He tensed immediately when that familiar scent of hers brushed under his nose. Consuming his mind and making him lose all train of thought.

"Music eh?" She murmured and Stiles resisted the urge to shudder and continued to glare at the screen.

Ariel watched him from the corners of her eyes trying not to smirk but it was hard to resist. She felt so smug and devious knowing that she could pull one tiny thread and he would just crumble.

_So frail_ she couldn't help but think. A sudden loud noise blasted from the speakers that sent her hands flying to protect her ears as she took an instinctual step away from the location of the sound.

"Sorry sorry." Stiles was apologizing and scrambling frantically to lower the volume. It was a fast thumping beat and once her annoyance had worn off she couldn't help but find it to be catchy.

"It's rather loud." Stiles watched her reactions, part of him hoping she wouldn't reject the new sound he was introducing her to. He was not expecting the grin that formed on her face as she listened intently.

"I like it." She added with a nod of approval. She spun on her heel and sat herself down on the edge of his table facing him. He was surprised by the act and watched her very carefully.

"What else you got?"

"I didn't realize I became your personal DJ."

"Hey you offered I am merely immersing myself."

"What kind of music do you usually listen to?"

"Adagio in G minor, Valse Triste by Sibelius, prelude to the afternoon of Faun by Debussy—" She paused at the sight of his bewildered face "Those are just my favourites, I can go on if you like."

"No I think I get it, you don't seem like the classics kinda girl." He observed and this sparked a sudden interest in her blue eyes. They were glinting down at him.

"Oh?" She leaned over abruptly to the point where their noses were almost touching.

"What kind of girl do I seem like to you?" She whispered.

Stiles was not used to being at such a close proximity with a girl so he had trouble finding his nerves at first. She was completely at ease like she had done this exact same move countless times to men.

"It's just not something I would guess at a first sight." He was trying hard not to stutter especially when her stare was filled with such wonder.

"I see" She murmured and moved back Stiles wanted to sigh heavily in relief.

"Would you like to know what I guessed about you at a first sight?" She asked, he pondered her words for a moment before nodding slowly.

"You are a virgin." He gaped at her words, she smiled smugly.

"Am I giving off some kind of freaking vibe?" He exclaimed embarrassed and outraged at the same time. She shook her head and looked to the opposite wall.

"Males always have this air about them after they have sex with a woman…or a man—which ever I don't judge." She looked down at him "You don't really have it which is kinda sad really because you are quite handsome." A hot blush instantly began to creep up his neck as an impact to her statement. There was no lie in her eyes neither was she patronizing about him still having his virtue.

"Thanks." He muttered uncertain. She watched him intensely a slow smile curling up her full lips.

"No one has told you that have they? A cute here and there—but no one ever critically looked at your features."

"Critically?" What is she a therapist?

"Why yes." Her chin lifted a notch, pleased with herself "You see I consider the human form to be the most intriguing way to know someone. Master it enough and you can learn everything about them at just one long look."

"R-really, uh like what?" Curious as he was he was also worried that the fact that those gorgeous eyes of hers, being able to stare into his soul is not so much a description rather a fact.

She glanced up in the direction of his forehead "You grew out your hair, it used to be short because I've seen you run your fingers through it and clutch it as if affirming its presence because you are not used to its length."

At her statement his fingers itched to run through his hair.

"Now why would you decide to grow it out?" She pondered out loud rubbing at her chin philosophically "Maybe you felt like it or maybe you wanted to change because everyone else you know had decided to or maybe…it's for someone." Her eyes were gleaming down at him and his silence only further proved her findings.

"A girl yes, someone you have had feelings for a while and she never returned your feelings why else would you be comfortable being a virgin." Lydia was instantly on his mind. Her red hair her intelligent eyes and her hour glass figure. But when Ariel's insinuation sunk in Stiles was instantly defensive, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Who said I am comfortable with it?" She smiled at his self-protective words.

"You are, it is your protection. Infatuated with someone you will never have because you don't want to get hurt, not again." Was it completely true? Stiles was shell-shocked, having seen Lydia with Jackson and choosing him over Stiles multiple times. But he always bounced back because he knew if he had her, losing her would be more painful.

_Not again?_ He looked to her his honey eyes quivering in confusion, was it so obvious that a completely strange like her could see it?

"H-how—"He didn't want her to see just how thrown he was by her words. Clearing his throat Stiles quickly jumped to his feet and stepped back, his lanky build towering over her.

"How did you do that?" He questioned. She was clearly amused by his reactions from the way she was swinging her legs back and forth innocently. Stiles knew there was more to her, it was a terrifying revelation.

"You are smart you have the eyes and forehead for it, it's not rocket science, and it's your personality profile." He frowned, _rocket science?_ She pulled out his deepest insecurities, tossed it on a table and picked at it with hypothetical tweezers.

"What were you like some sad typist behind a desk evaluating profile compatibilities at?" She grinned at his words not in the slightest bit insulted.

"Do you always joke your way out of a stressful situation, defense mechanism yeah?" His frown deepened and she shook her head still smiling.

"No need to be so anxious." She murmured while leaning back "Tell you what, why don't you give it a shot."

"Give what a shot?"

"Analyze me, go on I won't bite." Something about the words that left her lips amused her. Stiles wanted to ask why but her proposition grabbed his attention " just tell me the first thing you can tell about me."

"Oh where should I start? You clearly have no boundaries or respect for a person's privacy or their pockets!"He exclaimed irritated and edgy she made a small chiding sound.

"Those are all facts, come on Stiles you can do better than that, a smart guy like you."

"How do you know I am smart? Did you go through my school records or something because I heard there is an app for that now." He pointed out.

"You just look it, high forehead hiding an above average mind and your eyes." He could feel her stare like a gentle breeze, sweeping over him, their eyes met.

"So intelligent and beyond their years." He was astounded by her statement and mesmerized by the intensely way she held his stare.

"I bet in your group of friends you are the only one that is rational, analyzing a situation from all angles, considering all the consequences of a single action, the wary one." His mind began to playback all everything that happened last year at school. Allison's crazy grand-father, Derek's uncle. He remembered how helpless and lost he felt the entire time everything began to crumble around him.

"Haven't you been through a situation before where you wish you had some way of knowing a person, their intentions, to prevent any incidents that resulted because of them?" She got to her feet and approached him. Stiles stood stock still completely held in place by just her arctic eyes.

"I can teach you, you know." She whispered.

"Why would you want to teach me?" She asked. Stiles was surprised by the lack of a stutter in his voice, she smiled.

"It's Spring Break, I am bored and you seem somewhat worthy." She stated with a casual shrug of her shoulders "Besides I am not being a Good Samaritan, I'll teach you in exchange for entertainment."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself too much already." He snorted she pivoted on the heel of her sneakers and lazily walked to his bookshelf. He watched as she ran the tip of her index finger down the spine of a random book.

"I mean books, music, I recently moved here and I need things to pass the time." She answered, her reasons were simple and without malicious intent. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up and there was a voice in the back of his mind…a worry that if he refused it would be the last he would see of her, and he wanted to see her again.

"Sidney Sheldon." She had picked a book from the shelf and was flipping through it in vague interest.

"I've always wanted to read this," Stiles looked to the book, skimming over the title.

**If Tomorrow Comes** was written in a bold white against a blurred image with the author's name above it. It was one of his favourites among the collection of Sheldon books he had.

"It's my favourite. I think you would like it. Might give you a few pointers on how to rob somebody since you seem to enjoy it so much."

Her dark brows disappeared behind her bangs "Oh…I am already intrigued." She flipped the book in her hands, giving the cover a once over before looking back at him.

"What else you got?"

"No offence or anything but I don't really know if you are ever going to return so how about just one book for now, I am pretty protective of my stuff." She didn't seem offended which Stiles realized is a common trait with her. He wanted to know what made her tick.

"Fair enough I suppose my word isn't enough, considering I did just tell you everything you didn't want to hear about yourself." She gave him a cheeky smile with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes that softened their icy shade.

"I'll bring this back to you tomorrow." She announced and brushed past him, heading for the window.

Stiles spun around on instinct just as she had one leg out the window.

"You are leaving? What about lesson one?" He responded frantically she looked to him sitting on the edge for a moment and staring at him. Stiles didn't know why he wanted her to stay so desperately. He cursed himself for reacting like such a clingy teen. Her silent stare irked him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but then a smile pinched at the corners of her lips.

"That was lesson one, see ya Stilinski." And she left leaving Stiles standing in the middle of his room feeling empty like the slot in his book rack.


	4. Lesson Two, Deductions

Stiles was drifting in and out of a deep slumber. The world blurry as he stared at the open window beside him. Usually the tall tree and its green leaves would be the first to greet him but the picture was different this time. He blinked to sharpen his stare to find a pair of electric blue eyes staring at him from within the window frame

"Morning."

"Jesus!" He sat up from the shock, dragging his thick blanket up to cover his shirtless body. Ariel was grinning while sitting on the sill of the leg swinging back and forth as she watched him. His skin felt all tingly from her lingering gaze that travelled over his form, like a soft caress.

"Nice boxers, those yellow bug eyed creatures are kinda cute." She commented. His gaze darted to his Despicable Me boxers before looking back at her.

"You mean the Minions." He said she cocked an eyebrow.

"Minions?"

"Never mind, what are you doing here so early?"He figured she wouldn't know who the Minions were. He was still absorbing the fact that she didn't know who the "Offspring" were. She was wearing her beanie again today, which disappointed him and he didn't know why.

"Lesson two Stilinski get ready and meet me at the park in ten minutes." She announced before hopping off the edge of the window and rushing off. Stiles stared at the place where she once was before quickly scrambling out of the bed, eagerly awaiting his adventure.

* * *

Ariel was standing on a field of grass waiting for him. He parked his jeep and raced to the back of his car to pull out the equipment he brought. She watched with curious eyes as he struggled to balance his telescope, binoculars and a notepad in his arms.

"Why did you bring all of that?" She asked swiftly poking the long star gazing device. He heaved a sigh and placed the weight on the grass before looking to her.

"Well my telescope was just lying around at home and you said we would be analyzing people so I thought this would come in handy." She dead-panned before walking a head. Stiles stared after her wondering if it was the cue for him to follow. Sighing he picked up his telescope and placed it back into the vehicle before hurrying after her.

"Tell me what do you see?" They sat on a bench facing the playground of swings, club house and see-saws. There were a dozen kids making merry with their parents or elder family members watching out for them.

"People?" Stiles asked, sitting beside her with his binoculars on top of his notebook.

"I mean a specific person." She said and then looked forward and pointed "That woman over there."

It was a blonde woman sitting by herself, one leg crossed over the other. She wore heavy blue sued coat over a tight pair of black pants and ankle boots. Her blonde hair was held up in a loose ponytail and a few strands fell over her eyes.

"Well from the pram, bag of kid stuff I am guessing she is a parent but then again I would have said that because we are sitting in a park, also she is blonde."

"You have to notice the details, every action tells a story, for example her hand bag notice where it's placed."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles was confused, Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Place the binoculars on the bench." Without objection he picked up his binoculars and placed them on the bench again "You placed them there because you a right handed, it's your dominant hand, but her hand bag is on the left which means…"

"She is left handed." He was fascinated. It was such a simple but obvious fact, but Ariel wasn't done just yet.

"Yes, she is wearing sandals and if you notice there is multiple bruising on the leather which means she wears that pair often so she isn't really picky about her foot wear." She pointed at each piece of attire

"Notice the way she is fiddling with her hands, it's a nervous tendency but her expression remains passive so she has been feeling that way for a while and had gotten good at hiding whatever it is that is bothering her, notice how she is staring at her child." Stiles stared and listened silently. "She is fixating and the fact that the child seems to be enjoying herself seems to make her even more uneasy and toy her wedding ring which means she had done something that could endanger her relationship with her child, she is guilty about it, and my guess is she is having an affair with someone."

"She is cheating on her husband?" He echoed, she nodded quiet sure about the fact.

"Probably with someone sophisticated, see how her eyebrows are done and her clothes are new. Her hands are manicured she wants to impress him." Stiles blinked in surprise, staring at the girl in pure wonder, but there was also a slight doubt in his mind.

"That's all nice theories and all but how are you going to prove any of it?"

"I am not trying to prove anything, I've got a basic idea about her now, and if you want to prove me wrong why don't you got ask her about it?"

"I am not looking to get slapped today, thank you." He replied averting his gaze back to the lone woman in front of them.

"Want to follow her?"

"That would be stalking." He informed. She smirked and shook her head clearly amused by his words.

"And looking into a stranger's Facebook page isn't?" She sighed and crossed one long leg over the other "Shame, I could have told you more about the man she was having an affair with—let's move on."

"Yeah but can we try analyzing something a little more in my level, like a tree or a rock." He stated honestly. She was moving way too fast in her lessons. Ariel didn't object as her azure eyes darted over the many faces in the park before landing on one.

"The old man over there, pretty simple." She said before leaning back onto the wooden bench. The man had his back turned to them. Stiles frowned not seeing how this was a simpler target but he made no objection and began to observe.

"Well he is old, grey clothes, wooden cane, I can't really tell from here it's only his back I mean—"

"You are just stating facts Stiles make deductions, look at the way he is looking around." She cut in.

"He is waiting for someone?" He mused out loud looking to Ariel for guidance.

"Possible but his chin is lowered and notice his jaw." Stiles narrowed his stare on the senile citizen's face. His jaw was moving, the saggy worn-out skin around his face wobbling to form words, he blinked in surprise.

"It's moving."

"Yes, so he is talking could be to himself, but notice his shadow." His eyes darted to the shadows under the bench. The sunlight drifted in from the left and casted multiple shadows on the cement roads, many fluttering figures that stretched and jumped. Stiles couldn't make out what the figures were at first so he moved his gaze to look at the old man's shadows. He noticed the way his hands would dart out and gently toss what seemed to be crumbs to the ground which the smaller shadows immediately darted to. His eyes widened in realization and stared in awe.

"He talks to birds." He stated looking to Ariel who was watching him. She nodded her full lips curving into a pleased smile.

"You catch on quick." She commended, Stiles tried not to blush. She averted her gaze back to the people, sitting up slightly on the bench.

"Let's try someone else."

"How about that little girl over there?" Stiles suggested. Gesturing at the chubby dark haired child around nine years old, climbing the monkey bars.

"What about her?"

"What can you tell about her?"

"Kids don't interest me." This surprised him, he looked to her. Ariel's expression was flat of emotion.

"Why not?"

"They have no story to tell, they are after all just starting out with the same mundane routines. Wake up, eat, play, eat some more and then sleep nothing interesting about them, not to me at least." Stiles gaped in shock, turning his profile to face her.

"They have imagination and innocence, doesn't that fascinate you?" She regarded him with vague interest in her eyes.

"In the form of a good book yes but what does innocence have to do with anything?" she looked to the children again with such passivity that shocked him. "They do such strange things; like that for example what is that?"

Stiles looked to see what she was pointing at, it was a few children jumping from one square to the other that was drawn on the park floor with chalk. He was startled to see that Ariel didn't recognize the game.

"You mean Hopscotch?" He said, her disinterest didn't waver in the slightest.

"Hopscotch is that what that dance is called?"

"It's not a dance, oh my God how do you not know Hopscotch? Haven't you ever played it with your siblings." There was a flash of revelation in her eyes but it disappeared sooner that it came and the guarded coldness in her eyes returned, this intrigued him.

"You just asked me that to know if I have any family, the question is no." She pointed out, having caught on to his intentions. She smiled "I live with my uncle."

Stiles made a mental note about the fact that family was a touchy subject for her. Just at the mention of siblings seemed to spark some deep untouched emotion in her. He was still reeling from the fact that she didn't know hopscotch was, she seemed completely unfazed by her lack of knowledge on the matter.

"I am starving how about a cinnamon bun. I think I saw a pastry shop on my way here." She mused slowly getting to her feet and walking a head.

* * *

"So what games did you play when you were a child?" He asked while cupping a coffee mug in his hands. They were currently sitting in a cafe facing each other on opposite sides of a round table. She took off her grey beanie and her dark maroon hair tumbled out from underneath. He watched in slight awe as she casual threw the head wear onto the table.

"I played hide and seek with a few friends once, though it was more challenging than the usual game." She answered and brought her white ceramic plate with a cinnamon roll on top, closer to her. Stiles noticed the way she eyed the sugar glazed bread in that hungry way but it was also appreciative. He had never seen a girl in his school or anywhere else look at food the way she did—other than Meg—it was refreshing.

"How so?" He asked. She brought the bun to her lips and paused to regard him with those gleaming eyes.

"There were…obstacles involved." She murmured before sinking her teeth into the soft dough. He watched the movement, slightly entranced by her mouth.

"So basically you had no real childhood I mean you don't even know what freaking Hopscotch is."

"Is it really that shocking—"She mumbled while chewing he nodded frantically.

"Uh yes! Every kid should know how to play that game." She snorted at his words and gave him a dreary look.

"I wasn't like most kids. This cinnamon bun is pretty good, the perfect amount of cinnamon and its all warm and fresh, maybe it's because we are early." He couldn't help but smile at her words. She was genuinely fascinated by a simple breakfast, he noticed the beverage she order and brought his own to his lips.

"You don't drink coffee?" He asked. Her dark brows disappeared behind her bangs in wonder, a sly smirk curving her lips.

"How observant of you, I feel coffee does a very poor job of keeping me awake, tea is more relaxing and rejuvenating." She stated. Stiles had to disagree when he needed his energy boost—which is rare—he always looked to coffee, but he couldn't help but think it was rather perfect, judging by her looks and cool nature she seemed more like a tea girl.

"Would you like to try some?" Stiles was surprised by her offer, she was watching his reactions very carefully. He was unsure about how to receive her offer, share a drink? That technically qualifies as an indirect kiss right? Or maybe I am just over thinking it?

He gawked at her. She had this innocence in her eyes like she hadn't realized how her offer had made him feel, all sweaty palmed and racing heart. _Yup I am definitely over thinking it._

She pushed the cup of tea towards him, the handle facing him. He reached out and plucked the cup off its saucers and brought the rim to his lips and took a sip and instantly grimaced.

"What on earth is that?!" He exclaimed smacking his lips repeatedly to rid of the taste. He dropped the cup back into its dish in a haste, the ceramic clattered against each other. Ariel was not astonished by his reactions and continued to smile mirthfully. Stiles hurriedly reached for a sachet of sugar and ripped it open before pouring it completely into his mouth and sighing at the sweet taste that immediately flooded his senses.

Meanwhile Ariel was still grinning behind the brim of the cup, her electric eyes twinkling in hilarity "You are so animated, it's quite amusing."

"Why do I get the feeling you did that on purpose?"

"I had an eighty percent hunch you would hate it, so don't blame me, I didn't force you to drink it and besides. It's my own personal brew and very healthy for you."

"Healthy in what sense?" He asked curiously. There was a mysterious glint in her eyes and the sultry smile returned.

"In every sense." Despite himself, Stiles was blushing.

Ariel was unaware of his nervous state "Tracy, I like her very much which is strange because I rarely find myself intrigued by female characters in a novel." Stiles tried to recall who she was reffering to "The chess scene was just genius and the one with the jewelry store."

Her statement made the pieces of the puzzle come together, he blinked in surprise. "You read pretty far, the book is like 400 pages too."

"I couldn't put the book down." There was a guilty look in her eyes. He had to admit it was quiet charming and he couldn't help but smile.

"You would love Master of the Game." Stiles said with a firm nod of his head, Ariel leaned in closer.

"What is that about?" she asked, curious to know.

"How much it takes to rise into power, scandal, scheming— the usual."

"Interesting—"A sudden beep from within her pants grabbed both their attentions. She pulled out a flip phone which startled him, and he didn't know they were still in production. She answered the call with her usual cool air. Stiles could hear the slightly murmuring voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes… no… fine…alright." He was captivated by how vague the conversation was. Maybe it was to her mother? But then he remembered she lived with her uncle. It was such a smooth detached conversation and he noticed how her eyes were guarded the entire time she had the phone pressed to her ear.

"I have to go." She was already getting to her feet with her beanie at hand.

"I'll return your book by tonight." She said, bringing the beanie over her head and tucking her wavy hair underneath the material.

"Tonight?" He sat up. She was ill prepared for his distressed reaction.

"Is that alright, if you are busy then…" He was instantly on his feet.

"Yes—no, I mean I am free, at least I think I will be."Stiles cursed himself mentally for being too eager again. She didn't seem to notice his jittery form and smiled.

"If your lights are turned off I will know otherwise." She sent him a radiant smile and brushed past him "See you around Stilinski."

He watched her leave the pine forest scent of her lingering in the air around him. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and turned back to his half eaten sandwich and took a seat. She was a strange girl, two days of knowing her, and he hardly knew a thing about her yet they conversed like old friends. Thinking back Stiles found himself recalling all her strangeness, a phone—an old one at that—without a personal ring tone. He was glad she was teaching him to observe properly because heavens knew he needed it when it came to her.


	5. Just A Theory

_**Shout out to The City Of Books :D Thank you for your sweet comment and I am glad you are enjoying the story :)**_

_**xx**_

_**SSC**_

* * *

**Later That Night..**

Stiles tried to get through his summer reading list, honestly he did but his mind was on the fact that Ariel was going to be coming over later in the night and he had no idea when. He was cleaning his room in haste, shoving clothes into the cupboard or the laundry bin, picking up fall sheets of paper and whatever junk was on the floor. He stopped reaching for the book on the floor and stood up alert. He heard a slight rustling sound outside his window.

Stiles dropped everything and rushed to his computer desk and sat down on the chair, trying to seem casual while his heart raced from the sudden exertion. Ariel came in through the window, throwing her legs over the sill and then standing in front of the window. She took one glance at the interior of his room and smiled in his direction.

"No need to clean your room, it wasn't that messy to begin with." He dead-panned and her smile widened.

"Nothing gets past you does it." He said, spinning around in his chair to face her, she shrugged casually.

"You already know the answer to that."

"It was rhetorical."

"I know I just like annoying you." She teased and Stiles rolled his eyes. Ariel walked over with her usual confident air, he watched her carefully. She had either forgotten or decided to not wear her beanie that evening because her dark red hair was tumbling over her shoulders in waves. He wondered if that was her original hair colour or not. There was a strap across her left shoulder to her waist that was connected to a small green duffle bag, large enough to carry a A4 notebook.

"Here," She pulled out an Mp4 player from within her jeans pocket and waited for him to accept it. Stiles took it and began to browse through the list of songs on the screen, his face twisting into one of distaste.

"Nicki Minaj?" He asked clearly judging her, she smirked.

"It's not mine I…borrowed it from a friend."

"Borrowed like borrowing my pills, that kind of borrowed?" She winked and leaned back against the table like she had done the previous night.

"You do catch on quick." She mused "Don't worry he won't miss it all that much, we share most things anyway."

Stiles didn't know why he was threatened by her word, who was this man she keeps referring to. Ethan was it? Is he a friend or more than a friend? He couldn't be a sibling since she denied ever having any.

"Your book, I am quiet pleased with the ending though I want to find out if she stole from Pierpont or not, I absolutely hate cliffhangers." She had pulled out the novel from within the duffle bag and handed it to him. Stiles placed the Mp4 player on his desk before reaching out for the book.

"I don't know I kinda like them, gives the reader room for their own imagination." He said then his eyes suddenly sparkled and he spun around to face his laptop screen again "Speaking of, do you know who these two are?"

Stiles brought his mouse cursor over a minimized webpage and maximized it. Ariel leaned over him to peer at the two images on the screen it was of Miley Cyrus with her recently cut short bleached hair and another of Katy Perry in a very provocative outfit. Stiles watched her response very carefully, her dark brows furrowed as she gazed at the two celebrities with a look of genuine uncertainty.

"No, are they important?" She asked averting his gaze to him. Stiles pressed his lips together to suppress a gratified smile and shook his head.

"Nope, but these two are." He brought up a picture of Mickey and Donald.

"They are cartoon characters. I don't see how they are relevant." She mused, Stiles was getting accustomed to her lack of knowledge of mainstream media.

"You need to be educated on the wonders and imagination that is Disney." Ariel watched as he picked up a DVD with a bunch of drawn animals as the cover. It was placed there conveniently and she knew he had planned for her to see it.

**Oliver and company**

It was written over the cover and she looked to Stiles who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She was confused and intrigued for the first time in a long time.

Stiles had watched the Disney classic plenty of times as a kid and teen, so he wasn't at all interested in the movie but more on her reactions to each scene. They sat on the floor of his bedroom staring up at the laptop screen. Their backs leaning against the foot of his bed. Ariel's mesmerizing blue eyes were wide in fascination while watching the many colours and animations of the show.

"Animals do not talk and they certainly do not dance and sing." She would comment at each scene where Dodger sang through New York while being chased by Oliver in pursuit of the hotdogs that were so unjustly taken from him.

"How did the bow magically appear on that poodle's head?" She demanded when Georgette sang so narcissistically about her radiance. Ariel seemed to like the song numbers though. H

e saw the way her gaze softened at the song "Good Company" and the occasional way she would smile at Oliver's antics. It was human and made him see clearly into her heart. He started making a mental list of all the heart warming, soul clenching animations to show her.

"How are they ever going to mate?" She was astounded by Tito's infatuation with the lean tall poodle.

"He is a Chihuahua judging from the height disadvantage he would need a step ladder of some kind or launch himself onto her from a very high position." Stiles had to laugh at the mental image she painted.

The movie ended with Dodger's signature song, Stiles paused the animation at the part of the credits, and Ariel blinked out of a stupor and looked to him.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, are you disappointed?" He asked.

"Despite the absurdity, I liked it, the Fagin person reminded me of Bobby."

"Bobby?" Stiles asked curiously, how many men did this girl know?

"The homeless man that lives near my flat." She answered with a subtle shrug of her shoulders.

"Did you move here from England?" His question surprised her. She looked to him with the corners of his lips curving upwards.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's the way you talk and your accent, it's not too thick but I couldn't exactly place to another state in this country plus you use big words."Stiles knew he was taking a little leap in making an assumption like that, but the question had been nagging the back of his mind for a while. Ariel stared for the longest time as if trying to see through him, but then her smile widened and her eyes glittered, impressed.

"I suppose that is a giveaway, my parents were British I guess being around them I adapted their speaking patterns and I always commended myself for having a wide vocabulary." He was taken aback by the information, but then his keen ears caught on to every word she said.

"Were British?" He echoed soft and carefully. His heart was pounding because in some super intuitive way he felt he knew the answer that was about to leave her lips.

"That's pretty self explanatory isn't it?" She murmured averting her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"What whoa—I am sorry I didn't."

"It's alright." She cut in to his stuttering apology "I hardly remember and it has not fazed me in the slightest-not like your mother's death did to you."

It was his turn to feel under the spotlight, especially from the way her arctic blue eyes were honing in on him.

"How did you know about—"

"The pictures, the lack of four basic food groups in your diet and the understanding in your eyes." He felt naked and vulnerable and he reacted defensively.

"Do you have to be this abruptly blunt?" He snapped.

"I can't help myself." It was brief and almost unnoticeable but she winced and there was remorse clouding her blue eyes. Stiles immediately felt guilty for being so harsh and his throat felt heavy with an apology he wished to utter but she quickly stood to her feet.

"I should go my uncle is probably looking for me. I didn't tell him where I was going." She was already making her way to the window as he got to his feet. Stiles cursed himself for her sudden need to retreat.

"Yeah okay um so I'll see you tomorrow?" His words made her freeze and turn very slowly to him.

"You still want to see me?" She asked uncomprehending, he nodded.

"Yeah I mean, I thought you wanted music and stuff and the whole deduction thing was kinda cool so uh—"She was suddenly in front of him, peering up at him.

"I didn't scare you?" She was puzzled which baffled him.

"With what? The fact that you told me what you were thinking, it's a little refreshing honestly I am usually around people who kinda keep their thoughts to themselves—"

"Not that but the fact that I am an orphan and I have no qualms on the matter…it doesn't scare you?" There was so much wonder and doubt, like her entire belief system hung at the edge of a cliff and all it took was the impact of his words to push them over.

"Sometimes saying that is just a defense to how you really feel." He expressed his opinion and chose his words extremely carefully. There was a flash of some palpable yet unreadable emotion in her eyes before the cold blue returned and she glared at him, a sinister smile curving at her lips.

"You think you know me well enough to say that?" There was a slight warning tone in her words, cautioning him to tread carefully but amazingly he was unaffected by the hostility.

"It's just a theory." She was taken back. Her expression softened to one of complete astonishment and they simply stood standing and staring at each other in the middle of his room.

"Stiles you in there?" The sudden knock and call from startled them both. Stiles's glanced over his shoulder at the door where the pounding emitted from.

"Yeah dad I'll—"He looked back to find an empty space where she was. His gaze immediately fell to the window where the plastic shutters were rattling from her hasty exit.

"…be right there." He mumbled in disbelief.


	6. One Week

It's been one week, six hours and thirty minutes since Stiles last saw Ariel. He was confused, conflicted and worried at the same time. There was no way for him to call and check up on her because he didn't have her cell number. He cursed at his own negligence for not asking the girl for her number when they had hung out three days in a row.

_Hang out… is that what we were doing?_ Stiles recalled once telling his best friend that guys don't hang out with hot girls unless they are the gay best friend and Ariel was indeed attractive.

With those mesmerising blue eyes, full lips, alabaster skin, tall lean figure and long flowing dark red hair. He lay on his bed thinking about her, like he had been the past few days. His eyes would immediately dart to the window every morning and night to see if she was sitting there watching him in that way he found creepy at first but now he missed it.

He knew he needed a distraction. So he reached for his phone that he had thrown on the mattress beside him and immediately began dialling Scott's number.

"Hey dude."

"Sup." The Beta replied vaguely, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You are clearly distracted, what are you doing?"

"Sorry give me a second." There was the distinct sound of rustling papers from the other end of the line followed by a heavy thud "Done."

"Reading?" Stiles asked, recognising the sound.

"Yeah I am done with White Fang."

"What's next?"

"The sequel, Call of The Wild." Scott replied with a tired sigh. Stiles shook his head at his friend's distress.

"You know I could just tell you what happens or you could just go through the Sparknotes, make your life a little easier." He suggested.

"Nah…I was thinking about that, but then the book got interesting now I want to find out what happens next."

"Sounds like you are on a roll, shall I just leave you to it then."

"Bored?" Scott asked. Stiles could picture the pitying smile on his best friend's lips.

"Yeah, I need to find something to do." He said while toying with the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"You can come over if you want, I might need help with Algebra later." Scott offered. Stiles frowned he really wasn't looking forward to the idea of staring at a book full of equations a month before school, but he had no other way of spending his time.

"Sounds good, see you in a bit man."

"Later."

* * *

Stiles got in to his jeep and shut the door. Just when he leaned over to put the key into the ignition the passenger door opened. He looked up, startled to find Ariel climbing into the seat beside him and get comfortable.

"Uh hey." He greeted still trying to process her presence in his vehicle. She regarded him with those intense eyes and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello, are you busy?" She asked.

"Yes—no I was just...what's up?" He stumbled. His thoughts were instantly on Scott but at the same time he felt the need to seem available to her. A slow lazy smile curved her lips and she raised her dark brows secretively.

"Up for a little adventure?" He found himself utterly intrigued.

After texting Scott—with one hand on the steering wheel and occasionally glancing at the stretch of road he drove on— letting his best friend know he couldn't make it to his place. Stiles tucked his phone away and looked to Ariel. She sat staring out the window seemingly fascinated by the trees on either side of the road.

"So... Didn't think I'll see you again." He said watching her for a reaction. She looked to him a cool calculating look in her eyes. She was contemplating what to say.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up with a few things." She was being vague and he was annoyed.

Missing for a week and that was her answer. Stiles didn't know why he was so bothered by it, he hardly knew the girl. Maybe it was because she was at ease with leaving and coming whenever she felt like it, but part of him was relieved she had returned.

"You know there are no people out here to spy—"

"Observe." She corrected, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine observe— you are not going to chop me in half and leave my body on a pile of dried up leaves to rot are you?" He asked jokingly with mock fear. She looked to him her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Kill you? Of course not don't be so dramatic..." She retorted averting her gaze back to the road "Besides that's not a good way to dispose of a body, after I kill you I would burn your clothes and then dissolve your body in acid leaving no trace."

Stiles was staring at her in shock, feeling his unwavering gaze she glanced at him and smiled artlessly.

"Hypothetically speaking of course." She added his eyes narrowed out of suspicion.

"I am not sure if you are joking or not."

"Ah, that's for you to construe and me to never say." There was something different about her, as if the week that she was missing had somehow lightened her melancholic nature and made her more open, more human. Her alluring eyes darted to his radio, picking up the quick tone that resonated through the speakers.

"What is this song?" She asked he liked that she was interested.

"Snow by the Red Hot Chill-Peppers," He answered.

"It's nice, do you play an instrument?" Stiles was startled by her abrupt question.

"Yeah why does that—"

"Is it the drums?" He was struggling to focus his attention on the road from her hounding, random yet precise questions.

"How did you—alright how did you guess that?" He demanded. She smiled pleased with herself and leaned back against the leather of the seat.

"You tap your foot repeatedly and you make these small noises in rhythm to the drum beat which means you pay more attention to that particular instrument in the song. Your elbows spasm slightly with the urge to reach for a cymbal or high-hat probably, considering the cue –and then there are your hands."

"My hands..?" Stiles echoed glancing down at the bumps of his knuckles while listening intently.

"Hmm." She hummed. He froze when she felt her warm hand wrap around his wrist and gently pull his arm towards her body. Stiles was too surprised to resist and awed to speak, glancing furiously from the road to her. He looked to her from the corner of his eye as her face loomed over his palm, stretching out his fingers and trailing her finger tips delicately over the lines like a palm reader. He resisted the urge to fidget.

"Your skin is soft so it bruises easily "She stated, her touch moving to his fingers, pressing at them. He stared completely entranced, her dark hair rained down the sides of her face. He could feel the prickle of the ends of her tresses against his flesh.

"There are calluses in the center areas of your index, middle and ring finger on both hands I reckon, the left side is more prominent because you were holding them tighter because it isn't your dominant hand." Her touch left and Stiles shakily brought his hand back onto the steering wheel. The plastic covering felt cold and unwelcoming, not at all like her warm exploratory caress.

"How the heck did you know about my hands?" He posed staring dead a head so she wouldn't see his reddening face.

"I didn't, thank you for proving it to me." She turned shifted in her seat to face him, resting her elbow on the arm rest and staring at him "So when will I get to hear you play?"

"You want to hear me play, you know it's pretty loud and ear piercing up close. There is a reason why I play in the basement."

"You are not being bashful are you?" She wondered teasingly.

Bashful? Yes, but he didn't want to admit that girls had never taken an interest in his hobby. Not like she did, it was new and bizarre.

"No, fine you can hear me later." He replied with a slight upturn of his lips. Trying to seem nonchalant when he was actually giddy on the inside. She smiled and averted her gaze back to the road.

"Did you Google about drums last night?" He guessed considering her use of accurate terms. She glanced at him from the corner of her large eyes and shrugged.

"Drum terminology, I like to know what I am referring to. Did you know that you can burn up to three hundred calories by just drumming for thirty minutes?"

"Pfft yeah, how else do you think I get this killer bod." He said with a smug upturn of his chin and gesturing to his form. Ariel was staring at him incredulously and his pompous expression fell flat.

"Yeah well it's a work in progress, no need to look so in disbelief." She grinned.

"I just did that to tease you. You have a very agile physique." He wasn't expecting those words to leave her lips. He sensed no deceit or wit.

_Does this mean she finds me attractive?_

"Can't say the same about your stamina though judging from your irregular breathing when you over exert yourself." He dead-panned and then narrowed his eyes into slits. Pricked by her words like a sharp pin to a balloon.

"Five seconds, five seconds of basking in that compliment then you go and say that." He pouted. Unaware of the fond look she directed his way.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

"Park right there under that tree," Ariel ordered calmly. Stiles tucked his head slightly to get a better look. She was leading them down a gravel bumpy road in the direction of a tall oak tree.

"Okay I am just going to go ahead and say this is slowly but surely turning into a very convenient kill sight." He mused carefully serving the car under the shade of the tree and then pressing down on the brake and then pulling up the handbrake. He looked out his side of the window, his admiring gaze trailing up the thick trunk of the tree and to the green leaves above.

"There now I shall feebly attempt to fight back as you plunge your knife repeatedly—"Mid sentence he turned to find Ariel's long legs shimmy and disappear up and out the window.

"Hey what are you doing?" He cried out in worry immediately popping half his body out his window and directing his attention to the roof of his jeep. Ariel was standing with her arms stretched out to one of the thick branches of the tree above her. She acknowledged his distressed expression.

"This is a faster way." She stated simply, he gaped.

"To your doom?!"

"Are you coming?" She asked, brushing aside his skepticism. Stiles deadpanned. Clearly the girl didn't know how to deduce basic human reactions to situations. Grunting he heaved his body onto the frame of the window, sitting there and watching her.

"Uh no thanks, I am not the kind of person to climb thirteen feet to die, not to mention I'll end up denting my jeep." He retorted with much disdain intended. She gazed at him for a few moments before shrugging and kicking off her sandals and began to climb up the tree.

"Bring the binoculars with you and take off your shoes if you are so afraid of falling." She called out mid ascending as he stared in trepidation.

"Didn't you hear me I said—ah forget it"

She had already disappeared into a cluster of leaves. Stiles was nibbling at the inside of his mouth apprehensively, staring at the space she vanished into, leaving leaves shuddering in her wake. Between his slight fear of heights and panic for her safety. He was battling an internal struggle to follow her or remain closer to the earth.

Groaning in aggravation and regretting the decision he took. Stiles grabbed his binoculars that were in the glove compartment and then returned to the window and heaved his body up and on to the roof of his car. On shaky limbs he stood on the top and began to nudge off his shoes from the ankle.

"She wants me to take off my shoes fine I'll take off my shoes and climb a freaking tree. I knew I should have 'write will' as top priority for the spring break." He muttered shrugging the strap of the binoculars over his neck hastily.

After he managed to remove his foot wear he searched for a strong branch before grabbing it and beginning to hoist himself up. The moment he took his first step he saw Ariel seated comfortably swinging one leg back and forth waiting for him. Shaking away his surprise he glared up at her, she smiled in reaction.

"This is your plan isn't it?' He grunted hugging the bough, keeping a steady grip he reached for another one "Push me off the tree and make it look like an accident well it won't work because my dad is the sheriff and he knows that I have never climbed a tree in my life, ever."

"Well not ever, you are climbing one right now." He didn't appreciate her obvious statement. Sweat beads formed on his high forehead as he struggled to climb up to her.

"Why am I doing this?" He panted, she reached down to help and he eagerly grasped her hand and she helped him up on to the branch she sat on. The large huddles of leaves above them dispersed the sunlight. There was enough illumination for them to see, the shade kept the air around them cool.

"That is a good question Stiles, you should reflect on it when you get home." She said getting to her feet again, ducking to avoid bumping her head on to a branch above them.

"Or you can deduce it out of me." He suggested, throwing himself against the body of the tree to gain balance as he shakily got to his feet again. He looked down and guessed they were around eight feet off the earth, he gulped.

"That would hinder the entire teaching process, give me your hand." Stiles looked up again to find that in his momentary distraction Ariel had already climbed two feet up. Using her instruction to where he should brace his feet he mounted up the tree, grasping her hand for support.

As he ascended Ariel began climbing again and he paused to watch her. His stare lingered on her shapely derriere, a little longer than deemed appropriate.

_When is it ever appropriate?_ A voice chanted in his head, averting his gaze he resumed to clamber up the tree.

"How many times have you climbed this tree?" He demanded as they continued to wind up. He had bumped his head a few times mainly because he was paying more attention to her movements than his own. She was a like a jungle cat, stepping from one broad limb to the other with such ease and precision. She paused and looked down at him, her hair tumbling around her.

"How do you know it's this tree that I've been climbing?"

"The fact that you knew its location, you knew where I should put my feet and the marks on the branches—" He stopped tracing his fingers over the skin of the tree and looked to her. She was clearly impressed by the gleam in her blue eyes.

"Is this some sort of test?" He asked blinking away from the slight stupor her look at caused him, she grinned.

"You have done splendidly." She commended enthusiastically making his heart race more from the praise than the exertions of the climb.

"Way more than I initially expected." She added clearly. He decided to ignore the last part and increased his pace to meet her faster.

"We should insert some Yoda quote eh? Like a 'no more training do you require. Already know you, that which you need.'" Stiles smiled. Amused by his own clever remark and looked to Ariel for a reaction.

"What's a Yoda?" She inquired candidly he crescent fell.

"Let's head back to my place as soon as possible, it's depressing that you haven't experienced the awesomeness that is StarWars." He replied loudly so she could hear.

"The speed of this depends entirely on you but with your lack of stamina—"

"Hey I have stamina!" A sudden chiming laughter escaped her lips and he didn't appreciate the sinister intent behind the sound. She was seated on a branch once again with a Cheshire-esque smile curving her lips.

"Prove it." She challenged. He was struggling to breathe so the best he could muster as a retort was a half glare.

"You are trying to kill me, slow and painfully." He panted. Her expression softened and she shook her head at him before turning and continuing to climb.

"We are nearly there and it's only been ten minutes, would have taken us less time if you hadn't stopped to catch your breath." She said. Stiles gaped clearly insulted.

"Hey! I have low stamina you should have been sensitive to that." He shot back not even aware of how the light around them was slowly intensifying until his head popped up from a cluster of leaves to stare up at the blue sky.

"Whoa." He breathed awed by the sight. They hadn't climbed that far up into the tree, looking at it now Stiles guessed it was physically impossible unless they were ants or something. He could clearly see the misty grey hill tops of the Beacon Hills reserve area. They were facing the setting sun, and the sky was a dimming radiant lilac hue with pink sun- kissed clouds.

"How many times have you come up here?" He asked looking to Ariel. Her stare was focused on the heavens. He stared mesmerized by her eyes. The colours of the sky reflected in her blue eyes like still water but combined with the lightening white lines in her blue eyes, it was like indirectly staring into the Milky Way.

"I lost count. I come up here when I feel…"

"Philosophical?" He wondered.

"Conflicted." She corrected "Sometimes the feeling is so intense it's hard to run from but when climb I mull over it and then when I see this, the solution becomes clear." Her expression was devoid of emotion but there was this look in her eyes, a swirling deep uncertainty.

Stiles knew that feeling more than anyone.

"Like when you have five hundred thoughts in your head screaming at the same time and any chance of peace is lost somewhere in all the noise that is in your cranium but when you take a step back and lose yourself in something beautiful, everything just clears up." His understanding didn't seem to astonish her but there was clear relief in the way her smile brightened her face.

"Yes, something like that." She shifted and ducked under the leaves and Stiles followed her movements. They were under the shade of the leaves once again, Ariel was settling herself against the tree, seating herself down on the wood. Her long legs heaved over one side. He wondered how she could sit so fearlessly.

He searched the winding branches and found a seemingly stable one closest to her. He sat down beside her and grasped the trunk next to him for support, considering the lack of sitting room for his rear.

"I like coming up here because there is no one around for miles, no one to analyze and get distracted by, just green and blue." Stiles liked how her entire being had relaxed. The way she swung her legs back and forth was almost child-like as she spoke, he smiled.

"So this is like a no deductions zone." He mused. She looked to him from the corners of her eyes and grinned.

"I suppose."

"So I can ask you whatever I want and you will give me a clear answer?" Her blue eyes were twinkling in reaction to his eager questioning.

"I bet you have been dying for the opportunity." She noted seeing the intent "Fine I'll consent, ask me whatever you wish." She leaned back comfortable awaiting his queries.

This was his chance. Stiles could realize he could find out anything he wanted to know and there were questions...so many questions. But then he thought, why was she allowing this? Did she want him to know everything? Was this another test like everything else seems to be with her? Will she ever want to see me again once I know everything there is to know about her?

The thought made him feel queasy and he didn't know why. It terrified him that she had managed to make him feel this way in such a short time.

"What are the digits to your phone number?" She blinked and started at him in sheer mystification. He was already pulling his phone out of his pocket, awaiting her reply.

"My phone number, that's what you want?" She asked more to convince herself she had heard him right. Stiles nodded smiling.

"Yeah I mean we've hung out like four times in total, I think we came to that point where we can exchange contact details—at least that's what I think." He replied casually and she stared as if trying to read through him. He held her gaze bravely, if she was perfectly comfortable with surprising him at every chance she got then Stiles thought he should keep things interesting.

He could be puzzling too but his bigger intention was that he wanted her to tell him everything there was to know because she wanted to, not because he asked her.

They made eye contact for the longest time before she fished out her phone from her pocket.

"I don't know my number but here." She outstretched her arm to him with small plastic device in hand "Cell phones are such tedious devices."

He grinned and took the phone stealthily dialing his number and giving himself a miss call through her phone.

"Is this like your first phone?" He asked handing the gadget back to her, she took it graciously.

"I never had a reason to own one before. Everyone I knew was within range." His dark brows rose up in astonishment.

"Okay... I am starting to think you were Amish or something." She scoffed at his words and smiled, shaking her head at him.

"No, I have no religious beliefs."

"Really—"this fascinated him "so what do you believe in?" He asked shifting uncomfortably on the tree to face her.

"I am still working on that," She said regarding him with her gorgeous eyes "What about you?"

"Karma seems pretty logical at this point."

"At this point, what point is that?" She inquired with an amused smirk pinching her lips.

"Well a lot had happened last year that made me realize that there are consequences to every action and it can come in any form, cause and effect right." She was listening intently to his words, mulling over the statement with her dark brows furrowed in thought.

"What if you are that karma?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Stiles didn't comprehend her question. She fell silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell him.

"I mean what if someone did something terrible to you and you took matters into your own hands?" There was a melancholy look in her eyes and Stiles felt a sudden protective instinct, wanting to know who had hurt her.

"That's more on the line of vengeance. I am talking about waiting for the universe to do your dirty work." He replied softly. She tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"I am not sure how I feel about allowing the universe to right my wrongs, seems to be putting too much faith into something that isn't tangible, I rely more on my senses." Her logic made sense but he knew there was more reasoning behind her words. Someone had done something to make her think the way she does, and he wanted to know who.

"Trust issues, I guessed as much." She grinned not insulted in the slightest by his blunt observation, he liked that about her.

"Don't we all?" She murmured back, intimate warmth in her eyes that made his cheeks warm. They sat in silence admiring the sunset together, though he was glancing at her most of the time. The way the light touched her hair and made the red highlights of her dark locks, the gentle breeze left her tresses in charming couldn't look away.

"I've read that Beacon Hills is famous for its cyclone weather." His eyes darted back to the tree tops.

"Gone through our brochures have you?" He teased trying to seem relaxed and not like a hormonal teenager caught ogling a girl.

"I like to be aware of the surroundings I take temporary residence in." She replied. He tensed and craned his neck to look at her.

"Temporary? What—why aren't you staying here for long?" He tried to seem indifferent to her statement, but her words affected him more than he let on.

"I haven't decided yet." She murmured softly more to herself than him.

"My point was there is a likely chance it will rain tonight, quite heavily too." She added.

"So we should probably get going yes?"

"That is a good idea."

* * *

"Don't rush this part, wouldn't want to dent your jeep."

Stiles was hugging a tree for life and he looked up to glare at her little comment.

"Ha-ha, she has a sense of humor." He muttered sarcastically. She grinned but then her smile fell the moment an upbeat ringtone pierced the silence around them.

"What is that?" She demanded staring at his pants where the sound was emitting from.

"It's my cell," Stiles groaned scared to pull out his phone while trying to balance on top of the tree.

He looked to her out of desperation"can you reach it?"

She nodded and easily winded her way down the tree and came face to face with him. Steadying her on the trunk with one arm, she used the other to pull out his cell phone and bring it to her face.

"It's a message, who is it from?" He asked when the catchy beat ceased. He had used it as his alert tone for message. Ariel's eyebrows were furrowed while gently tapping on the screen on his phone and then began inspecting the device.

"I don't know how to operate this device, there are no buttons—"

"Just press and slide." He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at her lack of experience with smart phones. Finally getting to the homepage, her frustrated expression softened and she began to read the text.

"It's a message from Scott, it says 'L...O...L, I'll see you later then...' and then there is this small yellow smiley face added for good measure I reckon." Stiles shook his head at her, even they way she read simple text messages amused him. She raised her gaze to meet his.

"You had plans with him?"

"Well it was decided on whim. " He answered openly.

"So was this." She reminded his phone still in her hand. He rested the side of his face against the tree.

"Yeah but I was going to be bored there anyway, Scott has school work to catch up on and I didn't want to distract him."

Ariel watched him with her keen eyes unsure of what to think of statement. He actually wanted to spend time with her to the point where he chose her over his best friend. The reasoning seems effortless enough yet she couldn't help but feel extremely cherished, it frightened and thrilled her.

"I see," She hated that was all she could manage to say but then again, Ariel wondered why—despite her vast vocabulary—she never seemed to know what to say in such a situation.

She took a step to him, his eyes widened on impulse from their sudden closeness. She loved his reactions. He was so openly expressive it fascinated her. The way those glimmering honey eyes would watch her so attentively. She liked the way his face would redden at each look she gave him. At first she thought it was from fear, Many people found it challenging to make eye contact with her but not Stiles. He looked her dead in the eyes.

Holding his gaze she slowly slide the phone back into his pocket. She felt him tense from the gesture, she could hear her his heart racing like a rabbit in a trap. She smiled cheekily and swiftly dropped down to the branch below them.

Her sudden movements ignited a chase in him because he had slowly found the courage to leave the safety of the tree and trail after her. Using a branch for support she swung towards the roof of his jeep, landing stealthily. She turned her to find Stiles, he was carefully inching he way towards her. She stood patiently for him with her hands tucked in the pockets of her jeans.

Stiles eventually joined her on the roof of his vehicle, panting with sheen of sweat over his skin and dark hair slightly tousled. Ariel watched him trying to decide what it was about him that she found so attractive. Was it the slight upturn of his button nose? His shapely eyebrows, his square jaw line or his bright intelligent eyes?

He ran his slender fingers through his hair. Combing back the damp strands and sending an awkward toothy grin in her direction. She felt her heart flutter, a smile immediately forming in reaction.

_His smile, definitely his smile._

They were back inside his jeep and he revved the engine back to life before reversing out from under the tree and back on to the gravel road which lead to the main road.

"So what are you doing later?" He drawled out. She reached forward and twisted the volume knob of the radio to hear the song better. She shrugged and relaxed against the leather seat.

"Starwars was it?" she pondered, Stiles grinned.


	7. Bike Rides and Balloons

Stiles sat in front of his work desk, laid back against the leather of his seat while using his feet to thrust the chair into a slow spin. His stare was focused on the ceiling.

It's been a week since Stiles and Ariel had started hanging out again and with how much his facial muscles hurt from the all grinning. He had to deduce that he was having a good time.

Everything was the same yet different somehow. She was opening up in her own comfortable pace. She smiled a lot not in the smug sultry way she used to but a genuine smile that lit up her beautiful blue eyes. They hung out as usual, sometimes at his place or taking strolls outside. She would borrow his books to read and then bring them back the very next day and talk avidly about them.

He liked the way she was fascinated by the simplest of things but then again most things in the modern world were pretty new to her. It was strange but he found some internal pleasure in teaching and showing her all there was to know. She absorbed his words like a sponge.

It saddened him knowing that she never had a proper childhood—of course she never told him the reasons behind it—but he guessed as much from her lack of knowledge of...anything Disney related. The girl didn't even know who Popeye was.

His eyes shot open, the chair spinning stop. He sat alert and honey orbs glittering in a new idea. Stiles cursed himself for not thinking about it before but, even worse, not realizing he had been doing it this whole time. There was so much they could do, so much he could show her and there was only another week left in the holiday. He threw his body on to his desk. Frantically searching for a notepad and pencil and then immediately began making a list, grinning manically all the while.

* * *

Ariel was in the middle of climbing up the side of Stiles's house in the direction of his window. She reached up and gripped the frame of the window and raised herself only to meet a pair of wide honey eyes, she was startled at first.

"Hey," He greeted. Ariel had snuck on people many times in her life, having it done to her was a new feeling.

"I see I am losing my mystique." She murmured staring at his grinning face. Stiles leaned back and offered her his hand which she took and climbed into through the open window.

"Well I was waiting—pacing actually—hurry lets go." She gasped when he suddenly began dragging her out of his bedroom and down a flight of stairs.

"Do you even know where we are going?"

"Yes because it's my turn today." He replied rushing through the house with her stumbling behind him.

"Your turn?" She echoed. He nodded eagerly opening the front door and stepping outside.

"Yeah, I made a list!"

"A...list?"

"Just come on." He insisted pulling her after him. Ariel tried not to trip and fall in his hasty nature when he tugged her along.

"We have to stop at my garage first—"

"Oh, you are going to play the drums for me?" She asked vague eagerness in her voice. Stiles stopped in front of his open garage and looked to her.

"Well no uh—I need to pick up something."

"Your drum sticks?" She cut in, her dark brows raised in sly inquiry. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You are really insistent aren't you?" Ariel could sense Stiles was still not comfortable with playing the drums for her and she didn't want to seem too pushy. She averted her gaze to the interior of the garage, absorbing the sight of the various objects. His pearl-blue drum kit stood in the far corner of the garage. Among various cardboard boxes and shelves filled. There was a convenient space spared in the middle of the garage. She guessed it was for his jeep which was parked out in front of the house.

She looked to find Stiles knelt before a box, frantically rifling through it. She cocked an eyebrow at his antics.

"So what are you looking for?"

"No it's okay I got it, ah-ha!" He pulled out some wrench of some kind and then getting to his feet.

"What is that?" She asked the mental object was L shaped and small in size. She guessed it to be the length of her palm. Stiles suddenly swiped the object away from her view and hide it in his jean pockets.

"Oh you will find out." He said mysteriously. Ariel narrowed her blue gaze on him.

"Now I am starting to think I should fear for my life."

* * *

"Is this your bike?" Ariel asked, poking one of the handle bars of the dark green mountain bike with much interest. She discovered the L shaped device to be some wrench of some kind because Stiles was on his knees beside the bike tightening bolts the entire time they arrived at the park.

"Well yeah I use to use it all the time to get to school but then I got my Jeep, I really miss riding this baby." He mused fondly and petted the metal bars of the bike.

"So we came out here so you can ride your bike again?"

"Actually we came out here so you can ride it."He smiled and she stared in surprise.

Stiles stood to his feet "A bike is one major part in my childhood days, it's kinda like a rite of passage and I figured since you don't know most things about being a child you probably didn't know how to ride a bike."

"Great deduction and accurate," She said smirking at him, but then her glimmering stare wavered at the sight of the bike.

"Will it be difficult?" she asked unsurely.

"I had training wheels so we will have to skip that and go straight to the intermediate level."

"What makes you think I'll actually consent to this?" His smile immediately fell.

"But I...I brought it all the way out here and I having been planning it like all day, but if you don't want to that's fine there are plenty more on the list." He stuttered out, pouting his lips at her all the while. Ariel felt her uneasiness melting away.

"Since you went through the trouble, I suppose its fine." She muttered trying to see nonchalant, he beamed at her.

"Yay," He was practically trembling in excitement.

"Okay so these are the breaks you press down on them to slow the bike, and keep your feet on the pedals and well that's how you get it to move." Stiles explained as Ariel sat on the bike with her hands on the handle bars. She tried to avoid showing how truly nervous she was.

"It seems simple enough, what did the training wheels do?" She asked. Stiles looked to her in bewilderment. What purpose did she have in asking about a piece of apparatus that wasn't even present?

"They are just extra wheels that get attached to the bolts in the wheel at the back, on either side, they provide balance."

"So balance is the main priority here." She mused lowering her gaze back to the bike. He blinked in realization, her intentions befalling on to him.

"I am starting to think you've never done anything without analyzing the situation beforehand." He stated she looked to him with gleaming eyes and her signature smirk.

"Think or know?"

"Know, definitely know." He muttered all knowingly. Ariel turned her attention back to the bike, hesitantly she decided to give the pedaling a go. She braced her feet on the pedals.

"Whoa careful."Stiles quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her before she fell.

"To keep balance you have to keep paddling." He informed softly, even though her expression was devoid of emotion but he noticed the way she gripped the handle bars, so tightly that her knuckles were practically white.

"What happens when I stop?" She demanded looking up at him. Stiles tried not to get lost in her electric blue eyes and moved his stare to her legs.

"Well just use your legs like stands basically." He said, she shot him a flat look.

"Could have used that information beforehand." She snapped, he smiled.

"Well you are learning as you go." Ariel was not used to being so gently explained to. Stiles could see that so clearly from the way her tense expression softened, nodding she turned her stare to the bike to try again.

* * *

"We can scratch' learning to ride a bike' off the list, and add get new bike" Stiles grumbled just as he shut the door to his jeep. Ariel was sitting on the seat beside him with her arms crossed stubbornly.

"The 'using my legs as a stand' didn't work as well as you said it would." She retorted he gaped at her.

"It would have if you didn't jump off the bike last minute and I had to watch it crash into a tree." He exclaimed his hands gesturing animatedly at his bike behind them. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like any form of transportation that I need to operate, why do you think I never drive my car to your place?"

"You have a car?!" He shrieked "What kind?"

She smiled, obviously amused by his lack of concentration on one subject.

"It's a car, does it matter what kind as long as it does its job?" She mused.

"YES!" He cried, throwing his arms into the air out of exasperation before slumping back on his seat.

"How about you bring it over sometime?" He suggested.

"Um, how about no."She concluded, Stiles frowned.

"Oh come on, I just taught you how to ride a bike and how to destroy one too apparently." She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him and in that moment Stiles knew he already won.

"Fine, one time and then don't ask me again." He itched to do a little happy dance but instead smiled and revved the engine of his jeep back to life.

"What's next on the list?" She asked curiously as he drove them out of the park and back onto the main road.

"You'll like the next one."

* * *

Ariel and Stiles stood in the middle of his living room and she stared at him with a pink balloon at hand.

"So let me get this straight, if the balloon touches the floor then I lose?"

"Well if I pass the balloon to you and you don't hit it in time before it touches the floor, then you lose same thing applies to me." She cocked an eyebrow at his words.

"What's the point of that?"

"Nothing it's just a game!" He exclaimed getting agitated by her lack of processing the idea of the game.

"Do I win anything?" she asked unfazed by his abrupt exclamations.

"Your childhood, does that count?" He retorted sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and tossed the balloon to him which he caught with ease.

"Alright I am going to start." He said taking measured steps back and then bringing the balloon in front of his body before swiftly punching at it. The balloon flew up and in her direction and Ariel squatted away with ease.

"This is so silly." She grumbled watching Stiles run about the room at an attempt to stop the balloon from hitting the ground.

"Whoa did you see that I missed the floor by like a centimeter." He pointed out enthusiastically while panting for breath. His brown eyes darted to the balloon that was speedily floating in her direction.

"Quick get it, it's going to hit the floor." Ariel didn't make an attempt to move and the balloon touched the floor before bouncing a few times. Stiles thrust his hands into the in celebration.

"Ha-ha one for me, none for you." She watched him pull out a notepad from his trouser pocket before writing something down, this intrigued her.

"You are keeping score?" She asked, he smiled.

"Yeah, you feeling motivated now?" He wondered while wiggling eyebrows at her and strangely enough, she was.

Stiles was beginning to discover many things about Ariel...other than her last name. She had a strange aversion to any form of transportation that demanded her efforts but she loved her driven around. He noticed that in the way she would sticks her head out the window and enjoys the breeze. He didn't mind, she always looked so peaceful in that moment.

She loves tea, Stiles doesn't recall ever seeing her consume water or any other beverage. It was always that tea she brought in her thermos. Stiles could also conclude in the moment as he struggled to breathe, that Ariel was extremely competitive.

"Come on one more round." She said bouncing the balloon on her hand. Stiles sat on the couch, his chest heaving.

"I don't think there is enough space on the paper, not to mention I can't move body." He grunted trying to sit up, she shot him a flat look.

"Oh right, your lack of stamina." He didn't appreciate her teasing tone.

"Fine one more game, but let's make it interesting." He suggested she stared with high interest in her azure eyes.

"Alright, how so?"

"We can only hit the ball from the tops of furniture." He was pleased with the idea. It was a challenge and his living room didn't have much furniture other than the coffee table and the couches.

Ariel was staring at the couch unsurely, before looking to him "Is that okay, I mean would your father would be okay with it?"

"Yeah its fine, it's more fun this way." He assured but she seemed unconvinced.

"I'll take off my shoes." She said, tossing the balloon to him before beginning to take off her trainers.

"You know the whole point of this is not having a care in the world right?" He reminded as Ariel took her sneakers by the ankles and carefully placed them beside the door. He was surprised by this.

"I must still be respectful, it's not my house." She stated and climbed on the sofa opposite the one he stood on "Well Stilinski, this is a failure you shall not soon forget."

"What?"

"Mindless banter, I just assumed that's what happens in such a situation, it said so in your comics I read—"

"No no I get that, I just wasn't expecting it—ahem." He cleared his throat behind a clenched fist to hide his smile and held the balloon in his other hand.

"Forget you will want to when me defeating you will destroys your dignity." She grinned at his words and took a stable stance on the couch, her feet sinking into the upholstery.

"Not as badly as you destroyed that sentence with your lack of grammar."

"Oh ha-ha—Think fast!" He abruptly punched the balloon in her direction but to the side of the couch. Ariel was quick and leapt in to the air and smacked the balloon and so began the game.

"I got it." Ariel exclaimed with the balloon flew over them right above the coffee table. She quickly stepped towards the edge of the couch at the same time as Stiles stretched over his.

"No wait it's on my side!" He said reaching out to the balloon but the plastic grazed over his fingers tips before Ariel's hand came flying out to smack it. The moment she did she lost balance and went tumbling forward. Stiles gasped and quickly grasped her by the wrist and pulled her towards him to avoid her having a collision with the coffee table, but when the weight of her body hit his they both went falling back.

Stiles groaned eyes closed and sat up on the couch with a struggle. The back of his skull throbbed when it bumped into the edge of the back rest rather roughly.

"Hey are you okay?" His eyes snapped open at the sound of her soft concerned voice. Ariel was kneeling between his legs, her hands rested on either side of the couch to elevate her weight from his body. He was enchanted by the intense blue of her eyes and her pretty face being so close to his and her plump lips parted so temptingly.

"Yeah I am fine." He strained to speak. She moved back a little allowing him room to sit up, and she was resting her rear on her ankles, staring at him.

"You bumped your head pretty hard." She mused reaching out to his face. He froze when her fingers combed through his dark hair to feel the bruise on the back of his head, but just from her simple warm touch, the throbbing began to elevate.

"Well I...feel...fine." He murmured. She looked to him and then there was this instant connection that felt unbreakable. Her stare was like a caress, taking in each of his features so attentively. Stiles liked the way her reddish hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves, he wanted to know if those tendrils felt as soft as they looked.

He was suddenly aware of his hands resting on her waist. He guessed it happened when he pulled her body to his mid fall, they felt numb. His heart was pounding so loudly. Stiles feared she could hear it and worry he could go into cardiac arrest but she continued to watch him with such fascination.

Suddenly the door bell chimed startling them both, his shoulders flinched and he snapped out of his stupor. Ariel's gaze darted to the main door, sitting up alert and aware that they weren't alone anymore.

"I should go get that." Stiles said and cleared his throat. She nodded wordlessly and moved to get off him and he grasped her elbow to support her. He quickly jogged to the door and yanked open the door.

"Scott!" He exclaimed startled to find his Beta best friend standing at the threshold of his home. He grinned but then his smile fell at the state of Stiles.

"Hey, were you working out?" He asked.

"What, no." Stiles said a little too quickly, stepping aside to allow Scott access into his home.

"Then why are you all red and sweaty?" McCall asked. Stiles cursed himself for his own body's reactions. Of course he would be blushing from that much closeness to Ariel.

"Oh come on in I'll show you."Stiles wanted his best friend to meet Ariel, he had wanted it for a while but at the same time he didn't want to disturb the Beta's studying. He eagerly pushed Scott in the direction of his living room.

"It's because I—" His explanation came to an abrupt halt when he found the absence of Ariel beside the couch.

"What?" Scott asked, wondering what Stiles was fixating on.

"She is gone." He murmured his stare immediately darting to the open window in the room.

"Who?" His best friend echoed, his brown eyes glittering in confusion. Stiles didn't know where to begin, especially when the sinking feeling in his chest was the only thing in his thoughts.


	8. Carnivores and Smores

Stiles was convinced she is an apparition of some kind. How else could he explain her sudden random disappearances whenever she felt like it? Maybe she was some figment in his mind. Another personality he made up to keep him entertained during the most boring Spring Break of his life.

He explained everything to Scott but his friend seemed disbelieving, the girl sounded like a Martian. After Scott had left Stiles was left to his thoughts again. Unable to stand the suspense of waiting for her to return that night he texted her asking her if she was okay.

**_Sorry about that and I am fine, I got a text from my uncle and it was urgent so I had to leave._ **

It was vague and left him even more curious about this uncle she rarely spoke of. In fact she never spoke about herself at all. Stiles tried being patient but now it was just getting ridiculous. But he didn't want to scare her away by asking too many questions. No, the girl was a freaking Rubik's cube. He had to plan and analyze from all angles before making a move to piece her together.

The biggest priority to him was making sure he wasn't the only one who could see her. He was pretty convinced she wasn't real and he needed someone to show him otherwise. There was a sharp knock at the door and Stiles perked up on the bed when his father walked in.

"Hey Stiles." The sheriff greeted, his lips curved into a soft smile and his eyes droopy and tired.

"Dad, you are early." Stiles noted looking to his father, he nodded.

"Yeah I got off early, wanna order dinner tonight?" The younger Stilinski's gaze drifted to the clock that hung above his work table. It was almost eight which was the usual time when Ariel came over. A sly conniving grin curved his mouth and he looked to his father and nodded eagerly.

"Sure."

* * *

Stiles was sitting in front of his window. His chin resting lazily over the frame, but at the sight of a looming shadow approaching his house he instantly perked up. Ariel was making his way to his window, her hands buried in the pockets of her stripped jacket.

"Hey!" She froze at the sound of his voice and immediately looked up at him. Stiles was practically leaning over the window and waving wildly at her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you yelling?" She questioned.

"Sorry," He cried back but then immediately dimmed the tone of his voice.

"You can come through the front door, my dad's not here." He informed. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but nodded without qualm.

"Alright." She agreed and Stiles watched in apprehension waiting for her to disappear from his line of vision. The moment she did, Stiles dashed out of his bedroom and down a flight of stairs. He was praying she didn't catch on to his deceit. He didn't want to trick her but sometimes it was the only way.

Ariel grasped the door handle and turned only to be surprised by to see the Sheriff standing the corridor. He was about to walk into the dining room when the door opening had caught his attention. He turned his profile to her looking just as perplexed as she was. He took slow steps in her direction and Ariel stood rooted to her spot at the threshold of the house.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked. She struggled to form words even when his smile was so welcoming. Stiles suddenly appeared behind his dad, throwing one arm over his father's shoulders and grinning in her direction.

"Hey dad, this is Ariel she is new in town." He introduced and then released his father before stepping closer to her and standing beside her.

"You can see her right?" He asked gesturing to the girl.

"Yes I can see her Stiles," The Sheriff muttered at the irrationality of his son's question and rolled his eyes before looking to the startled female "Sorry my son is a little strange, welcome to Beacon Hills, I haven't seen you around here though."

"I live down town, with my uncle." She said looking frantically between Stiles and his father in total confusion "Sorry if I am intruding on your dinner I just came to return this book to Stiles—"

"Actually Ariel is going to be joining us." Stiles cut in. She stared wide eyed.

"You don't seem aware of this." The keen detective noticed. She looked to him and shook her head, still reeling from the information.

"I wasn't." She mumbled the man smiled pityingly.

"If you are not too busy we would love to have you as our guest, Ariel." She looked to Stiles who was nodding eagerly for her to accept. She was having an internal battle to whether run fast but the moment her gaze locked with those soft hospitable eyes of Mr. Stilinski she knew she couldn't say no.

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" The sheriff asked while stabbing the vegetables on his plate with a fork. They sat at the round dining table. He sat facing Ariel, with Stiles between the two. Their dinner consisted mainly of carrots, leeks and salad leaves and cups filled with soda. Ariel was picking at her food but then her attention snapped to him at the question he uttered.

The Sheriff noticed the way she glanced at Stiles who immediately began to answer the question.

"Well Ariel was lost because she was new here and I offered her help and we just became friends from there."

"Where were you lost?" The older male inquired keeping his gaze focused on the girl, she smiled.

"I wasn't really aware, considering I was lost and all. I am still trying to remember all the names of the streets here." She answered he sensed no dishonesty from her but his son on the other hand, he knew he was hiding something.

"Ah..." He breathed but then his ardent stare noticed the way the female kept playing with the vegetation on her plate "Are you not enjoying your food?"

Ariel wasn't expecting for him to comment on it. She was tempted to lie but decided against it and gently placed the fork beside the plate, Stiles was studying her too.

"No its fine, I am just not a fan of take out and meals that mainly consist of...vegetables." she answered. The Sheriff grinned friendly creases forming around his eyes, he was clearly amused by her words.

"Oh a carnivore, I am very pleased to hear you say that because let me tell you girls these days. All I see them eat is a salad and an apple." He stated, worry evident for the female generation of this time.

"I would love to sink my teeth in to a nice juicy steak but my son here insists on eating healthy." He said nudging his fork in Stiles's direction.

"Hey it's for your own good. He'll see the benefits later trust me." Stiles answered nodding to Ariel, she smiled politely.

"I suppose but there is the risk factor of you two developing some form of germ by eating vegetables that are most likely not properly washed or boiled for that matter." Stiles dead-panned at her words the sheriff's fair brows rose in wonder.

"Ariel, that's not really helping the whole eat healthy regiment." Stiles whispered to her, she looked to him.

"I am being honest and meat can be healthy depending on how it's prepared. I could show you if you have any meat in the house."

"Actually I think I brought some steaks home last night." Mr. Stilinski stated, nudging his thumb in the direction of the fridge behind him.

"You did?!" Stiles exclaimed flabbergasted.

"I was planning to make it for myself in the night, when you were sleeping but I've been too busy." He said with a fond smile and then looked to Ariel "It's a nice offer but you don't have to trouble yourself."

She smiled and shook her head in dismissal "It's no trouble. The thought of steak has gotten me salivating."

Stiles watched her with gleaming eyes. He knew having her meet his father would be a good thing. He had his doubts at first but they seemed to be getting along fine, and he just discovered she can cook.

"Be warned our spice rack is nonexistent and the remaining vegetables in the fridge can mostly likely be used as biochemical fuel at this point." Stiles stated, Ariel was already in the kitchen rifling through the fridge in search for the frozen meat. The two males watched her bustle about the kitchen with much wonder.

"Do you have any type of sauce?" She called out while arranging a pan on top of the cooker.

"I think we have some soy and salsa on the top shelf there." The sheriff replied.

"Wine?" She asked, the two men exchanged shifty glances and Stiles smiled cheekily. Alcohol was probably the one thing the Stilinski house hold was stocked up on.

"I hope you two don't mind waiting a little over half an hour." Ariel warned and the Sheriff laughed.

"For steak I could wait a lifetime."

Stiles dead-panned at his father's words and glared in his direction "Oh great dad, I'll remember that the next time I bring over more unwashed vegetables for you to eat."

Ariel heard this and smiled in amusement.

* * *

"This looks fantastic, real restaurant presentation." Mr. Stilinski exclaimed with much enthusiasm when she placed the steaming dishes in front of them. Stiles was feeling a little high from the delicious aroma of the cooked meat in front of him.

"Thank you, I hope it's satisfactory." He hadn't seen her so bashful before, it was quite charming. Eagerly the elder male cut into the steak with his fork and knife before stabbing the beef and devouring the piece.

"My God." He groaned in appreciation in unison to his son.

"Look at how well done that is dad." Stiles pointed out gesturing to the perfect warm pink middle of the meat that was dripping with sauce.

"I know on, I could eat this forever."

Ariel was watching the two with a fond twinkle in her blue eyes. She hadn't touched her plate of meat yet, simply enjoying the two appreciate the food like they hadn't eaten in years.

"I am glad you are enjoying it." She said softly. Stiles looked to her with his cheeks bloated and covered in sauce. It was adorable and she quickly averted her gaze to avoid staring for too long.

"I am shocked you managed to cook in the mess that is our kitchen." He said mid chewing, she smiled and shrugged modestly.

"The lack of a clean pan and pepper was a bit of a hassle but there was plenty of wine." She began cutting through her beef "Is there an age limit to having wine in your steak?"

"I don't think it matters at this point, Stiles has practically inhaled the steak." The sheriff was right, there was only a puddle of sauce left on the ceramic plate and Stiles was licking that up with his finger.

Ariel wasn't used to such praise for doing something as simple as cooking a meal, so she felt slightly overwhelmed by the commends. Her hands felt slightly shaky and when she reached for her fork again the silver clumsily slipped from her hands and rattled to the floor, she tensed.

"Excuse me." She stumbled and bent under the table to get it, Stiles instantly reacted.

"No wait let me get it—ow!" Their heads bumped from his sudden action to pick the fork up for her. Ariel reeled and rubbed at the ache on her head while glaring at him.

"I told you I will get it, Stiles."

"Why are you complaining, I am the one who will get a bump on the head tomorrow." He whined caressing his head while pouting at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Did you forget you bumped into my head?"

"You don't look injured." He noted, she shook her head at him.

"Because I am not a big baby like you."

"Hey," He whimpered clearly hurt by the jab of her words, she straightened her posture from under the table and Stiles mimicked her movements.

"Let me see."She insisted gently reaching out to her, Stiles leaned in and allowed her to examine the area. The sheriff paused in his eating to watch the two, utterly fascinated by their closeness. Ariel was gently brushing the tips of her fingers of the reddening region of his forehead and the way Stiles sat there allowing her to, proved that he was clearly enjoying her touch.

"Your stamina for pain is nonexistent too." She murmured in a fond teasing voice, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Bruised my head and my ego, thanks." He grumbled. She grinned and dropped her hand but they continued to stare at each other before turning to their plates once more. Feeling Mr. Stilinski's unwavering stare they both looked to him in question.

"What dad?" Stiles asked, the Sheriff grinned and shook his head in amusement.

_Of course Stiles would be oblivious, he usually was but then again_—he looked to Ariel who was carelessly eating her food—_so was she._

"Nothing just...how long has you two known each other?" He asked trying not to seem too prying. They glanced at each other and Stiles shrugged.

"A month or so—"

"And a week to be exact," She added.

"And I am just meeting you now?" Sheriff wondered in disbelief.

"Ariel likes to keep a certain mystery, considering I had to practically trick her into meeting you."

"I get shy," She responded but from the lack of bashfulness in that statement. Mr. Stilinski knew that wasn't true.

"Right." Stiles retorted disbelievingly she grinned his way.

"Well it was still nice to meet you, Ariel—Stiles doesn't usually have many female guests here, the last time we did it was Meg."

"Oh yeah..." Stiles reminisced.

"Who is Meg?" Neither of them noticed Ariel's sudden peak in interest at the mention of the newest Beta in Beacon Hills.

"She used to live here a while ago but then she moved to Colorado and now she is back here and goes to school with Stiles, speaking of. Are you planning to enroll in Beacon Hills high?"

"Yes actually, starting next week I believe." She answered his question with a faint smile. Stiles looked to her resisting the urge to grin happily, but his heart raced in anticipation of seeing her in school.

"That's good, you won't be alone then when you start classes." The sheriff mused, she smiled.

"I guess not." He saw the way she looked at Stiles with such fondness in her eyes.

He yawned and leaned back on his chair "Well I'll leave you two kids, I need to get some rest considering the police force doesn't really have spring break".

He gave a quick glance at the messy dishes and looked to Stiles "Do you need help washing up?"

"No its okay dad we got it, good night." His son insisted.

"Good night Stiles, good night Ariel." The sheriff said his farewell

"Good night, Sir." Ariel retorted. He grinned and made his way to the stairs and they waited for the sound of his bedroom door closing.

"Sir? You don't have to be so formal around him."Stiles snorted and Ariel looked to him with those azure eyes of hers.

"He is an adult, a very nice one too." She retorted. He smiled but then his stare fell to the barely eaten juicy steak on her plate

"Hey are you going to finish that?" He asked his fork already alert and waiting in his grip, she smirked at him.

"How about half?" She suggested nudging the plate closer to him. He dragged his chair nearer to her and grinned in her direction.

"Works for me."

Stiles ended up eating more than half of her steak but she didn't seem to mind. She encouraged it actually knowing how much he loved eating a home cooked meal for the first time in a long time.

"So where did you learn to cook...so...soo good." He moaned taking another crater of a bite after dipping it in the sauce, she smiled at his ways.

"Books mostly, I find something I want to eat I cook it, though I can't bake it's mainly protein based meals." She replied vaguely, he paused in his eating to grin her way.

"You really are a carnivore. " He mused before shoving the fork in to his mouth and sucking on it, savoring the last bit of the steak.

"Can say the same about you?" She retorted, he chuckled.

"Heh yeah." His honey eyes sparkled in a sudden idea "Do you know how to make shepherd's pie? It's not technically a pie—"

"I know what it is, I don't have an oven."

"Oh I do!" He exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Ariel leaned back against the head of her chair and sent him an incredulous look.

"Is this your way of asking me to cook for you?"

"Yes." He replied mischievously. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the surface of the table and watching him with her lustrous blue eyes.

"What do I get in return?" She murmured casually though her look suggested otherwise. He tried to ignore his rapidly beating heart and continued to smile.

"My gratitude?"

"Meh." He frowned at the way she snorted.

"Smores?"

"Some more what?" She asked. Stiles resisted the urge to laugh at her misheard words.

"No no, Smores!" He cried. She stared unsure of how to react to his outburst.

"I don't understand." She replied her eyebrows furrowed, utterly perplexed.

Stiles dead-panned.

"Ugh, just wait here." He said before abruptly running in the direction of the kitchen—carrying their empty dishes too— Ariel stood there listening to the many cluttering, crashing noises from the kitchen before Stiles emerged. He was panting and carrying a plate in his hand, a candle buried in the space between his side and arm, and a long tooth pick.

"Basically it's a camp fire treat, there is marshmallows, chocolate and biscuits." He explained. Gently placing the items on to the table and then sitting beside her again. Ariel stared at the single rectangular cracker, marshmallow and two squares of chocolate on the plate.

"I was saving this for later but I'll just show you now plus we didn't have any desert yet." He said while busing himself with lightning the candle and then turning to her. Ariel was completely absorbed by the task. She watched as he picked up the soft marshmallow with his nimble fingers, stab it with the toothpick and hold it to the flame. The pure white of the sweet began to slowly roast and he pulled it away the moment it became a golden brown shade.

"We put the chocolate on top of the biscuit and then we roast the marshmallows and then put it on top of the chocolate and then sandwich it with another biscuit and—voila!" He presented the Smore to her and she glared down at it.

"You eat this monstrosity?" She inquired with distaste curling at her lips. The chocolate was oozing from all sides of the biscuit.

"Well it's usually a lot less messy but the chocolate was already melting because it was in my bag." He motioned it to her insistently "Anyway, eat it trust me you will like it."

Ariel was hesitant but at her own leisurely pace she picked up the treat. Brought it to her lips before slowly taking a bite, Stiles watched her reactions keenly.

"Well?"

"It's crunchy and chewy at the same time but overall, quite pleasant." She mused.

"That's it?" He demanded, not satisfied by her answer.

"Fine it's very...how you say—yummy."

"Its freaking...how I say—awesome!" Stiles exclaimed and she grinned at his witty nature.

"Yes yes it's good." She assured nodding in response. He heaved and exasperated sigh when she offered some of it to him and he lazily took it before shoving the entire thing into his mouth and chewing purposefully.

"You are very strange." He stated.

"So are you, I suppose it's why we get along." She considered he had to agree with that.

"You don't get along with many people?" He asked. Her gaze softened and she averted her stare to the chocolate stained plate, playing with the smooth rim of the ceramic.

"I don't make the effort to, I usually end up scaring them." She confessed.

"Scaring them? With your bluntness I bet." He joked, Ariel smiled faintly.

"That and well—my eyes don't exactly give the most subtle impression."

"But that's like the best part right?" The words simply rolled out of his mouth before he could stop them, Ariel froze and turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly and hesitantly.

"I mean uh... they are just so unusually attractive." She stared silently but then she began to lean towards him.

"So my eyes don't make you nervous?" She inquired. Stiles tried not to let how close she was getting bother him.

"Well at first but now I am kinda used to them." He stated with open honesty.

"Really?" She was clearly not expecting those words to leave his lips. She seemed almost pleased, but then it wore of when her blue gaze suddenly hardened "Well don't get too used to them, you never know when they might change."

Stiles took note of the bitter yet warning tones underling her words. She was avoiding his gaze and staring into space, her expression devoid of emotion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his words snapped her out of her stupor.

"It's just a saying my uncle used to say about how a person's eyes reflect their true nature." She mumbled and then sat up looking to him "Speaking of, I won't be able to come by tomorrow morning."

"Oh..." Stiles was determined not to let his disappointment show but she seemed oblivious to it anyway.

"I am needed at the flat." She informed him.

"Why do you keep calling it the flat or the apartment?" He asked abruptly.

"Why do you think I do that?" She responded with her own question and with a challenging look in her eyes. Stiles figured she would jump at any chance to test him.

"To remain impersonal, like you know you won't stick around long enough to call it your home." She blinked at him and fell silent and Stiles felt like celebrating because he knew he was right.

"What is a home?" She asked he reeled from the unusual question.

"Personally?" He retorted, she nodded and Stiles pondered the subject "Home is where you feel most comfortable, like everything around you is familiar and you just know you belong there."

"So if I don't think of it that way it's not necessarily home is it?"

"It could be, but you already decided it's going to be just 'the apartment' leaving no chance for the place to be your home." She absorbed his words mutely and attentively. She was reading his expression and Stiles was shocked by how bravely he stared back without looking away for a moment.

"You are very keen, Stiles. I am starting to think I have nothing else to teach you." She stated with a soft almost proud smile. He should have felt smug from her words but he felt empty at the thought that teaching him about deducing facts was the only reason she wanted to hang around.

"Well there is cooking, you can teach me that." He suggested. She chuckled and he liked the sound, it was airless and velvety.

"I should go, I'll see you tomorrow night yes?" She was slowly getting to her feet and Stiles mimicked her movements.

"Uh yeah definitely." He answered and cursed himself mentally for reacting too eagerly.

"Rad." She uttered and he cocked an eyebrow, she simmered "I am trying out this slang business."

He snickered and she rolled her eyes before turning and walking in the direction of the door.

"Oh wait I have something for you." He called out just as she opened the main door. Ariel turned to him patiently waiting as Stiles struggled to pull something out of his pant pocket.

"It's my old iPod. I don't use it anymore because I have my phone." He said handing the device to her, she took it reluctantly.

"You are giving this to me?" Her voice was full of wonder and disbelief, he scratched at the back of his neck bashfully.

"Yeah, that way it's yours and you don't have to steal from Ethan." He stated teasingly, she grinned in recollection.

"He has been whining about that."

"Here, there are head phones for it." He fished out a pair of white headphones and placed them in her open palm. He watched her carefully wrap the sinuous cords around the square device with great care and precision.

"Thank you," Ariel said gratefully, he nodded in acknowledgement. She stood there for a moment as if struggling internally but then decided to go with her body's instinct and stepped to him. His eyes widened into saucers when she pressed her soft lips against the side of his face in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Good night Stiles." She breathed holding his stare. He was still trying to absorb the fact that she kissed him on the cheek, the tingling sensation wouldn't leave and his heart wouldn't stop racing.

"Y-yeah uh, good night." He stuttered out. She smiled in that sultry way before exiting the house. Stiles watched her leave with a dazed smile on his face while vaguely rubbing the side of his face in awe, he could still feel the press of her warm plump lips.

_I wonder what would happen if I bought her a phone_


	9. Cpt Carnage and Lt Massacre

_**This is probably one of my favourite chapters :D, hope you guys like it too :) **_

_**Also the song on the right "Last time" by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody, one of my main inspirations for the story, I have heard the track a few dozen times and I am still not sick of it.**_

_**Kudos for those who noticed who had inspired my character Ariel, yes it was Sherlock. I love him :')**_

_**xxx**_

_**SSC**_

* * *

As promised Ariel didn't show up that morning and her absence affected him more have liked. It did give him time to catch up on his reading though he was constantly distracted by the thought of her.

He waited drearily for the time to pass by. Sometime during the evening when he was browsing through a webpage his phone suddenly beeped. He lazily picked it up and gazed at the text, he perked up when he recognized the ID.

** I am bored.**

**-Ariel.**

He grinned and began typing his reply eagerly.

**Ever been to an arcade?**

**What's an arcade?** He dead-panned at his reply. Stiles didn't even know why he wasted precious chemical energy to be surprised.

**Yeaaa I think it's time you texted me your address.**

**No need.** The phone beeped in a quick reply. He didn't even get to ponder the meaning when the door bell suddenly rang. He leaped up from his computer chair and rushed down the stairs and swung open the front door, coming face to face with Ariel in all her dark red hair and electric blue eyes.

"It's freaky how you do that." He pointed out, she grinned and shrugged.

"I know...my timing is impeccable." She said rather smugly and he couldn't help but smile.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They arrived at the mall and Stiles seized his jeep to a stop in the parking lot before they exited the vehicle. They walked through the long crowded halls of the mall and up the escalator heading for the arcade. Stiles watched the way her electric blue eyes absorbed everything around her, watching the people in different shapes, sizes and ages. It was moments like this where he wondered what thoughts went on behind those gorgeous eyes of hers. Feeling his stare on her she looked to him and smiled gesturing to a couple near the food court.

"That one is fighting her own desire to eat a burger to lose weight for her wedding." She pointed out. Stiles followed her stare to the slim brunette sitting by herself with a tray of food on the square table before her.

"The engagement ring on her finger, the pale fatigue looks on her face and the way she is hungrily reading the McDonalds menu and picking at her plate of rice?" Stiles presumed and Ariel looked to him, surprise clear on her face.

"Yes, well done." She commended, he grinned smugly. She averted her gaze back to the woman, her stare softening.

"People are so fascinating aren't they? Trying so hard to fit society's vain idea of beauty by starving themselves for one glorious moment in their lives—unless she is trying lose weight in fear of losing her fiancé— then that's just silly."

He took note of the clear distaste on her face, not that she was trying to hide it or anything.

"Why is that?" He asked, she shrugged seemingly nonchalant and began to walk again in her leisurely pace. Stiles mimicked her movements.

"If he truly loved her, he should care less about her appearance, but judging from the expensive cut of that diamond ring I am going to assume he is just as vain as she is." Stiles was astonished by her words. It made sense Stiles had to agree the world was strange, but more than that he was amazed by the amount of wisdom the female possessed. She wasn't like most girls he came across in school, her priorities were a blur but she had morals and didn't allow vanity and society to cloud her judgment.

It was rare and pure.

"We should have come here; this is like a gold mine for analyzing people." She randomly stated her eyes darting around the many people shopping and spending their time at the mall. He grinned and nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the entrance of the arcade and Ariel stopped to stare at the blaring sign above the place. There were loud noises, screams and laughter emitting from the place, mixed with the hounding of various beeping sounds.

"What is this place?" she asked uncertainty in her eyes.

"It's an arcade, Scott and I used to come here all the time. I held the highest score for Street Fighter but that's nearly an year now, I wonder if…" Stiles voice trailed to a stop when he realized that she was lagging behind. He turned to find her rooted to her spot and staring in a daze.

"Aren't you coming? Don't tell me you are scared." He teased, she looked to him her seriousness refusing to elevate from her face.

"I don't get scared I just—there's a lot of noise in there, I don't do well in noisy places." She mumbled he watched her for a moment. Never seeing her so unsure about anything before. He stepped to her and the movement snapped her out of her thoughts and she gazed at him.

"Think of it as my hypothetical tree, it would be inconsiderate if you didn't climb it since I climbed yours." The soft insistency in his honey brown eyes made her relax a little, the absurdity of his words made her grin.

"Well since you put it that way."

* * *

Ariel was extremely alert as they winded their way through the many games and people. The noises were extremely distracting and the amount of people in the large space made her feel slightly dizzy. There were devices in all shapes and sizes, some where large boxes with a screen that children were gesturing and screaming at. The place was dark and bright at the same time, from the several beaming, flashing colours emitting from every corner and crevice of the room.

She was glad he was standing beside her, it made everything a lot less confusing. He had handed her a fist full of gold coins she helped pay for. It was some token of some kind. Judging from all the slots in those strange boxes she guessed it was the payment needed to operate the machines.

They stopped in front of one of the boxes, but in front of it was a three by three feet square mat with translucent coloured tiles with arrows on them. She stared perplexed before averting her gaze to the screen in the box that lit on when Stiles put the coins in the slot. He was gesturing for her to get on it. She stepped in to the centre of the strange pad and then looked to Stiles asking him for guidance.

"It's a dancing game, you see the colourful arrows?" He asked gesturing to the flashing lights under her sneakers, she nodded "You have to step on the ones they show on the screen, following the dance steps— and that's how you win the game."

"Interesting, why didn't you say so before?" She wondered rubbing her chin in thought. He watched the way the lights from the screen clearly reflected in her eyes making them seem mystical.

"I thought you would deduce it." He joked. She grinned before focusing her stare on the screen.

"I'll give it a shot."

"High score, wow!" The A.I from the game chanted as Ariel scored more points while moving her legs rapidly to the pace of the arrows scrolling up the screen. Stiles, along with a small group of spectators stared with mouths wide open.

She was so focused and determined, her intricate foot movements precisely in cue with the arrows that guided her, but there was also such a graceful balance in set. He could only stare unable to look away along with the rest of the teens who had gathered to watch.

Ariel stopped, her heart racing and a satisfied smile pinching her lips. The screen blared enthusiastically and congratulatory, she never remembered having such fun and exerting her muscles at the same time. She glanced at Stiles and her smile fell at the sight of the various eyes that stared at her in wonder.

"Hey, can we have a turn now?" Someone broke the silence, she looked to find an annoyed young girl glaring up at her. Ariel took in the sight of her custom sneakers, tight black pants and the 'I love dance' badge pinned to her pink top. Ariel realized she was intruding on the twelve year old's favorite game...and attention.

Silently she stepped away from the mat and to Stiles with the other still staring after her. Awkwardly she retreated behind Stiles's broad body to hide from the awe in their eyes. The younger Stilinski noticed this and smiled her away before they left the game in the direction of another.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed, she smiled crookedly.

"Thank you, it was quite vitalizing." She replied and he liked how brightly she smiled, it lit up her blue eyes.

"You haven't even broken into a sweat, which is odd." Stiles pointed out. She looked to him condescendingly from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, it's called stamina."

"Oh ha-ha," Stiles uttered sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes, but then his gaze fell to a very familiar game that consisted of plastic toy guns that instantly made him grin evilly "Let's see how you do in a little dinosaur slaughtering."

Ariel gladly accepted the challenge.

* * *

They exited the arcade and headed for the food court. Stiles had to conclude that she was more equipped to handle games that required full body movements, games with joysticks didn't appeal to her. He was surprised by the amount of fun they were having. Being active seems to have made her more open than usual, cracking jokes and teasing him frequently, sometimes it was almost flirtatious.

Not that he minded. Stiles shamelessly began to think of another full body required game that teenagers were so hormonal over.

He shook his head to rid of that thought, especially when she seemed so oblivious to his blatant ideas. He quickly averted his stare from her pretty face to an ice cream kiosk nearby and he perked up in excitement.

"Tell me you like ice cream." She followed his gaze and smiled.

"Bet you can't guess my favourite flavour." The dare in her words ignited a challenge in him.

"Considering you don't seem to like chocolate all that much, I am going to guess Strawberry." Her eyes narrowed at him, a defiance flaring in her stare.

"Dairy or sherbet?"

"Sherbet," He answered quickly.

"Popsicle or cup?"

"Popsicle,"

"Damn, I'll have to give you an A for that." She sighed nudging her shoulder playfully against his before leaning back and giving his body a once over.

"Let's see, you look like a mint and chocolate chip man." She mused, he gaped at her words reeled by her discovery.

"How the heck did you guess that?"

"You smell minty so that was pretty obvious and I saw a stack of Baskin Robbins napkins on your shelf once and they are the only ice cream parlor in this region that promote the flavour." Was it strange that he found the fact that she had smelled him—appealing?

"You seem to know your ice creams." He pointed out. She nodded in agreement as they approached the booth. They stopped in front of the glass counter that displayed the many flavours of ice-cream in tubs. The man asked for the orders and Ariel told him and he wandered off to fulfill their requests, she turned to him again.

"I do, it's the only dessert I enjoy, that and gummy bears." She confessed smiling fondly.

"Ah gummy bears, I love biting off the heads of those little bastards." His words sparked some fond memory from her.

"I used to reenact gruesome historical moments using them, I would bite off their heads or chop them in half and—"She stopped in her animated explanation at the way he stared at her in utter fascination.

"What?" she asked, he beamed down at her.

"As deranged as that sounds. I can picture little Ariel playing with her half eaten gummy bears. I bet you used the Popsicle sticks in your Salem Witch Trial reenactments."

"Ohh that's creative, you should have been my gummy bear playmate." She said and Stiles was warmed at the thought. The cashier handed him the ice cream which Stiles insisted on paying. He waited for her to collect the change for him before handing her, her Popsicle. Te tried to ignore the thrilling spark the moment their fingers brushed.

"All the maiming and chaos we could cause on the simple life of the gummy bears, how perfectly horrid—insert evil cackling."

She laughed in the velvety way that did strange wonderful things to his insides.

"Captain Carnage and Lieutenant Massacre—I am clearly the Captain." Ariel stated before taking a lick of her ice-lolly.

"Uh how come I am the Lieutenant?" He demanded pouting.

"Your dove like innocence isn't going to fool anyone, virgin." She sneered jokingly, he gaped in outrage.

"Oh that's a low blow." He murmured.

"How would you know, you never had one."

He froze, staring at her

She grinned wickedly her lips stained cherry red.

He cleared his throat and took a nervous bite of the biscuit cone of his ice cream "I was not expecting that, you are dirtier than you seem to be aren't you?"

"Positively filthy." She uttered with gleaming eyes Stiles liked the way she enunciated it was pleasant to the ears. A midst the teasing there was a magnetic charged attraction between them. The intensity of her look made him forget about his frozen dessert— the white cream melted down the sides, threateningly. But he could care less. All he could concentrate on was her pretty face and the pounding of his heart.

The sudden shrill sound of her phone cut through their ogling. She blinked rapidly and he saw the way her blue eyes hardened before she dug out her phone and pressed a button, immediately seizing the persistent tone.

"Sorry about that," She grumbled though her stare never left the device. He stood there patiently while licking at his ice cream cone.

"I should be heading back." She stated Stiles felt his heart fall into his stomach, disappointed by her quick need to leave.

"Yeah okay, um—do you want me to drop you off?" He offered, he had tried to many times before but Ariel always seemed insistent on walking and he had a fear of rejection. Now he wondered why he was taking the chance. Maybe it's because he is a gentleman and didn't want her to walk home alone...maybe it's because he wanted to be with her just a little longer.

She seemed to be deliberating whether to take his proposal or not, but then a smile grew across her face and he awaited the polite refusal.

"That would be nice, yes." He wasn't expecting that answer and nodded frantically.

"Okay great."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They drove through a lonely stretch of road but Stiles never felt so complete even though there was silence between them and the soft music from his speakers filled the air.

"Mumford and sons?" She questioned, he grinned.

"You are learning. " He mused glancing at her, she smiled.

"Indeed, I'll have to say Babel is my favourite."

"I am sensing a pattern, you like upbeat songs." He noted, Ariel glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, they are the most motivating when I run through the forest." Running, the activity suited her nature. He could picture her with her hair in a high ponytail swinging back and forth. Her keen focused eyes staring in to space, her lips parted in each heavy exhale.

They arrived at the town and she gave him directions and they eventually parked in front of a tall apartment building.

"This is where you live?" He pondered leaning more to her side to take in the sight of the building.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" She asked sensing the doubt in his voice.

"A looming tower with dark stormy clouds conveniently swirling above it with occasional bolts of lightning for dramatic effects,"

"That's sounds lovely, but last time I checked my surname was not Frankenstein." She remarked wittily.

"What is your last name?" She stared silently for a moment. Stiles worried if he crossed a line but the urge to know what gnawing at him.

"Carden." The name rolled out so easily.

"That's shockingly ordinary." He said

"Shockingly." She echoed, she turned slightly in her seat to face him better "Why didn't you ask me before? I know you had been dying to."

"Probably the same reason I didn't ask it when I had the chance on the tree." He replied softly. Playing with the leather covering of his steering wheel to distract himself.

"Why is that?" She asked.

He sighed and gathered his next words very carefully "I wanted you to be comfortable enough to tell me, prying it out of you seemed a little too insensitive and you have this hypothetical, towering excessively fortified brick wall."

"Well obviously a brick is loose somewhere. I better cement it extra good helping of stubborn." She joked, her eyes glittering at him.

"We all have walls. the force of sarcasm is strong with yours."

He stared wide-eyed in disbelief. The girl was full of surprises tonight.

"Was that a Starwars reference?" He asked itching to smile widely, she shrugged carelessly.

"Starwars reference I made yes hmm yes." Stiles laughed whole-heartedly and Ariel watched fondly the his body curled forward while racking with laughter. The sight of his smile made her heart feel all warm and strange.

Stiles didn't even think she was paying attention during the entire Starwars marathon but she was and he was so glad. He didn't remember laughing this hard in such a long time.

"Well good night Stilinski." She whispered the moment his chuckles died down. He looked to her and smiled brightly and nodded. There was a slight confliction in his eyes, like he was dying to do or say something, and he was. Every bone in his body wanted to lean over and kiss her but the thought scared him, he barely knew her long enough to feel this way right?

She stared at him for a moment with those electric blue eyes. He saw a tenderness in them he had never seen before but it was ephemeral and she turned away to exit the Jeep. He struggled to form words, even as she jogged up the short steps of the pathway and to the main entrance. He was still babbling to himself.

Heaving a heavy breath he waited for her to close the door.

"Night...Ariel." He whispered terrified by the longing he heard in his voice and heart when he watched her walk away.


	10. Rain Storm Disasters

Stiles knew he had to get some space from her, fast but how could he when he thought about her every waking moment? Glancing at his phone just to see if she texted or called him or looking to his window to see if she sat there staring at him.

It was damning and the worst part was she didn't show up the next morning, or later in the night. He began to worry or wonder if she had feelings for him too and they were freaking her out just as much he was. He looked to his calendar that night, three more days till the start of school. He made his way to his bed before falling back on to the mattress. His body bounced once before relaxing against the comforter. His haunted stare focused on the ceiling above him.

_Maybe it's just a summer phase? I'll get over it eventually once school starts, a girl like her won't be with a guy like me for long, she will make friends and she will be popular and I'll—fade in to black._

Stiles expression twisted into one of disdain.

_Did I just quote Metallica? Great_... _what is it about poetry and feelings—I should have introduced her to Metallica._

He cursed himself for looping back to her again. Heaving a heavy sigh he closed his eyes.

The white noise in his head was back. It was hard to find one train of thoughts when every nudge, memory and moment surrounded her. He started thinking about their time on her tree. How she would climb it when she was experiencing the same thing he was. Stiles began to wonder if she was climbing the tree in the morning. It could explain why she didn't show up—he also wondered if he was lingering in her thoughts too.

The sudden ringing of his phone bolted him out of his thoughts. Stiles immediately sat up and looked to his blaring phone on top of his desk. He raced to it and checked the caller ID. His heart raced at the sight of her name and instantly answered.

"Hey I didn't see you all day, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine, sorry I lost track of time and I wasn't going to bother you today—"

"It's not a bother—what is that noise?" It was hard to hear her through the annoying hazy noise from her end of the line.

"Rain," She answered plainly. Stiles looked to his window and his eyes widened, it was pelting water heavily outside.

"Oh..." He murmured feeling idiotic for not noticing it before.

"I need your help." She made him worry. He pressed the phone harder against his ear.

"What is it what's wrong?"

* * *

Stiles drove through the rain as fast as possible. The rain bombarded his windscreen and his wipers worked rapidly to clear his vision of the road. He eventually arrived in front of her apartment and looked around for her. By then the strength of the rain had dimmed and it was now weak droplets.

He stepped out of his car and left his engine running. Stiles carelessly stepped into a puddle but his damp clothes were the last thing on his mind when all he could think about was how much trouble she was in. Ariel didn't exactly specify but she asked him to meet her behind her apartment. He made his way around the building and came face to face with a dark alley.

Fear set in and he quickly whipped out his phone and began to call her. He waited for the phone to ring a few times when a sudden cluttering sound startled him. There was a murky man with too much hair obstructing his face and drab wet clothes swaying in his direction, waving his arm violently. He was yelling gibberish and Stiles panicked and backed up into a wall.

For a moment stiles feared for his life when a figure stepped between him and the homeless man. He recognized the person instantly to be Ariel.

"Really Bobby, do you want me to kick your ass again?" she threatened. The man reeled back before glaring defiantly.

"It's Baa-h-arry not Bohbby." Stiles heard him grumble, Ariel snarled.

"Get lost old man." The man clambered away muttering obscenities under his breath. Her tense shoulders relaxed and she turned to face him, her hard expression immediately softening. She wore a long grey sweater over a pair of blue jeans. The material was wet and showed a clear outline of a vest underneath it. Her flowing red hair was spiral in sodden waves. He noticed the way her lips were a pale pink colour but her cheeks still had a warm colour to them.

"Hurry Stiles before he gets away." She urged not waiting for him and walking in the direction the drunken man went, he stared highly confused.

"Uh what, didn't you just scare away the drunken that tried to kill me, now you want to find him again?" He demanded catching up to her in haste. She made a sharp left turn in the direction of two large garbage boxes.

"No not him, come." She grasped him by the wrist and tugged him behind her. Stiles followed without hesitation. She released his grip on him and bent down in front of the gap between the two metal bins. Stiles peered over her shoulder and there was a small cardboard box and what was inside the box shocked him.

It was a dog, a few months old and way too big for the box. Stiles classified its type to be a Beagle with floppy ears, a thin coat, long snout and large beady eyes staring up at him in desperation and pain. There was a blood stains the inside of the box and he could see a clear gaping wound across the animal's thigh and he was whimpering up at Ariel.

"That idiot threw a glass bottle at him, it shattered and well the rest is pretty self explanatory." She explained keep a restrain on her anger. She looked to Stiles "I don't really know what to do next and I didn't know anyone else here so do you know what to do?"

He nodded frantically and pressed down on speed dial 2 before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey Stiles."

"Scott hey I need your help can you come to the animal clinic?" He spoke hysterically.

"What the hell Stiles it's in the middle of the night." His best friend grumbled, irritated by the late night summoning.

"Yeah I know but we are having little animal situation."

"We?" He echoed Stiles glanced at Ariel who was occupying herself with the dog, petting and soothing it lovingly.

They arrived at the vet's, Stiles slammed the door shut and ran to the other side of the jeep and opening the door for her. Ariel jumped out with the dog in her arms the entire time. Stiles didn't see the conflicted way she was staring at the animal clinic, like she was itching to ditch the dog and run away.

Stiles raced through the doors and Ariel followed begrudgingly. Scott was waiting for them at the reception area and stared in wonder when they walked in.

"Ariel, Scott. Scott, Ariel." Stiles quickly introduced while panting for breath. She held her cool demeanor and nodded in acknowledgement in Scott's direction. Stiles noticed the way the two stared at each. She looked tensed and Scott was blinking rapidly with his dark brows furrowed in alarm.

"Hello." She greeted.

"H-Hey." He stumbled to say. Stiles heard the doubt in his best friend's voice and Scott glanced at him in that same distrusting way he was looking at Ariel.

"So where shall I put him?" She asked gesturing to the weight of the dog in her arms.

"The operating table, I'll get the sedatives." Scott directed hesitantly before walking away and Stiles showed her to the operating room. She carefully placed the animal on top of the metal table. He was breathing softly but unconscious from the lack of blood on his system. Stiles stared at the bright red blotches all over her shirt but her attention was more focused on the door, waiting for something to emerge.

"You have blood all over you." He pointed out. She was analyzing the room around her, her stare mainly focused on the rectangular louvers on the top of the wall opposite them.

"It's fine." She assured sternly averting her blue stare to him.

"If you want to wash up there is sink behind you." He said but his words seemed to have flown over her head because she was staring at him with such a torn look in her eyes. She slowly stepped to him and he was immediately concerned by the worry in her stare. Maybe the entire night had impacted her more than he had seen and now knowing that the dog was going to be safe she could crumble.

"You should know Stiles. I very much enjoyed our time together."

"What?" He reeled surprised by the words that left her lips which had nothing to do with the injured mutt. She lowered her gaze for a moment as if gathering her nerves before peering into his eyes again.

"You are not what I am used to and exactly what I needed and I am…I am sorry I didn't tell you before but you had a condition and I didn't want to scare you."

"I told you it's not really a condi—what the heck are you talking about?"

The question left his mind completely when she suddenly pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss. Stiles almost fell back from the shock. His hands flew up to settle on her back steadying them both. His eyes were wide open staring at her closed eyes lids in complete bewilderment but then somehow. The warmth of her kiss seeped into him and he was responding.

His holds on her tightened, crushing her to his chest. Her fingers were tangled in his thick chocolate brown hair as if afraid to let go. His heart was pounding against his chest and the thrill, pleasure and intensity of the kiss was sending his mind in a spiral.

They pulled away craving air. He stared into her smoldering blue eyes dazedly and mystified, her lips were swollen from the kiss and he felt smug knowing he caused that. She whispered something to him and he couldn't hear it from the blood pumping between his ears.

His lips moved to ask her to repeat the question when a sudden pressure on his neck right before his vision caved into darkness.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the feeling of someone shaking his body and yelling his name at the same time, groaning and blinking away the blurred vision. Stiles found himself staring up into a pair of russet eyes. It was Scott with his uneven jawline and puppy dog stare that was currently swirling in concern. Deaton was there with him and the ceiling seemed higher than normal. It dawned on to him that he was on the floor in a lying down position.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles moaned and they helped him up into a ninety degree angle. Deaton was checking him for any bruises or wounds and Scott was glaring up at the wall to their right. Stiles followed his gaze to the window that was shattered with bits of glass scattered over the floor underneath the shutter.

"Stiles we need you to tell us everything?"

"Everything about what—what happened and where is Ariel?" He demanded frantically looking about the room. Deaton and Scott exchanged concerned stares before looking back at Stiles.

"You really didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" He repeated irritated by the tension.

"Stiles she is a werewolf." Scott stated blunt and abruptly. Stiles eyes grew in to saucers.

"I sensed it the moment you walked in here with her so I went to go get Deaton, I didn't want to make any brash movements because she seemed pretty stable, but when I got back you were on the floor unconscious and she was standing over you."

"What are you sure I mean there could have been a completely rational explanation, did you see her eyes change? Were there obvious fangs?" Stiles was having a hard time processing the information. If she was a werewolf wouldn't he had some sort of clue? They spent a full moon night together too. There wasn't anything different about her, every accusation that left his best friend's mouth sounded insane.

"No but she jumped out that window and ran out without a scratch on her." Deaton stated gesturing to the broken window. Stiles followed the motion of the vet's arm to the crushed glass on the floor

"And she wasn't like any other werewolf, she was fast and she had planned ahead probably the moment she stepped into the clinic." Scott added "The place is lined with mojo anyway. She wouldn't be able to use her powers if she wanted to."

"Maybe that's why she didn't attack you" The veteran pondered rubbing his chin in thought.

"Then how did you end up on the floor?" Scott demanded looking to Stiles whose head was reeling from the shock of it all. Despite the information all he could think about was the kiss.

"I—I don't know" He stumbled clutching his head in desperation.

_ Dear God, I hope I didn't faint._

* * *

Ariel lazily twisted the golden handle of the white door and stepped in to the penthouse. Her wet sneakers left muddy foot prints across the tilted floor. Her entrance grabbed the stares of the five other members within the living room.

She walked into the living area and stood for a moment allowing Aiden, Ethan, Kali and Ennis to take in her form. Kali was reclining on the couch her body tucked under Ennis's muscular arm and her long legs stretched across the leather seat. The twins were standing and in the middle of a conversation with Ennis when Ariel made her entrance.

The tall female alpha grinned cynically. Pleased by the miserable looking sight that was the younger alpha she-wolf. Ariel regarded Kali with her piercing eyes and smiled just bright enough to piss her off.

"Well, look who is back a little early today." Aiden commented smugly taking steps to approach her. Deucalion was sitting on a single settee with his cane resting in front of the arm rest and his finger tips touching in a kingly pose.

"Go a little easy on her. My niece never gives into procrastination," He commended the faint glow of the ceiling lights reflecting in his dark shades.

"you two should take her as the shining example in how to take your assignments seriously and gather the required research before the deadline." He mused gesturing to the twins. Aiden smirked and his twin stared passively.

"School hasn't started yet Deucalion, save the speeches for when I am dry and not hungry." Ariel grumbled while running her pale slender fingers through the tangles of her tresses. The access water dripped down and splashed on to the tiles. Kali scowled and looked to Deucalion who was unfazed by her tone towards him, she hated that.

"Do they suspect you for being part of the pack?" Aiden asked towering over her. She glanced up at him flatly.

"I am touched by your faith in me Aiden." He grinned.

"Oh come on babe, I was only teasing." She made no move to retort and brushed past him in the direction of the bedrooms.

"You don't even have the energy to give me a hard time about the babe comment? You must be tired." He teased striding after her, she paused mid step.

"Why don't you go pack your bags and polish your shoes like a good little werewolf, we will be starting school soon." She snapped back and casually made her way to her room. Aiden stared after her, his eyes gleaming in delight.

Ethan watched the exchanged silently and surprised his twin brother when he went after Ariel.

"Are you alright?" He asked arriving at the threshold of her room. Ariel was drying her hair with a towel when he spoke out, she smirked in his direction.

"Peachy, why do you ask?" She replied, trying to seem indifferent and distracting herself with the task of rubbing the water out of her locks.

"You look a little worn out." He pointed out in concern, leaning against the frame of the door. She placed the towel neatly on the head of her desk chair before turning to him with that same passive expression.

"I ran into Deucalion's bane on my way here, had to run for my life." She answered with a casual shrug of her shoulders, her wet shirt crinkled from the action.

"That's not what I meant," He whispered softly and all knowingly. She glanced at him ready to deduce his true emotions by just one look, but Ethan had already turned away and left leaving her to her thoughts.


	11. The Turning Point

**_A big THANK YOU to winchesterxgirl and (again) TheCityofBooks. I love lengthy detailed reviews and you've given me just that :) thank you. _**

**_Oooo Meg's making an appearance in this one ;) _**

**_xx_**

**_SSC_**

* * *

The rest of the week Stiles didn't hear from her and now knowing that she was a werewolf, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Everything made sense now. The vagueness, the lack of information she shared, how little she mentioned her family or uncle. The fact that she didn't want to be seen by anyone else except him.

_But why kiss me? To confuse me more because it worked congratulations Ariel Carden...if that's even your real name_. Groaning in aggravation Stiles repeatedly pounded his head against his wall. He hadn't been able to stopping thinking about it ever since the incident four days ago. He hated that part of him wanted her to come through his window and apologize then explain everything to him.

_"Maybe she isn't dangerous, I mean I've known her for like a month and she didn't show or do anything that made me think she was remotely dangerous." Stiles reasoned while leaning back against one of the work benches at the Vet's. The dog he and Ariel had rescued was recovering slowly and a sleep on the steel table._

_"Yeah but then why run when she realized what I was? Why not stay and explain?" Scott demanded. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, his stare far away._

_"We could go find out you said you know where she lives." The Beta suggested, the veterinarian shook his head._

_"That's a risk. There is the possibility that she isn't alone."_

_"She isn't, she mentioned an uncle and a guy named Ethan." Stiles informed trying to hide the sadness and betrayal in his honey brown eyes._

God damn it am I the only teenager who isn't a freaking werewolf?

* * *

_A few days later..._

Ariel sat at the edge of her bed tying the laces of her sneakers. She enjoyed effortless daily routines, they helped her have certain stability in her life. Patterns that helped her stay focus and in control, but for the past few days Ariel had been skipping certain steps. It was unintentional and subconscious but the moment she did realize her mistakes she would contemplate on the reason why. The reason that had the most beautiful pair of honey brown eyes she had ever seen.

Her heart was racing in anticipation of seeing him again at school. Her back pack sat tauntingly beside her, reminding her of the obstacles that she was going to face.

A familiar tapping noise distracted her from her thoughts. It was Deucalion's walking stick wagging against the walls and it was coming her way. She straightened and got off the bed, walking casually to her bedroom door and opening it. He stood at the threshold with a smile on his face.

"You won't be going to school tomorrow." He informed her suddenly. She narrowed her gaze on him.

"And why is that?"

"While you were gone things got a little...hectic. I need you to run a little errand for me." He said. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the frame of the door, regarding him with her blue eyes.

"I didn't realize joining this pack made me your errand girl. Is this your way of exerting control over me? Because you won't have much luck." He chuckled in condescending amusement at her words and nodded in understanding.

"I suppose that was a little too strict, so I am asking nicely." He replied. She wanted to retort but a heavy weight on her shoulders was lifted from his order. She wasn't ready to face Stiles, not yet anyway.

"What do you need?" She asked with a business like air. Deucalion smiled in satisfaction.

"Kali, Ennis and I need a ride to the hospital, their first day as nurses and all."

"I suppose seeing her trying to get into nursing shoes with those toe nails should amuse me." Her words painted a picture in the blind Alpha's mind that he couldn't help but grin stepped out of her room and shut the door behind her. Deucalion already had an elbow ready, awaiting her hold.

* * *

Stiles sat in English class on the row between Scott and Lydia but his stare was focused on the door, watching various faces drift into the class but not the face he was searching for.

Allison walked in a few minutes later and he watched as Scott and her exchange awkward glances. Especially since the only seat available was in front of his best friend...but even when the class had begun, Ariel Carden was yet to make an appearance. Stiles slumped back on his seat utterly defeated. He knew he had to distract himself, that's when Lydia's bandaged ankle caught his attention.

* * *

Ariel hid within the walls of a supply closet closest to the reception desk at the hospital. Scott McCall had strolled past her a few minutes ago and it was safer to stay hidden at this point. Till the rest of her pack returned from completing their objectives.

She was browsing through a list of songs on her iPod...the one he had given her. She selected a Mumford and Sons song and leaned back against the wall. Allowing the melody to calm her, but then a familiar scent brushed under her nose making her immediately perk up.

She blended into the darkness of the room but her crimson gaze narrowed on the two figures that hesitated at the entrance. She instantly recognized the tall, burly male figure in a dark-blue shirt and jeans to be Derek Hale. Beside him stood a short lean female with dark curls spiral down her shoulders and a pretty face. The female was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and matching black pants. Ariel's eyes widened realizing who she was.

"I'll go get Isaac, wait here and let me know if there is any trouble coming my way." Derek ordered glancing at Meg before averting his determined stare to the elevator.

"Sure thing G.G," She retorted. He froze at the abbreviation and turned to her.

"Really Meg, at the hospital?"

"So there is like a never good time for me to call you that?" She wondered her amber eyes twinkling up at him. The alpha rolled his eyes but Ariel saw the certain fondness in his gaze, directed at the short Beta. He left in haste and the female stood their shifting her weight from leg to leg with the reception desk caught her eye.

Ariel watched her practically skip to the desk. She emerged from the darkness so she could follow the girl's movements. Meg threw her upper body on to the desk and grinned down at the woman behind the counter.

"You are way too pretty to be behind this desk." She mused cheekily. Mrs. McCall was surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Meg—aren't you supposed to be in school?" She inquired her startled expression softening when she smiled.

"Guilty," She said cheekily "waiting here for Derek to come back with Isaac. Figured my smiling face is much more welcoming than Grumpy Growls."

"Ha-ha point taken, your sweet face alone made my day." Melissa mused with a tender glimmer in her eyes, Meg blushed.

"Aww, that's funny because my last name is Day." She added with much enthusiasm. Melissa laughed and leaned closer towards the girl. The loose spiraling curls of her ebony hair flowing down the sides of her face.

"Scott went up to see Isaac too, if I had known you guys were coming I wouldn't have called him." She said somberly, Meg bit her lip in thought.

"I am sorry, I should have said something."

"Its fine I should have figured you guys would be here, Isaac is part of your pack." The worried mother mumbled averting her gaze to the counter for a moment. Meg reached out and grasped the nurse's hand gently.

"We are going to keep Scott out of this I promise, he shouldn't worry about this." Melissa was eased by the maturity in her amber yes and the soft smile on her face.

"I am worried about you though,"

"I'll be fine, trust me." Meg tried to assure though at this point she wasn't certain herself.

"Did you find your friend Erica?" Melissa's question made the young girl's smile waver for a moment. A sadness clouding her eyes but it instantly evaporated when she forced a bright smile.

"Not yet, but hopefully when Isaac wakes up we will know more." Ariel was listening intently, hanging on to each word.

* * *

It was the second day of school. After all the drama from the day before with the incident at the hospital and Scott getting his tattoo back, yet all the Beta could talk about was Allison and the big talk she wanted to have with him.

Stiles had to admit to, that somethings just never changes.

"Besides Allison can we talk about something a little more pressing?" He asked cutting into Scott's rambling.

"Like what?" The Beta asked when they arrived at their lockers.

"Uh the werewolf I spent a month of my spring break with and not knowing who she is and the fact that she hasn't shown up for school yet— how about that problem?"

"Oh right, did she contact you yet?" McCall asked while opening his steel locker door. Stiles sighed and shook his head while leaning against the row of the storage devices.

"No she didn't." He answered. Scott glanced at his best friend's forlorn expression and was surprised by it.

"Stiles you sound almost disappointed."

"What no I am not I just, it's a good thing because the last we need this year is more trouble—" Stiles frantic rambling came to a dead halt when Ariel Carden walked in through the doors of the school.

In fact it wasn't just him staring. the freshmen were practically gaping at the sight of her and Stiles wasn't surprised by their reactions. Especially when she looked as good as she did.

Her reddish-brown locks were down in luscious waves, she wore a pale blue blouse with a few white buttons on the top popped open. The top was paired with black skinny jeans that hugged the long length of her shapely legs. It was a plain outfit—nothing compared to the dazzlingly wardrobe of Lydia Martin—but there was something about the way she walked. Confident and without a care in the world with the strap of her bag slung over her shoulder...but Stiles knew what grabbed the attention the most were those eyes of hers.

Electric blue and soul piercing

Everyone stared enchanted by the newest face of Beacon Hills High. If she had showed up yesterday she wouldn't have grabbed as much attention, but since everyone else had acquainted themselves, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Isn't that her?" Scott asked, gaping in her direction. She was approaching them in her leisurely place.

"Y-yeah," Stiles stuttered out, unable to avert his wide-eyed stare from her. She was only half way into the corridor when two broad figures behind her split and came to stand on either side of her and he recognized the two males instantly.

"Stiles she is with the alpha twins." Scott pointed out the obvious. Stiles watched with narrowed eyes as they stopped at their lockers and began to talk in hushed whispers.

"Well I guess we can put a nice big tick next to that theory." Stilinski exclaimed animatedly drawing a mark in the air. Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatic nature before settling his gaze on the three alphas a few feet opposite them.

"Who is that chicka?" The sudden feminine voice startled them out of their stupor. Megra Day was beside him staring in Ariel's direction with a wide curious gaze.

"Meg, hey what are you doing here?" Scott asked surprised by her appearance, she grinned at him.

"You know when I am not moonlighting as a werewolf I do take an interest in Literature and Biology" She said teasingly, he smiled and chuckled "Also, I am here to make sure ma buddies are A-O-Good." She said punching him lightly on the arm.

"Played Plants Vs Zombies in the holiday eh?" He deduced, she grinned and nodded.

"When I wasn't looking for Erica and Boyd, yes." Her amber eyes drifted back to the alpha twins and the tall female "So who is the new girl and did you see those eyes? Daaaamn." She drawled out to express her wonderment.

"I know, gives me the chills." Scott replied.

"I kinda like them but then again I have a weakness for blue eyes and those are as blue as they can get." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. The sentence hung in the air without a witty response from her most sarcastic friend—Stiles Stilinski. That was when she noticed the way his eyes were honed in on the alphas.

"Stiles." She called.

"Yeah?" He said in a vague response.

"You are glaring...like creepy I-am-going-to-cut-you-in-your-sleep, glaring." She pointed out, Scott nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing just—"The school bell rang, the shrill sound cut into his words but Meg was still waiting for an explanation.

"We better get to class I am trying to keep a good attendance this year." Scott quickly said to cover up for his friend and began to shove Meg gently in the direction of their next class. She shrugged and locked arms with the Beta and they began a livid conversation. Stiles followed them but he was plotting silently thinking of a way to talk to Ariel without arousing suspicions, he had questions and he was determined to get answers.


	12. Always Have A Purpose

**_Love_**

**_I will save you from yourself_**  
**_Time will change everything about this hell_**  
**_Are you lost?_**  
**_Can't find yourself?_**  
**_You're north of Heaven_**  
**_Maybe somewhere west of Hell_**

**_- Birth By 30 Seconds to Mars_**

* * *

_So this must be new to you, being in school, is it how you imagined?_

Ethan's question still drifted in her mind. Ariel had to admit, it certainly wasn't. She had attracted more attention than she wanted. She was well aware of the eyes that had stared at her wordlessly when she entered the school halls. Luckily the twins were there to distract her from their nerve racking stares, especially the one of a particular male that had glared her way.

She was currently tuning in her locker combination. She was tired of lagging her bag around she was never a fan of carrying any weight in her arms. Especially when they could be free to fight off enemy. The corridors were empty except for the occasional passing of a random student. They all had that same predictable unawareness that bored her.

She reminded herself to reset the number on the locker. Secrecy will come in hand later on especially with nosey Aiden constantly peering over her shoulder. She hoped that the mission Deucalion gave him would keep him away from her. Ariel wasn't in the best of temper these days.

She heard hasty footsteps coming her way from the left. She smiled recognizing the weight of the steps. She would remember them from anywhere. They stopped beside her, the owner's face hidden behind her wide open locker door.

"Hello." She greeted leisurely picking out a book from the recess of the locker before shutting the steel flap— to come face to face with none other than Stiles Stilinski.

"We need to talk." He said so sternly she could hear the anger he restrained in his voice, she smiled.

"About what?" His eye twitched at the feigned perplexity in her words.

"About what? Oh I don't know how—about the fact that you have been hiding the little tiny detail about you being a freaking alpha werewolf!" He exclaimed flailing his arms about. She stood like a rock in a thrashing river, still and calm.

"I didn't hide anything and I didn't lie I simply—"

"Don't say with held, if you say 'with held' I am going to bang my head against this locker." He vowed placing his large hand against the cool steel for balance. The rage he was experiencing was making his entire body shudder, or maybe that was just his usual jittery nature.

Ariel turned to him, leaning her side to the locker and crossing her arms over her chest while regarding him with her piercing azure eyes.

"How many of those pills have you taken today?" She mused amusement pinching a smirk on to her lips.

"None because I figured I should be little sober for this or maybe I should pop some pills right now." He huffed running his nimble fingers through his hair out of frustration, she grinned.

"So dramatic, I don't know why you are asking for so many answers. What's done is done and I thought I made that pretty clear last week." Stiles was stunned by her words

"So to make things official, here." She abruptly slammed a book against his chest. The weight hitting him hard and painfully. His hand immediately flew to the book when she let go, to stop the material from falling. She held his stare and it was a guarded detached look he had never seen in her eyes, it frightened him.

"Consider the strings, cut." She hissed. Directing him one last wicked smile she turned and walked away leaving him staring after her in mystified and dejected.

* * *

Her words had cut him deep and what seeped out was a hate and anger. If she was perfectly fine with denying their friendship then he should have no qualms in ignoring his feelings. They were clearly all built on a lie right?

So when Stiles was invited for Heather's birthday party he practically jumped at the opportunity. He was going to drag his best friend with him, and when Heather kissed him that night in the wine cellar, so ready to lose her virginity to him Stiles accepted. Sure he was hesitant at first but he was comfortable around her and she was attractive and he knew he wouldn't get another chance and it would help him forget—about her. So he raced upstairs to fetch a condom from her brother's room and returned to find her missing.

Part of him was somewhat glad. A wine cellar was hardly an adequate place to lose one's virginity, despite how recluse and dark it was. Stiles was convinced he had no luck with women and Scott was struggling with some emotions for Allison too, neither of them were in any mood to party and left early.

After dropping off Scott at his place, Stiles journeyed home. On the way back his mind began to wander and his eyes lingered on the book that lay on the surface above the cubby. The passing street lights whizzed over the cover and he realized he didn't recognize the book. He didn't even take a chance to look at the book after she had practically shoved it at him. He was too pissed off and had just thrown it in to the space in his jeep out of rage.

Keeping one steady eye on the road he reached over and picked up the book before bringing it to his line of vision.

The Hiding Place by Corrie Ten Boom.

The curiousness in his eyes vanished and his expression twisted into one of pure irritation.

_This isn't even my book, its one thing to lie and use me but at least have the courtesy to return my belongings back to me._ Frustrated, he tossed the book on to the seat beside him. He glared at the asphalt his fingers twisting tightly around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

Mid throw a loose sheet slipped out from between the folds of the book and landed on the leather. This caught his eye, he gave a vague glance in the direction of the sheet, and despite himself he felt guilty for having thrown the book down so harshly. It was tattered and creased, signs that she had used the book frequently; maybe it was an honest mistake on her part.

His anger simmered down and he heaved a heavy sigh and pushed up the signal lights. He parked the jeep on the side of the road twisted his profile slightly and picked up the fallen book and the sheet of paper. He was about to slide the paper back into the book when the text caught his eye. There were faint lines drawn under certain letters in one particular speech. Eyebrows furrowed he clicked on the ceiling light in the car and peered down at the paper.

**" ****Do you know what hurts so very much? It's love. Love is the strongest force in the world, and when it is blocked that means pain. There are two things we can do when this happens. We can kill that love so that it stops hurting. But then of course part of us dies, too. Or we can ask God to open up another route for that love to travel." ****11**

The number was scribbled next to the text. It was strange and random he couldn't help but feel like there was some meaning behind it. Memorizing each underlined word he began to spell it out in his head and weirdly but surely the letters were forming into a sentence. He blinked in wonder when the words finally dawned on to him, it was code.

Yourplaceat 11

The date was scribbled on the far top corner of the page, signaling to him that it was meant to be read today.

His attention snapped to the clock of his jeep which read fifteen minutes to eleven. Was she waiting for him? That's what it implied right?

He hastily swerved the vehicle back onto the stretch of road and accelerated hard, racing to get to his house.

* * *

His house was in complete darkness which meant his father wasn't home yet. His feet pounded up the steps but in all his haste he hesitated at his bedroom door. Gulping down his nervousness he placed a trembling hand on the door handle—the quaking could be blamed on his sudden exertions. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and a figure moved in the dark but he wasn't afraid.

He clicked the light on and the bulb fluttered for a moment before illuminating the room.

Ariel stood by the window, her blue eyes immediately squinting against the sudden brightness before slowly landing on him.

"Are you mad?" There was no small talk, no bullshit mumbling. It was straight to the point and he couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I don't know how I feel, I know absolutely nothing about you yet you somehow know everything about me." He began trying not to let his voice express how frustrated he was really feeling. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him before leaning back against it, taking a deep breath he looked to her "Were you ever planning on telling me?"

Ariel stared silently and there was such a thick can-cut-through-like-butter tension within the room. He waited although seemingly patient on the outside Stiles was dying for answers and the moment she averted her gaze defeated. He knew he was about to receive them.

"I was eight years old when my parents died though their death has no relevance to the reasons behind why I became part of the alpha pack. It was that was how I met Bridget. She was part of the pack and just as alone as I was and she took care of me. She was tough at first and there was no slugging when it came to being her pupil but eventually I became more than that to her, even though it was unspoken I am sure she saw me as the daughter she never had."

There was sadness in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was like a warning before a storm and he knew that the story was going to be anything but pleasant. She leaned back against the window. Her gaze never leaving the floor and he saw the way she twiddling her fingers. Clearly uncomfortable with the tale she was about to recite.

"But then when I was fourteen Bridget left without as so much as a letter with reasons or anything. I was confused and hurt because I felt like I wasn't good enough for her, none of us in the pack was good enough for her and that confusion eventually turned to anger—but then on the year that I was sixteen years old the alpha slaughtered his entire pack."

Stiles stared wide and unblinking.

_Ariel knew in her lifetime she would never be able to forget the horrifying way her pack was killed that night. The blood gushing from their corpses, detached limbs on the ground. The pure terror in their dead eyes that seemed to be staring at her. She was hyperventilating heavily on the ground. The scars across her abdomen were deep but she was numb to the pain, her mind was blank from the horror before her eyes._

_ The screams were still echoing between her ears. Her gaze was fixated on Billy, the youngest in the pack who was still writhing on the floor from the shock of the attacks. She struggled on to her knees and strained to look up at her alpha—David. He was a tall burly man with fair hair and icy blue eyes but that wicked grin full of malice threw her off._

_He was actually enjoying it._

_"Why are you doing this?" She stuttered out tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, he glared down at her._

_"Be or be killed remember. Have you learned nothing that I have taught you? This is very disappointing, Ariel." He scolded taking heavy steps towards her. His new found power radiating from his muscular build. She stared wide-eyed and astonished, the man was insane._

_"Disappointing? That's all you have to say? Y-you just killed everyone in our pack and we have done nothing wrong."_

_"True but I consider myself an opportunist and opportunity has arisen and I must take it. Despite the consequences, kind of like Bridget." She tensed at the name that left his lips. He hadn't spoken about her since the night she left._

_"Maybe I will go after her once I am done with you." He mused rubbing his chin in thought with his crimson stained claws. Ariel's lips parted to speak but it was like a rock was lodged in her throat. She heard movements behind the trees and more red eyes stared back._

_"Who are they?" She demanded hoarsely struggling to get to her defeat, her senses detected more danger. Dave glanced in the direction of the faces that emerged from behind the trees and smiled flashing his canines._

_"My new pack, well they will be soon. Notice how they are all alphas? That's real power Ariel. The elite and I will get to be one of them." She narrowed her electric blue eyes at him. She mustered the strength to get to her feet with one hand wrapped around her scarred abdomen._

_"You were always power hungry and so full of shit." She spat and he growled claws out and ready to strike. Her plan was working. He was distracted which gave her enough time to extend her own claws without his notice._

_"Watch it Ariel is that really what you want your last words to be." He warned dangerously._

_"No, because I am not going to die." Were her last words before she pushed of her feet, claws out and attacked._

_Ariel was numb to the pain he inflicted on her and her mind was set on the hate she felt. The innocent people he slaughtered so mercilessly and surviving._

Stiles was struggling to process her words, the mental image she painted in his mind was too gruesome to ignore.

"David was cunning but he always relied more on his own strength than speed and strategy. It didn't matter how powerful he was because when I slashed my claws repeatedly at his neck and he made no move to fight back, I knew I had won."

_Ariel straddled his lifeless corpse. The power raging through her being was exhilarating and made her heart pound within her chest. The exhaustion she felt didn't matter because she had won and the power given to her was making her scars heal rapidly but the despair didn't elevate and the tears fell hard and fast._

_The sudden repeated clap of hands she heard snapped her out of her melancholia. Her attention directed to the sound that seemed to rattle in her ears, even her senses were stronger._

_A man emerged from the woods. He was pale and dressed casually with black shades covering most of his face and a very pleased smile curved at his mouth. It was pitch dark and she had found it strange that he would wear sunglasses in the middle of the night, but then she spotted the long silver cane in his grip that he tapped around feeling for the floor. He stepped over the fallen bodies with ease and approached her leisurely._

_"Well that's a relief and here I was afraid my little risk would have no reward." He stated fondly. She growled and was quickly on her feet, ready to fight._

_"Who the hell are you?" She demanded and snarled in his direction. He paused and his smile only widened._

_"My Ariel, you never used to address me in such an unwelcoming manner. Maybe it's these glasses, they do a very poor job in revealing more of my recognizable features." His accent was smooth and alluring. With slender fingers he grabbed the stem of his glassed and pulled them off revealing a pair of terrifying murky red eyes. She narrowed her eyes on the face trying hard to decipher where she had seen that face before but then an image popped into her mind. Doting blue eyes and a caring smile. _

_She knew he was part of her past but his name was lodged in some dark dusty corner of her mind. The previous figures hidden behind the trees stepped out to form a circle around her. There was a woman tall and fierce beside a man heavy built and broad shouldered._

_ There were two other males, twins and they were staring down at her passively and one of them had sadness in his eyes like he knew exactly how she was feeling. The other one was glaring down at the man she had killed, surprised by the damage she inflicted from the sight of his barely recognizable scarred face._

_ "You are the alpha leader?" she asked looking back at the blind wolf. She could tell from the way he held his ground, confident and like a leader._

_"Indeed and I am so proud to welcome you to it." There was stillness in the air and when he outstretched his palm for her she took it. Despite the warning in her mind, he pulled her close and smiled down at her._

_"Your father considered me to be family once, maybe you can see me in that way again...like you used to."_

"Later on I found out he remembered him as being my father's best friend but that was a long time ago and I've been with the pack ever since."

_Deucalion was her uncle? Not technically but by acquaintance, _Stiles was reeling in shock.

That kind of information is something you find out about a girl through her Facebook profile of something, but then again the circumstances were anything but ordinary. He wanted to ask her why she didn't just tell him before but then again he could never bring himself to tell her about his mother. He didn't expect her to tell him how her entire pack was murdered before her eyes. He was still trying to sink in the story. It was everything he never ever wanted to experience in life, just picturing the blood made him nauseous.

Ariel was watching each and every expression his face formed and he wasn't even attempting to hide the fright on his face, but she really wished he would say something. Her heart was racing from having lived through the same emotions again. Picturing all of the deaths once more in her mind but he had to know, he had to understand. She wasn't sure if he believed him and she didn't blame him. After all she's given him enough reasons not to trust her but he was still willing to listen.

The silence was stretching thin and Stiles parted his lips to speak out in kind when she closed the safe distance between them but walking up him. She was close to the point where he thought she would kiss him again—not that he minded.

He was astonished by the movement at first, excited and confused and itched to ask but then she lifted up her shirt enough for him to see her taut belly. He blushed heavily.

Stiles noticed the mark on hip bone. It was tattoo of some kind. It was a black flat square with four spirals within the borders of the shape, the spirals were branching out to all corners, but the tattoo was misshapen from the painful jagged scar that ran across it, cutting through the mark.

"I did that once I joined the Deucalion's pack. Mainly because I couldn't bear to stare at it any longer without wanting to punch the living daylights out of someone—also everything I had known was built on a lie. They had this code called weakness is betrayal. Ironic isn't it?"

His flustered state began to dim and he cursed himself to thinking it was her way of coming on to him when she clearly wanted to show him the mark. Thankfully, Ariel hadn't noticed being so absorbed in her own conflicted thoughts. Her grip on the material left and hem fell back to rest on her waist. She peered into his eyes and he stared unable to speak.

There was no deceit in her eyes. Stiles had to admit this was the most emotion he had ever seen her express. There was so much pain and sadness in her eyes that Stiles's own instinct to fill that void was scaring him. He knew speaking felt unattainable but his hands found their way to grasp hers.

She was startled by the contact at first but then very slowly relaxed into the grip. He kept his gaze focused on their locked hands. Her hands were so soft and warm, it was hard to believe such elegant hands could cause so much damage. Stiles knew he had to be afraid. She was an Alpha and had to power to be ruthless but he wasn't.

"So you trust him..?" He asked softly and quietly, she shook her head.

"I don't trust anyone, but he is the reason I found all the answers I was searching for and now I am closer to finding Bridget—through you."

"How can you find her through me? I don't know anyone named Bridget." He retorted hastily. She watched him silently as if debating whether or not to tell him. She turned away and began pacing. Stiles went to sit at the edge of his bed, thinking he should have done that before when she first began the story because his muscles ached from running up the stairs.

"After everything that happened I began to wonder what else that excuse for an alpha lied to me about and why he targeted Bridget so fiercely. I figured the year she left must have been important for some reasons so I began to do a little investigation.

"I checked into her hospital records and discovered that she had given birth long before she met me, to a baby girl. The child's name wasn't listed but the father's Brett Sheldon was and far as records go he was missing but I recognized his face." Stiles watched as she pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper from within the recess of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and unfurled the slip of paper. It was a column from a news paper article that he instantly identified, considering he had stared at that same article nearly five months ago.

"No way..." He breathed in disbelief his eyes skimming over the letters furiously before looking to Ariel, desperate for affirmation.

"Jonathan Day was an alias created to escape David's wrath and to protect the child. I didn't believe it myself until I saw her a few days ago in the hospital, she looks exactly like her, except for her eyes being amber and not green."

"And are you sure about this?" He whispered unable to comprehend it himself, she nodded slowly.

"Positive, Megra Day is Bridget's daughter." She stated firmly. He shakily got to his feet and began to pace the length of the foot of his bed.

"This is like way too much information and she wasn't even born a werewolf! Does that happen?"

"It's not uncommon. There were humans in my pack who chose to be bitten." She said factually. Stiles stopped clutching the paper in one hand while running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my God...how is she going to react to this?" his face suddenly stricken, a realization dawning on to him "So that's what you used me for, to get to her. Were you feeding Deucalion intel this entire time we—"

"No it wasn't like that, yes he set us little missions to watch over certain people but I was trying to protect you, Stiles. I am still trying to why do you think I ignored you at school." Her answer was reasonable but he still felt that sinking feeling of being out in the cold.

"You know you could have given a guy a warning." He said suggestively, she smiled.

"I did, you just had trouble reading it, but you got my message so it is not a total loss." She said, but seeing the dejected look in his eyes made her guilty."I had to build a platform, I couldn't just approach you as the real me I didn't want you to run screaming especially with your condition—"

"I don't have a—oh forget it I get it I guess." He sighed out of frustration "It's hard to trust you now. You are technically part of their pack."

"I understand and if you don't want to see me again I get that too, I just wanted you to know because I owed it to you."

"You owed it to me?" He echoed she stared in resolve.

She softly uttered a "Yes."

"That's it? That's why you decided to tell me because you owed it to me." He exclaimed his arms gesturing widely at her, she remained calm and still.

"Yes…are you doing that thing where you are trying to mask the real problem with a weird question? Because I would prefer if you would just get to the point, Stiles." She got him there. His arms fell back to his sides and he exhaled heavily, though his tortured gaze never left her.

"Why did you kiss me?" She was expecting the question, but it still threw her.

"I wanted to make a dramatic exit so it felt like an opportunity at the time."

"You…wanted…to make a dramatic exit." He repeated dubiously.

It wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, she could see it in his eyes. It was obvious in the way the light in them left and his lips itched to frown but remained a wavering thin line. Ariel was surprised by the pang of remorse she felt and the lodge in her throat. She knew what she really wanted to say.

_It's because your lips are so damn tempting, it's all I think about before I sleep and those honey brown eyes and I was afraid I would never get a chance to kiss them like I had been dying to so I took my chance_

But she couldn't, saying those words would be risking his life. If they knew how she felt, how she truly felt, everything would change. Right now Stiles isn't much of a threat to Deucalion and she wanted it to be that way. Weakness are meant to be masked and Kali was just waiting to pounce on Ariel's vulnerability like a dog in heat.

"Well I hope my mouth was an adequate prop for your dramatic exit." He grumbled dolefully turning away from her.

"You didn't complain at the time, in fact you kissed back." Her snarky comment made him pivot back to face her, outrage in his eyes and a heavy blush colouring his face.

"Th-that's an exaggeration and I was trying to pull away you practically violated me." Her dark brows disappeared behind her bangs and she grinned clearly amused by her words. Stiles gulped when she stepped to him, challenging.

"Violated? A little out there don't you think—if you want we can try again, I'll let you violate me?" Her words were suggestively hypnotic. He didn't know how she could caress and make the hairs on his arms stand on end without even touching him. It was bewitching and terrifyingly arousing. Her eyes were danced awaiting his response.

"It's not really violating if you allow me to do it."He informed though his stare lingered on her tempting lips. He tried to keep his heart from beating so rapidly, and now knowing she could hear it didn't make the task any less difficult. She seemed to be equally absorbed by him and for a moment he thought she would kiss him again and he died to experience it once more, but then her phone vibrated and the sound crashed their moment.

Stiles expression twisted into annoyance the moment she looked away to dig out her phone, but when she looked back he immediately morphed his expression to a look of inquiry.

"I have to go, pack meeting." Ariel said he wanted to hold her hand again, demanding she stayed. She spun around and made her way to the window, he followed.

"So what, you are going to tell me everything that happens." His words made her hesitate, mid exit and looked to him.

"I don't owe you that much, but I am willing to negotiate." She responded smirking at him, he gave her a flat look.

"Something tells me this was your plan all along."

"Always have a purpose for your actions." She said morally "I want to meet Megra and I need your help to validate my story. Not anytime soon but when the time is right, when you come around to believing me."

"Why, what are you planning?" He asked insistently, she only smiled in that mysterious way.

"You will see so do we have a deal?" He reluctantly nodded and she was pleased, she sat on the frame of the window. Straddling the ledge trying to remember what else she had to say.

"Try not to approach me in school anymore, you are making them suspicious."

"Not the first time a girl has told me that." He mumbled hoping she didn't hear, but she did.

"I didn't want to have to be on that list, I enjoy your company Stiles." Her dazzling beautiful smile sent his racing especially when it was paired with such a fond, loving look in her eyes.

"Good night." She breathed before jumping out the window and dashing into the night, Stiles stared after in eyes shining in longing.


	13. Morbid Ice Breakers

The days after prolonged as usual despite murders and alpha nonsense everything else seemed pretty normal, but Erica's death still hung in the air like a dank stench. Stiles tried his best to ignore the forlorn feeling in his chest and focus on finding answers.

Stiles found it strange at how simply Ariel treated the entire ordeal. She was very good at organizing her priorities. She hardly noticed him in school even when they sat in the same class for English. At least he thinks she doesn't but she always managed to prove him wrong.

She did acknowledge him once in the morning though. During cross country drills when Ethan and Aiden had busied themselves with riling up Isaac, and Scott being the protective friend had to go make sure Isaac was okay. Of course Stiles barely noticed any of this, being so consumed by the pain that shot through his abdomen mid run.

"Cramps are a bitch, aren't they Stilinski?" He was surprised by her appearance beside him. Even more by her attire at the time. Ariel was dressed in tight deep blue sports vest and taut track pants that hugged the curves of her long legs. Her auburn hair was held up in a pony tail which showed off the smooth corded lines of her shoulders and her lean arms—the cold didn't seem to bother her—and Stiles always had a thing for girls in sporty clothes.

"We were not all blessed with the stamina of a wolf."

"If you put the same fire you put into your words into your physical training, maybe you won't need to be a wolf." He rolled his eyes at her words and straightened his posture. She grinned and they began to jog side by side. It was pleasant enough until they came across the fourth dead body and a woman's scream pierced the air.

He saw the way Ariel, Ethan and Aiden exchanged several glances. Startled and baffled by the sight of the lifeless corpse tied to the tree. Isaac and Scott were ignorant to the confusion of the alphas. Stiles defended them against Isaac's accusations while trying not to show how attached he was to Ariel, but it was pretty futile considering how hell bent Isaac was on ending them.

* * *

Stiles sat at his lunch table staring in her direction. Ariel was sitting between Ethan and Aiden. He saw the way Aiden seemed to lean more to her side, watching her with a certain hunger behind those dark eyes of his. Stiles didn't like it. In fact seeing them made him feel annoyed like Aiden was riffling through his best collection of comics without his permission.

He averted his gaze back to the blank notebook on the table. Tapping away at the surface with the pencil in his hands. He was trying to form a mind map to figure out the murders and he needed answers, he needed her. Suddenly his phone beeped, he hastily dug it out from his pocket and checked the message. It was from her.

**What is it?**

**How do you know I want something? **It was weird how she did that. He subtly glanced in her direction once he sent the message. Her right arm was tucked under the table and she was typing away furiously with her thumb but on the outside she seemed completely bored which didn't grab either of the twins attention.

**That pretty much confirms it. See you in the janitor's closet in five minutes.**

The moment he read the text the alphas got to their feet and left the cafeteria. Stiles glanced at his watch, there was still another fifteen minutes left till the end of lunch.

He was waiting in the small supply closet—leaning against the edge of a lone table. He was tapping his foot impatiently while nibbling on the skin of his thumb, a nervous tendency. She was punctual as usual because in exactly five minutes the door handle turned and Ariel stepped into the dark room. He always felt a sense of relief whenever she was around. It was an odd sensation but he didn't mind it. Ariel had her shoulder bag and she smiled in his direction and he returned it crookedly.

"I need to know what you know about sacrifices." He quickly stated in a haste to get answers. She shot him a incredulous look while smirking at the same time.

"Sacrifices? Pretty morbid ice breaker don't you think?—is this your theory behind all the killings?" Stiles was glad he didn't have to explain everything from the beginning to her. She was already caught up and aware of all the murders.

"Why does it sound so ridiculous to you?" He demanded noticing the doubt in her eyes.

"Not ridiculous it's just sacrifices are usually done with a purpose either to win the favour of the gods or to gain protection from the spirits of the being that are sacrificed or to regain a balance that was broken."

"Balance that was broken, like that lady from the Greek Myth?" There was a spark in her eyes like she didn't expect him to know that, but then she smiled clearly impressed and nodded.

"Iphigenia, yes but Agamemnon sacrificed her to appease Artemis for his sins." She said dropping her bag to the floor and leaning back against the shelf behind her.

"She was a virgin right?" Stiles asked to confirm. She looked to him questioningly.

"Why do you believe this is sacrificial?"

"Because the people who have died so far have all been Virgins, the guy with the purity ring, the girl Emily and..." He hesitated at the last name that came to his mind "And Heather."

Stiles sighed heavily. His heart clenching in despair with her lifeless body flashed in his mind, that pale face that was once alive with colour. Those blue eyes he will never get to see again.

"I've known her since we were kids, she was the only connection I had to my mom, her mom and mine were best friends and now she couldn't even look at me without—" His voice hitched but he quickly shook away the need to bawl and cleared his throat "And it was her birthday too."

Ariel was watching him with those keen eyes but there was understanding and empathy in them and he was glad she was listening in silence.

"I need your help to stop this if you know anything that would be really great." He concluded firmly. She blinked out of her thoughts and nodded. Straightening her posture against the rack behind her.

"Well Deucalion doesn't have any involvement with the killings and I didn't know about the virgin fact until you told me just now." She informed he was surprised by the news.

"So they—he knows nothing about this?"

"If he does he doesn't care, so there is the possibility that this is just the work of some deranged human and not anything supernatural." There was that possibility and Stiles found it surprisingly hard to be true. Considering all the abnormal incidents that have occurred in Beacon Hills.

"Scott and Isaac are under the impression you are all part of this and Isaac is out for blood."

She suddenly began laughing in that breathless velvety way, but there was such superciliousness in her chuckle like what he stated was the most absurd thing she had ever heard in her lifetime. Stiles supposed it might sound pretty ridiculous to her. After all she was an alpha and Isaac is a mere Beta. The two didn't compare, but Stiles was in no mood for hilarity. Despite how appealing she looked when she laughed.

"That's not funny Ariel. Can we focus please there are people dying out there and they are all virgins and you know who else is a virgin?"

"You?" she mused fondly still recovering from her laughter.

"YES ME I AM A VIRGIN AND I AM GOING TO DIE!" He exclaimed dramatically and she rolled her eyes at his antics. She stepped away from the shelf and approached him in slow strides.

"You are not going to die, because you are not just any defenseless virgin. You have an entire fleet of werewolves behind you and... you have me." He was expecting that. Especially when it was stated with such resolve in her startling blue eyes, but then the openness in her expression disappeared with a playfully little smirk wormed its way on to her full lips. Her stare fixated on his mouth in a way that instantly made him feel extremely aware of the appendage.

"But if you really want me to seal your safety I could always solve the problem." She breathed huskiness in her voice that made him shudder agreeably.

"Problem?" He echoed taking a step back to form a distance only hit the edge of the table behind him. She watched him in that same way a predator would stare at its prey, like the hunt excited it. Stiles was pretty sure the victim was never thrilled, not like he was at that moment.

"You know, your chastity can always be dissipated, right here...right now." His tortured stare was focused on her tantalizing lips and every fiber in his body wanted to grab her and kiss her. His heart was beating so fast Stiles was confused and conflicted by his own emotions. He knew what she was implying, it was just hard to believe she was actually suggesting they—Stiles couldn't even picture it without feeling faint.

"Yo-you are serious?" He stuttered out. She was distracted by lines of his neck and the moment he spoke her gaze locked on to him.

"You doubt me?" He could only bob his head up and down frantically while trying to form words in his mind "Well Danny offered this morning before abruptly laughing at my face which wasn't very nice so forgive me if I am a little suspicious."

She smiled entertained by his words and leaned closer to the point where their noses were almost touching "I could be serious, that all depends on you Stiles."

_It all depended on me?_It was a strange circumstance indeed. He didn't think it was possible to be dominant and compliant at the same time but then again with Ariel, anything seemed possible. He was so tempted, incredibly so and he began to wonder what if he said yes—instead of agreeing in words he agreed through action, a touch or a kiss.

Why was he hesitating? It was what he wanted right? That moment every hormonal teenager waited for but at the same time it felt out of place. Wrong would be the incorrect word to use because everything felt right with her but he didn't want to cross that line. Not like this, not when he wasn't even sure what this was.

Then again, he hadn't felt this way about anyone. Not this heart pounding, throat drying need. Maybe if—

The shrill sound of the bell cut through his thoughts, it echoed in the school halls and seeped in through the walls around them. Stiles cursed and glanced up at the ceiling in disbelief, _if there is a God out there he clearly wants me to be one of those 72 virgins._

"Oh saved by the bell." She mused stepped away and he immediately missed her warmth. She picked up her discarded bag and turned to him.

"You don't have to rush off." The words rolled out easily and she smiled in that warm way.

"I don't but it's free period and I have to see a certain coach about a spot on the football team." Sports, he liked the fact that she was immersing herself with the extra circular activities. It made her stay here seem more permanent.

"It's referred to as soccer here." He pointed out smiling at her, her eyes squinted in recollection.

"Right, I need to remember your backward ways—"He was nodding vague agreement but then the moment the words sunk in he glared at her, outraged.

"Hey!" She chuckled at his late reactions and turned to leave. He watched and she hesitated at the door.

"Keep an eye on Meg."

"Why what's wrong with her?" He asked, alert and concerned. Ariel glanced at him with a somber look in her eyes.

"Isaac isn't the only one out for blood."

* * *

Ariel couldn't get her mind off the jittery male that was Stiles Stilinski. She felt pretty good about herself knowing she could exact such a heady reaction from him. Back in the janitors closet and she wondered what would have happened if he actually agreed. Would they really get steamy within that small space in the closet?

During her own musings she was oblivious to the fact that she was already standing in the field of grass until her stare landed on the Head Coach Mr. Finstock. He was glaring in her direction as if threatening her to stop but she continued to make her way to him. Vaguely glancing at the many girls near to her age practicing football.

"You are interrupting practice." He stated she looked to him.

"I am here for the tryouts." She stated he chuckled like the idea was absurd to him.

"Tryouts, sweetheart tryouts were yesterday so if you are late then that's your fault. I won't make any excuses if you are new or not."

"So all the slots for the team are filled?" She wondered. He stared down at her like she was mentally deficient.

"There is plenty of room for 2nd string."

"What's 2nd string?" He blinked in surprise and she gazed back in anticipation.

"Have you ever played soccer before?" He demanded she looked to the rest of the females who had stopped playing to watch her confrontation with the coach.

"It's the game where you kick the ball into the goal right?" She mulled he gaped and shook his head in disbelief. This girl was wasting his time and he didn't even want to spend his day coaching the soccer team but the coach responsible was sick with something—Bobby hoped it was Chlamydia or something. He wanted to get rid of the girl. An idea began to formulate in his mind when he saw the ball by his feet.

"How about this, if you can kick this ball to the goal and get it in then I will consider having you on the team." She looked to the ball and then to the goal calculatingly before nodded and dropping her bag onto the grass.

"Seems simple enough." She commented keeping a gaze on the goal.

"Girls, form a wall. Beckham here wants to try out for the team." The coach suddenly exclaimed and they all lined up in front of the goal with the goalie in the back, in a defensive maneuver.

"It's Carden, Ariel Carden." She corrected feeling insulted—not really comprehending his jest considering she had never heard of this Beckham character.

"Well Carden, let's see what you got." He challenged, she nodded and focused.

Ariel took a few steps back to analyze from a different angle. She guessed the distance between the ball and the goal to be around ten meters. She then looked to the people defending the goal. All five of the girls had varying heights between 5'3" to 5'6" she knew she hit the perfect velocity and strength the sent the ball above them and to the goal, but there was one factor that confused her.

"Are they going to attempt to stop the ball?"

"I don't really see the point. Will you hurry up? You are worse than Greenburg." He snorted. She nodded silently before looking to the goal again and narrowing her electric blue eyes. Finding the right balance she twisted her body and delivered a sharp kick to the side of the ball. It went whizzing forward, spinning in the air in a ferocious haste. The defenders didn't even have a time to react when the ball skimmed over their heads and right into the net behind the unsuspecting goalie.

"That was a lucky shot." A blonde lean girl commented starkly. Ariel looked to her and she immediately shrunk under her piercing stare.

"Yes with perfect foot work and attention to the angles." The coach mused in awe while trying to blink away the disbelief. He looked to Ariel who was staring passively.

"Paige get over here." The girl who reacted so harshly approached the coach in four quick strides. Someone threw the ball back at the trainer which he caught easily before looking to Ariel. She glanced between the two, unsure of what the scheming interest in his eyes implied.

"Let's try a little attack and defense." Those were two words Ariel understood perfectly.


	14. Consequences of a Fray

**The first part of the story is based off the last chapter of "Death of A Friend" From the Derek fanfiction, this is after Meg attacks Stiles and he gets home all bruised and such. The rest is relating to the incidents that occured in the episode _Frayed_ and the beginning of _Motel California_.**

**There is also a little Meg/Stiles friendship in here :D. I am sorry but I had to.**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Stiles trudged up the stairs of his house. Thanking his lucky stars that his father wasn't home to open the door and see him in his wounded form. Confronting Meg was difficult but he had managed to knock some sense in to her. At his expense of course but it worked and her friend would hopefully be back to normal and he was expecting a long apology.

The wounds stung her claw marks had dug deep but the blood had stopped seeping out so they weren't as deep. He groaned, the blood was going to be a bitch to wash off. He was going to have to throw the shirt away

_A long bath that should do the trick and wash off all this dirt it can't be sanitary. _He opened his bedroom door and did not expect the hounding questions he received from the frequent visitor that was Ariel Carden.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded with such protective instinct he had never seen in her before. She actually looked like she would rip the head off the person who attacked him.

"You told me to watch out for Meg and I did." He grumbled back stepping in to the room while struggling with his school bag. She took it from him and tossed it into some corner in the room.

"She did this?" Her anger was dissipating but the annoyance was still there. He could see it when her forehead crinkled in distaste and the way she glared at the gashes.

"She didn't mean to, things got a little out of hand and well I over stepped my boundaries—as usual."

"Let me see—"She reached out to him.

"No its fine I—"He protested.

"Let me see." She stated sternly and the strict piercing gaze cut his words and he stopped struggling. Her expression softened and her stare moved down to his neck, to examine the scars. Her finger tips brushed over the skin delicately. Afraid to hurt him, even though her face remained passive he could see the dissatisfaction in her eyes.

"I don't want my dad finding out, he has enough on his mind—in fact I am not sure if he would notice." He murmured. She glanced at him before looking to the abrasions again, tugging gently at the collar of his shirt to see how far they ran down.

"He is the sheriff and your father, he will notice."She replied, Stiles had to admit she had a point.

Ariel sighed and leaned back, her hand dropping to her side "Where is your white box with the red plus sign on it?"

He grinned. Figures she wouldn't know what to call a first aid kit, considering werewolves never had to use one.

"In the bathroom under the sink," He said she nodded and went in search for it. Stiles took the opportunity to sit down on his bed, groaning from the stretch of his muscles. Ariel came back with the box in hand and sat down beside him with the box in between them. She unlatched the locks and began to riffle through the contents.

"Do you even know what you are doing. I thought werewolves didn't need to use first aid kits." He wondered as Ariel began to pull out everything she thought would come in handy.

"We don't, you are going to tell me what to do." She said looking to him and waiting for him to give the word. He peered into the contents of the box.

"Ethanol cleans the wound there are some cotton balls in that sachet."

Ariel cleaned the wound as tenderly as possible. Stiles had to pop open a few buttons of his shirt to reveal his vest underneath. That way she could access his wounds with ease. He considered taking off his shirt but he didn't feel particularly attractive that day and didn't have nearly enough confidence to.

"The injuries aren't too deep or serious. There isn't any risk of you sharing memories with her but they are pretty vivid. You could try covering them up with the collar of your shirt." She noted disposing of the blood covered cotton ball and reaching for the band aids.

"The fat lip I can blame on cross county or something. I'll just have to avoid my dad till the weekend."

"What's happening in the weekend?" She asked while ripping into the plaster seal.

"This stupid cross county meet I agreed to go to." Stiles remembered she was part of the run "Are you coming?"

"I've never been to a meet so it should be interesting." Ariel mused in vague interest.

"Great—I mean I am glad you are coming."

"To protect you from angst-y werewolf wrath," She teased while pressing the band-aid to the tears was glad her tense mood had lightened.

"No just glad, in the simple sense." She froze and looked to him in that same calculating way she always did. He stared back fearlessly and honest. Sometimes Stiles wondered what he would do without her and how quickly she became part of his life and so effortlessly too. Little did he know—Ariel was wondering the same thing.

She brought out her flask and began to pour the clear green mixture into the cup and offered it to Stiles. He groaned and turned away in disdain.

"It helps, trust me."

"You are like freaking Radagast with your herbs and stuff." He grumbled begrudgingly taking the cup and consuming the liquid in one immense gulp before shuddering from the bitter taste. Ariel smiled pleased and he rolled his eyes though he was resisting the urge to blush just at a glance from her.

* * *

Meg stood outside the Stilinski's doorstep glaring at the doorbell. She had reached for that button and hesitated at least a dozen times. Her hands were steady but internally she was a nervous wreck. A thousand scenarios had run in her mind and they all ended with Stiles slamming the door on her face.

Stiles was watching her from behind the window. Through the gap between the curtains. She was just standing there, clearly struggling to push through that barrier of that had formed.

Stiles scoffed,_ it was hardly a barrier more like a thin membrane—but let's not get started on the biology. Meg was never very good at that…or confrontation._

Knowing he had to be the one to take the first step. Stiles stepped out of the living room and made his way to the main door. He opened the door and Meg was startled by his appearance. She stood there staring at him for a moment and Stiles watched as a blush took over the apples of her cheeks as she smiled awkwardly at him. Her smile slowly dropped when she took in the sight of him, bandaged around the neck and tousled hair, her amber eyes softened to one of wholesome guilt.

"Hey um, can we talk?" She asked. Stiles managed a smile and nodded opening the door wider.

"Sure, come in." She stepped in and Stiles shut the door behind her. She was distracting herself by looking at the interior of the house with much interest. Stiles stood back, shuffling with his feet. Unsure of what to say or do.

"Where is your dad?" She asked turning to face him. Though she was avoiding looking into his eyes for too long.

"He had to get to work early, solving cases and all." Stiles answered while scratching at his jaw line out of habit. She nodded in understanding before a silence fell over them.

"Do you want something to drink?" Stiles suddenly asked, not waiting for an response. He walked past her and to the kitchen assuming she would follow him " I think there is some root beer in the fridge—"

"I am sorry." She said. Stiles froze mid opening the fridge door, his back to her.

"I am sorry I did this to us, I know you were only trying to get me to see reason and you did. I didn't mean to hurt you—"

"You didn't hurt me Meg." He cut in turning to face her, she gaped.

"Look at you, look at what I did!" Meg exclaimed animatedly pointing at the bandages around his neck and across his hand. Stiles chuckled at an attempt to ease the situation, his slender fingers stroking at the binding.

"Hey they are not that bad, makes me look kinda manly and you know chicks dig scars." He joked but she was frowning and near tears. His heart fell to his stomach.

"Meg, hey it's okay these things happen and I had it coming you know?" He stepped to her. His hands itching pat her or something but it felt inappropriate and not something he was accustomed to. She raised her gaze to meet his, they were glistening in unshed tears. She sniffled and her mouth was twisted self loathing.

"Still, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, it wasn't right."

Stiles sighed "You were trying to be strong for too long, I would have done the same if I was you." He tried to reassure her.

He didn't regret what he had done. Sure it didn't go the way he had planned but he would do it all over again. Meg was watching him unsure of what to say. She hated herself for hurting Stiles. The last person she thought she would ever hurt and the most innocent too.

_He shouldn't even be involved in any of this, he still has a chance for a normal life and we are all holding him back_. But at the same time Meg knew, she would be lost without him.

"I feel like you are the only one who is level headed in all of this." She mumbled. Stiles grinned shoving her lightly to snap her attention from the kitchen tiles.

"I hadn't seen you that mad since you found out that old timer beat me." He reminded. Stiles liked the spark of hatred that lit up her eyes just at the thought of Allison's grandfather last term.

He remembered that day all too clearly. The shock on her face when she held his face in her hands examining the wounds. He was too startled by the contact of her warm hands on his face at first, but then when her concern twisted to such a fiery dangerous intent to maim. He was mesmerized and terrified at the same time and could only stare when she demanded who had hit him so brutally.

"I still can't believe you allowed yourself to be beaten up by an old man." She was laughing though Stiles could still see a shadow of hate on her. He began to wander what would happen if that old geezer crossed paths with Meg, being all weak and pathetic now with black snot running down his nose.

"Hey crazy and determination is a very powerful combination." Stiles retorted defensively, she was full on laughing now.

"By the way, I know about you and Derek." Stiles stated before taking a sip from his can of root beer "You know I disapprove right."

They were currently sitting on the carpeted floors of his living room. It was a childhood habit they never out grew. Although Stiles never shared it with Scott he always sat on the floor with Meg. She loved the warmth of the carpet and he really didn't mind where they sat.

"Why do you think I never told you?" She retorted smiling fondly.

"It's not just physical is it?"

"Stiles! Do you really think I am that shallow?" She was wide-eyed and scandalized by his inquiry. An expression Stiles wasn't used to seeing from her.

"Well you've seen the man. He is all muscle and frowns."

"He isn't always like that—"

"Yeah there is sarcasm too, not to mention the mood swings."

"You are just as sarcastic." She concluded. Stiles couldn't disagree and chose to take another gulp of his drink.

"I am surprised you managed to keep this a secret for so long, but I kinda already figured there was something going on." Meg pouted at his words and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her empty bottle of root beer stood beside her.

"I didn't realize I was being so obvious, I tried so hard too."

"Not you, it was Derek who gave it away. You should have seen the way he looked at you—well looks at you."

"Really?" Meg couldn't hide the curious, chagrined look on her face and Stiles smiled while rolling his eyes.

"Geez if you get any redder you could literally bang your head against something else that's red and wake up in Kansas."

"Oh yeah? What about you?" She uttered before swiftly poking him in the face. Stiles frowned and rubbed at the spot she probed.

"Hey I have a mild Erythematic problem, I can't help it."

"Not that you fool, I mean Lydia—I do not approve. You can do so much better Stiles."

"So could you." He didn't approve of her accusatory tone and neither did she.

"I did, you can't sit there and tell me he didn't do what a boyfriend would do. As grateful as I am for what you did, Derek he…" Meg sighed and rested her chin on the tops of her knees while her hands fumbled with the carpet's stitching "There is a darkness in me that I kept hidden, papa's death affected me more than I pretend and the trigger for me to just lose it will always be there but he pulled me back, yesterday wasn't the first time."

His gaze softened at the sight of the melancholia in her amber eyes. Stiles looked to the window and at the street where Derek's new jeep was parked, waiting for her.

"There is darkness in all of us Meg. We all have that someone who can see it in us." His words surprised her. She looked to him from under her dark lashes. She was intrigued by the maturity of his expression, the way his eyes were glazed over in deep thought.

"You sound like you already know what I am talking about." She murmured he snapped out of his thoughts and looked to her. Meg expecting a smile or a witty rebuttal of some kind but he only stared contemplatively.

"I have someone you should meet." Her interest peaked and something told her he wasn't referring to Lydia.

* * *

**FRAYED**

Stiles sat on a bus beside his best friend feeling completely and utterly clueless, not to mention worried. Not only was Scott in pain beside him after last night's events. Ariel was missing in action too. He hadn't heard from her since last night when she texted to tell him she wouldn't be able to make it. After the disappointment had left he was more concerned.

Now he was at the edge of his seat and dying for a text from her.

_Maybe I should text her? But what if her phone is left unattended and one of them sees it's from me? They can't possibly be all brawn and no brain._

Stiles's thumb was tapping at the screen of his iPad in a jittery tendency waiting for Scott to respond to the SAT word he uttered, while struggling to remain conscious at the same time.

She hadn't even shown up for the cross county like she had planned to. Stiles sighed and leaned back in his seat.

_Where are you?_

Ariel felt her phone vibrate within the pocket of her jeans. She sat up on the waiting chair in the reception of the animal clinic and dug her phone out.

**From: Ethan**

**How is Ennis?**

The door's been shut for nearly an hour now, Kali was pacing. She texted back speedily, she waited for a few seconds to receive his reply.

**Let me know if anything changes.**

Ariel sighed and leaned back into the chair. Kali nervously running her fingers through her hair. Aiden sat beside Ariel staring into sighed and fell back against the chair and gazed up at the ceiling, remembering the events of last night.

_Ariel was lounging on the sofa reading one of the books Miss Jennifer Blake had assigned "Heart of Darkness" she didn't have much to do ever since she finished reading the book Stiles had given her. She didn't want to take anymore and risk Deucalion finding out._

_The doors of the penthouse slide open and she heard his heavy footsteps and the tap of the cane against the tiles._

_"How was the walk?" She asked in vague interest not diverting her eyes from the book. The alpha maneuvered his way around the settee, and sat on the single seater couch, with the cane resting between his legs and his hands crossed over the walking stick._

_"Enlightening for him," He mused with a mysterious smile on his face thinking about his conversation with Scott "We are going to have a very busy night."_

_"Why is that?" She asked flipping through another page in the book._

_"The young Beta wishes to discuss terms of reconciliation." His words grabbed her attention. She looked to him._

_"And you are going to consent?"_

_"That all depends on the events of the night ahead," He stated still smiling before slowly getting to his feet "Contact Aiden and Ethan, they are needed." He ordered gently._

_"I'll get right on it." She replied and his smile widened, pleased by her obedience._

_"Thank you," She nodded and began to type furiously. Unknown to Deucalion who she was actually typing to._

**_Won't be able to make it tonight._**

_She texted Stiles while trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. Even though she was experiencing nausea from a strange foreboding feeling._

**_Why? What's happening?_**_ Was his hasty reply._

**_I don't know, but I'll inform you the minute I know more._**

**_Grrrreaat._**_ She could practically picture that adorable roll of his eyes and twist of his lips, but even that didn't elevate her mood._

**_Later that night..._**

_"What do you suppose is happening?" Aiden wondered looking to Ariel from beside his twin brother. They had all parked their vehicles in a recluse space. She was placed under driving duty, taking the twins with her and others took Ennis's car. They were approaching an abandoned site that Deucalion was being mysterious about, but then again he didn't tell the younger alphas much and she hated it._

_"Why do you think I would have a clue?" She retorted while keeping her gaze focused on Deucalion's back. Kali and Ennis stood on his either side walking in the confident powerful way they always do._

_"Come on you are like his pet, you get all the Intel way before us." He reminded with a teasing smile on his lips. She shot him a flat look._

_"Gossip, really? Aiden I am surprised by how quickly you adjust to the measly life of a teenager."_

_"Coming from number five on the soccer team, I am not that insulted." He shot back leaning towards her._

_"You are the one who suggested I take up an extracurricular to keep me occupied." She replied in her usual passive tone. His eyes gleamed at her vague response._

_"I meant with me. I can give you one hell of a work out." He whispered huskily. She glanced at him with little or no interest in her electric blue eyes._

_"I doubt it." She mumbled and feigned a yawn. Ethan grinned when Aiden frowned._

_"Aiden get a hint and besides, you already found someone to inflict your cheesy pick up lines on." The less possessive brother said. Aiden glanced his way and shrugged._

_"Hardly, we don't do much...talking. She knows how to make full use of my mouth—and hers."_

_"Ew." Ethan and Ariel responded in unison and the other twin's grin widened._

_They eventually arrived at the interior of the abandoned mall. Ariel's eyes wandered around the empty, dusty place. There were blocks of rubble scattered about the room but it was spacious. Her absorbing eyes wandered up the frozen escalator that Deucalion was currently climbing._

_"Look at this dump," Ethan mused with clear distaste in his eyes._

_"I can already tell we are going to knock a few heads here." Aiden responded, eager to use his animal instincts. Ariel wondered why she didn't possess the same urge to maim and kill like they do._

_"Might as well take our shirts off now right?"Aiden pondered looking to his brother. His hands already gripping and tugging his shirt over his head "I don't want to rip this one, I bought it yesterday."_

_She stifled the urge to chuckle and rolled her eyes at him "Sometimes I wonder who is queerer."_

_He narrowed his eyes down at her and she turned away indifferently._

_"Blend into the shadows, we are going to have company soon." Deucalion stated. The moment he spoke everyone scattered about to find a hiding space. Kali was climbing up steps to the top floor. Ennis stomped down the escalator leading to the floor below them. The twins jogged up the escalator and Ariel followed them in her leisurely pace._

_She wanted to text Stiles, warn him, but even though Deucalion was blind she could tell he was paying attention to her every movement with that charming pinch of his lips._

_"Come now Ariel do hurry up, things are about to get, very interesting."_

_His usual way of saying, deadly._

_Only a few moments passed when they all heard the crunching of bike wheels heading their way. Ariel stayed crouched towards the edge that way she had a perfect view of the stage._

_Scott and Isaac approached Deucalion on a higher step on the escalator. They had a business like air about them, especially Scott._

_"You didn't come alone." the alpha leader stated and indeed they didn't. Ariel had to admit it would take a complete moron not to hear the many other footsteps approaching Deucalion._

_"Yeah this is Isaac." Scott introduced his friend who stood stock still, thinking that's what the alpha meant. Ariel pitied the teenager._

_"I am not talking about, Isaac" The moment those words left Deucalion's lips Derek emerged from the shadows with Cora, Boyd and Meg trailing after him. Ariel tensed and glared down at her uncle._

_This was going to be a blood bath, she knew she had to protect Bridget's daughter._

_"You knew I would do this, Derek don't we can do this so no one gets hurt, if someone else dies—"_

_"Him...just him." The Alpha Hale threatened pointing a finger in Deucalion's direction._

_"Just me?" the demon wolf echoed, clearly amused "Now, how's a blind man find himself into a place like this all on his own?"_

_The screeching sound like nails on a chalk board echoed within the hall when Kali sliding down a tall pillar, her crimson eyes enlarged and terrifying. Ariel rolled her eyes, not understanding Kali's need to be so blatantly sinister. She was clearly compensating for something. The rest of the alphas emerged from their hiding places, startling the unprepared Betas._

_Ariel guessed it was her cue too. Straightening up in to a stand she casually strolled down the descending escalators, her stare focused on Megra Day. She knew she had to get the timing right, keep the girl away from danger while trying not to reveal her true intentions. Deucalion was out for blood that night. She knew he was going to corner Derek into making the decision into killing a member of his pack. Ariel was not going to let it be Megra._

_They attacked. Ariel wasn't going to react completely on whim, and she was going to time her move. She watched the chaos unravel. The twins forming into one giant alpha and Isaac taking the first step to battle them and then Scott following to protect his friend._

_Boyd tried to claw Ennis's eyes out and the alpha dodged with ease. Derek fought fiercely against Kali, kneeing her in the abdomen. Megra made an attack when Cora's scream cut into the air as a result from Ennis's infliction._

_Ariel pushed off and flipped in to the air before stealthily landing in Meg's path. Her provoked bright yellow eyes widened unsuspectingly but she soon reacted and sent a blow in Ariel's direction. She side swept with ease before swiftly delivering a powerful kick to her chest that sent the Beta flying back._

_Cora cried out for Meg when her body made impact with the floor. The enraged Hale stumbled to her feet and Ariel was already predicting the attack. She moved stealthily avoiding each swipe of her claws. Ariel wasn't even in a provoked form which seemed to anger the girl further. She used the rage to her advantage and squatted away Cora's arms before plunging her fingers down on to a pressure point in her neck._

_Cora felt the familiar pins and needles feeling tingle throughout her arm, spreading to her body and she lost all control of her arm. It was a temporary stun which Ariel took to her favour and delivered a sharp kick to Cora's stomach that made her fall to the floor in pain._

_Ariel heard a growl behind her and spun around to immediately catch Meg's clawed arm intended on wounding the alpha. The girl was fast. Ariel had to give her that, but she was obviously faster. Ariel snapped the girl's wrist and her scream echoed in the air. The sound momentarily distracted Derek giving Kali the perfect opportunity to claw at him._

_Ariel didn't want to have to hurt the girl, but if she left this hall unharmed it would arouse suspicions. She quickly grabbed her head in her hands and ruthlessly slammed her forehead against the female's head._

_The impact of the blow left her dizzy and disorientated and soon enough she was an unconscious pile on the floor. She nudged her with her foot and her body flipped over to face the ceiling. Ariel lightly placed the sole of her sneakers on her stomach. Tying to look like she made a conquest when it was actually more— protecting._

_She faced the rest of the alpha's direction. Boyd was on the floor badly scratched. Kali had the curve of her foot over Cora's throat restricting her movements and the twins were restraining Isaac and Scott, while Derek was left standing helplessly._

_"You are beaten," Deucalion stated factually, descending the escalator in slow steps "Do it, take the first step."_

_"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali asked presumptuously her fangs protruding from her lips in a terrifying manner "Look at him, as an alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers."_

_Cora was struggling to breath under the pressure of Kali's foot on her windpipe._

_"Some have more promise than others." Ariel didn't miss the way Deucalion looked to Scott when he said those words, it was almost foreshadowing._

_"Let him rise to the occasion then. What will it be Derek?" the alpha Hale looked to all his Beta's struggling to find a strategy._

_"Pack or family?" She demanded increasing pressure on Cora's throat. The female gasped and struggled to lift the weight._

_Everyone waited anticipating his decision—some more fearful than others—but then blinding flashes erupted around them instantly stinging her eyes._

Ariel had never seen Deucalion react so defensively but then again it wasn't just any flash of light. It was from the result of a hunter arrows. Ariel knew that her uncle always had abhorrence to hunters more than the usual wolf. Maybe it was how he lost his eyes. She had wanted to ask him for a while but there was never a good time. The last thing she wanted to do was to resurface bad memories.

Deucalion walked in through the clinic doors. She watched him walk past and right into the operation room.

Her suspicions were hard to ignore, so she listened intently.

"Surprisingly optimistic, he is going to make it" Was the vet's relieved reply to a question Deucalion uttered. The alpha leader hadn't replied with Ariel found out and there was silence for the longest time but she could hear the vet's heart rising abruptly.

Only a few minutes passed when he emerged in his usual casual walk. Completely disregarding the presences of his subordinates and exiting the clinic. Ariel glared after him for a moment until Kali's outraged screaming startled her out of her thoughts, just as she looked to the doors— Kali stormed past her with Ethan following after her.

Ariel knew Ennis was dead. Kali's wretched roar ricocheted through the walls of the clinic.

Ariel paced the length of her bedroom.

Ariel wanted to see Stiles. She had never felt such a need to see anyone before it was strange. She knew she should be wary of her feelings for him but at the same time it felt so right. She wished she had been the one to go on the cross country meet but Deucalion assigned Ethan because he had leverage—Danny. Ariel had to play along. The last thing she wanted was to arouse any suspicions from Deucalion.

Considering he just killed Ennis to gain his power.

She looked to her mobile on her desk and walked over to stare down at the screen. It was black and lifeless. She was resisting the urge to contact him, but gave in.

**Is Scott alright? **She texted before hitting send, the reply was instant.

**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Ennis is dead and it wasn't Derek's fault. **She typed

Stiles was on his way to get a snack from the vending machine when he received her text. His eyebrows furrowed down at the message, confused by the message.

**Scott is getting better and what do you mean? He didn't die from the wounds?** He asked.

**Deucalion, I have to reveal who I am to Meg the moment you get back.**

Panic immediately set in. Deucalion killed one of his own—Ariel is one of them—the risk of their friendship set in on Stiles, if he found out about Ariel she could be dead too.

**I have no idea when that will be, late tomorrow night I am guessing. **He replied after gathering bits of his wrecked senses. He hated that she seemed calm but then again emotions can't really be analyzed through ha text message.

**Alright, see you then, stay safe Lieutenant. **He smiled slightly at the nickname though the worry never left.

**You are the one who should be safe, Captain.**


	15. Revelation

**Sorry this chapter is uneventful and short, but hey Meg and Derek make an appearance and I promise the next chapters will be worth your while! :) **

**xxx**

**SSC**

* * *

Ariel and Stiles were in his jeep heading for downtown where Derek's loft was. During the ride there, Stiles was explain to her everything that had happened at the Motel and his theories regarding the Darac.

"That's all that happened so far and that's everyone I suspect." Stiles concluded glancing at Ariel who was silent the entire time he spoke.

"From what you said everything seems to centers around one place—the school."

"Why do you say that?" Stiles had considered the possibility before but he wanted to hear her opinion.

"Well the fact that majority of the victims have a connection to Beacon Hills High. The warrior sacrifices chosen all came from there and then there is the whistle."

"What about the whistle?"

"Whoever that is doing this has access to the school. He or she knows your patterns and knows who the threats are and how to eliminate them in the sneakiest possible way." He blinked in wonder. The storm in his mind slightly clearing.

"Do you think it might be one of the students, anyone that was on the bus?"

"It is a possibility but you said that he blew the whistle frequently on the bus. It was around his neck the entire time so it would have to be sometime before he got on the bus." The mist was back, Stiles sighed leaning back against the seat while keeping a steady hold on the steering wheel.

"That could have been anyone." He pointed out; Ariel nodded and shot him a pitying stare.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you." She mused. He looked to her and raised an eyebrow in objection.

"You mean us."

"Right because I am your confidante," Stiles looked to her from the corner of his eye. She was staring out her window. The wind blowing at the red tresses of her hair. The street lights flashing in her pretty eyes, he felt his heart rate elevate again.

_No, you are more than that. _Stiles was surprised by his own realization but this time, he didn't deny it.

They were climbing up the steps to Derek's loft. Stiles was constantly looking in Ariel's direction. She wore that same passive expression but he knew it was a defense to hide how she was really feeling.

"Are you nervous?" He asked though slightly unsure despite his gut feeling. She regarded him with her stunning eyes. The corner of her mouth curving up in amusement.

"I don't get nervous, but I suppose this isn't going to be easy, good thing you are here." Her words surprised him but he recovered and shrugged.

"Yeah my opinion matters very little to Derek."

"Well he lacks brain." Knowing she found his opinion higher than Derek's—and gets annoyed at the thought that his ideas didn't matter— made him feel smug but grateful at the same time. They arrived at the steel door and Stiles lifted the latch and pulled at the handle. The door slide open with a shrieking roll of iron wheels.

Derek and Meg were standing facing each other in the middle of the living room. Stiles could tell they were in a heavy discussion because his sudden appearance snapped them out of their conversation.

"You, what is she doing here?" Derek demanded glaring in Ariel's direction. She stared back fearlessly and Stiles was surprised when Meg's reaction was equally fierce.

"Before you jump to any conclusions here me out first, you owe me that." Stiles stood defensively in front of Ariel, surprising them all. Meg and Derek's stances eased but their wary expressions didn't "Yeah Ariel is part of the Alpha pack but there are reasons—"

"Which are?" Hale cut in. Stiles looked to Carden and she glanced at him.

"You better start from the beginning." He mused. She nodded and began telling the story. They listened intently as she recited every detail—with a few changes—but everything that she had told Stiles. He watched their reactions, especially Meg's since what Ariel had to say affected her more. She was shocked but Ariel's past at first, but then again who wouldn't be? But when Ariel mentioned Bridget's real identity, Meg was astounded, Derek even more so.

"My mother is a werewolf, how is that possible? Wouldn't I be a werewolf at birth then?" The young beta stumbled in alarm, looking to Derek for answers. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Not necessarily, the gene isn't always inherited by a werewolf spawn." Ariel answered nodding in affirmation. Meg still wasn't assured, Derek sighed and uncrossed his arms to gently grasp her hands.

"The gene when present is dormant until the child reaches puberty, that's when it is activated but in your case it never did." He said with such patient solicitude Stiles had never heard in him. Stiles really pitied Meg in the moment. She was still trying to absorb the news with wide unblinking eyes.

Ariel sympathized, one look at the girl's face she knew it was still hard to comprehend. The girl riffled through her pant pocket and pulled out a paper she had been safe keeping and handed it to Meg.

"Since we can't really take any pictures. I used the assistance of an artist once to draw her for me." Meg hesitantly accepted the folded square paper. She began to unravel it and stared down at the sketch of the woman.

"You don't have much to validate your story, how do we know this isn't another scheme?" Derek hissed glaring down at Ariel. Stiles remember how threatening one look from the male made him want to cover or run for the hills. Which was why he was surprised when Ariel remained calm and still.

"I think we can establish that this is a little too elaborate when penetrating your defenses was so simple." Stiles stifled his laugh behind a closed fist, at her words. Derek was not pleased.

"Besides Deucalion doesn't know about this, I've made sure." Ariel added vaguely while holding Derek's accusatory glare.

"He is your Alpha leader, why haven't you told him?" He demanded, Stiles saw the distaste in her eyes.

"I am not his little follower. He only accepted me to his pack to make up for the guilt years ago and I agreed because I knew it would get me here, to you." She looked to Meg who's eyes were wavering in uncertainty.

"I need your help finding her." Ariel insisted softly, the girl stared back clearly troubled.

"How can Meg help you? She hasn't met her mother." The broad alpha defended. Meg immediately looked to her boyfriend.

"No but I—"She began but hesitated in her protest, staring down at the drawn image of Bridget.

"You recognize her don't you?" Stiles asked knowing that look anywhere. Meg raised her amber gaze to him and nodded reluctantly.

"Derek this is the woman I saw in my nightmare, the one with the blue eyes." She said looking to her alpha. His eyes widened in surprise. Stiles and Ariel glanced at each other, unsure of what they are referring to.

"Are you sure?" Hale asked Meg nodded silently and looked back at the image, conflicted by the realization. Derek's brows furrowed in worry.

"I dreamt about her, it was a blur and most of the details are a little foggy. I dismissed it as my wild imagination but now that I look at this drawing—I am sure it's her." Meg raised her gaze to meet Ariel again "Did she have blue eyes?"

"When she is a werewolf yes, but when she is a human they are green—well more hazel than green." The female answered calmly. The words brought out a fond little smile from the Beta and she looked to the image again.

"Hazel..." She mused. Derek watched his girlfriend intently.

"You know you look a lot like her, same hair and eyes but she seems more serious." Stiles pointed out gesturing to the drawing.

"You think so?" Meg wondered holding the paper up at an arms distance before bringing it to her side again. She looked between Stiles and Ariel and smiled "So this is the girl you were talking about eh?"

"Stiles mentioned her before, why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest, emphasizing his bulging pecs. Meg shrugged at her boyfriend. Stiles avoided Ariel's very inquisitive stare.

"Well he didn't give a name or the fact that she is one of the alphas—just this whole deep sentence about how there is always someone who can see the darkness in—" Stiles panicked and instantly clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her to his side, dimming her words to incoherent mumbles. Ariel who was listening very carefully watched with gleaming eyes as Stiles dragged the struggling beta to a side.

"Okay that's enough out of you." He chimed sending an innocent grin in Derek and Ariel's direction before abruptly glaring down at Meg, he released her and she beamed up at him.

"Dude she is hawt, you dog you." She teased nudging his side with her elbow, Stiles blushed.

"It's nothing like that—"

"Not yet right?" She cut in.

"Yes—I don't know—how are you feeling about this?" He wanted to avert the subject, fast. Considering Meg's easily distracted nature it wasn't so hard.

"The fact that my mom is a werewolf and it wasn't her that left my dad but the other way around?—still processing the guilt will sink in eventually." She murmured rubbing the back of her neck in thought.

"Guilt?" He echoed, she nodded with a hapless smile.

"For thinking the worst of her."

Stiles wanted to ask more but then his phone rang. The sound piercing the air and everyone's eyes fell to him. He answered the call—it was Scott.

"We have another missing case—it's a doctor this time." The beta said.

"A doctor?" Stiles repeated.

"Yeah, one never made it and isn't answering the phone and the one who did answer the phone—only her car made it to the hospital."

"With her in it?"

"No Stiles just the car."

"So that's two missing cases?" Stiles confirmed.

"Yup, you better get here soon." His best friend replied.

"K I'll be there." He hung up and looked to Meg who stared back at him.

"A doctor is missing?" she repeated he nodded in reply.

"I have to go meet Scott at the hospital." Stiles announced looking to Derek and Ariel, mainly the girl.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Ariel didn't appreciate the alpha's accusatory tone and shot him a flat look.

"I an alpha but I am not a magician and, why would Deucalion target doctors? This is clearly the work of the Darac."

"He is going for healers now. The third one could be anyone." Stiles said.

"Do you need a ride back?" He asked Ariel. Her lips to reply when her own phone beeped and she fished it out and nodded.

"Apparently, Deucalion is asking for me." She stated this grabbed Derek's attention.

"Why?" He asked, she pushed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know once I do." She answered Meg and Derek exchanged dubious glances.

"So you are going to tell us what's going to happen in your little alpha gatherings." Meg asked. Ariel nodded though the female beta's words confused her.

"Yes...that is what I just agreed to, unless your question was rhetorical."

"Well, we didn't think you would agree." Derek retorted.

"Clearly," She mused bluntly, Stiles took that as his cue to intervene.

"Well we better get going. See you Meg, Derek." He said with a firm nod. Meg grinned and Derek nodded in silent acknowledgement, though he was glaring at Ariel the entire time.

"Bye you guys." Meg chimed waving with her usual enthusiasm. The door rolled shut when they departed and she smiled turning to her boyfriend.

"Well that was interesting." She said Derek nodded in agreement.

"It was," He mused and averted his gaze from the door to the beta "I don't trust her."

"I know, but it didn't sound like she was lying."

"Yeah but that could be something she was trained to do."

"I guess we will know in time besides now that I think about it. She could have done a lot more damage to me and Cora that day at the abandoned mall but I left with a broken wrist and most of the damage done to Cora was through Ennis." Her revelation intrigued and astonished him at the same time.

"What are you saying?" He asked she regarded him her brilliant amber eyes.

"I am just saying it's a little odd and Stiles trusts her and I trust him—and you trust me." She added with a sheepish smile. His dark brows rose up and the corners of his lips curved up into a wolfish smile, dimpling his cheeks.

"Is that so?" He mused and she nodded firmly. He just had to cave and agree.

"Fine...but this thing about your mother. Are you going to help her?" His tone changing to one of concern. She heaved her shoulders momentary, studying the floor boards under her bare feet.

"I don't know I am still trying to wrap my head around that." She looked to him again "What do you think?"

Derek sighed, reaching out and grasping her soft hands in his "I think we shouldn't jump into anything."

"You are right, besides we have more problems to deal with." She agreed smiling up at him. He stared down at her with his pale grey eyes that were slowly deepening in to smoldering silver.

"Let's not think about that now, it's nearly ten." He spoke with sensual intent lining his words, but Meg didn't catch on to his meaning.

"Yeah I know I have to catch some Z's." She yawned just at the thought of sleep. She attempted to turn away when Derek abruptly reeled her back, in one simple tug.

"I meant it was late, I didn't say I was tired." He retorted and before she could protest. He lifted her up and swiftly threw her body over his shoulders.

Her stomach hit the hard muscles of his shoulders. He kept one arm around her waist and the other around the back of thighs, steadying her. Meg sprawled her hands on his back to stop his shoulder from biting into her abdomen when he walked in the direction of the bed—correction, it was their bed now.

"You know that thing I said about this being addictive. This is what I was afraid of." She chided. He threw her down on to the matters and she bounced once until he steadied her with a single palm on her waist. Derek loomed above her, his broad body making her feel small and feminine.

"You don't seem afraid." He noted in a husky murmur. His fingers trailed up her smooth bronze skin of her left leg. She rolled her eyes and rested her arms around his neck.

"I said was, past tense." She retorted. He grinned and leaned down pressing his mouth against hers in a heated kiss.

* * *

"Darkness in space, darkness in time, darkness in—"

"Okay I get it. You are pretending to fill in the sentence so I would admit to what I told Meg."Stiles grumbled and Ariel grinned.

"If it makes you this uncomfortable then you don't have to repeat it. Though my curiosity has been sparked." She stated.

"No... really?" He retorted sarcastically though the smile wormed his way on to his lips. His expression sobered when he thought's drifted back to his friend "Meg took everything surprisingly well, I am glad."

"Indeed, it when better than I anticipated. It all depends on how things go from here."

"Do you know what Deucalion is planning next?" Stiles asked averting his eyes from the road for a moment to look to her.

"Just theories, but I have a feeling it has something to do with your friend, Scott." Her statement surprised him. His hold on the steering wheel tightened and he took a sharp left in the direction of her apartment.

"What does he want with Scott?" He demanded she held her calm exterior and sometimes Stiles thinks she stays calm just to assure him.

"It's just something I noticed when the whole fight that happened in the abandoned center. He said something that seemed to hint at Scott's potential as a werewolf—I wasn't going to say anything till I was sure but I thought you had an idea." He absorbed her words with furrowed brows and great intent.

"Not yet but it makes sense to why he would assign Ethan and Aiden to Danny and Lydia and you to me."

"I never said Deucalion assigned me to you—"

"But you—" He began, she cut in.

"No, you assumed. Our meeting at the cemetery was completely coincidental." Stiles parked the vehicle one block away from her building and in the darkness of an alley way. That way Deucalion or the others wouldn't spot them.

He turned to her the moment he parked the car. "Then what were you doing there?" he asked, she looked to him and smiled.

"Morbid I know," She opened the door and climbed out before spinning around to face him, popping her head through the open window.

"But maybe someday you will come around to understanding the darkness in me." He didn't get a chance to retort because she winked and that act alone rendered him speechless and sent his heart escalating. She walked past the jeep and Stiles stared after her, utterly entranced.


	16. Rebellion and its Consequences

**I am sad to say this story is slowly coming to an end, along with the sequel to Derek Fanfiction "Reason" Sorry you guys :( But I have a little surprise which I will reveal by the end of this story :) **

**xxx**

**SSC**

* * *

Ariel was never the type to let her emotions take control. She learned a long time ago it was better to reveal her true feelings but right now in that moment. She felt so much rage it was hard to control.

She needed a release and working out was the best solution. It kept her body exerted and the angry train of thoughts kept her fueled. The penthouse was large and sparse of furniture except for the basics like a living room settee. She found an adequate area and began performing her usual routine though her mind was on the events that occurred the night before.

The murder of Derek's Beta, Boyd.

Ariel didn't know much about the kid. Except passing him a few times in school but he never glared at her. She could see the fear in his eyes but never a sneer. Almost as if he wasn't sure about her position among the alphas and she had strangely appreciated it and she was glad now. The last thing she wanted in that moment was to be categorized as a murderer like the rest of her pack.

Ariel was furious but she kept a tight leash on it, but her rage only churned within. She heard the sound of the door opening, they were back. She paused –mid sit up before resuming the movement.

"Where were you?" Kali demanded looming above Ariel, her bare feet placed near the teenager's head. She didn't even bother acknowledging her presence and continued to exercise her abdomen.

"Here, training." She mumbled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We needed your help to—"Aiden began.

"Torment and murder teenagers? I think you can do that all by yourself." She snapped and pushed up on to her feet and turned to face them. The twins stood at a vary space behind Kali. Ariel could see the obvious guilt in Ethan's eyes and the way he avoided her penetrating stare. Aiden was better at hiding his emotions but there was a tension in his expression, like it hurt to see the unbanked disgust in her stare.

Kali stood in her usual self righteous way with no remorse in her dark eyes.

"You know I really fail to see your use in this pack. You are just a free-loading princess aren't you? Sometimes I wonder if you are even part of this pack." She hissed watching her like she was the most repulsive little bug. Ariel stare back expressionlessly.

"I never said I was." She retorted, Kali smirked flashing her canines.

"Oh, does Deucalion know that?" She wondered and the amusement in her eyes faded fast and she glared down her nose at the younger she-wolf.

"You know what we do to outsiders. Don't think your little bond to him is going to protect you forever. One day he is going to get sick of you lagging your weight around and I will be there to personally dispose of you." She spat before pivoting on her heel and marched several steps away. Until Ariel's sinister laughter immediately rooted her.

The twins tensed when Kali froze and turned back around to frown confused and annoyed at the same time. They knew Ariel was asking for trouble. The teenager was beaming in a mocking way that angered the fierce female further.

"You know Ethan and I were talking about your nails once, about why you insist on growing it." The male began to sweat nervously when Kali glanced in his direction. He was staring at Ariel in a look that questioned her sanity.

"I guess he was just scared so he said it was to be a better killer, but do you want to know what I think?" Ariel grin simmered down to a taunting little smile but her electric blue eyes flashed in repulsion.

"I think it's to scratch those hard to reach places and when you can't reach them you just get annoyed and commit mass murder because let's face it, your brain –as small as it is can only be programmed one way." The thin band around Kali's rage snapped and black glinting claws were instantly extended. Her dark eyes turned crimson and she was ready to attack.

Ariel was calmly expecting such a reaction and the blue in her eyes blotched to a dangerous red. Her nails expanding and lengthened and her fangs peeking out from behind her full lips. Kali was dying to have an excuse to break that elegant neck of Ariel's and the girl had given her the perfect opportunity.

Aiden's gaze snapped between the two. He hadn't seen Ariel half provoked since the night she became alpha. Part of him wanted to see how the battle would end but at the same time. Kali was ruthless and he didn't want Ariel dead.

Kali was about to make the first attack—when something long, slim and silver whizzed over her shoulder heading directly at Ariel. The girl was quick and immediately caught the walking stick in a clench fist and glared in Deucalion's direction. The sharp quill shaped device was intended on scratching her cheek, one of his disciplinary methods.

Deucalion stared passively and Ariel narrowed her stare. A snarl on her lips that Aiden and Ethan had never seen before, it slightly terrified them. She marched past them and even Kali didn't make any move to stop her. She came face to face with her uncle before swiftly throwing the stick at his feet.

"Next time you do that, I am going to break it." She hissed, without waiting for a response she trudged past him and into her living room. Deucalion made no expression and the rest of the alphas cautiously approached.

"Guess she's made her choice." Kali mused, Deucalion nodded in response. Ethan picked up the walking stick and handed it to him.

"And I've made mine." He murmured.

* * *

Stiles was driving home after just after talking to Cora and Peter and listening to Peter's story about Derek's first girl friend that he had to kill. The story was a blow, and made Stiles somewhat regret being so wary and mean to the alpha.

He had gone to check up on Meg who was in her room again. She needed space after having to witness the deaths of another friend of hers. He recalled how close they were, Boyd and Meg and their closeness only increased after Erica died. Since they both deeply cared for the blonde—now he was gone too, he didn't know how Meg was going to cope.

Derek had been missing for a day, Stiles didn't blame him. After all the man was forced to kill his own Beta. What worried him was—Meg was the last living Beta for Derek.

Ariel wasn't there when Boyd was murdered and that eased his rising anxiety. _Did she know about what they were about to do? If she did she would have told me, right?_ It was hard to come to a conclusion but knowing her. Stiles had a gut feeling she was in the dark when it came to Boyd.

His phone beeped on the seat beside him. Stiles glanced at the screen it was a message from Ariel.

**Oak tree.**

His eyebrows furrowed—despite Ariel being the queen of all things vague, it was a little too ambiguous. A sense of apprehension washed over him. He took a sharp bend and began heading in the way of the oak tree he knew she was referring to.

The darkness was making it a challenge for Stiles to see anything. He drove up to the tree but then his yellow headlights roamed over a figure on the floor. Panic set in and Stiles parked the jeep and left it running in his haste to get to the fallen body.

The closer he got the instantly he recognized the falling form to be Ariel and he saw the unmistakable dark blotches of blood across her stomach. Stiles felt his heart drop to his stomach. He immediately knelt down beside her. There were gashes across her abdomen, they were deep and pooling with blood. Her shirt was torn in places and her face was littered with patches of dirt. Through the shadows it was hard for him to see if her chest was moving. He prayed to God it was.

"A-Ariel?" he called out, reaching for her face with a trembling hand.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and stared right at him.

"Jesus—oh my God!" He exclaimed falling back while clutching on to his chest. His heart pounded madly and staring wide eyed at her.

"Did I look dead to you?" She asked softly.

"Uh yeah. I think we can conclude that you achieved that perfectly from the stroke I suffered a few seconds ago." He snapped, taking a deep calming let her head fall back against the earth.

"Good…then it worked." She closed her for a moment, allowing a sense of peace before looking to him again.

"I need your help, Stiles."

That was pretty self-explanatory.

Stiles managed to get her off the ground and towards his jeep. He was supporting her with his arm around her waist and her arm over his shoulders. Even with his help he could see it hurt for her to move, but she clenched her jaw and refused to reveal her suffering to him.

"I should take you to Deaton's, he will know—"

"No, take me to your place now." She insisted through gritted teeth. The rain flattened her hair to her side, a few strands curled and framing her face.

"Try and save some of that energy to the actual healing part instead of barking orders at me." She nodded somberly. He felt guilty for snapping at the injured female. She kept one hand pressed to her side to limit the blood flow, her gaze was focused on the ground.

"They wouldn't expect me to be at your place." She grunted when Stiles leaned her against the metal of the jeep. With his arms free, he opened the door for her before reaching out for her again.

"Why not?" He demanded out of instinct though the thought never crossed his mind. He managed to help her on to the seat. She leaned back against the leather seat. Stiles shut the door and ran to his door, desperate to get out of the cold winds. He got in and slammed the door shut, then reversed the vehicle back from under the tree and on to the main road.

"He thinks I'll die out here and there won't be anyone to save me." Ariel replied her breathing uneven.

"So they have absolutely no idea about me?" Stiles was talking at an attempt to distract her from her wounds. Also to know more like why was she out here injured in the first place.

"I had to protect you, if Deucalion found out about you. You won't need to be a virgin to be slaughtered." He glanced at her and she was smirking. Proud of her own jab at his pride, he rolled his eyes.

"Wittiness always a great sign of recovery,"

* * *

They arrived at his home. Stiles helped her up the stairs and to the bathroom. She insisted on a little privacy to clean her wounds. He wanted to help her, knowing it would be hard for her to do the task by herself but he decided against it. After she shut the door he went in search of a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers she could borrow. He figured she would need new clothes considering the state of her current attire.

After she had accepted his clothes from a small gap in the door he paced waiting for her. She finally emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was damp and sticking to her pale skin. The grey t-shirt he provided was two sizes too big for her and fell to her waist. The blue checkered shorts fit her perfectly but they relieved the alabaster skin of her thighs. Stiles had to force himself to stop staring at the perfectly toned shape of her legs for too long, in order to help her into his room.

Stiles placed her gently on his bed before rushing off to lock his door. He pulled over his desk chair and placed it beside the bed before taking a seat.

Once she was settled he demanded she tell him every detail of what happened and why they attacked. Taking a deep breath, Ariel began reciting the events that lead to her current form.

_Ariel raced through the woods the gashed Kali had inflicted on her were burning. Her legs were pumping at each leap she took too avoid a stone in her path.S__he could hear leaves rustling against their fast forms. They were catching up to her, quickly._

_Ariel knew she couldn't out run them for long, but if she could just get to the location she intended on arriving at. She skidded to a stop, dust riling up around her from the sudden halt. The oak tree was large and towering in front of her and allowed her a moment to relax, until she heard their growls behind her._

_Three pairs of red eyes emerged from the darkness and Ariel back into the tree, clutching to her wounds. Kali was grinning maliciously. Aiden and Ethan weren't as intimidating, they were almost unsure. Ariel had one clawed hand out, ready to fight for her life when Deucalion emerged from behind them._

_ "I didn't want to have to do this Ariel, but you left me no choice." He spoke inching closer to her. Ariel glared defiantly even though it hurt to stand._

_"I left you plenty of choices. It's not my fault you didn't take them." He sighed in a feign despair at her words._

_"Maybe, I should have learned my lesson about betrayal. I just didn't expect it from you."_

_"Betrayal is a little too dramatic don't you think? If anything you've disappointed me and I am sure if my father was around, he would be disappointed in you too but then again—You lost more than just your physical vision." She snapped. Deucalion stared from behind his black shades, making it impossible for her to read his emotions._

_A gasp escaped her lips when he pinned her against the tree with a hand to her throat._

_"I could crush your windpipe right now." He threatened calmly. Ethan took a step to aid but Kali growled at him, forcing him to shrink away. Ariel stilled her struggling and narrowed her icy eyes at her uncle._

_"Do it." She urged Aiden looked between the two in alarm._

_A sly smile curved at his lips. His hold on the column of her throat ,tightening. Ariel struggled to breath. _

_"That's what you want isn't it? I understand, the guilt of what you did is threatening to consume you and everything you've done up to this point is to hurt yourself not me." She hid the contempt she felt in that moment. He smiled pleased by her silence._

_"If you wanted punishment all you had to do was say so." He snarled before abruptly releasing her. Ariel fell to the ground heaving and coughing. Kali looked to her alpha in question. Itching to demand why the light still remained in the girl's eyes._

_"Leave her here." He ordered._

_"Wouldn't it be kinder to just kill her right now?" Kali rebutted._

_"Yes it would, which is why we are leaving her." He turned away the end of his walking stick slapping at the ground._

_"In your dying moment you will realize that I was all you had Ariel and you threw it away." He spoke with his back turned to her. Ariel glared after him, Kali sneered down at her before following Deucalion._

_Aiden and Ethan hesitated. Ethan even made a move to approach Ariel but decided against, she could see the guilt in his eyes. Aiden turned away and marched off, refusing to look at her and she was glad in away._

_"No Deucalion...I was all you had." She whispered once they left and fell back on to the earth. She found comfort in the leaves gently swaying above her. After a moment she brought out her phone out of the pocket of her tattered jeans. With a shaky bloodied hand, she began to type._

"They are not going to be looking for you?" Stiles asked his gazed lingered on the clear bluish purple hand print around her throat. He felt such rage and sympathy he didn't know what to do.

"I am not sure about Ethan or Aiden, but Deucalion and Kali could care less." She answered and tried to sit up against the head board. Stiles immediately reacted. He steadied her by placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning over the side of the bed.

"Will you like stop moving around so much? You are going to make things worse." He chided.

"I'll be fine stop worrying—"

"No I won't, I thought you died Ariel...God." Stiles sighed heavily and she paused to watch him intently. He ran his hand through his hair. The sight of seeing her unconscious still hadn't left his mind.

"Just don't do that to me again." He croaked out, finding the will to look in to her eyes again.

She smirked in that teasing way "Why, you going to miss me?"

"Is the thought really that shocking?" Her smile fell at the way he glared at her. Clearly not in the mood to jest about how he found her.

"I guess not." Her expression turned somber. His hand was resting beside her and she gently grasped it and squeezed "And I am sorry that I scared you, it was the only way."

"Wait you knew this would happen?"

She nodded "Well it was a little risky. I wasn't sure if Deucalion was going to kill me or not and plus my time there was coming to a limit. Especially since they killed Boyd." She murmured but then her blue eyes darkened a vengeful sapphire.

"Kali is going to get what's coming and I didn't want to stick around to be engulfed by her bad karma." He smiled at her words. He was glad she wasn't taking an even bigger risk by challenging Kali. Now knowing what they were capable off didn't elevate his worries in the slightest. His gaze wondered over the wounds. The blood was seeping through her shirt and Stiles grimaced at how painful they seemed.

"Don't you think we should do something to those wounds I mean would it help?" He suggested. She seemed surprised by his attentive nature.

"It takes time but you can do something for me. Get me my tea, it's in the flask."

"Where is your flask?" He asked perplexed. He did not remember her leaving it behind.

"In the duffle bag under your desk."

"What the—when the—you planned this?" He demanded, gaping at her like a fish out of water.

"I didn't know where else to go." She spoke softly like an apologetic child.

He stared, his shock melting.

"When you say it like that." He mumbled mainly to himself before going in search for her duffle bag under his desk.

"I won't trouble you for long—"

"No I didn't mean it like that, I want you to stay I want to help." Stiles had knocked his head against the wood in his fierce eagerness to assure her he didn't have any qualms with her staying.

He pulled out the flask and stood up before making his way to her. He sat back on his chair, popped apart the cup and poured the clear liquid into the container before handing it to her. She accepted it graciously with both hands, then began drinking.

"What did you mean when you said you won't be staying for long?" He asked. She looked to him over the brim of the cup before lowering it to her lap.

"If Kali does come looking for me. I don't want to endanger you, Stiles, but they don't really know about you so that's a pretty slim risk and besides. Derek will be seeking my help soon." She prophesied. Stiles was amazed she still managed to think of his safety while being so badly wounded. He stared thinking about what he learned that night about Derek, from Cora and Peter.

"That guy has had it pretty tough." He said refilling the cup for her.

"How so?" She asked and sipped at the tea. Stiles began to tell her all about how Derek's former life in high school. About the girl he fell in love with, how Ennis had tried to turn her into a werewolf but her body hadn't accepted the bite and how that resulted in the change in Derek's eyes.

"That is just genuinely depressing." She murmured pityingly. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I know, but Peter told us the story—Cora and I—and I don't think he told us the entire story, besides having tried to kill us before, I can't trust him."

"You are planning on asking Derek for the whole truth?" Stiles liked that she always seems to know what he was planning before he said it.

"I was thinking about it. What do you think?" He asked genuinely interested in her opinion.

"It's...ballsy—did I use that right?" She murmured uncertainly.

He grinned and nodded almost proudly "Yes."

She smiled, pleased with herself "Not sure if he would be too keen, better catch him at a time he is most vulnerable people tend to open up more then."

"Well aren't you conniving." He pointed out. Amused by her words, she smiled at him.

"Aren't you?"

Her usual spirit was back, Stiles was glad.

"The tea seems to be helping." He noted.

"Indeed, I call it the Bridget Brew it helps speed up the healing process." She sunk back into the comfort of his pillows "I never got to finish the book you gave me. I had to stop five pages before the ending."

"I could read it to you now." He was surprised by his own suggestion, more than Ariel was. To avoid her inquiring gaze he went in search of the book and he found it in her bag, in the same condition he had given her.

"My mom used to read to me when I get sick, cliché I know but the sound of her voice always made me feel better." He said sitting beside her again with the book in hand, his eyes were soft and tender when recalling the fond memory. Ariel watched him, a doting smile curving at her lips.

"It's not a cliché, not to me at least." He managed a smile and opened the book to the place she had bookmarked. It was the Popsicle stick from their night out, he was marveled by it.


	17. Mornings and Goodbye's

**Omg you guys. The next chapter is going to be the finale! :O :'( Same goes for the Derek fanfic )**

**Dont worry, i'll be announcing the surprise sooon :) **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Stiles woke up groggily. He sat up and smacked his lips a few times before attempting to stretch and yawn but there was a grip on his hand. He blinked rapidly to realize he had fallen asleep, with half his body over the edge of his bed and Ariel's hand gripping tightly onto his. His book was on his lap. The situation felt all too familiar, like the time when he read a book to his mother when she was sick at the hospital. The similarity scared him a little but when his gaze landed on her face, the fear faded away.

Her long inky lashes fanning over her high cheek bones. He never noticed the tiny charming freckles the littered the bridge of her nose or the way her upper lip was slightly pushed up and so kissable. Stiles recalled the press of those lips, how soft and warm they felt.

Her deep red hair was in disarray. Fanned across his pillow, but the rays of light from the window made a few strands highlight in an auburn colour.

Stiles dazedly watched her sleep. The way she breathed in slowly and calm. He had never seen such a beautiful serene expression. He knew he should be feeling creepy, ogling her so openly but he just couldn't turn away. His gaze wandered down to her hands. They were slender and elegant, his seemed so big in comparison. Stiles found a certain pleasure in that and he didn't know why.

"Stiles!" He heard his dad calling in a distance.

"Yeah I'll be right with you." He mumbled in an inaudible reply while being entranced by her presence.

"STILES!" He immediately snapped out of revere and nearly fell off his chair when he pulled away so suddenly.

"Oh shit." He exclaimed in a harsh whisper so not to wake her. Stiles practically threw himself at his bedroom door before swiftly escaping to come face to face with his father.

"You are awake." Mr. Stilinski was surprised by his son's alert appearance. Stiles grinned to cover up his nervous state.

"Yeah the alarm woke me up." He said, the sheriff nodded in acceptance.

"Okay well get to school, I have to get to the station, you can manage breakfast right?"

"Sure thing daddy-yo." Stiles immediately cursed himself. The last statement was laying it on a little thick. The sheriff gave his son a look for his odd words before shaking it off and hurrying down the steps. Stiles made sure his father was out of sight before sighing in relief and relaxing against the door. He took a moment to gather his wits before walking back into his room. He was surprised to find Ariel already up and sitting on his bed.

"That was a close call. I can't believe I fell asleep for that long."

Stiles wasn't about to disagree. He was relieved that she was sleeping and didn't catch him creeping over her. She threw her legs over the edge and sat there for a moment, feeling for her wounds. Stiles noticed that the small cuts across her face had healed too and she had her healthy glow back.

"You look better, no more leaking wounds." He mused as she got to her feet. There was something about the way she just stood beside his bed, in his clothes. All hair tousled and bleary eyed that made an intense yearning wash over him. Images began to form in his mind. More moments of waking up beside her, seeing her in that exact same way that made his heart flutter.

"I forgot about your strange diversion to blood. I am surprised you even tolerated my sorry state last night." She said with a grin. He blinked out of his stupor and shrugged.

"You needed me. I've seen Scott hurt plenty of times so the nausea faded away."

"Good, so what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and stale bread." He answered in despair. He hated having breakfast because it usually meant left over's and he was getting really sick of eating eggs.

"What about the bacon I stocked in your freezer?" He blinked dumbstruck.

"You put bacon in my freezer?"

"Yes, I didn't want to be a complete free-loader." She stated it like it was the most obvious thing to do in the world. Stiles could only shake his head at her to express his disbelief.

"You are...you are something else." He mused. Ariel wanted to utter some witty response but the admiration in his eyes rendered her speechless.

* * *

"So I guess you won't be coming to school then huh?" Stiles asked Ariel while shrugging on his school bag. They had just finished breakfast and Ariel was back in a pair of her usual ankle length jeans and baggy long sleeved sweaters she liked to wear so much. They were standing near his door and Stiles was about to depart when he had asked the question.

"And give Aiden and Ethan the pleasure of seeing me alive—nah I'll let them suffer a little more." She replied smirking wickedly.

"What is it with you and Aiden?" Stiles asked abruptly.

"Why do you ask?" Her piercing eyes landing on him in inquiry.

"I just see the way he stares at you sometimes, like you are a plate of perfectly cooked steak and he is the man ready to stick his fork—"

"That was a vivid image," She cut in before he had disgusted her further "Aiden just had a lot of built up sexual frustration which he chose to focus on me, I never consented of course but now that he found away to relieve himself I suppose he is a little confused on how he should feel. I except nothing but angst from them once they find out I am not dead."

The fact that Aiden lusted after Ariel didn't surprise Stiles. It pissed him off—but it didn't surprise him.

"Why the angst? From the looks of it, they betrayed you." He pointed out, she shrugged haplessly.

"I never expected them to help me. I knew that the moment I decided to rebel against Deucalion." There was gloom in her eyes. He could see it in the way she lowered her gaze to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive maneuver.

"Yeah but you considered them to be friends, I can tell and you can't say that you didn't feel a little bit disappointed when they didn't help you, can you?" The gentle understanding his voice surprised her. She looked to him in reluctant wonder.

"I-I guess not," she whispered allowing the realization to sink in, but her expression abruptly turned grim. The steel resolution in her eyes was back "But it doesn't matter, I was always better off alone."

"Yet you still needed me." Stiles meant to say it teasingly and he except witty banter from her but she simply watched him. Wide eyed and silent and he was instantly pulled in by her magnetic stare.

The silence stretched on but there was a crackling heat between them. Stiles was always so overwhelmed by it before but now, he wanted nothing but to give into it. There was a glow in her eyes he had never seen before. It lit them up like aquamarines.

Then, she blinked.

"You should probably go, wouldn't want to be late." She reminded gently. Stiles was reluctant to leave but he feared if he stayed she would probably hand him a restraining order from what his thoughts were telling him to do—or maybe she won't.

"Yeah I'll—"He cleared his throat "I'll see you when I get back?" He stared meaningfully.

She smiled and nodded "I'll be here."

Stiles left in a merry manner, shutting the door behind him. Ariel stood behind the door for a moment, until her thoughts snapped her back to the agenda she had planned for the day, starting with replying to the miss call by Derek Hale.

* * *

Stiles came rushing home after school, in haste that even surprised Scott. He wanted to see her, terribly. He bounded up the staircase and dashed to his room. Placing one hand on the door handle he twisted and swung open the door.

"Ariel you—why are the lights off?" He inquired curiously, reaching for the light switch.

"Stiles don't turn on that light." Her voice cut in through the darkness.

"Why what's—"He had already clicked on the switch and immediately regretted doing so.

"I told you." She stated chidingly while standing in the middle of his bedroom in nothing but a towel. He took a startled moment to give her a once over before immediately fluttering his eyes shut and turning away.

"Sorry I'll just look away, sorry." He mumbled, a fierce blush colouring his face. Stiles clenched his fist and bit into his knuckles. Afraid he would start praising God out loud. He heard the distinct drop of the heavy towel on to the floor and he was so tempted to turn around. There were sounds of ruffling clothes and then a silence.

"Alright, I am done." She announced. He could hear the amusement in her voice. Stiles dropped his arm back to his side and turned to face her again. She was calmly shoving her clothes back into her duffle bag and he watched the act, confused.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked just as she packed the last of her clothes. Ariel looked to him and nodded.

"Yes, I was supposed to leave an hour ago but I promised you that I would be here when you got back."

"Wh-where are you going?" He stumbled out. Ariel zipped up her sailor blue bag before turning to face him.

"Derek wants to protect Meg and the only way to do that is to take her as far away from here as I can."

"So Kali won't kill her."Stiles mumbled in realization and nodded in agreement "Can you manage on your own?"

Ariel was mid shrugging on her jean jacket when his question made her grin "You have to start giving me more credit than that, Stilinski. I did fake my own death." She reminded confidently.

"Yeah, Meg will be safe with you." Ariel brushed her long hair from under the flaps of her jacket. Her electric gaze intense on his worried expression. She walked up to him.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled." She asked concerned. He raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Just, everything is so messed up. First with Deucalion and we still haven't figured out who the Darac is." He murmured running a hand through his hair out of frustration.

"You will." She stated he stared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because for the first time in my life I have faith and it's in you." Her firm remark surprised him. She sighed and looked him dead in the eye, Stiles didn't dare turn away.

"You have to learn to trust your instincts. The moment you have the feeling that something is terribly wrong you have to trust it. Our senses can tell us anything and you know that."

"Yeah, pay attention to every detail." He nodded frantically, she smiled pleased by his words. She abruptly flicked him on the forehead, startling him.

"You have the eyebrows and forehead for it." She added hoping to coax a smile from him but Stiles continued to watch her. His honey eyes softening in a deep longing.

"I—I wish." He struggled to say the words, but from the way her smile wavered. He figured she already knew he wanted her to stay.

"So do I, but I owe Bridgett, I am sorry Stiles." She whispered to him, genuinely apologetic. Stiles lowered his gaze to her hands that were dangling by her side. He reached out and looped his finger around hers.

"No don't be, I understand." He spoke quietly, meeting her azure gaze. Ariel's hand left his grip only to wrap her arms around his wide shoulders to embrace him.

Stiles was not expecting the contact, but eventually relaxed when the familiar scent of a clean pine forest brushed under his nose, her signature scent.

Her hair was still damp from the shower but he didn't mind. She was warm and fitted so perfectly against his body.

He hugged her tightly around the waist. A deep shuddering breath escaped his lips, it felt like a heavy burden was being lifted off his chest. He wondered if it was another werewolf gift to relieve stress or just the feeling of human contact.

Ariel rested her head against his shoulders. He felt a lot sturdy than she perceived him to be. She could feel his large warm hands on her back. She never felt so feminine in her life.

The remained embracing each other for the longest time. Neither of them willing to let go of one another. Completely reeled in by the comfort they felt in silence. Ariel could hear his heart pounding against her chest. Eventually it slowed down into a lulling sound, but then the heavy treading of footsteps below them brought her out of her thoughts. The sheriff was back, she was glad—that way Stiles wasn't alone in the house.

"I won't be gone for long, I can promise you that." She vowed holding her stare. He lowered his gaze bashfully.

"Good because uh—I'll be holding on to that." She smiled and stepped back and Stiles instantly missed her touch. She turned and walked to his bed. Picking up her bag by the strap she made her way to the open window. He followed and watched as she placed one leg over the frame and then the other to get sit on the sill.

"See you later Stilinski." She uttered. He nodded and grinned in response. She jumped off and landed gracefully on the grass before heading off.

Stiles watched her leave, resisting the urge to yell out for her to stay.


	18. When A Storm Ends

**Final Chapter! :( Someone hold me.**

**xx**

**SSC**

**P.S: Suprise announcement at the end ;)**

* * *

Ariel hated driving, especially when it was through heavy storms currently like the one she was driving through right now. Meg sat on the passenger seat beside her. Her face practically plastered to the window, watching the heavy rain and winds that threatened to blow them away. It was Meg's idea to take a route through the woods to get to Beacon Hill's faster and avoid the outgoing traffic. Ariel was regretting the moment she agreed.

"Are you seeing this?" She exclaimed in awe, Ariel glared.

"Pretty stupid question don't you think? Considering I am driving through it." Meg deadpanned at the alpha's snappy tone and leaned back against her seat.

"You know you are starting to sound a lot like Stiles." She noted. Ariel narrowed her eyes at the beta. Meg smiled all knowingly but then her smile fell the moment she recognized a vehicle in the distance.

"Speaking of, isn't that his car?" Ariel immediately pressed down on the brakes, sending the unsuspecting beta flying forward.

_Ariel glared down at her ringing cell phone on her bed. Meg was sitting on the single bed beside Ariel's bed. Glancing frantically between the alpha and her cellular device._

_"Aren't you going to get that?" She mused._

_"I shouldn't." Ariel spoke through gritted teeth._

_"Is it Derek?" She asked in full alertness, Ariel shook her head._

_"No...It's Ethan." Deciding against her better judgment, she picked up the phone._

_"I saw you take your car. You are not as stealthy as you think." Ethan spoke, her frown deepened._

_"Neither were you when you stabbed me in the back."_

_"Hey Kali did the stabbing, well techincally it was slashing and I did —"_

_"Nothing, per usual" She cut in taking a deep breath to calm herself "What do you want Ethan?" She demanded cruelly._

_He sighed and fell silent for a moment "I—we want you back Ariel."_

_"You have got to be kidding me. Did Deucalion put you up to this?"_

_"NO-no... things are so wrong. Aiden nearly pulled off that Cora chick's head yesterday, he is more torn up than you think." Ariel scoffed at his words and rolled her eyes._

_"Well you can fuse together and be one fortified muscle man can't you?" Her snarky comment didn't rub off on him the best way. She would hear in the way he was taking deep jagged breaths._

_"You did this all for him, didn't you? For that Stilinski kid." He hissed through gritted teeth._

_"No, I can differentiate between what's right and wrong, you could too except you two clearly lack the balls." She snapped while pacing the room. Meg watched her with wide bewildered eyes._

**_Is she having a phone fight?_**_ Meg pondered listening in on the whole conversation._

_"You want to talk about right and wrong? How about how wrong it is for you to put so much faith into a boy that doesn't give a shit about you—I saw him kissing that Lydia girl."_

_Ariel tensed at the words he uttered, she froze._

_"You are lying." She murmured in anger, masking her uncertainty._

_"You are the great one at deducing, you be the judge." Was the last she heard from him before he hung up the phone. In a fit of rage she wanted to throw the blasted phone against the wall, but she reminded herself she was more composed than that and carefully tucked the phone back into her pocket._

They found his jeep crashed against the tree. The headlights were still on and the wind grew only fiercer. Ariel and Meg got to the driver's side of the jeep and wrenched open the door to find an unconscious Stiles with a bleeding head. Meg gasped at the sight, praying he wasn't dead.

"Stiles wake up, Stiles!" Meg exclaimed shaking the male by the shoulders, he wouldn't budge. Ariel lightly pushed Meg to the side then abruptly brought her hand up, curling her fingers into a fist but in the last minute her palm made contact with the side of his face.

Stiles jolted awake, wide unblinking gaze falling on to Ariel.

"You slapped me." He murmured in disbelief, clutching to his stinging cheek. Meg sighed in relief and helped unbuckle his seat belt. Ariel was getting frustrated with the wind that kept forcing her hair over her eyes.

"Can you move?" She asked checking for any further injuries on the male. He nodded while shifting his body around to climbing out of the seat.

"Y-yeah but my head, Jesus—"A sudden panic set in and he jumped out of the jeep "Shit I am supposed to be helping Scott, him and the alphas are going to fight Jennifer."

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him and Ariel quickly brought his arm over her shoulders to help him.

"The school teacher? What the heck did she do?" Meg exclaimed. Stiles sighed and looked to the two girls, knowing there was a lot to explain.

_While treading through the forest..._

"She is the Darac? Are you freaking kidding me and Lydia is a Banshee? You mean like in Halo?" Meg demanded as they hurried through the forest heading for the Nemeton.

"What's a Halo?" Ariel asked Stiles shook his head in disbelief he was holding the steel bat he grabbed from his jeep.

"No not like Halo, geez Meg think a little more in the box."

"Where are we going again?" Meg asked when they arrived at a really large stump. The wind bellowed around them, threatening to blow them away.

"To save my dad and the others, Jennifer has them trapped under—there it is!" Stiles immediately approached the trap door he saw near the tree and using the she-wolves help they lifted it up.

"It's blocked. We can't get in through here." Ariel stated they all stared down at the rubble and slabs of wood that blocked their path to the torn down stairs. Stiles cursed but then the ground under them began to shake. A few feet beside them, the earth collapsed and a crevice was formed.

"There!" Stiles exclaimed, they approached the hole. He handed the bat over to Meg who grabbed it. Stiles jumped down before his hand shot out for the bat which Meg returned before the two females followed in after him.

"Hey my vision is blurry, what the hell—"It was like she needed her glasses again.

"Meg?"

"Isaac!" Meg exclaimed ducking under a dangling slab of wood and avoiding Stiles steel bat that kept the earth falling onto them. Stiles and his father were hugging fiercely and she didn't want to disturb them.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of Isaac panting and sweating. He grinned when he saw her. Though he was surprised by her presence at the same time.

"You handsome shark you," She exclaimed smiling and hugged him tightly. Isaac laughed and embraced her tightly. They pulled away and Meg looked to Mrs. McCall and grinned.

"Oh Meg am I glad to see you."Melissa murmured smiling fondly and embraced the girl in a motherly affection.

"You too and uh..." Meg's smiled wavered when she looked to the Argents "You guys too I guess." Allison uttered a breathy laugh and her father smiled too.

Ariel felt alienated and out of place. She had half the mind to turn and dash out the hole—if only the weather didn't threaten to kill her. They were all reunited and most probably going to die but they were going to die together, it was poetic and sad.

"Ariel," She was startled when a sudden pull on her hand resulted in her falling to her knees. Stiles had pulled her down by the arm so her head didn't bump into a floor board above her.

"Stay close," He pulled her to his side "or something might fall on you." Their eyes met, icy to russet. Ariel felt such a deep sense of relief and adoration, knowing he was there with her.

"Ariel it's good to see you again." The sheriff awkwardly cut into their ogling, she looked to him and smiled warmly.

"You too ."

"So which are you a hunter, Kanima or werewolf?"

"Pink dad, pink's a werewolf—I told him everything." Stiles explained looking to Ariel, she nodded in understanding.

"Oh, well that's good, how are you taking it?" She wondered looking to Mr. Stilinski. He sighed and shrugged clearly overwhelmed by everything.

"I am still trying to come to grips with the whole situation." He mumbled.

"I could show you my fangs if that help." Ariel suggested, they both looked to her, she grinned.

"I am joking." Stiles cracked a smile and the sheriff laughed.

The rumbling heavy winds suddenly stopped, the room fell silent.

"Is it over?" Alison asked her brown eyes wandering over the ceiling.

"Sounds like it." Meg mused when her vision sharpened again along with her hearing. A heavy relieved sigh escaped the huntress lips and they all cheered in victory, except for Ariel—she kept her cool.

"We are not going to be ceremoniously crushed? That's awesome." Meg exclaimed throwing her arms around Isaac and Melissa in celebration. Ariel was surprised when Stiles and his father hugged around her. Crushing her body between them, she sat awkwardly in between.

Stiles phone vibrated in his pants which everyone was aware of, he quickly pulled it out, glanced down at the caller ID before swiftly answering the call.

"Scott?"

"Hey, you okay?" the young McCall asked pressing the phone to his ear; Derek sat behind him on a wooden bench of some kind, regaining his energy.

"Yeah I'm okay, we are all okay." Stiles stated glancing at the rest of the refugees; Meg was practically a bouncing bundle of joy.

"Hey Scott!" She exclaimed unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Meg?" Scott uttered in confusion, Derek immediately sat up alert at the mention of his love.

"How are you guys doing is everything alright?" Stiles asked when Meg was shoved away by Ariel by a hand to the face.

Scott glanced back at Derek for a response; he shrugged made a vague hand gesture.  
"Sort of." The true alpha mumbled.

"Think you guys can come get us?" Stiles wondered unsurely.

"Yeah of course."

"Great okay um" He began to trace the sand under him "…bring a ladder." They all laughed at his last words.

* * *

Somehow they all ended up back at Derek's loft, well almost everyone. There was an exception of the Alpha twins and the parents, who Meg guessed was probably having their own celebration.

Ariel was vaguely paying attention to Meg's eager questioning of the situation. Her mind was on other problems like the way Lydia kept glancing at Stiles in that awkward blushing way. The she-wolf's suspicions only grew—in fact she was certain at this point and the truth made her heart clench and a bitterness flooded her mind.

"Okay so Miss Blake was Kali's emissary and that's how it all started?"

"Yes."

"So the Nemeton isn't another Decepticon and is actually a tree that gives power to Druids that Scott has tattooed on his arm because he has come across the stump before when he first got bitten?"

"Pretty much." Scott said with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

"And a True alpha is not an alpha that tells the truth but an alpha that becomes an alpha from the sheer force of will?" they all nodded simultaneously and Meg sighed, her shoulders slumping in disbelief as Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac stared at her pityingly.

"Damn and I missed all that? I was gone for like a week—" She whispered still reeling from all the information. She glanced at Ariel who stood beside her with that same blank expression on her face. All of the news didn't seem to faze her.

"Three weeks, Meg. Clearly you weren't paying attention then either." Meg dead panned and rolled her eyes in response to Ariel's accusatory tone. The female alpha crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the Beta.

"She is cranky because of the long drive back." Meg informed her friends who looked curious, Ariel snorted.

"You talk too much."

"Well somebody's gotta fill the silence. I was going to go crazy if I had to listen to another season by Vivaldi—I rather enjoy it the normal way, every three months."

"I was trying to drown out your annoying monologues." Their eyes were darting back and forth between the two. Stiles was amused by the entire ordeal but his fascination was short lived because his was still pondering reasons for Ariel's sudden cold exterior towards him.

"Whatcha talking about, I am fascinating." Meg huffed crossing her arms over her chest like a ten year old.

"You were trying to decide which type of pie you liked best."

"Apple definitely apple." Stiles added and this caught Ariel's attention, she stared and he gazed back. He was hoping for a quick shifty eyed look and blushing cheeks. Part of him hoped that her intense feelings for him was the reason why she couldn't bear to look at him, but when she looked away her expression held the same coolness that made his heart fall into his stomach.

Meg-oblivious to the exchange-casually added "I don't know because now I am thinking about blueberry."

"Damn I could really use a blueberry pie right now." Scott agreed

"With whip cream and some ice cream." Allison suggested. Isaac groaned in appreciation of the mental image.

"Ohhhh yeah that's the stuff." Scott grunted, Cora looked to her brother. He stood looming over the teenagers with his muscular arms crossed in their usual way but she was paying the most attention to his face. The way he stared down at Meg with so much longing –and hope that she would look his way. Cora dead-panned at the girl.

"You know the bakery place is not that far off, why don't we all go?"Allison suggested with a large dimpled smile, Meg's eyes lit up at the idea and the boys—except Derek—nodded eagerly.

"Sweet!"

"Yeah man let's go."

"Now's your chance" Derek was surprised by his sister's whisper. She was nudging her elbow in Meg's direction hinting at something which he immediately picked up on. Megra was bouncing at the opportunity to sink her teeth into some pie. She was starving from the ride back to Beacon Hills and she wanted to know more about what had happened when she was away, this was the perfect chance.

She pushed Ariel in the direction of the door. Accidentally making her bump into Stiles—which she clearly didn't appreciate from the glare she shot Meg's way. She was about to follow their chattering forms out the door when she realized Derek wasn't in front of them. She spun around to find him standing behind her all by his lonesome seemingly in his own thoughts.

* * *

The last thing Ariel wanted was pie and she was never much of a sweet tooth. She could feel Stiles's lingering stare on her but she refused to look at him, knowing that if she managed to sneak one glance at him her urge to punch Lydia's face in would be hard to ignore.

_I should check on the twins, Cora said they were in pretty bad shape. _

"Red, are you okay?" Ariel was surprised by the concern in Meg's tone. She didn't even realize the girl had returned from her chat with Derek. She held back to talk to Ariel and the others walked ahead.

"Yeah I'm fine." Even though the assurance left her lips. Meg saw the way Ariel's eyes wandered after Stiles who stood next to Lydia. She felt her heart sink in pity for the female.

"You know it probably didn't happen the way you think it did—"

"Probably, not odds I take Meg. I like to be certain and right now, I am not." She cut in. Her words resolute and masking her true feelings.

"You should give him a chance to explain," Meg insisted, Ariel turned away.

"I have to go—"

"But you just—"

"The twins. I have to see if they are alright. I owe them that at least." The alpha stated. Meg sighed and submitted. She didn't want to force Ariel especially when the girl was as unbendable as block of gold.

"Alright I'll let them know, want me to save you some pie?" the beta wondered smiling warmly. Ariel was not expecting the offer and managed a measly little smile.

"No but thank you." She whispered

* * *

"Hey Meg, where's Ariel?" Stiles demanded looking over the girl's shoulder when Meg was the only one who exited the building, without Ariel. Meg frowned and startled the teenager when she abruptly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him down to her eye level.

"Alright listen here Stilinski. What the heck happened between you and Lydia?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in pure confusion. Meg sighed and released her hold on his shirt.

"I think you know." Stiles stared unsure, but realization dawned on to him when staring into Meg's disapproving scowl.

"Does she know?" He asked heart racing in apprehension.

"Ethan told her."

"Ugh, are you serious?" He exclaimed running his hands through his hair out of frustration with he urge to rip out that hulking alpha's head.

"Unfortunately...you don't still see Lydia in that way do you? Because you better be honest with yourself and Ariel because she—despite all that Robocop exterior. She really cares about you." Stiles gaped at Meg's words and his lips parted to retort when Isaac's voice boomed behind them.

"Hey you guys coming? I am starving man!" He exclaimed. Derek was watching them with furrowed eyebrows and Meg pitied her boyfriend's mystification.

"Do the right thing man." Meg stated trying to be inspiring and swiftly jabbing Stiles in the chest then walking past him and heading in Isaac and Derek's direction.

Stiles hesitated. His mind a jumble and his heart heavy before slowly trudging after them. Part of him wanted to go after Ariel and assure her but he wasn't sure where to start. Knowing her, Stiles figured she had already made up her mind and the fact that she didn't want to even look or talk to him, annoyed him.

* * *

Ariel arrived at the clinic and Deaton allowed her in with a small smile playing at his lips. She nodded in thanks and walked into the operation room to find the twins seated on adjacent tables facing each other.

"Ariel," They jumped at the sight of her. Ethan was already on his feet and Aiden watched her warily.

"You guys look well. I was under the impression you were dying. I came just to make sure so I can steal your stuff." She teased leaning against the frame of the door and smirking tauntingly, Aiden rolled his eyes.

"You do that regardless of us being alive or not." Ethan pointed out, she smiled.

"Yeah," She moved away from the door and walked up to them "I am proud."

"We are sorry." They both said in unison, she shrugged and waved her hand dismissively.

"I am too, I should have told you guys what a prick he can be."

"Indeed I am." The deep familiar voice behind her startled them. Aiden and Ethan grew alert and glared at Deucalion who lingered by the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel hissed glaring at her uncle ruthlessly. His stare fell to her and they were blue and not the memorable murky grey, his vision was back.

She was dumbstruck by her uncle's attire. The man looked positively defeated.

"Ariel I—" His gaze was soft and apologetic. He took a step forward to approach her but Aiden gripped her arm, forcing her back behind them. The twins stood side by side in front of her, shielding.

"You stay away from her."

Deucalion and Ariel were surprised by the twin's sudden protective instinct towards her. She felt cherished and grateful and looked to Deucalion with a look that seemed to say do-your-worst.

Ariel knew he could take them on. With his eye sight back the task would be effortless but he retreated back to the threshold off the room, in a submissive manner.

"I came to apologize for my actions." It sounded genuine enough, but Ariel knew to be wary of his manipulative ways.

"You are aware that you catalyzed all the events that led to this point—you did this." She declared firmly. He lowered his gaze almost shamefully.

"I know," He replied.

"It took teenagers to teach you better, not feeling so adult now are you?" Aiden spat, baiting him. Deucalion sighed he was expecting a negative response from his former allies.

"I've decided to change my ways. Scott has showed me a new path and I would like nothing more than to have you three, by my side."

"What do you think?" Ethan asked in a hushed whisper and looking to Ariel for guidance. She gave him an astonished look.

"You are asking my advice?"

"You always know what's best." Aiden stated with a gracious smile.

"I don't trust him, you know that." She retorted they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but how about just the pent house for now, that place is nice." Aiden pointed out. They weren't so keen on punishing Deucalion by evicting their home, and it was more luxurious than the woods they were used to.

"You don't want to end up like Bobby do you?" Ethan reminded. Ariel shook her head at their shallow desires, though secretly she missed her room too.

"Fine, pent house then." She announced looking to Deucalion.

"We want the pent house back." The twins confirmed, the demon-wolf managed a smile.

"Done." He stated and the twins nudged their muscular arms against Ariel, commending her in the smallest of victories.

* * *

Stiles had been trying to reach Ariel for a day. Luckily with the mess at school and explaining everything to his dad kept him busy, but his thoughts were on her 24/7. He wondered what she was doing. When he met the twins at school—who were volunteering with clearing up the school after the storm—they had told him she was back at the penthouse.

Stiles knew she couldn't avoid him if he showed up unexpectedly.

Stiles brought up a clenched fist. Intent on knocking on the hard wood of the door when it suddenly opened, startling him. Ariel stood there staring at him in question with those electric blue eyes.

"Stiles." She acknowledged "what are you doing here?"

"So I have to have a reason but when you pop into my room it's completely normal?"

"Touché." She murmured fondly before turning and walking into her house. Stiles assumed it was her own way of welcoming him. He stepped in to the house, the scent of an ocean breeze immediately greeting him and making him wonder where it was coming from. He shut the door behind him and walked in. The corridor branched out into a living room with black leather couch in the center facing a flat screen TV, there was a mahogany desk in one corner of the room with a desk lamp but that was pretty much it, a simple interior. Stiles figured the lack of furniture was to help Deucalion navigate easier when he was blind.

_I wonder if he is here. _

On the coffee table in front of the couch was a ceramic tea pot and a small cup that matched, all on a simple tray. The tea bag was still in the cup and the tea was half consumed.

"Do you want some?" He heard her ask from the open kitchen beside the living room. Stiles knew she was referring to the tea. He grimaced just at the remembrance of the bitter taste.

"It's not the herbal one, its lemon." There was a hint of a fond smile playing at her lips. Stiles felt eased from just the sight, so she wasn't completely cold towards him.

"Oh, yeah okay thanks." Stiles agreed, she nodded and turned away take a tea bag from the cupboard. He quietly made his way in to the kitchen and leaned back against the opposite counter, watching her prepare the tea.

"So uh, what are you going to do now?"He asked rubbing at the back of his neck, a nervous tendency. She clicked on the electric kettle, before turning to face him.

"I thought Meg told you, we are going to go find her mom." His body stilled at the news. She watched him with those keen piercing eyes, he cleared his throat.

"I didn't realize you were going to go with her." The kettle was emitting puffs of steam from its stout, she turned to face it.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything for me here." Stiles heard the hostility underlining her flat words. He tensed and clenched his hands into fists.

"When are you going to stop running away?" She stopped reaching for the sugar on the open cabinet above her.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles hated the vague interest in her voice, he stepped forward nostrils flaring.

"It's what you do isn't it? Just when you start feeling even a fraction of emotion for someone. knowing that they are constantly on your mind, distracting you, weakening you, you run away." She spun around to face him. Glaring into his eyes with an expression full of irritated inquiry.

"Who are you referring to?" She asked through holding his stare.

"Me, myself—but it's not about me, it's about you." He tried not to fumble with his words. Especially when the intensity of her blue eyes threatened to render him speechless. She blinked when his words sunk into her. Her full lips twisting and parting trying to form words. For a moment Stiles though he had won, but her posture suddenly straightened and all expression left her face.

"I don't feel that way about you—"

"Yes you do." He cut in quickly "I was a little slow to realize it but you do because shockingly…you get jealous."

"I didn't."

"So Lydia kissing me didn't bother you?" There was only an inch of space between them. The air around them thickening in heat and angst. Ariel was fuming and tried her utmost not to allow his words to irk her, but they did. How dare he make such an accusation? To even suggest she felt that way about him anymore. Ariel knew her mental denial and outrage was futile. It was true but she would rather die than admit it to him.

"I am glad she kissed you, she saved your life. When she is not kissing you she has her tongue down some patient prone to panic attacks in the Beacon Hills hospital, how charitable and kind of her." Ethan told Ariel about his panic attack that triggered Lydia to pull him into a room, which was when the twin alpha had seen them. Ariel felt guilty for demeaning him for his anxiety attack, but the kiss felt like an irrelevant excuse to her.

Stiles gaped at her words. His arms flying into the air out of frustration.

"See right there—are you really that oblivious to it?" He exclaimed gesturing an open hand in her direction "You care but you try to hide it because you are afraid. You are scared that if you start to care that person would end up betraying you and you will be one huge weakness which is ironically your packs code so technically you are subconsciously obeying it like a good little werewolf."

She reeled from his words. Suddenly being near him made her feel vulnerable and that terrified her. She had never felt this bare, this naked in her life. His honey brown eyes watched her with such gleaming, demanding honesty that made her heart heavy and throat contract.

"Why are you saying this now?" Ariel whispered leaning back against the counter. He stepped closer, looming above her and then leaning down slightly.

"It is not rocket science Ariel. It's your personality profile." She stared at him, paling. He had used her words against him, the roles has reversed and she hated it with a passion.

"This is your sad attempt to get me to stay isn't it? Because you can't deal with people leaving. I am not your tag along Stilins—"Her words were silenced when he abruptly kissed her, hard and determined. She stared wide eyed and unsure of how to react. His eyes were closed and his dark brows were furrowed but internally Stiles was cursing himself.

_What am I doing? Dear god what was I thinking?!She is going to punch me in the face and I will have to deal with the humiliation. b_ut his arms moved on their own. Cupping her face in his hands and deepening in the kiss and shockingly, she began to kiss back. Ariel relaxed in to the warmth of his lips her hands clenching his shirt for support. She was afraid she would fall from how unbalanced and dizzy she felt.

He couldn't help himself. He had to get her to shut up and stop telling him that he was wrong to feel this way because he had never been so sure about anything else. Stiles hadn't kissed properly since Heather but he couldn't exactly get census from her and he was too terrified to ask Lydia but he felt he was doing okay. Ariel hadn't pulled away yet, so he took it as a good sign.

_God she smells incredible. _Stiles tried his best not to moan at how soft her lips felt. Just like he had imagined countless times. The last time she kissed him he wasn't able to stop thinking about it for the longest time. He wondered how he was going to manage if she decided to leave.

He pulled away, heaving deep breaths and she was equally panting. Those full lips parted in awe and staring up at him with blue eyes full of bewilderment…and wonder. His hands still held her face in his hands. His grip softened and his thumbs brushed over her cheeks bones as he locked stares with her.

"I am not asking you to stay, I just want you to come back. Because despite how ridiculously stubborn and puzzling you are. I like you I really **really** like you." His voice shook in each word he uttered. Stiles was terrified of what he had said because the last time he bared his soul to a girl—it didn't exactly go according to plan, but he knew there was something between them. It was tangible and evident and it wasn't a complete shot in the dark.

Ariel was speechless, her heart racing like a rabbit caught in a trap. _He likes me?_ From the intensity of his statement Ariel knew it wasn't the same as liking a soft toy. He wanted her but she didn't know if she believed him.

"I am not sure if I believe you." She admitted breathlessly. He grew silent and she cursed herself mentally. Now he was going to recoil into himself and part of her wanted that. Maybe it would help her move on,. There wasn't going to be a future for them and she didn't want to pollute his life.

_After all the shit I've done, happiness is the last thing I deserve, this is for the best, I will go look for Bridget, right my wrongs and Stiles will forget about me in time._

"Believe what you want, because I'll be here waiting. Considering my ten years of experience and all." Her heart melted at his words. He then smiled in the heartbreaking, bashful way that made her just want to grab him and kiss him senseless, but she was too stunned to even move. There was a long silence between them. Her hands were still clenching the material of his shirt. Stiles wished he could read her mind. Her face was so blank of emotion that is frightened him. He was on the knife's edge for her response. He was resisting a serious impulse not to tap his foot nervously.

"I can't make any promises." She said. He heaved a heavy sigh and averted his gaze to the tiles for a moment, before looking back at her and nodding.

"I know." He replied Ariel watched him with her keen eyes. Slowly one of her small hands detached from his shirt to reach out to his face. Stiles stood motionless. There wasn't that usual confidence in her eyes that walled her true intentions. There was this raw deep uncertainty. He could see it in the way her fingers wavered at their attempt to touch him. He stilled neither helping her nor denying her but simply waiting patiently. Her warm fingertips grazed his flesh, tracing the skin down to his jaw line and to his neck, in an exploratory caress.

She raised her gaze he was instantly entranced by the electric blue. Her stare lowered to his lips and then she began to lean up. He slanted forward to meet her half way when a sudden noise behind them made them both freeze. It was the sound of a door closing. Ariel immediately pulled away and Stiles took a step back.

"Deucalion." She answered to the questioning look on his face. "It is technically his apartment."

"Oh yeah right, I knew that." He replied with a quick shrug of his shoulders, just then Deucalion rounded into the kitchen.

"Ariel I—oh, sorry I didn't realize you had company." He stopped in his words when he noticed Stiles standing at extreme proximity to his niece. He wanted to question their involvement but the swift glare from Ariel told him otherwise.

"Yeah so do you mind?" she practically hissed. Deucalion nodded and lowered his head in submission before walking away. Stiles was surprised by the alpha's actions. He had become so tame, practically a kitten ever since his sight was returned to him, but then again his relationship with Ariel was different.

"Brrrrrr, you still mad at him?" He uttered. Ariel's expression immediately softened when her gaze moved to him, he liked that. She exhaled heavily. Her shoulders slumping slightly and she leaned back further into the counter before running her fingers through her tousled wavy hair.

"I am not mad, I am just wary. It's hard to gain my trust once it's broken, he should know that better than anyone." She murmured. Stiles nodded in understanding, he wondered how Deucalion felt about her leaving with Meg.

"Well I, I better get going. I told my dad I'll be home before twelve."

"I understand, say hello to your father for me."

"I will." He surprised her by leaning over and placing a chaste kiss to the side of her face.

"See you later Ariel." He mumbled before turning and exiting the kitchen with Ariel staring after him.

Stiles hesitated at the door, feeling like the whole situation was unsettled. He didn't want her to leave the though made his heart feel like lead. He itched to go back to her and beg her to stay but he knew she would feel threatened by such an act. Then an idea sparked in his mind, it lit up his amber eyes. Stiles hurriedly searched through his back pack and pulled out a novel. A grin curving his lips before he swiftly fished out a pen and began to write on the first blank page of the book.

Ariel was dazedly running the tip of her fingers along her lips, the tingling sensation of his fine lips on hers hadn't left and she never wanted them to. She closed her eyes and her arms dropped to her side. She wanted to choke herself for not running after him. She wanted to be at the same time she was scared out of her mind. It would mean opening a door and stepping into a world that could end in a disaster. She wondered if she would feel as strongly as she did for anyone else, except Stiles. It hurt too much to think about it, she needed to see him again. Maybe he was still at the car park.

She left the kitchen and made her way to the short corridor. The door stood was shut and beckoning her to open it. She resisted, nibbling her lip unsurely, but then her gaze fell to the book on the small table on the side of the wall. Confused, Ariel reached out and picked up the book in her hands, turning it over to read the title.

Perfume: The Story of a Murderer. The skin on her forehead wrinkled, she didn't recognize the book. She turned over the over to find a little message written in messy, familiar writing sprawled across the first page.

_Ha! Now you have to come back because you have my booook._

_-Styled._

An effortless laugh escaped her lips. The smile brightened her face and she shook her head in amused disbelief. Heaving a sigh Ariel looked to the door, torn.

**_1 week later..._**

Ariel rang the door bell once before taking a small step back. She held his book in her hands. Her fingers tapping over the hard cover nervously waiting for him to open the door.

_He is taking his sweet time isn't he?_ Ariel began to wonder if it was a mistake, maybe he moved on. What if Lydia was at his house and they were in the middle of a heated kiss and she is interrupting? Ariel shook her head, about to start pacing when the door handle jiggled. Her attention snapped to the entrance and she turned her entire body around to face it.

Meekly the door opened and Stiles stood at the other end blinking at her like she was a vision, his lips parted in surprise.

"So how was the book?" That simple question sparked such a wild need in her. Ariel didn't hesitate to launch at him and kiss him right there at the threshold of his house. They stumbled back into the house, his arms flying up to wrap around her small waist and hold her against him. Her heart rate elevated when he began to kiss back. Crushing her body to his chest as her fingers tangled through his chestnut brown hair while the other hand held the book.

In their frenzied kiss, Ariel accidentally slammed the back of the book against his head that instantly made him flinch and pull away.

"Ow" he uttered wincing from the stung of the book to his head. Ariel pulled away so suddenly he immediately missed her touch.

"I am sorry I didn't—"

"No no its okay we can—" He attempted to reach out to her again. Insist that they continue kissing in that way that made his heart race but she suddenly shoved a book against his chest.

"Here." She waited for him to take it, he looked to her "It was very enjoyable thank you."

Sighing he picked the book from her hands and nodded in acknowledgement "You're welcome." He uttered begrudgingly.

Ariel grinned at him in that sly mysterious way she usually did that instantly shunned away his previous disappointment to their kiss abruptly ending. She stepped further into the house and Stiles shut the door with vague interest. His attention was more focused on her. Her gaze was wandering around the interior of the house like it was her first time—which it wasn't.

"Is your father home?" She wondered looking to him again.

"No he uh has work—did you just get here?" He noticed the duffle bag hanging by her side, she nodded reflexively.

"Three hour drive. I am starving." She stated patting her stomach to express her hunger. He grinned and grasped her hand and began pulling her into the kitchen, she followed submissively.

"Did you find Bridgett?" He asked while pulling out a ham sandwich from the fridge and shoving the plate into the microwave and starting the timer. The machine whirred to life and lit up before the plate began circling and warming.

Ariel placed her bag on the floor beside her and leaned back on the counter, facing him.

"No, they are still working on it and Meg kinda insisted I come here."

"Why is that?" He asked approaching her.

"Apparently I am moody when I miss you too much." She grumbled and rolled her blue eyes "I've never been moody in my life so I wasn't too happy to hear that."

"You missed me?" Stiles stuttered out, his heart racing in happiness. She gave him a flat look though her eyes were gleaming.

"Yes, as I just stated."

Stiles couldn't forget all the times he woke up in the morning thinking about her and falling asleep wishing she was with him. Wondering if she missed him as much as he longed for her.

Knowing that she felt the same way filled him with such an intense relief and adoration that he couldn't stop himself from cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

Ariel kissed back in eager abandon. Her fingers gripping at the front of his plaid shirt. She loved how large and warm his hands were on her skin and the way his slender fingers would play with her tresses. It was sweet and loving and made her heart flutter.

They pulled away but remained close, the point of his nose pressed against her cheek and he was still playing with her hair. She admired his dark fine brows and long inky lashes. Stiles was having trouble averting his gaze from her mesmerizing lips. All he wanted to do was devour her, the intense emotions he felt were overwhelming but he welcomed them.

"So how long are you staying?" He asked breathless and dazed. Her fingers danced up the breadth of his shoulders to his neck, gently tracing the attractive moles littered on his neck.

"Well I have a football game in a few weeks. I've been receiving relentless calls from your irritating coach for me to show up for practice, the man is positively ruthless."

He had forgotten she was part of the soccer team. It made him feel a sense of pride his girl was in the team.

His girl..._mine_

The arm that was on her waist tightened possessively.

"So you will be staying for a while." He mused grinning. Her electric eyes glimmered that sultry smile curving her lips.

"I suppose." She murmured and the microwave emitted a sharp ding sound.

FIN

**A surprise as promised! Since I love this story waaay too much I've decided to add little fluff pieces, incidents that happened during Ariel's stay in Beacon Hills ^^ I am so excited to start writing that. **

**I would like to thank ****everyone who has read, voted and commented, thank you sooo freaking much! It was a fun ride :D **

**x**

** SSC**


	19. Fluff: Later That Night

**Yay ^^ My first installment of a fluff chapter whoot whoot! This is set right after the last chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy ;) **

**xxx**

**SSC**

* * *

"This is your car?" He asked exiting his house with her. His gaze was mainly focused on the vehicle parked in front of his house.

"Yes" She uttered with vague interest. She pulled out her car keys and pressed down on the unlock button that made a sharp beep noise emit from the car, and its side lights flashed a few times.

Stiles stared at the Chevorlet Aveo Sedan in awe. From the look of it he guessed it to be an older 2005 model. When she had first told him he had a car he didn't really know what to expect but now seeing the streamlined, blue-pastel colour car. He had to admit—it suited her perfectly. Though he was expecting the car to be a dark red like her hair, but Ariel was too inconspicuous to select such a vibrant colour.

He followed her around the front of the car to the driver's side. Waiting patiently as she yanked off her duffle bag, opened the car door, and threw the bag on to the passenger seat before closing the door again.

"So uh what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly while trying to hide his true intentions. She leaned back against the door and smiled at him.

"Considering this was all spontaneous. Which is not my forte by the way—my answer is nothing." She replied with a firm nod of her head. Stiles grinned and stepped closer to her, his fingers toying with the key in her hand.

"Well not nothing, I was hoping you would go out with me, tomorrow night?" He spoke suggestively, staring deep into her electric blue eyes. They were lustrous in that fond way they always were around him.

"What time should I come over?" She asked her finger tips tracing the plaid design of his shirt, he smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty-ish. Depending on how long it will take to convince my dad. He has been a lot more protective ever since I told him about all the creatures in this town."

She regarded him with her dazzling eyes "So spending time with me might not be the best solution,"

Stiles shook his head in dismissal "No its okay. He likes you in fact I think he might want you to come over for dinner some time—soon."

He tucked a thick strand of her deep auburn hair behind her ear. Marveled by the silkiness of it and wondering why he just couldn't stop touching her. Her blue eyes narrowed down at him and his cheeky smile. Seeing through his intentions to why he really wanted her to come to dinner.

"Sure, just make sure to have a proper spice rack next time." She poked him in the chest. Stiles grinned from ear to ear.

"You see right through me don't you?" He murmured fondly, she shrugged heedlessly.

"Indeed," She whispered and pulled him close, Stiles moved to her without hesitation. She liked being near him, his warmth was addictive, just like his scent. He always smelled like cool mint and fresh laundry. Clean and crisp.

"Do they know you are coming back to the pent house?" Stiles wandered out loud. She knew he was referring to the twins.

Ariel looked to him and saw the way his eyebrows were furrowed in thought. He didn't know how to feel about her living with them again, knowing Aiden's intentions. He knew they weren't as dominating as before, but he had the right to be a little wary.

"No but I doubt they would be there, probably off enjoying the weekend." Ariel answered in vague interest. Knowing the twins, she figured they would be out enjoying their teen live with the ones they wanted to be with.

* * *

"Ariel, you are back." She was surprised by the enthusiastic greeting she received when entering the pent house. Ethan rushed to her side grinning widely. He wore his usual workout clothes—red tight sport vest and black jogging pants—his body was sleek with sweat and their hair damp and sticking up.

"Do contain your enthusiasm Ethan. It's only been a week." She murmured though a smile wormed its way across her face. He rolled his eyes at her sardonic words.

"I am allowed to miss you," He grumbled, her attention drifted to Aiden. He walked over looking equally disheveled in matching sportswear like his brothers, except his vest was a dark blue.

He sniffed at the air around her "How's the boyfriend? I can smell him all over you."

"Speaking of smells. We do own a shower use it once in a while." She grumbled walking past them and into the living room, they followed her eagerly.

"I knew she liked you more because you were cleaner." Aiden noted poking his brother in the chest. Ethan grumbled obscenities and rubbed at the soreness his twin caused.

"Yeah that's why she likes me. Nothing to do with your overwhelming presence." Ethan taunted, Aiden grinned.

"Well what can I say? I have charm."

Ariel stood beside the other twin and they exchanged questioning glances.

"The man is deluded," She concluded Ethan chuckled and Aiden frowned.

"So did you bring me anything?"Ethan asked eagerly looking to her duffle bag which still remained hanging beside her.

"Us, did you bring **us** anything?" Aiden corrected, Ariel looked between the two.

"Was I supposed to?"

The twins simultaneously crescent fell.

"Oh come on, you went on a road trip to God knows where, you didn't think about us for a second?" Aiden exclaimed.

"You know how I feel about sentiment. If you wanted something you could have just called and asked." She reminded bringing her bag around and placing it on the head of the couch.

"Bet she brought Stilinski something." Ethan grumbled to his brother in teasing envy.

"Or gave him a little something—something." Aiden retorted snickering. Ariel let out a sigh and started shaking her head in disbelief. Questioning herself if living with these 'brats' was a good option for her mental health. She silently pulled out a packet of chips and a separate small hard black bag and turned to them.

"Here, happy?" She shoved the gifts roughly into their crossed arms. Aiden's eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"Doritos, How did you know?" She shot him a flat look as he eagerly ripped open the seal of the bag. She glanced at Ethan who pulled out a pair of white wires from within the corrugated black bag.

"Headphones, How did you know mine were missing?" Recognised the minuscule devices attached to the wires.

"Because Aiden broke it and I saw him toss it out the window." She said nudging a thumb in the other brother's direction. Aiden paused mid chewing when Ethan glared daggers at him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to mention that." He glowered down at Ariel who was not in the least bit intimidated.

"You assumed I wasn't going to say anything." She spoke almost chidingly. He rolled his eyes at her words. Ariel smirked victoriously. He muttered a few inaudible words, pivoted and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ah...Ariel. Welcome back." Deucalion emerged from his bedroom and in to the kitchen. She tensed. The walking stick hitting the walls was a usual reminder of his presence. Without it the man was stealthy and quiet. He was smiling warmly, in a way that deepened the friendly creases of his face. She didn't return the gesture and looked to Ethan who wished he had a knife, to cut through the tension.

"I am going to go to bed, night." Ariel said to Ethan who nodded and sent her a soft smile. She picked up her bag and made her way to the rooms, passing her uncle.

"Still cold as ever." He whispered to her, she chose to ignore him.

* * *

Ariel felt a lot more relaxed after the cold shower she had. The cool water washed away the exhaustion from her long drive back. Her hair was still damp and she scrubbed her lilac towel through the wet tresses, while sitting on the edge of her bed. Her beeping phone caught her attention.

She glanced at the flashing screen, it was Stiles. Ariel answered with an air of ease. Though internally she was giddy as a child with a jar of cookies.

"So settled in?" Stiles inquired, skipping the usual 'hello's'. She smiled, her gaze wandering around her room.

"It's not like I am the British settling a colony, I just left for a week." He chuckled at her words in a way that made her heart race, pleasantly.

"Yeah I know just asked if you were doing alright."

"I am fine, the twins were welcoming. "

"And your uncle, Deucalion?" Her smile wavered. Stiles could practically picture her expression, judging from her lengthy silence.

"He was, doesn't mean I have to be." She grumbled scornfully.

Stiles was sitting on his bed reading a book when he had decided to call her. It surprised him that she was so deeply affected by Deucalion's actions. She refused to acknowledge his presence. She was a lot more lenient with the twins, but reevaluating the situation the twins had showed empathy when her uncle lacked.

"You can sure hold a grudge huh. Which is fine I mean, he did leave you for dead." Stiles flinched instantly the moment left his lips.

_What are you doing? Reminding her of all that_. He cursed himself repeatedly.

"Wasn't that a pleasant experience?" She scoffed in that sarcastically amused way that instantly eased him.

"Indeed."

Ariel gaped at his familiar tone. Her eyes narrowed and the corner of her lips curled in humorous contempt.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No of course not," He replied in a feigned sardonic manner.

Ariel was unconvinced. He was resisting the urge to snicker, but stopped when he remembered the reason behind his random call.

"So there is a slight problem and I feel like a complete idiot for forgetting."

"What is it?" She asked in that soft voice that always soothed him, but there was a slightly concern to her tone.

"Scott and I planned to go to the movies tomorrow night. We were planning to watch the second Star Trek movie."

There was silence from her end and Stiles began nibbling on the skin around his thumb nail, nervously.

"Oh I see, its fine I mean you have previous commitments I understand—"

"Yeah but I wondering if you want to come with?" He abruptly added, cutting into her disenchanted words.

Ariel hesitated, spending time with Stiles was one thing but she wasn't sure about Scott. Not that she had a diversion to the boy. She worried he didn't approve of her. Which was a revelation, Ariel never cared much for another person's opinion on her—so why was she hesitating?

"You and Scott, is he okay with it I don't want to intrude on your time with—"She began.

"Nah its fine, the guy is probably sick to death of me and I want you to meet Scott, without the usual curtains of mass murder and werewolf politics." Stiles's witty statement eased her strain, her tone lightened.

"If you are certain—"

"I am," He concluded firmly. Her cheeks felt warm and she didn't know why.

"Alright I'll see you then and what do you mean the second Star Trek, I haven't seen the first." She heard the sharp sound of his hand making light contact with his forehead.

"Oh yeah, figured you would notice that." He groaned knocking the back of his cranium against his head board "I can tell you all about it in vivid detail."

The statement sounded completely ridiculous to him. How was he going to explain the entire first movie and expect her to understand?

"Well I am free now." Her words surprised him. His internal conflict eased and his hand dropped back to his side. Stiles grinned crookedly and shifted his body in to a comfortable position on the bed, and began the tale.

Little did he know—Ariel was lying down on her bed. Eager to listen and learn.


	20. Fluff: First Date

**I was planning on updating some Meg/Derek fluff, but these two took up my time. Damn you Stiles you cheeky bastard you. **

**Onward! **

**Warning: Contains minor spoilers for the movie Star Trek: Into Darkness. Though they are predictable spoilers. **

**xxx**

**SSC**

* * *

Ariel emerged from her bedroom wearing a royal blue long sleeved shirt, tucked into a pair of black tight jeans. She had rolled up the sleeves to her forearm. She never liked it when the material tangled at her hands, it irritated her. Ariel decided to leave her bag behind that night and only took what were necessary, her wallet and her phone. She left her hair untied. Her dark red locks fell past her shoulders in soft waves.

She walked in to the living room. The twins were lounging on the sofas. The moment she entered their eyes fell to her.

"Somebody's got a date." Aiden cooed teasingly, though his gaze was admiring.

"What are you two doing tonight?" She asked, regarding them with her azure eyes.

"I am meeting up with Danny and Aiden's probably going to go over to Lydia's. Where are you going?" Ethan responded.

"To watch a movie with Stiles and Scott,"

"Oh cool, bonding time—want me to be your scapegoat in case the night doesn't go as planned?" Ethan's words coaxed a smile on her lips. She shook her head in amusement.

"Thanks I'll remember that." The door bell rang, filling the short silence. The twins were immediately on their feet when Ariel approached the door. Turning the knob gently she pulled open the door. Stiles smiling face immediately greeted her.

"Hey," He said, almost shyly. She couldn't help but smirk at his adorable nature.

Her appearance made his heart race which was strange because she wore her usual attire, but there was something different. Maybe it was the way her eyes glimmered like aquamarines or the way she smiled. Maybe it was in the way her hair framed her pretty face so beautifully. Whatever the reason, Stiles knew he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hello."She acknowledged and stepped aside to allow him room into apartment. Ariel had to admit to herself, he looked positively charming. He wore a long sleeved black sweater that accentuated his wide shoulders. It had thin blue strips running across the breadth of the material. She could tell it was new from its fresh somber colour. He wore a pair of brick red jeans to match and his signature sneakers. His chocolate brown hair was brushed up in that usual way, bringing more attention to his high forehead.

Aiden and Ethan appeared behind her, blocking Stilinski's view of the pent house.

"Hey it's lover boy, Stilinski." Aiden observed sneeringly. Stiles stared unsure how to read the male's words.

"'A' grade insult there Aiden. How long did it take for you to come up with that?" He shot back, Ariel grinned at his jab.

"A whole month." She added and Aiden frowned in reaction. The man didn't approve the fact that Stiles and Ariel teamed up in teasing him, but Stiles noticed that Aiden brushed aside the remark carelessly. Ethan was silent and observing, Ariel looked to the twins and then to Stiles.

"Well I am off," She announced, stepping to Stiles's side. Her usual scent of pine trees was deliciously blended with a fresh floral scent of her shampoo, or soap he guessed. She smelled wonderful and Stiles just wanted to drown himself in it.

"Have fun and use protection." Aiden called grinning from ear to ear. Ariel scowled and rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed. Stiles resisted the urge to blush scandalously, but he expected such a comment from Aiden.

"He is just saying that because he has plenty to spare," She teased. The man heard and grumbled just as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

They exited the apartment complex and made their way to his jeep.

"Well you guys are getting along." Stiles mused looking to her, her expression remained indifferent.

"It's all that guilt that's built up inside them. Which I am taking full advantage of by the way. Ethan made me a sandwich and Aiden let me use the comfortable couch."

"Do you think I can get them to do stuff for me?"

She grinned, her eyes gleaming in mischief "I am not sure, you should come over one day and we can test it."

"Sounds like a plan," He said smiling brightly.

He looked to her and shyly added "So you look nice."

"Was that a compliment or a general observation?" She retorted just as they arrived at the jeep. He fumbled with his keys to unlock the door for her. He finally managed to open it.

"Well you always look nice but I thought I'd just mention it now because you know..." He looked to her hoping she would catch on to what he was implying "We are on a date?" He added uncertainly, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

Ariel blinked in surprise, her dark brows rose.

"Oh right, social cues I should get accustomed to them." She quickly said smiling apologetically "It just felt like any other night I spent with you, I forgot we are on a...date."

Stiles didn't know how he should feel about the statement, it was a heavy blow. He suddenly felt stupid for searching recklessly for the new sweater in the back of his closet, but she had a point. It wasn't like they were going to be alone together and he didn't even hold her hand. The sudden realization of knowing he had no idea what an actual date was, dawned on to him.

"Well it's not technically one because Scott is coming along, but I promise I'll make it up to you." He rambled while fiddling nervously with the keys in his grip.

"I am not disappointed, honestly. Your anxiety is exaggerating the situation." She stated calmly. He sighed and nodded taking deep breaths to compose himself.

"Okay good, great." He forced a smile. She returned it and got into the passenger's seat. He shut the door for her and walked around the front of the jeep. Though the heavy apprehension in his mind still remained.

* * *

Stiles and Ariel arrived at the cinema and he introduced her to the many treats the food counter provided. She absorbed every detail with a wide eyed fascination.

"Stiles!" Scott was approaching them in haste, wearing a white band-tee and blue jeans. He was waving wildly in their direction. Stiles immediately spotted him.

"Scott hey." Stiles gestured to Ariel who stood silently "Ariel you remember Scott."

"Right Ariel, at least this time I know you are not any danger to Stiles." His best friend immediately began to cut through any awkwardness by being his pleasant self. Ariel smiled radiantly that surprised both the males. She brought out an open hand-the other arm cradled a bucket of popcorn—Scott shook it dazedly.

"Yes, we can exclude that detail. It's good to see you again." She spoke softly, he nodded his smile widening.

"So shall we go in then? We got the popcorn." Stiles stated motioning to the large bucket in Ariel's hold. He carried the plastic cups containing berry flavored slushies.

"Yes, these strange cloud like nibbles are delicious." Ariel observed picking up popcorn and tossing it into her mouth. Scott blinked in surprise looking to Stiles for his reaction.

"Wait till you try the slushy," Stiles replied looking to her. Scott was perplexed. His best friend treated the fact like it was normal.

"What an odd name. Is it because of all the crushed ice mixed with flavored water?" She wondered while eating more popcorn. Scott tugged his friend closer.

"Dude, you are dating Spock." He stated in a hushed whisper, Stiles nodded eagerly.

"I was just thinking that." He replied. They exchanged dubious looks before shrugging simultaneously.

* * *

"So you have never been to the cinema before?" Scott leaned over his seat to look past Stiles and at Ariel, awaiting an answer to his question.

"No I haven't. People literally pay money to come in to a large room, sit and watch a movie they could easily see at home?" She wondered her electric blue eyes wandering around the room, a gaze full of question. Stiles and Scott exchanged guilty looks. The girl did have a point.

"Yeah but you can't get good viewing experience like this at home. I mean look at the size of the screen." Stiles exclaimed thrusting his arms out and gesturing to the wide screen in front of them. Ariel looked to the blank display, they sat in the middle row and the hall was yet to fill up. Orange lights were twinkling above them as more chattering people filed in through the back doors.

"Wouldn't it be hard to concentrate?" Ariel questioned looking to Stiles while bringing the straw to her lips. She couldn't get enough of this slushy drink. The flavour was a sweet berry of some kind, like the sherbets she loved compressed to a cup.

"Surprisingly no, but the noise might bother you." Scott answered smiling almost pityingly, she didn't comprehend his words. Until she noticed the large black circular devices attached to the walls on either side of the room.

"Oh right, you two will have a tough time. Good thing I am human." Stiles stated ostentatiously from between them and leaned back comfortably. Ariel looked to Scott and then back at Stiles.

"We could change that." Ariel noted, Stiles tensed when Scott grinned.

He was suddenly very aware he was sitting in between two alphas, he chuckled nervously.

The hall darkened around them and fluorescent lines formed, bordering the pathways. Ariel deduced it was so that people knew where the exits were. The screen lit up immediately grabbing her attention, she watching in fascination. The screen was indeed large but not so big that it made it hard to concentrate, she felt a chill of excitement within her.

"Yay it's starting," Stiles whispered excitedly from beside her, she glanced at him before looking to the screen.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

"Good because you haven't seen the first tone and I doubt any of what I said last night made sense to you." His considerate rambling made her smile. Scott passed the bucket of popcorn to Stiles who handed it to Ariel. She took a fist full and began eating one by one while staring at the screen in high interest.

The movie began with a sky view of an unknown land with lush, scarlet bushes scattered over a body of water. A dark red temple stood in the center of it all. Ariel was awed by the vibrant colours and leaned closer to Stiles.

"Is that Star Fleet?"

Stiles chuckled in delight and smiled at her, despite being completely inaccurate. Knowing that she had being paying attention made his heart warm. He didn't resist the urge to gently grasp her hand resting on the arm rest beside him. Ariel was surprised by the touch but gladly accepted it. Intertwining her fingers through his, amazed by how warm they were against the cold air conditioning within the room.

Scott was well aware of Stiles's closeness with Ariel. He was wary at first but after Stiles had filled him in on everything Ariel had done, Scott was more intrigued than suspicious. They were the strangest pair, but there was something tangible, something real. He could see it in the way they held hands or looked at each other. Scott knew she was more important to Stiles than he let on. Considering he was willing to keep her hidden from his own best friend to protect her.

"72 torpedoes aimed at one man. Seems a little extreme don't you think?" She mused in doubtfully looking to Stiles, he nodded in agreement.

"I know right, if they are so advanced shouldn't one be enough?" Stiles retorted.

"Indeed,"

Scott grinned humored by their words and turned his attention back to the movie.

* * *

"That ending was terrible. I was in there wanting to rip my freaking hair out." Stiles exclaimed outraged, after they exited the cinema.

"It was a shame Khan was so easily defeated. When they placed such emphasis on the fact that he was a worthy adversary." Ariel mused in vague interest and Stiles nodded frantically.

"I know right, that was a major let down."Scott agreed then averted his stare to Stiles" Do you think there will be another movie?" he wondered.

"Considering the amount of money this one made, I am thinking most likely." Stilinski answered begrudgingly.

"Hopefully Khan would be back. There was something about that actor that was just hauntingly beautiful." The two males stared at her from the words she uttered. Scott looked to see Stiles reaction to be exactly what he imagined...full of envy and intrigue. Scott figured only Stiles can perfect such an eyebrow twitching look.

"So what now?" Stiles asked to avert the topic, he glanced between the two.

"Well I gotta get home. I promised mom I'll spend some time with her." Scott answered nudging his thumb behind him in the direction of the exit.

"Oh that's cool. It has been a while since you did that." Stiles replied smiling understandingly.

"Yeah, hopefully my dad won't cut in on it this time." Scott didn't mean to let those words slip. He was always so comfortable in saying what he wanted around Stiles, but he was suddenly aware of Ariel's presence, watching him carefully.

"What are you guys going to do?" Scott quickly added looking to Stiles and Ariel. She shrugged unsure and glanced at Stiles.

"That all depends on Stilinski here."She said gesturing to Stiles. Scott grinned at the way she referred to him by his last name.

"Yeah Stilinski what are you going to do?" the true alpha couldn't help but tease, his russet eyes glittering.

"Uh a-uh—food?" Stiles struggled to come up with a quick excuse, considering he was under the microscope.

"Great, well I'll see you two later." Scott said he abruptly looked to Ariel and smiled fondly.

"It was good to meet you, Ariel."

Stiles could see she was clearly taken back by the friendly gesture, but she was quick to compose herself and returned the smile.

"You too Scott."

After Scott had left, Ariel immediately turned to Stiles.

"Where to now?" She asked almost eagerly.

"Okay I am going to have to ask you to not guess what I am about to do." His words confused her, but she could see the seriousness in his state.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know how you do this thing were you notice like a cut in my sleeve and instantly know I've been bored with a pair of scissors? I kinda need you not to do that for a while." He explained using his hands in that familiar way to make a point. Her brows rose in wonder and she smirked in amusement.

"It's not something I can help, I see something I draw conclusions." She noted factually. Stiles groaned then nodded in acceptance.

"I know but—you know what never mind, come." He surprised her by grasping her hand in his, abruptly dragging her in the direction of the exit.

Ariel sat waiting in the jeep.

A few minutes ago. After Stiles had brought her to the Jeep he asked her to wait inside and mumbled something hurriedly before rushing off. She didn't even get a chance to question his motives, obediently she waited staring out the window.

Suddenly she heard the back door open. She could hear him shuffling items about in the jeep before slamming the door shut. Then he made his way over to the driver's side and opened the door before getting in.

"Alright let's go." He announced giddily before putting the key into the ignition and revving the engine to life.

"I am intrigued to ask where you have been but you are not going to tell me." Ariel stated when he drove out of the parking lot and into a stretch of road.

"Nope." Stiles answered in a happy cheeky way. They fell into a silence and he kept glancing at her relentlessly, wondering why she isn't hounding him with more questions. It bothered him, what if she already knew what he was up to? He leaned over and pressed a button to bring the radio to life. A soft rhythm drifted through the speakers, instantly filling the air.

"I bet you are dying to know." He chimed looking to her. Ariel turned her attention away from the outside to him.

"Not really."

"Really? Not even in the slightest bit curious?" He demanded, her blue eyes narrowed in inquisition but she smirked at his frivolous nature. Stiles was extremely fidgety, his fingers were drumming on the steering wheel erratically than usual.

"Now this is a strange predicament, you don't want me to guess what you are up to but at the same time you want me to be curious?" She observed from beside him.

"Well yeah! I mean I am driving you through a dark and lonely highway. I could be thinking about killing you. Cutting out your organs and selling them on Ebay." He exclaimed using wide hand motions. She was hoping to startle her into sharing his edgy state.

"What's an Ebay?" She blandly responded. Stiles dead-panned.

"That's all you got from that sentence?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'll admit I am curious to know what is in the cooler and from all the ice in it I can't really sniff out the contents." She said, Stiles cursed himself.

_Damn, she noticed the cooler._

"The matter in you attempting to murder me that is highly unlikely." She added, Stiles sighed and looked to her. She was grinning victoriously.

"Well aren't you confident." He babbled mockingly "Fine, you will just have to wait and see then."

"Alright," she reacted with an easy shrug of her shoulders.

"I like this song." She spoke softly and fondly, relaxing into the seat. Stiles grew aware of the song. It was The Last Time a song he had been listening to frequently since the time he had known her.

"I like it too, which is surprising because I don't consider myself a Taylor Swift but since its with Gary Lightbody I just had to hear the—you have no idea who I am talking about do you?" He questioned mid ramble when he saw the way she was watching him, with those gleaming azure eyes.

"No, but I like listening to you talk." Stiles didn't know why such simple words from her always made his skin flush and heart race, but he liked it.

'''''''''''''''

Ariel could honestly say she had no idea what Stiles was up to, but that would give him way too much satisfaction. He was too busy running around to notice. She wondered if the surprise was bringing her back to the oak tree they climbed. She recognized the road to the place, but Stiles still acted like there was some big reveal. He had practically dragged her to the back of the vehicle and told her to wait there and so she did...and still was.

Leaning against the back of the Jeep, she could hear him muttering to himself and cursing when he tripped in the dark.

"Do you need some assistance?" She asked in slight concern.

"No, no I am fine—shit—just don't look this way." He protested. She smiled in amusement.

"Alright."She called back.

"Don't use your other senses either!"He exclaimed after a moment, she chuckled at his comical ways.

A silence fell again and Ariel focused her attention to the sky though she was tingling with curiosity.

"Okay that's it—you can come out now." He announced, Ariel stepped out from behind the Jeep. It wasn't difficult for her to find her way through the darkness. The grass crunched under the soles of her shoes. Her eyes caught a faint lit glowing from near the oak tree, her eyes widened into saucers.

Her gaze first fell on the two iron lanterns. White candles within the glass confinements glowed bright and still. One hung above on a low branch on the tree, the other stood on the grass. The soft flame from the lantern on the earth illuminated a mat laid across the grass. The red cooler sat on the very edge of the mat. Ariel could only stare speechlessly.

Stiles stood by the tree, the lantern above him casting a soft halo over his head. He was rubbing his hands anxiously while watching every expression she made.

"So what do you think?"He asked looking down at his arrangement while scratching the back of his head doubtfully "I know it's a little rushed but I got the idea when I found this mat in my garage along with the lights and I just thought that—"

"Why would you do this?" Ariel cut in managing to find the strength to look away from the various object and at him. Stiles tensed, her face was unreadable and the way she stared only made him more nervous.

"I know it's stupid but I wanted to make this a date for you..." Stiles answered awkwardly. Ariel didn't responded but her blue eyes flashed in an emotion he didn't understand. He sighed and shook away his disappoint from the lack of praise.

"It's weird, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable—"

Ariel was on him in four quick strides. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned into his broad chest before swiftly pressing her lips to his. Stiles thought that after all the times she had abruptly kissed him. He would be used to it by now, but he wasn't.

His heart raced in that same way. He took a deep breath at the sudden warmth of her mouth on his. He melted into the kiss. His arms embracing her around the waist, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss.

Her lips left his and his eyes fluttered open, heavy and dazed. She remained close, gazing deep into his eyes with affection he had never seen. The lantern casted the softest glow across her alabaster skin. Her electric blue eyes were more vivid in colour than usual. Her dark hair a blaze and framing her pretty face.

"You can never make me uncomfortable. Which is shocking because I've never really been comfortable with anyone." She whispered fondly. Stiles was stunned but managed a crooked smile. Knowing that she felt that way, made him feel special.

"Thank you for this, you didn't have to go through so much trouble." She added her arms unwrapping from around his neck. Her hands trailed down the expanse of his chest down to his arms.

"I-It was no big deal, I wanted to be all romantic and stuff." He admitted his face hot from her kiss and appreciation.

"You are." She murmured gently, his gaze searched hers. Surprisingly Ariel blushed in such a charming way that made him want to kiss her. She abruptly glanced at the mat behind her.

"So, what's in the cooler?" She asked weaving their fingers together. Stiles snapped out of his dazed and looked to the red cooler that sat recluse. He pulled her to the mat, his touch left hers to attend to the cooler. Ariel sat down on the mat comfortably as Stiles rifled through the contents of the icebox. She noticed the sac that was beside the cooler.

"Popsicles, ice tea for you and cola for me." He recited enthusiastically, his gaze followed hers. Landing on the bag beside the cooler "And I got some grilled chicken and cheese sandwiches in the bag, my specialty."

Ariel was feeling exuberant, it startled her. Stiles plopped down beside her, cradling two canned beverages and the bag of sandwiches. She watched him drop the items on to the mat and begin to arrange them. Her thoughts pondered on his actions. He had gone through such efforts to make sure she was happy. It fascinated and confused her. No one had been so considerate for her before. She didn't hate it, her heart felt warm and she cherished...it was a strangely pleasant.

"The sandwiches are a little cold but still edible. Not exactly gourmet like your cooking." Stiles said handing her a sandwich which she gratefully took.

"My food is hardly gourmet, but thank you." She said. Stiles watched in anticipation as she brought the sandwiched slices of bread to her lips and took a crater of a bite.

"Bread, cheese and chicken. I couldn't possibly hate this." She commended earnestly and took another bite. Stiles grinned from ear to ear.

"Really? Took me years to master this baby." He stated factually. Ariel consumed the sandwich in eager haste. Mainly to cease the butterflies in her stomach, combined with hunger was never a good thing. Stiles had already devoured his sandwich and was zipping at his cola. He handed her the ice tea—being the gentlemen he was he had opened it for her.

They sat in silence. Staring out at the vast sky in front of them, feeling completely at peace.

"I cannot look at that sky without thinking a space ship is going to crash land through it." Ariel cut into the silence. Stiles gaped and nodded frantically.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." He exclaimed gesturing at the sky.

"Scott wasn't kidding about the viewing experience, it was thrilling." Ariel reminisced fondly.

"I wish there was a better movie to take you to. Oh we should totally watch the next Thor movie, but I'll have to show you the first one though."

"Thor? The Norse god of thunder?" Ariel questioned in astonishment.

"It baffles me how you know about mythology but no nothing about mainstream media." Stiles mused, smiling in amusement.

Ariel shrugged in ease and laid back on the mat to gaze up at the stars "My father loved mythology so he always told me stories when I was younger. I was very fond of Athena."

Stiles mimicked her movements and stretched out, beside her. His fingers reaching out for hers and grasped them softly. She squeezed back in acknowledgement.

"Athena, even though she was the goddess of war she ironically despised fighting without reason." Stiles noted and Ariel smiled—she figured he would know that.

"She believed that wisdom was more likely to settle conflict but she didn't hesitate to knock in the heads of a few idiots or two." Ariel stated.

"See that is logical because there some people out that that just needs a god's entire wrath to strike them," Stiles responded intensely. His russet eyes admired the twinkling stars.

"I see myself as a Heimdall, guardian of the gods."He said "Plus I'll get this kick ass sword with the job description."

"Swords, now there is a lost art." Her words astonished him. He never thought he would hear a girl say that.

"I know right, people are just so obsessed with guns." He replied enthusiastically. Her words had sparked conversation in him.

"I despise guns, so much noise and leave's such a mess. With blades it is more like the stroke of a paint brush. Of course the colour is always red."

"Well that was a vivid image. Thanks for that." He grumbled his words drenched in sarcasm. She grinned and bumped her shoulder against his.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Stiles had to eventually drive Ariel back home. During their long talks his phone had beeped insistently several times, calls from his dad he guessed. Begrudgingly he had dug out his phone to see it was almost midnight and his father was most likely fuming.

He didn't want the night to end and from the way Ariel lazily helped him with the matt and lanterns. She didn't want it to end either.

He parked the jeep outside her apartment, pleased that he no longer had to park in an alley way. He exited the vehicle and rounded the front of the jeep, just as she got down.

"Thank you for tonight, it was fun." Ariel said standing in front of him. Stiles leaned back against the passenger side of the jeep, burying his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah well it's back to school tomorrow." He notified looking to her "You are coming right?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yes, the coach will be expecting me or he might come knocking down my door."

"Well that's okay. You have the Hulk in your apartment and with your ninja like skills. I doubt he could catch up to you." Stiles expressed, glancing at the building behind her.

"Or you could make him a picnic under the moon light—that should cheer him up." She suggested with gleaming eyes and a suppressed smile.

"Was that taunting? You are taunting me." He pouted clearly not finding humor in her words. She rolled her eyes and at his dramatic ways and stepped closer to him.

"I am teasing. I really did like what you did." She spoke softly trying to reassure him she was only jesting.

"Good."He grasped her left hand with his "because I won't do it for anyone else." He stated firmly and meaningfully.

She smiled fondly "You better not, otherwise they would have to face my wrath not the Gods."

The possessive vow in her words made a thrilling shiver run down his spine, his heart racing in excitement under the hold of her piercing eyes.

"I thought you didn't believe in conflict without reason." He murmured timidly after several moments of regaining his breathing. Her expression softened under his tender gaze.

"I think you are a reason enough." She insisted with clear resolve in her eyes.

Stiles didn't hesitate to cup her face in his hands and kiss her.

Mint and fresh clothes, Ariel is certain she would never get tired of that scent. That and his warm hands on her skin, gentle in the way they held her. She loved the way he would breathe in deeply just when their lips touch. Like that one act filled his lungs completely. Her hands rested on his chest but she wanted to do more, so much more.

Her hands trailed down his body and to his sides. She felt the way he trembled under her touch. She gripped at the sweater, pulling her body closer to his as they kissed ardently.

Stiles could feel her heart pounding in rhythm to his. It was the most exhilarating sensation he had ever felt—other than her kisses. They ended the kiss slowly, neither of them willing to pull away. He pressed his nose against her cheek instinctively, trying to breathe her in. His fingers were tangled in her tresses. Clenching the soft waves in his hands, awed by them.

"I am supposed to say good night, but you are making this very difficult." Ariel murmured breathlessly. She could feel the way his lips curled up into a smile against her skin.

"You are the one to talk. My dad's going to kill me." Stiles mumbled though he didn't sound fearful of the fate that awaited him.

"Yes, your dad. I don't want him to have a bad impression of me so I am going to leave." Ariel grumbled and tried to move back but his hold on her waist tightened.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have mentioned that." He cursed, his dark defined brows furrowing. Ariel chuckled in the velvety way he always liked. Her hold grip on his sides loosened and she leaned back slightly so she could see in to his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow anyway." She reminded, his stare was gravely worshipful. It made her face blush pink.

"Yeah..." He whispered dazedly until her words absorbed into him and he quickly snapped out of his revere "Yeah you are right. Good night, Ariel." He said smiling in that heart breaking way. Reluctantly his hands left her face and trailed down to her hands. She gave his fingers a fond squeeze before pulling away.

"See you later Stilinski." She said, looking back at him one last time before walking in the direction of the apartment. Stiles watched her leave with a bright crooked grin plastered on his face and it remained that way until his got home, jumped on his bed and fell asleep.


	21. Fluff: Twins and Steaks

It's been a week since Ariel started attending school again. Stiles wondered just when his heart will stop racing each time he sees her in the hallways. Stilinski figured it was just getting ridiculous at this point. Such a reaction is supposed to be evanescent right? But even that sounded pretty impossible, because every time she would look at him with those startling aquamarines orbs or smile in the dazzling way.

Stiles felt like he was one of the melting clocks in a Salvador Dali painting.

He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one going through the same emotions. The straight, male half of the school were quick to notice her the same way Stiles did. Whenever she walked down the school corridors in her usual confident way.

Ever since she had become part of the soccer team there has been more attention focused on her than usual. This was strange, because everyone knew that the BHHS soccer team didn't really have many merits. He saw the way the captain of the team, Paige would glare when ever Ariel passed by. Stiles figured they must be threatened by Ariel after all she wasn't just any werewolf, she is an alpha.

Stiles wasn't sure if Ariel was oblivious to all the whispering and staring or whether she chose to ignore it. He figured if she didn't care he shouldn't either, right?

It wasn't like he really had time to debate the matter. Not when each time he saw her everything else within a 10 feet circumference of her would just blur into the background.

Then there were their long conversations. Like the one they were having currently about the Miss Jennifer's former role as the Darac. Stiles was picking books out of his locker while speaking animatedly like he always did. Ariel was leaning back against the steel cubbyholes with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Like hell you suspected Miss Blake." Stiles stated firmly looking to her while shoving the unnecessary text books into his locker.

"Well I didn't suspect her in being the Darac, but I knew there was something questionable in her occupation as a teacher." She replied in vague interest though her eyes kept darting back and forth between Stiles, and the students that filled the halls. He knew it was a habit she couldn't break. She always noticed the smallest details and gets easily distracted by any moving object.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking to her. She regarded him with her blue eyes.

"Once in class I had forgotten my copy of the novel we were assigned and she generously provided me with hers. It was practically untouched." Her statement confused him at first but then it made sense to how strange that was.

"Untouched like there were notes on it or anything?" He asked. She nodded smiling in that complacent way she did. When she didn't have to explain herself and he would just immediately understand.

"Nothing. The corners of the page weren't even folded—I found that to be odd."

"Why didn't you tell me then? It would have been useful." Stiles grumbled trying to muster a look of displeasure which was just too difficult around her.

She shrugged heedlessly "I told you I don't operate on theory alone and it was the day before Deucalion decided to shun me."

"Shunnnnnn." He suddenly chimed while grinning wide. Ariel raised a brow and gave him a hard interrogative stare that seemed to question his sanity.

"That was a Charlie the unicorn reference—"

"Actually I know that one. The twins were giggling over it through laptop and I happened to pass by." She quickly added. Smiling comely and quiet pleased with herself for actually understanding one of Stiles's references.

"Well that sounds attractive." He grumbled mordantly. He was trying to picture the two hulking alpha twins snickering over a few talking unicorns.

"Despite all those bulging biceps and cocky attitudes. They are true morons at heart." Stiles laughed at her words and she smiled. Ariel always liked hearing the sound of his laugh. It was pleasant to her ears and made her heart flip internally. Especially when that sweet grin reached his eyes making them shine.

Staring into her eyes, Stiles suddenly remembered what he had planned to ask her that morning since it was the last day of the week.

"Ariel I was wonder—"

"Morning!" Scott McCall unexpectedly appeared smiling brightly as usual. Stiles and Ariel both looked to him.

"Hey man." Stiles greeted although he was stupefied by his best friend's presence.

"Good morning." Ariel said in her usual polite manner.

"So, English?" The true alpha asked gesturing his thumb in the direction of the class behind them.

"Guess so and please, tell me one of you has a free period after this."Stiles didn't want to spend his free period alone again. Though his question was more slyly directed at Ariel.

"Yes in the form of football practice." She answered in a blasé fashion. He looked to her in surprise.

"Again?" She nodded.

Stiles resisted the urge to frown. Feeling like they haven't had a moment to themselves ever since she started schooling again.

"So how is soccer?" Scott asked to cut in to the obvious tension emitting from Stiles.

"Eventful I suppose though none of the other females are willing to pass the ball to me." Ariel admitted looking to McCall.

Scott sucked in a deep breath "Been there, felt that."

A sigh escaped his lips, his brown eyes softening in pity "Not a nice feeling is it?"

"Am I supposed to be offended?" Ariel was intrigued by the true alpha's emotional expression. Scott was surprised by the lack of it from hers.

"Well they are doing that to make you feel isolated."

"That is unnecessary, I can isolate myself." She retorted unceremoniously.

Stiles was looking back and forth between the two. Wondering why he wasn't aware of Ariel's problems with the girl's on the team.

"You didn't tell me this." Stiles exclaimed glaring at her. Ariel averted her stare to the edgy teenager.

"I didn't think it was relevant. I assumed this was how all football players behaved."

"No, it's a team sport you should be acting like a team that means knowing each other." Scott answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Stiles almost pitied his best friend. Ariel was never a team player maybe it was because she never knew how.

"Your suggestion is I should befriend them?"

"Something tells me that's not something you are good at." Scott replied smiling at her words. Stiles burst in to laughter that startled them both.

"Ha-ha you should have been there when we first met." Stilinski stated nudging his shoulder against the unsuspecting Ariel. She slightly swayed from the impact.

"Well it seemed to have worked, you guys are pretty close." Scott's words made Stiles tense when a sudden rush of blood shot up his neck making his face feel warm. He cautiously looked to Ariel from the corner of his eye to see her reaction, but she held that same passive expression.

"I suppose you make a valid point, but if I approached you the way I approached Stiles here, we wouldn't be friends."

"And why is that?" Scott asked his curiosity sparked from her words, she grinned wolf-like.

"Because he is a weirdo."

"Hey what the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Stiles demanded his cheek still a blushing red. Ariel's smile widened and her lips parted to answer when she suddenly froze. Stiles was aware of the way her smile fell painfully slowly and she turned her gaze towards the English classroom's door.

"No loitering in the halls children, class is about to begin." A deep soothingly familiar voice spoke, grabbing all of their attention.

Stiles's honey brown eyes widened in revelation ad thousand questions buzzing around his head, Scott shared his shock took a turn for worry when he was extremely aware of the deathly silent female beside him.

"Yes, Mr. Deucalion." Scott replied apologetically and looked to Ariel and Stiles waiting for them to make an attempt to follow him to class. Deucalion smiled warmly, the friendly wrinkles around his mouth and eyes deepening. Stiles saw the ways that smile seemed to only drive her into a further agitation, her jaw muscles clenching.

He wanted to say something to comfort her but that seemed pretty impossible. He doubt saying anything going help, considering the way she was glaring at her uncle ready to kill him. Stiles made the safe guess that she had no idea that Deucalion was going to be their new English teacher—how awkward.

_What...the...hell is he doing here?_

Ariel had never felt such an internal rage before. Out of all the places he could possible go to get a job he just had to pick this school. She wanted to rip that smug little smile right off his wolf face. He was aware of her death glare, the smile sobered. For a moment he looked genuinely apologetic of her obvious angered response. She wanted to turn and head the other direction just to piss him off. She couldn't stand being in the same house as him. Now she had to tolerate him within the confinement of a room?

Her feet itched to pivot and walk away but then a soft warm touch. She was brought out of her thoughts. She looked down at the way Stiles's fingers grasped her hands in his, her attention immediately darted to him. Stiles was watching her with the tenderest concern in his russet eyes. She stared silently feeling the storm in her mind lifting.

"It's okay," He breathed his hold on her hand tightening. She was robbed of her voice and her hate. It surprised her that he could do something as simple as touching her and immediately render her senseless. She nodded somberly and he smiled pleased that he had managed to calm her down. They made their way to class hand in hand, passing by Deucalion who was watching them very intently.

Ariel stared back boldly which only intensified his smile. Stiles had to practically drag her into the classroom and to their seats.

* * *

Ariel sat in her chair behind her desk. Watching the way Deucalion smiled and walked the length of the room charming each student as he did. It sickened her to her werewolf core.

Stiles was nervous. The only thing he could do to exert his nervousness was to play with his pen, twirling it around his finger or nibble at his thumb nail. A deep sigh of relief escaped his lips the moment the bell rang. He practically shot up in his eagerness to leave the class. Ariel was calm and composed as usual but he could see the storm darkening her blue eyes.

"I can't believe I am actually looking forward to kicking a ball around for an hour." She grumbled the moment Stiles approached her.

"You can picture it as his head. Which should help with all the built up rage." He suggested in all seriousness. A smile instantly formed on her pretty face that eased him. She looked to him with gleaming eyes.

"I could or..." She neglected her bag for a moment and stepped closer to him, staring deep into his eyes "I could use another distraction."

He understood the suggestion in her words and immediately blushed. His gaze falling to her plump lips for a moment the heat between the consuming him.

"W-want me to go check if the janitor's closet is free?" A dazzling grin widened at her lips, flashing her pearly white teeth. Stiles liked that he could make her smile so brightly.

"Miss Carden, would you mind waiting back for a few minutes please." Deucalion suddenly spoke looking to them from his position beside his wide desk. Stiles hated that Deucalion can wipe that pretty smile off her face so easily.

"Are you serious?" Stiles muttered to himself. He was reluctant to leave her alone, but she seemed to insist so he complied and left begrudgingly.

Ariel reached for her bag and took her own time to approach the alpha.

"You couldn't order me around as an alpha so you are trying to achieve it as a teacher? It's a demotion to me." She bit out, her voice tight and prim. Deucalion smiled at her words and leaned back against the edge of his desk.

"I am not here to try and control you. This is my way of looking out for you." He replied casually crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"Looking out for me?" She echoed in disbelief "Pretty hypocritical considering what happened last time."

"I made a mistake and I apologized."

"And I haven't forgiven you. Maybe with some space but clearly you haven't heard of a little consideration." She hissed narrowing her piercing gaze down at him. Deucalion tried not to seem nerved by her stare. After all she was so much like her father with those dangerous eyes.

"This isn't just for you. I promised Scott that I will change my ways and I have."

"By becoming a teacher?" She scoffed. "Tell me, what moral lessons does a murderer like you have to enlighten us with?"

Deucalion supposed there was no real good answer for that and the tone she took annoyed him, but he promised himself to be lucid.

"I expected such a reaction from you, but it doesn't change the situation. So you really have only one choice, to accept things as they are now. "

Ariel hated the way he worded that sentence. Like she had no choice in the matter that everything had to go according to his plan.

"Logical yes, but you only have one option if you want things to run smoothly."She stepped to him, glaring into his clear eyes "Stop trying to get me back on to your side. It is not going to happen." She stated firmly in her rattled form.

"You may say that now, but hopefully in time you will see I truly am sorry."

It was like trying to reasoning with a rock. Ariel didn't stand near him as longer than she had to so she left wordlessly, shutting the door behind her. In her tempest thoughts she didn't even notice her boyfriend standing beside the wall next to the door, waiting for her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Stiles asked in concern. Gently touching her on the arm to gain her attention. She looked to him and her expression immediately softened under the glow of his honey eyes.

"I am fine," She muttered a heavy sigh escaping her lips "I am sorry but I am going to really need to kick that ball around."

Stiles was disappointed. He wanted to spend some alone time with her but he could see she wanted to isolate herself for a while, let out some steam.

"Yeah I know, I understand. So I'll see you at lunch?" She nodded in reply. A soft smile curving at her lips though her stare remained tortured.

"Yes I'll be there, thank you." Stiles was surprised when Ariel pressed a doting kiss to the side of his face before turning to leave. Stiles stared after her pityingly.

"She is making this harder for herself, I didn't mean any harm." Deucalion spoke, Stiles tensed in anger. He spun around to come face to face with Deucalion who was staring out at a distance.

"That's hard to believe." He grumbled the alpha smiled.

"It is in her nature to be so hostile. Ariel has always been a rebel, even as a little girl."

"If you think she is being rebellious then you are not cut out to be an English teacher." Stiles spat, Deucalion's fair brows raised in surprise to Stiles's defensive tone.

"Why do you think she is acting this way?" He asked in curious amusement.

"Do I look like a frigging emissary? Figure it out for yourself." Stiles exclaimed irritably before marching off muttering obscenities under his breath.

* * *

"I don't like her." Paige—the captain of the soccer team—grumbled while seating on the bench beside Theresa, another member of the team. Her eyes were focused on Ariel Carden who was currently jogging with the rest of the team, around the large field.

"Is it because she is great at soccer?"

Paige scoffed at Theresa—her best friend of three years— she didn't want to admit it but she was threatened by Ariel but she didn't see a point in admitting it either, Theresa always knew. Paige squatted away her tail of blonde hair that constantly got in her eyes when ever a breeze blew by.

"It's not just that that girl is weird. You've seen the way she does drills." Paige said looking to Theresa with her green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Theresa had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a lean athletic figure—like Paige. They were both around the same height of 5'7".

"Yeah...so?" Her friend asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So...? She can do like a hundred sit ups in a go and she doesn't even look like she is about to stop unless the coach blows that whistle like a dozen times, and even when she does stop she hasn't even broken into a proper sweat." Paige exclaimed gesturing widely in Ariel's direction across the field.

"So the girl has stamina. Pretty believable considering how great she is." Theresa said rationally Paige gaped. Scandalized that her best friend chose the newbie player over her, but she had t admit to herself—it was what she was expecting her to do.

"If she is so great why don't you go marry her?!" Paige hissed before beginning to mumble to herself. Theresa rolled her eyes at her cynical friend's antics.

"Look you can't be threatened by the first real talent we've had since you okay? You are the one who wants to win the finals this year and this girl can really help us." She reminded Paige and placed a comforting hand on the girl's back. The captain sighed and looked to the skies.

Theresa was right per usual. Paige wanted to win this year. To get some real recognition for the soccer team. At least for the season they were given, because she knew once Lacrosse started there was just no competition.

"Fine, say you have a point. How do I go about in approaching her?" Paige demanded looking to the female beside her.

"How about not glaring for once?"

"Yeah that's not happening, let's send Claire." The blonde retorted Theresa rolled her eyes. Paige grinned wickedly. A scheming glow brightening her jade eyes when she focused her stare on the unsuspecting petite brunette with the short-bob cut.

"Hey Ariel right?"

Ariel was mid stretch when a girl approached. The alpha absorbed her every detail, the short brown tresses of her hair that reached her jaw line in sharp layers. Her large hazel eyes that brought more attention to her face. The rest of her features were puny which gave her a very innocent look. She was smiling brightly and Ariel noticed the slight discoloration of one of her left incisors. It was strange and Ariel concluded that it had to be a fake took because it was a lot whiter than the rest of her teeth, but not in the obvious way.

"Yes, you are Claire Castell."She spoke straightening out her posture. Her smile fell from the shock.

"Oh you know who I am...I wasn't expecting that."

"Clearly." Ariel muttered. She abruptly cleared her throat and Ariel pitied the girl. Being 5'8 Ariel tended to tower over most of the girls on her team—but it was more obvious with Claire, being 5'3 and all.

"So you are new here huh? Where you from?" The shorter girl asked eagerly.

"Dallas."

"Dallas really, what's that like?"

Ariel saw right through her forced smile and shifty eyes, the girl was obviously nervous.

"Are you actually interested or are you just here to gather information to report to your superiors."

She tensed at Ariel's blunt words and reeled back in surprise.

"What...why would you say that?"

"You sound like you are forcing yourself. Paige and Theresa keep glancing back at each moment they think I am not looking." Ariel stated glancing back at the captain and her friend who sat at the rafters. When Ariel looked to them they abruptly pivoted around to seem aloof.

"Sorry about this. They aren't the best at making friends with new people and they think I am." Claire's apologetic words grabbed the she-wolf's attention.

"Are you?"

"Well I talk like a lot and I like getting to know new people and you seem pretty interesting." Claire admitted, grinning brightly up at Ariel.

"Thank you, appearances can be deceiving though." Ariel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No honestly, you are very straightforward. I like that."

Something about the way the girl averted her gaze away almost shyly from her the honest admiration in her words, made Ariel like her.

"So uh you are pretty awesome at soccer, did you play for your school?" Claire asked a lot more eased once Ariel caught on to her previous intentions. She seemed genuinely curious now.

"No, this is my first time." Ariel stated firmly, though her keen stare had softened slightly. Clair gaped in surprise in unbanked disbelief.

"No...way! Are you serious?"

"Yes."  
"So you've never had any training what so ever?"

"Yes, this is training isn't it?" Ariel wondered glancing back at the rest of the team who were still continuing their stretching.

"I guess but still, wow." Claire breathed in awe, but then her expression took a turn for the excited "So the game this weekend is going to be like your first official time on the field huh."

"There a game this weekend?" Ariel asked her dark brows rising in surprise.

"Yes, well the coach just announced it we were surprised too but it's so we know if we are ready for the finals." Claire informed in her chatty way.

"I see."

"Are you nervous?" the short girl asked, mistaking Ariel's contemplation for anxiety.

"Should I be?" Ariel doubted she would get nervous but then again she had never played soccer in public before.

"Well most people playing for the first time are, but don't worry about it because you will do great." Claire assured, smiling brightly and giving a soft casual fist bump to Ariel's arm. The alpha read the sincerity behind her words. Like a girl who knew exactly how apprehensive playing for the first time was.

"Thank you." Ariel uttered politely, Claire's smile widened.

* * *

"Yo." Stiles greeted appearing beside Ariel's locker with his usual bright smile.

"Yo..." She replied more to mock him than an actual salutation.

"So how was practice?" He asked, adjusting the strap of his school bag on his shoulder watching Ariel arrange items into her locker.

"Eventful, I was introduced to the rest of the team by Claire Castell."

"Oh that's great, she is a nice girl."

"You know her?" Ariel asked as she shut the door of her locker.

"Yeah we were lab partners once. She was really friendly and didn't threaten to sue me when I almost burned her jacket." He told her. He was wincing at the memory but Ariel found it hilarious judging from the grin on her face.

"I talked to the twins. They didn't know about Deucalion and his new job either."

"So what do you think he is up to something?" Stiles questioned his dark brows raised in wonder, Ariel shrugged.

"I was hoping to ask you that." Her words surprised him and he grew alert.

"Why me?"

Ariel leaned back against the steel lockers. The corners of her mouth deepening in a frown repressing the annoyance she was experiencing.

"Because I am compromised when it comes to him. I can't draw conclusions when all I can think about is ripping his head off." She looked to him, her expression softening "You are the rational one in this."

Stiles felt flattered by her statement "Well I can't really tell yet. One thing I've learned is not to trust him but Scott doesn't seem threatened."

"He should be, Deucalion isn't one to stick to his word." Ariel stated a frustrated sigh escaping her lips "Besides, I have a bigger problem now."

"What is it?" Stiles demanded in concern.

"There is a game this weekend."

"That's great, your first game. Are you excited?" He exclaimed more gleefully. She was amused by his enthusiasm.

"I will be, it's a full moon then."

His smile fell instantly "Oh shit."

"Yeah." She grumbled in response, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting against the metal compartments behind her.

"Well you can control it better than anyone. I've never seen you shift... like ever actually." Stiles had to see the truth in his own words. He hadn't even seen her eyes in a red colour. It was weird considering how many times he had seen the rest of her pack in action.

"Yes well that's when I am composed, but I am competitive by nature and say I have a little too much fun." That was true too. Stiles was a victim to her competitive nature first hand with that balloon game two months ago.

"You have a point. So what are you going to do?" He asked curiously. Ariel mulled over the question.

"I'd have to distract myself with a very complex math equation...though that might get me even more agitated." Stiles grinned at her words.

"Maybe you need a more creative outlet?" He suggested, her eyes darted to him gleaming in interest.

"Really, what do you have in mind?"

"We can figure it out at my place."

Ariel stared broodingly before nodding in agreement "Fine, I'll have to meet you there though."

"Do you need a ride home? Because I can drop you off."

She smiled at his offer and shook her head gently "No its fine, I want to walk the fresh air is good."

"Alright then I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey," Stiles greeted brightly after he opened the door for Ariel.

"Hello." She uttered as politely as usual "I have to start getting accustomed to using your door. I walked over to the window before coming here."She said once she stepped through the threshold of his house. Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image.

"Old habits die hard I guess, but don't think that you can't slip in through my window just because I am at home." He replied fondly while shutting the door behind him.

"I won't, some days we might just limit ourselves to your room won't we?" She murmured with her eyes gleaming suggestively. Stiles blushed and struggled to form words but Ariel abruptly turned her attention to the living room.

"So, what are we going to do?" She inquired, her gaze wandering around the interior of the living space. Stiles followed in after her with his hands tucked into his trouser pockets. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Considering he had been thinking about it for the past week every time he saw her in school. The way those tempting lips would curve in a smile for him. Her deep cobalt eyes that would stare into him.

Ariel walked towards the couch. Her long legs gracefully walking through the gap between the couch and the coffee table.

"Well uh we could watch a movie or something." He recommended glancing at the TV against the wall facing the couch. She spun around to face him, her thick mane of auburn hair bouncing over her shoulders. In his pursuit of her there was barely any space between them. Her gaze climbed up to his and Stiles stared back, unable to turn away. There was a playful look in her eyes that beckoned him, his heart raced in anticipation.

"Or something." She said in a mischievous purr, her eyes glowing in desire. Stiles didn't need to be told twice. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. She pressed against him willingly, as eager as he was. His lips parted and their tongues met a sudden jolt of electricity shot through him that made his knees weak.

Stiles fell back on to the couch and his hold on her pulled her on top of him. The backrest supported him in a sitting position. Her fingers dragged deliciously through his hair, clutching on to it as they kissed passionately. Her knees dug into the cushion with his leg in between her thighs.

Stiles had never kissed with tongue before. It was a new and marvelous experience and he was slightly afraid that his lack of skill would show. Ariel didn't seem to care, her tongue glided into his mouth in a tentative stroking. Stiles felt such a wild need in him that escaped his throat in a low moan and he gathered her close. His hands pressing into her sides. He couldn't ignore the lock and key fit of their bodies and the pressure of her breasts against his chest.

Her dark red hair curtained their faces in waves, the floral scent of it igniting his senses. Ariel couldn't get enough of him, her hands trailed down his broad shoulders. She was getting increasingly frustrated with all clothing that obstructed his flesh from her touch, it was too much. She was progressively more aware of his hold on her. The way his warm large hands left her hips to move to her neck.

Ariel was surprised when he deepened the kiss by angling her face with thumb to her jaw line. She smiled into the kiss, impressed by his enthusiasm. She wanted to take off his shirt. Maybe just the plaid one since he was wearing another t-shirt underneath. She wondered if they were moving too fast but he didn't seem to mind. She could feel his heart pounding against hers, it exhilarated her own need. His fingers combed through her hair, clutching onto the thick strands desperately as their fervor began to reach new levels. Until a sudden sharp sound emitted from the recess of Ariel's pants.

She groaned and pulled away. Stiles froze, his eyes snapping open in reaction to the noise. His tight hold on her hair diminished when she leaned back a little to pull out her flip phone and swiftly answered the call. The annoying tone seized blaring abruptly.

"What?" She hissed and Stiles liked the way her features were scrunched up in exasperation. She was more frustrated than he was from the disruption.

"Hey Ariel, I hope we are not interrupt—"He heard Ethan's hesitant voice utter from the phone.

"You are interrupting." She cut in glaring dangerously. Stiles smiled finding hilarity in the situation. She directed her glare to him and he immediately pressed his lips down into a thin line to hide his smile.

Stiles couldn't believe how intense they had gotten. His heart was still racing and he was pretty aware of the tightness in his pants near his crotch area. A heavy breath of air left his lips. His mind shouting a hundred different words like 'holy shit' and 'oh my God' to express his wonder.

"Yeah you better tell her." Ariel heard Ethan mumble to someone in the distance before a slightly rustling sound followed.

"We want food!" Aiden suddenly exclaimed Ariel began picturing ways to severely injure the twins.

"Before I left you said—and I quote 'we got it covered'." She reminded harshly and looking to Stiles. He was listening intently to the conversation. His hands exploring the lines of her face comfortingly.

"Yeah but that was before we realized we are sick of take out and you know what a whiny bitch Ethan is."

"Oi I am right here!" Ethan exclaimed in the background.

"They why are you demanding it too?"Ariel grumbled while holding Stiles's honey eyed gaze.

"Because your cooking is the best, babe."

"She is not your babe." Ariel was surprised by the infuriated retort by Stiles. His eyebrows were furrowed in displeasure.

"Oh hey Stilinski." Aidan muttered hearing him, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I am busy here. You two need to find some other form of sustenance." Ariel stated calmly as her finger played with the collar of Stilinski's shirt.

"Oh come on we went shopping too and brought loads of stuff for you to cook with and bring Stilinski. We don't mind."

"We truly don't." Ethan added to his brother's statement. Ariel groaned and looked to Stiles for conformation, he was blinking in wonder.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" She asked regarding him with her brilliant eyes.

Stiles thought deeply, part of him really wanted to continue their make out session. How could he not want to? She was gorgeous and he was finally learning how to kiss and the connection was just magical. But at the same time the rational part of his brain began to draw clues to the fact that they were moving too fast. It was only a week after their date and they were already making out on his couch. Not that he minded— he just didn't want Ariel to think that he was just looking for a good lay.

"Normally I would have said no but since you are cooking and all." He mumbled she stared silently as if trying to decide whether he is lying or not.

"Fine, we will be there."She murmured into the receiver.

"You are the best babe." Aiden exclaimed excitedly, she could practically picture his grinning face.

"She is not your babe." Stiles shot back before hanging up the cell phone for her.

* * *

"You know you didn't really have to say yes just to spare them." Ariel said turning to him once they had arrived at the mahogany door of the penthouse.

"I wasn't. I really want to eat your food." Stiles assured smiling at her. She shook her head in disbelief, her fingers wrapping around the door handle.

"Don't encourage it though, otherwise we will never get away from them." She warned and Stiles nodded eagerly, she opened the door.

"Ariel, Stiles! Come on in." Ethan exclaimed when they arrived at the living room. His arms were open wide and Stiles was surprised by the welcoming grin on his face.

"You two took your time, I am starving." Aidan grumbled from behind the counter in the open kitchen.

"Then starve a little longer." Ariel fired while approaching the kitchen counter that was littered with stuff brown paper bags.

"Ouch," Aiden whimpered clutching his chest dramatically, but his hurt left instantly. He peered over her shoulder as Ariel riffled through the bags "So what are you cooking?"

"I'll have to see what you two bought." Ariel replied with vague interest. Stiles followed her into the kitchen and stood beside her.

"Whoa cheese sticks where did you find that?" Stiles exclaimed in amazement at the sight of the sealed packet of cheese sticks that was lying on the counter. Ethan sat on the opposite end of the counter, on one of the leather stools.

"It was behind all these cartons of fat free yogurt. Someone sneaky bastard must have stuffed it all in there because no one goes near fat free yogurt." He informed looking to Stiles.

"Why were you there?" Ariel mused teasingly.

"I was looking for a place to stuff a few cans of Dr. Pepper. They are really popular here." He admitted shamelessly, Aiden and her simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Oh that's clever. I should start hiding stuff too." Stiles stated grinning at Ethan and the twin nodded in response.

"You two are so cute together." Aiden grumbled sarcastically. Stiles shot him a flat look and averted his attention to Ariel. She was quietly arranging all the groceries onto the kitchen counter. The plastic bags were filled with a variety of vegetables, and the synthetic tray with raw steaks covered over with cellophane.

"Potatoes, carrots oh and beef." Stiles listed out looking to her "Ariel all the ingredients for a shepherd's pie are here."

"Ooo a shepherd's pie now that sounds good." Ethan commended leaning over the counter eagerly.

"I don't know, I was hoping for some steaks to go with my beer." Aiden mused from Ariel's other side.

"How about a 'shut' to go with your 'up'?" Ethan clipped out, glaring at his brother igniting a verbal disagreement.

Stiles watched the two throw comebacks each other while. He slowly looked to Ariel who seemed completely accustomed to their quarreling.

"Do they always argue this much?" He wondered. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Lucky me right?"She mumbled sarcastically "Like I said before, there is no oven."

"Well that sucks." Stiles muttered with a frown on his lips, Aiden heard this and rejoiced.

"Ha, I win. We are going to have steaks." He added grinning wide, Ethan frowned.

* * *

The oil on the pan sizzled the moment the meat was placed over the hot metal. The stench of frying beef wafted into the air, filling their senses. Ariel placed a lid over the cooking meat and left the stove and walked back to the counter adjacent to the cooker. Where, Stiles was slowly chopping up a few sticks of carrots on the plastic chopping board though.

Ethan and Aiden were sitting on the stools on the opposite side of the counter. Ethan had switched on the radio on their sound system and the latest tracks of the year filled the air around them.

Ariel had never seen the apartment this full before, or lively. Kali and Ennis never hung around the pent house longer than they had to. Deucalion restricted himself to his room and so did Ariel. She had to admit, it was nice having such warmth in the house.

"Ugh I hate this song." Ethan grumbled as a catchy upbeat song began to play through the speakers.

"I love this song." Aiden added with a large grin plastered on his face, his twin rolled his eyes.

"You love anything that I hate."

"That's not true, I love beer."

"I hate beer."

"How old are you two?" Stiles questioned in disbelief of the context of their arguments. The twins abruptly looked to him.

"Now that's debatable, they look twenty-three but they act like a couple of five year olds." Ariel stated from beside him, making him chuckle.

"Hilarious."Aiden drawled sarcastically "So how is soccer coming along?"

"Splendidly." She answered vaguely. The twins dead-panned Stiles glanced at her fondly.

"Please tell me she gives you more than that as an answer." Ethan said looking to Stiles.

"Ariel made friends with a few members of the team." Stilinski answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Really... are they hot?" Aiden inquired wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ariel raised a dark winged brow sardonically at him.

"Why would their temperature matter to me?" Stiles snorted at her words while pushing the diced carrots on to a separate plate with the blade of the knife.

"No he meant like, attractive." Ethan explained while resting the urge to laugh.

"Again...why would that matter to me?"

"I give up."Aiden groaned his shoulders slumping in fatigue "She is difficult to talk to."

"Not really." Stiles added surprising everyone. The corners of her lips curved up in a smile which she tried to hide by focusing her attention on pouring herself a cup of wine.

"Of course you would say that, you are her boyfriend." Ethan grumbled though he noticed they way she smiled. He was filled with a sense of happiness for her. Ariel rarely smiled unless it was when she had managed to overpower Aiden with her wit.

"Dude Bourne is going to be on any minute, go turn on the TV." Aiden suddenly said, slapping his brother on the bicep.

"You turn on the TV you are the one who wants to watch it." Ethan snapped, crossing his arms defensively "I want to watch 10 Things I Hate About You."

"Ugh, chick flicks." The twin groaned bringing a can of beer to his lips and taking a huge gulp.

"Ariel you might like it, it's based off that Shakespearean play 'Taming of the shrew'." Ethan said looking to her. Ariel raised her brows in interest and looked to Stiles who was nodding in confirmation while munching on a raw piece of onion.

"Let's watch that." She concluded Aiden gaped in disbelief his arms wide open in indignation.

"Oh come on! I have wanted to watch Bourne for weeks."

"You found out it was showing two hours ago." Ethan informed glaring at his brother.

"Yeah well—shut up." Aiden grumbled taking another sip at his beer.

"Go get the plates, dinner is almost ready." Ariel ordered looking to the muttering twin.

"Fine..." He scoffed before getting off the stool, and walking around the counter into the kitchen towards the rack beside the sink to get plates.

"I'll go start the movie." Ethan chimed merrily and strode towards the living room in the direction of the TV.

"You weren't kidding about them being your little lap...werewolves." Stiles murmured quietly to her, she grinned and glanced at him.

"It comes in handy every now and then." Ariel admitted and walked to the stove on the other side. Stiles followed after her with a tray of cut up onions. She lifted the lid off the pan and Stiles carefully dumped the onions into the saucepan. The rings of onion sunk into the sauces of the beef. The scent of cooked meat and spices wafted into the air and Stiles inhaled deeply before sighing in bliss.

"This looks better than it did last time." He said unable to take his gaze away from the browning juicy meat. Ariel was poking at the beef with her spatula, testing to see if it was cooked to perfection.

"Yes well that is because we have actual vegetables and spices in here and not just wine and Tabasco sauce." She responded and Stiles could only grin sheepishly. She dipped the spatula into the sauce and brought it up to his lips to taste. Stiles was not expecting the gesture at first but happily blew at the steam emanating from the splotch of sauce before taking a quick taste.

His taste buds soared in delight, the spiciness of the chilly mixed with the broth of the meat and the slight acidic tang of the wine was heavenly. Ariel was watching his expressive reactions with keenness in her eyes azure eyes.

"Like it do you?"

"Like it? I love it, this is amazing...can I have some more?" Without waiting for an answer Stiles attempted to dip his finger into the sauce again only to hiss and pull his hand back like his was stung by a snake. The pan was too hot. Ariel couldn't help but shake her head at his carelessness and grasped the pan by its handle.

Stiles followed after her like a hungry puppy and watched as she placed the base of the pan on to a charcoal black, heat proof mat. Just as Aiden arrived with the plates.

"I am starving," Aiden whimpered organizing four white, ceramic plates onto the counter with his eyes glued to the steaming steaks. The smell of the beef beckoned Ethan from the living room.

"Where do you guys keep the fork and knives?" Stiles asked noticing the absence of very important cutlery.

"In the drawer over there." Ariel answered and he nodded before walking off to retrieve the apparatus from the drawer she pointed to.

Stiles came back with four pairs of knives and forks in his hands. He looked to Ariel to find her staring at him, well more at his mouth.

"What?" He questioned perturbed by her perceptive gaze. Wordlessly she reached out and brushed the pad of her thumb against the corner of his lip wiping away a stain of sauce. He watched mesmerized as she brought her thumb to her lip and sucked away the sauce.

Ethan who was placing the last steak on to the last plate paused to watch this act and Aiden mirrored his brother's wide-eyed expression. Stiles was still as a rock. That was undoubtedly the most simple yet sexiest act he had ever seen and he wasn't the only one to notice. Although he supposed that Ethan didn't share the same feelings as Aiden and Stiles, but more general shock.

"Ethan you are dripping sauce all over the counter." Ariel spoke bluntly, cutting into the thick silence.

"Oh right, sorry—my bad." Ethan began to stumble and quickly placed the steak on to the plate using the spatula. Stiles was still reeling from the situation and Aiden was blinking profoundly while watching Ariel.

Aiden saw the idiotically dazed smile that wormed its way across Stiles's lips and it annoyed him. He never had to worry about losing female attention around his brother because Ethan didn't share the same interest, but Ariel wasn't like most girls and she seemed to be genuinely attracted to Stilinski. That bothered him immensely. He tried to remind himself he was in a relationship—or at least what he hoped to be a relationship with Lydia.

Maybe it was an alpha dominance— thing because not being noticed didn't tolerate well with Aiden.

Ariel was wiping the counter with a tissue and in a desperate act Aiden quickly began to taste the sauce on his plate. Purposefully smearing it across his upper lip. Stiles didn't miss this act and narrowed his gaze down on the alpha, wondering what he was scheming.

"Hey Ariel, this sauce is just amazing." He spoke to gain her attention. She looked to him and his grin widened when her gaze fell to his mouth covered in sauce.

"Your table manners are atrocious, here." She suddenly thrust a dry tissue in his direction, "Make yourself more decent."

Stiles and Ethan looked to each other before beginning to snicker. Aiden glowered at them but begrudgingly accepted the napkin and wiped away the stain. Ariel didn't understand the hilarity in the situation and looked to Stiles for an explanation, but he looked to her with such love in his eyes that Ariel was robbed of the question.

"I'll take that for you," He assured gently and took her plate of steak along with his and graced her with a smile before walking out from behind the counter and into the living room.

* * *

They all sat on the carpet in front of the TV. Stiles was planning to sit on the couch but Ariel being her independent self sat on the floor. The moment she did Aiden practically threw himself to her side, huddling her. Stiles was pretty sure Aiden's intentions were mainly to annoy him and it was working. Stiles begrudgingly sat on her other side and Ethan sat beside his brother. The twins were hungrily devouring their steaks while keeping their stares glued to the TV as the movie played.

Stiles had that weird sinking feeling in his chest like there was something was wrong and he was usually right. Ariel had been quiet the entire ride to the apartment and even now she barely looked at him unless it was necessary, he tried not to over think it. Maybe it was because she genuinely enjoyed the movie. The wit in the characters dialogue and the plot seemed to keep her entertained, she was actually chuckling.

He loved her laugh and the way she smiled. Then there was her hair and the way she spoke and the way her eyes would just light up whenever something caught her interest. Stiles stopped himself before his smitten musings got the better of him. Maybe it was the fact that he had agreed to coming to the apartment. That must be it. Stiles felt like an idiot, the last thing he wanted was to make Ariel feel like he didn't want to spend time with her.

The movie ended and they watched the credits roll with their empty plates at hand. Stiles knew his legs had gone numb from sitting in the same meditative position the entire time. Ariel got to her feet with her plate at hand and Stiles immediately got up too and followed her into the kitchen.

Ariel was silently washing her dish and tried to take his, but Stiles insisted that he could clean his own plate.

"So ...did you like the movie?" He asked cutting into the silence, she looked to him and smiled.

"I did, it was entertaining."

"Yeah I kinda figured you would like it, since you love using big words and all." He mused grinning at her while scrubbing at the stains on his plate with a sponge.

"Their interpretation of the story was amusing." Ariel stated smiling fondly in remembrance while leaning back against the counter waiting for him to finish cleaning his plate. Stiles placed the wet, clean plate on to the surface beside the sink and looked to her.

"So uh, I've never seen your bedroom before." Stiles thought aloud glancing at her in a sly motive. She smirked and reached out to grasp his hand before tugging him after her. Stiles followed compliantly, eager to see her bedroom but more than that—to be alone with her.

Stiles stepped through the threshold of the room and stared in bewilderment. The room was ordinary enough, with blank seashell painted walls. A wide double bed near the center of the room against the wall to the right with dark blue covers, but what caught his attention the most was her dressing table. There wasn't any make up or hair brushes like he had expected but little Origami animals in all various shapes, sizes and colours.

"Whoa you can Origami?"

"Helps me think." Ariel answered loosely while shutting the door behind him. Stiles approached the paper models smiling at the sight of them. There was a frog, a crane, a giraffe. Some of them were in ordinary papers some were held the lined patterns of notebooks others were done with news paper, but all together they looked pretty at home on the surface of her vanity. Arranged like little soldiers. He picked the one that caught his eye the most, the fox made in red card.

"This one is your favourite." He said confidently, spinning around with the little fox in centered in the palm of his hand. Ariel walked up to him and leaned back against her dresser, her head was slanted to the side curiously.

"Why would you say that?" She questioned raising her brows in inquiry.

"It's the only one you actually bothered to colour coordinate with the animal's actual colour." Stiles said glancing at the other animals that all had mismatched colours, a blue elephant and a yellow rabbit.

"How very perceptive of you." She mused impressed by his observation skills. Stiles grinned smugly and feigned modesty with a one-shouldered shrug.

"Why a fox?" He asked staring down at the paper model, admiring the neatly folded edges of its shape. Silence stretched and he looked to Ariel again. She was staring at the fox seemingly lost in her thoughts. He waited in intense awareness, noticing the way her blue eyes had darkened into a swirling sapphire. There was a dazed sorrow in her expression.

"That's what my mother used to call me, her little fox." She murmured and Stiles stilled.

It was a pivotal moment. Ariel had never mentioned her mother and Stiles knew he had to tread carefully. The fox suddenly felt extremely delicate and he was suddenly worried he would accidentally crush it in his hand.

_Little fox. _The name suited her and he guessed her mother chose to call her by the animal because of her deep red hair. Ariel blinked out of her stupor and forced a smile in his direction. He watched her walk over to her bed and sit on the edge.

Gently, Stiles placed the fox back on to the desk beside the rest of the creations. He strode over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"You were really quiet around the twins today, I was a little surprised."

"Yeah well I still don't know how to act around them. Ethan was friendly enough and don't get me wrong I had fun, but that Aiden." Stiles's calm expression morphed into a glower as he glared at the wall in front of him.

"Aiden is more wolf than the rest of us. He is territorial unfortunately he doesn't seem to comprehend that I am not part of his territory." Ariel spoke understanding his displeasure regarding the other twin "But you held your ground well, like I knew you would."

Stiles was abashed by her compliment "Thanks, I try."

Ariel turned her profile to him. Crossing her long legs and shifting closer to him "I hope I didn't overwhelm you today."

"Overwhelm me? How did you overwhelm me?" He demanded, confused by the concern in her voice and eyes.

"When we got a little...heated on your couch today."

A fierce blush coloured his cheeks when his mind thoughts instantly that moment on his sofa. Recalling every caress and nerve tingling sensation.

"What—no—you thought—no it wasn't that I." He stuttered to assure her and Ariel stared, surprised by his outburst. Stiles breathed in heavily to calm his fidgety state and the breath left his lips in a weary sigh. He reached out and grasped her hands in his, finding strength in her touch, he looked into her eyes with determination.

"I really really like you and I didn't want to do anything that would screw it up, like moving too fast."

"You felt we were moving too fast?" She questioned more for her own confirmation than his, Stiles nodded frantically.

"Well yeah...didn't you? I mean we were making out and although it was so good, it was really hot too and—I forget my point." Stiles wished he could pop a few Adderall pills in that moment. So he could focus more on the discussion rather than be mesmerized by her pretty eyes and full lips.

Ariel smiled adoringly her azure eyes twinkling in delight. He was glad she saw sense his in mindless blabbering.

"Fortunately I am still on track, but yes you make sense. I suppose it was a little too fast considering it's only been a week since our second kiss." Ariel stated gazing deep into his eyes.

"Third kiss actually." He informed his stare instantly fell to her mouth thought from the memory of the press of those bewitching lips "But since I can still keep count, it means we are probably not moving that fast." He murmured dazedly.

The undeniable cheiloproclitic feeling he was experiencing was denying any brain function of any kind. All Stiles could think about was kissing her right then and there. He leaned in a magnetic attraction.

"But still you make sense...we should slow down." Ariel whispered as his lips neared unable to deny her own need to touch him. His hand left hers and reached out to clasp the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. Ariel knew they were deluding themselves, because the moment their lips met all conscientiousness was lost.

In their hungry kiss, Ariel wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders pressing her body up against his. Their hearts thudded like Tabla drums, fast and intense. Her fresh pine tree scent ignited his senses and Stiles was thrilled by his need for her. He could feel her lips swelling, acutely sensitized in their frenzied kiss.

Ariel pulled him closer and the weight of his body on hers resulted in them falling back on to the bed. The fall didn't stop their kiss by intensified the passion. His hands trailed down to rest on her waist and Ariel trembled under his touch. Her hands wandered down the breadth of his body. Her fingers clawing deliciously pleasurably down the lean surface of his body. Stiles shivered in delight and grip on her waist tightened.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pants, and their bodies were pressed tightly against each other that even Ariel felt the vibration against her thigh. His eyes shot open in alarm his mouth instantly leaving hers.

Stiles sat up, his hair tousled. His dark brows furrowed in frustration and while muttering curses he frantically searched for his phone. Once he pulled out the phone he found it was his father calling, he quickly answered.

"Yeah dad?" He quickly answered looking to Ariel. She sat up beside him, her hair in disarray and her lips swollen from their frenetic kissing. Stiles smiled fondly his face softening at the sight of her watching him with dazed heavy lid eyes.

"Stiles, where are you? It's nearly midnight." The sheriff spoke disapprovingly, snapping the teenager out of his thoughts.

"I am uh at Ariel's place. I'll be there soon dad."

"Yeah alright, hurry because a storm is coming." The worried parent ordered gently, his urgent tone dying down at the mention of Ariel "And say hi to Ariel for me."

"Will do, see you soon Dad." Stiles uttered quickly before hanging up. Ariel bit down on her bottom lip trying to suppress a smile. Their hearts were still racing from the sudden call and their exertions. Stiles chuckled at the situation, _so much for going slow_.

Her finger tips grazed over his lips and Stiles melted into the touch. She raised her eyes to meet his, honey brown to electric blue.

"I sometimes wonder if people call purposefully just to interrupt us." He murmured against her fingers. She smiled, her touch trailing down his neck in an exploratory caress.

"That would be giving them too much credit, especially the twins." She replied teasingly. Stiles loved the way her long lashes fanned over her cheek bones when her attention was focused on the lines of his neck "But it's for the best. You are the one who wants to take things slow."

"Is it weird that I am trying to be the responsible one?" He grumbled. She looked to him and grinned wickedly and Stiles felt his stomach flip in response.

"You should go. I don't want to be black listed by your father...literally."

"Use me for my body and then dismiss me, okay I get it." Stiles joked with mock hurt. A velvety laugh escaped her lips in reaction to his words, like a cool breeze on a hot day, he was calmed by the sound. Stiles got to his feet and she followed. They exited the room hand in hand and made their way to the main door.

Stiles looked to the living room. The twins were lounging on separate couches and with their heads were lolled over the head rests. They were fast a sleep with the TV blaring in the background. Ariel held the door open for him and Stiles stepped out, reluctantly releasing her hand and turning to face her.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked anticipating her answer, she looked to him incredulously.

"It's the football thing remember?"

"Oh right and it's a full moon."Stiles slapped himself on the head in recollection "So I'll see you there."

Stiles could see she was momentarily astounded by her words, like she wasn't expecting him to be part of the spectators at the game. Stiles wasn't going to mention to her that he wasn't coming alone. He was planning on bringing Scott with him, along with his dad for moral support. He wanted to surprise her, to show her that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

"Alright, good night." Ariel leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, snapping him out of his thoughts. She planned to make it a quick kiss, but the moment she tried to move away his hands cradle her head and pulled her back into the kiss. They stood at the threshold kissing for a few minutes before Stiles reluctantly pulled away. He still remained close, playing with her deep red locks.

"Good night." He breathed gracing her with one last grin before releasing her. Stiles watched him walk down the corridor and waited till he disappeared at the bend towards the elevators. The smile still remained permanently attached to her face, even as she slowly shut the door.

**cheiloproclitic*: (adj) Being attracted to a person's lips or mouth.**


	22. Fluff: Hate Is Such A Strong Word

**Ariel's first football game! Whoot whoot. I wonder how it would turn out..hmmmm.**

**xxx**

**SSC**

Ariel had stayed in the bedroom the entire morning catching up on homework. She found fascination in the task. Assignments included essays and Ethan was more than happy to lend his laptop to her...as long as she made breakfast for him. Focusing was never a difficult task for her, before—now the bane to her sanity continued to torture her in the sweet form that was Stiles Stilinski.

He was all she could think about. Everything around her reminded him of him or something that they had done together, or something he had said that she had found entertaining. Ariel wondered if this strange magnetic attraction would ever end. One moment she was thinking about the cute upturn of his nose, and his twinkling honey brown eyes.

The next moment she was in his bedroom kissing him feverishly.

Her back met the hard surface of the wall in his room. His palms flattened on the walls by her sides, caging her under him before smashing his lips against hers. Ariel gripped at the lapels of his shirt trying to bring him closer than they already were. Every inch of Stiles's room was covered in band posters. One wall behind his working desk was dedicated to newspaper clippings and photos from crime scenes. Most of the furniture was pressed against the remaining walls.

The only free space was in between his built in shelves. Ariel was amazed he had managed to push her up against that wall without his usual clumsy movements. Thinking about the physics behind the act was difficult. Especially when his touch and kisses were so demanding.

Stiles was shocked by his own intensity. The way his fingers tangled in the soft tresses of her hair as they kissed urgently. Her mouth opened for him, welcoming his tongue's delicious explorations with eager abandon.

Her chest heaved against his, wanting to breathe but not willing to stop kissing just yet. But then the heat simmered and her body felt hot and she could feel her heart thumping loudly. The sound reverberating through her being and pounding in her ears. Her senses were dizzying and heightened at the same time.

With superhuman effort she tore her lips off his. She hoped the absence of her mouth on his would stop him but his lips kissed down her jaw and to her neck. Her lips parted in wonder from the pleasurable sensations of his open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Her fingers gripped at his shirt for support, her knees trembling. Ariel found a blessing in the wall behind her. She was convinced it was the only thing that kept her upright at this point. That and his splendid hands moving down to her waist.

The virginal, awkward teenager she knew was hardly visible in the passionate male that she couldn't keep her hands off of. Normally Ariel wouldn't' have minded but there was something else in the air that night. The way her heart raced and the internal fiery hunger she felt was familiar. They were all the experiences she felt on the night of a full moon coupled with sexual frustration, was never a good thing.

"Stiles we should slow down." She uttered in a strangled whisper. She tried to sound convincing but it was increasingly difficult. Stiles barely heard her over the pounding of his heart. He could feel the pulse of her artery against his lips. It was such an over powering feeling, knowing he was the cause of such a reaction. He pulled back a centimeter. His lips brushing up her long graceful neck to her side of her face, breathing her in.

It was like she was asking him to stop consuming oxygen.

"What why?" He questioned dazedly. His breath hot and jagged against her ear. He leaned back to gaze at her face. She raised her gaze to meet his.

Stiles looked into her eyes and stilled.

Behind her lengthy inky lashes, a midst the misty lust in her eyes. A pair of crimson orbs stared back.

In most instances when he found himself staring into an alpha's eyes he was trembling in fear. Stiles was trembling in that moment too. Except more aroused than scared. He didn't know why he wasn't out the window running for his life, but there was something about those scarlet eyes paired with her flushed cheeks, and plump pink lips that he just couldn't turn away from.

"It's a fullmoon," she spoke softly "and I tend to get a little too, excited."

"E-excited...like how?" Stiles stammered out, caught under the dark promise in her eyes.

"I might bite or scratch you." She said in a warning tone, but Stiles was anything but cautious.

He remained close, staring deep into her still crimson eyes. He wondered if she was even aware of the current state of her eyes, but Stiles didn't want her to notice just yet—afraid that if she did she might compel them to revert back to their usual electric blue. Not that he preferred one over the other, but there was something about those red eyes. They were just hauntingly beautiful.

"That's great because um, that usually what's supposed to happen." Stiles was half maddened by the mental image. He wanted her desperately. Years of built up sexual frustration was finally about to free itself of its strains.

"Yes, with a werewolf."

"I didn't mean it like that," Stiles replied, sighing at the fact that she clearly didn't understand what he was hinting at, but she suddenly smiled. He was suspicious of the fact that she might be teasing him.

"I know what you meant." She retorted slyly, putting an end to his inner musings.

"So you've had thoughts like that have you?" she inquired, trailing her fingers flirtatiously up his chest.

Even though his face reddened from her words. Stiles didn't shy away and stared back bravely.

"I might have a few times," he admitted. He could see she was surprised by the unrestrained desire in his eyes "Having a few right now."

Ariel's astounded expression softened when she smiled in that sultry way. Her gaze drifted down his cupid's bow to his smooth jaw line, and to his Adam's apple that bobbed under her piercing stare. Her stare returned to his eyes and Stiles was caught under the magnetic tantalizing gaze that was swirling in longing. Stiles never thought in a million years a girl would look at him the way Ariel was looking at him in that very moment.

"You should see the thoughts in my head regarding you right now." She murmured the tips of her finger tentatively tracing his lips in awe.

"They don't have to be just thoughts, you could act on them—I wouldn't complain." He suggested against her touch. She looked to him and grinned in amusement.

"Oh? Someone's feeling bold." She noted but then her smile fell when she sighed heavily and reluctantly met tore her gaze away from him.

"But I promised myself I will only drop by just to return your book. I have a run I can't miss." She grumbled unenthusiastic, glancing at the book she returned to him. Stiles had thrown it on to his bed before grabbing and kissing her— which lead up to his point.

"Werewolf steam?" He asked in vague interest while playing with a thick lock of her hair and resting his forehead intimately against hers.

"Among other things," She murmured nuzzling her face into his neck. Stiles grinned like a man who won the lottery, understanding the meaning of her words. He was glad that he wasn't the only unsatisfied in the relationship.

She pulled away and looked to him again "I'll see you at the game yes?"

"Yeah I'll be there." He said with a fond smile curving his shapely lips. He kissed her once more, softly and cupping the side of her face affectionately. Hesitantly, Ariel pulled away and attempted to move to the window but Stiles intertwined their fingers and reeled her back in for one long lingering kiss.

"Stiles!" The sheriff's voice boomed from outside his bedroom, startling the male.

"Oh thank God." Ariel whispered in gratitude for the distraction before quickly slipping out his hold and running to the window. Stiles gaped after her in mock offence, having heard her haste words of relief.

Just before she escaped she sent him one last mischievous grin before jumping off the ledge and disappearing from his view.

Stiles sighed staring at the window in a daze that when the Sheriff walked in. He was genuinely worried by the smitten expression on his son's face.

* * *

Ariel was in the girl's locker room with the rest of the team. She was getting ready beside Claire, who was unusually quiet while tying the laces of her trainers.

"Ugh I hate those bitches." Ariel heard Paige groan in contempt from the lockers on the row behind her.

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Theresa sighed looking to the captain exasperatedly.

"How could I? You know what they did, it still bugs me."

"Yeah I know but honestly Paige, they use that against you, you know that."

"Pfft, whatever. We won't lose this time, I swear it." Paige vowed before storming off in the direction of the exit. Ariel was intrigued by the conversation she had heard. There was an obviously something vindictive about the opposing team. She noticed how the rest of her team was extremely tense.

"So you excited yet?" Claire suddenly asked from beside her, Ariel turned to the girl.

"Neutral."

"Lucky, I am so nervous I am literally shaking!" the jittery teenager exclaimed, nibbling at her lower lip nervously.

"I noticed," Ariel mused smiling in amusement, Claire grinned.

"Word of advice, beware of the Cannon." She whispered to Ariel like it was a closely guarded secret.

"The Cannon?" The alpha echoed quizzically.

"Yeah, she is this girl. The right center forward and she is a demon I am telling you." She expressed in warning "But then again pretty much everyone on that team are demons waiting to be exorcised by the Winchesters, so you should watch out in general—but don't forget to have fun."

Ariel stared unsure how to feel. Their behavior and expressions creased in worry was a clear sign that she should be afraid, but fear was a feeling she wasn't familiar to. Not that she hadn't felt in other forms, but fearing a group of humans sounded preposterous to her.

* * *

"Look there she is!" Stiles exclaimed standing enthusiastically from the stands and pointed wildly in Ariel's direction. Watching in awe as she emerged with her team, she looked so different to how he usually saw her. She wore a tight fitting white shirt and maroon striker shorts that reflected the BHHS colours. Her auburn hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Stiles's admiring stare wondered up the graceful arc of her neck, recalling only hours ago when he kissed that alabaster skin.

"Yes Stiles I can see her," Scott stated from beside him, fondly. Stiles yelped when Scott abruptly pulled him down to sit beside him. "Dude she is playing left mid-field,"

"That's pretty good considering she just started, but did you see the opposing team?" Stiles noted nudging his head in the direction of the girl's team in blue and white colours assembling on the other end of the field. The two males instinctively grimaced at the sight of them. The entire rival team seemed to share the same fierce urge to maim look and one particular girl taking up the attacking position caught Stiles's eye.

"I am pretty sure that does not qualify as a teenage girl." He mused and Scott followed his gaze. The girl was a towering 5'8 with wide shoulders and strong muscular legs "I am starting to doubt the validity of their so called drug tests."

"Stiles it's just a school game, they don't do tests for these." Scott reminded rolling his eyes at his friend's words.

"Well they should." He retorted just as the Sheriff passed behind them. Carefully swerving through other spectators with a plate of hotdogs and three drinks cradled in his arms.

"What I miss?" He asked, sitting down and adjusting into a comfortable position beside his son.

"The game hasn't started yet dad, but it is about to." Stiles answered looking to his father, but his honey eyes lit up the moment the sheriff handed him the baked goods "Sweet, hot dogs!"

"Here you go Scott." Mr. Stilinski smiled in his warm friendly way while handing the teenager a drink and hot dog.

"Thanks, Sheriff." Scott replied gratefully before turning his attention to the game. Stiles was munching eagerly on his hotdog with an unwavering stare focused on the football pitch.

* * *

Ariel's keen blue eyes wandered over each new face that greeted her on the pitch. Claire wasn't exaggerating when she said the other team was intimidating. Their faces were glowering in their direction. Some were sneering or whispering about them and what she heard wasn't very promising. Clearly this was on some personal level or they were just bullies looking for a thrill, Ariel hated bullies.

She looked to the skies. The stars twinkled among the night sky but nothing was as glamorous and haunting as the gibbous full moon. She could feel the magnetic pull it had on her. The hairs on her skin were standing on end and she could sense her body's own urge to hunt.

She tried to avert her attention to other matters, like placing herself on the position mark for her as left-midfield. She was going over the coach's training. Making a mental note of everything she had to do and what she shouldn't do. There were so many rules and rules were never a priority to her. Ariel was feeling a little overwhelmed.

Her gaze wandered to the tall white lights beaming down on the grass and illuminating the field. She looked to the stands skimming over the different faces of students and parents and—someone was waving frantically. She looked and blinked in surprise.

Stiles's wide goofy smile and doting brown eyes were staring right at her. His animated arm movements was to gain her attention and she couldn't help but stare completely bewildered. His grinned widened having caught her attention, she smiled back shyly. The sheriff and Scott sat beside the male. Covering their faces with their hands trying to seem unrelated to Stiles and her smiled only broadened.

He was mouthing a good luck and direction two thumbs up. She nodded and replied with a thank you which his understood clearly.

The referee walked into the field with the ball at hand and her attention immediately darted to the center of the field. Paige walked up to the middle with the opposite teams captain approaching from the other side. She watched in fascination as the referee flipped a coin into the air and the starting team was decided to be Beacon Hills High.

The game had begun and Claire was terrified.

She has been a goalie the entire two years she had been part of that team, but the space she was meant to protect became the bane of her misery. It wasn't all games. Sure she felt trapped in most tournaments but it was worst because it was this particular game.

The one with Lara Stanford.

Lara Stanford is the opposing teams most fierce player. With wide unblinking green eyes and unruly hair she kept tied up so securely that her entire forehead seemed to stretch back to her hairline. For some strange reason, Claire had become the female's personal target. At first she thought it was just paranoia until—

"Move back move back!" She heard Paige order from the other side of the pitch. Claire's focus fell on the hoard of blue and white wearing players heading her way at an incredible speed. The ball skidded across the grass between Lara and her fellow attacker Kat.

Claire's heart thudded madly the closer they got and even though the rest of defenders in her team tried to frantically prevent them from reaching the goal, the attempts were futile. Lara and Kat were unstoppable once they had set a pace, their footwork and coordination was uncanny.

Claire's eyes darted from side to side following the ball's movements. The soles of her trainers dug into the grass and her knees bent trying to form a defense and ready herself for a catch. Her mind was racing a thousand thoughts per minute under one single conclusion. She wasn't going to catch that ball. She knew it and from the smug smirk on Lara's face—her fear was only validated.

Among the chaos of her mind, Claire watched as Lara positioned herself a little ways outside the 18 yard line. Claire resisted the urge to shut her eyes and await the ball to make impact with her. Lara's foot was in the air in her strong fast, forward momentum when the ball was suddenly swiped from under her.

All players had frozen to process the event that had just occurred—except for Ariel—she was half way down the court. The rest could only stare with slacked jaws and they were shocked out of their stupor when Paige suddenly yelled out for them to move up field. Everyone rushed to support Ariel, but Claire could only stare thinking...the girl was doing fine on her own.

The opposing side was still processing what had happened and the moment they did it was too late because Ariel was already near the goal. She was stealthy and focused, they chased after her eagerly trying to get the ball but she avoided them with ease.

Ariel could hear them catching up to her, running while kicking a ball was no easy task but she had managed to get to the other side of the field. The defenders came running towards her, determined to get the ball. Her gaze darted towards her surroundings. There was no clear path to the goalie, she need an alternative.

"Ariel, Ariel!" She heard someone call, she looked to the right. Theresa was standing in the corner closest to the goal. Angling her position Ariel side kicked the ball in Theresa's direction. The globe went spinning across the grass and right at Theresa who stopped it with ease and kicked it with enough force that the ball went flying right into the goal.

The net trembled from the impact. The crowd roared in amazement.

"Did I see that right?" A random defender in front of Claire questioned in disbelief.

Theresa was awe struck. The cheering was numb to her ears when even her team huddled around her to hug her she couldn't take her eyes off the goal.

"YEAH!" Scott and Stiles screamed enthusiastically rising from the seats, Stiles with more vigor than his friend.

"That was amazing!" Stiles exclaimed looking to Scott who nodded eagerly with a bright smile on his face.

Ariel was keeping to the sidelines as usual, but he saw the way Theresa rushed up to the unsuspecting alpha and hugged her tightly. He grinned adoringly at the sight of her utterly confused expression when the rest of the team crowded her, embracing her and patting her back in congratulations.

"Well, look at the groupies. Simmer it down boys you are going to embarrass Ariel."Aiden's taunting voice snapped them out of their excitement. Stiles narrowed his gaze on the twins who stood beside Scott. Aiden wore his usual burly wood coloured jacket paired with a black t-shirt and jeans. Ethan stood next to his brother looking more casual with a plain long sleeved dark blue shirt and black jeans.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stiles demanded his eyes darting between the two. Ethan opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by his twin.

"What? We can't cheer on our friend?" He snapped, returning Stiles's glare with one of his own.

"So you guys came to support Ariel, that's nice." Scott mused friendly, trying to keep the tension between Aiden and Stiles to a minimum.

"It's the least we could do." Ethan added grinning and glancing in the direction of the field.

"Who are your friends there, boys?" Mr. Stilinski spoke, his head peeking out from beside Stiles.

"Dad this is Aiden and Ethan, they are Ariel's...friends?" Stiles introduced unsure on how to place them in relation to his girlfriend.

"How you doing there Sheriff?" Ethan was the first to greet with a nod of his head.

"Good thanks," Mr. Stilinski replied politely before they all sat down to resume watching the game again.

The match continued on into the night, everyone watched amazed by Ariel's speed and stamina waiting for her to make a goal. But in the last minute she always passed it to Theresa or Paige who awaited the ball eagerly.

The rival team caught on to the pattern and furiously tried to divert each pass but with the two more points BHHS had scored—their confidence had elevated and had become fierce.

The whistle rang signaling half time.

Claire cheered enthusiastically looking to the score board and shocked to find they were in the lead.

"Ariel!" She yelled waving at the auburn haired female; Ariel looked to the girl and nodded in acknowledgement.

In her momentary distraction, Ariel didn't see figure heading her way and sharp pain shot through her shoulder when a heavy weight made impact. Her head snapped forward to face the cause of her hurt to find an unfamiliar face glaring down at her.

"You better watch where you are going, newbie." She hissed through her teeth at Ariel, glowering in to her eyes. Carden wasn't familiar with being intimidate so she stared back boldly. The angry girl was obviously thrown by her fearlessness, but then recovered by smirking cynically. Brushing past, she made her way to the other side of the court with Ariel staring after her in confusion.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Stiles exclaimed having witnessed the entire irrational threatening act by Lara Stanford towards Ariel.

"Stiles calm down." Scott warned pulling at his best friend's arm trying to get him to sit down again and not cause a scene. Stiles reluctantly sat back down though his intense glare was focused on the Lara girl who was huddled around her team—_whispering battle tactics no doubt_, Stiles couldn't help but think.

"She totally purposefully did that, it was wrong!"

"Yeah, I hope Ariel didn't get too riled up by that." Scott mused but he wasn't too worried. Claire had approached Ariel and the girl seemed completely at ease.

"They better not be hard on her."

"I think she can handle it." Scott replied giving his friend a incredulous look for his words, but Stiles seemed genuinely worried.

"Yeah but I mean the full moon, Ariel isn't as controlled as she seems to be."

"What do you mean?"

Stiles glanced to his father and then to the twins before looking to Scott and then leaning towards him "Before she got to the game, she came over to my place and we were making out and things got really...hot."

Scott went wide eyed in reaction to Stiles's whisper. But then his shock morphed into an impressed yet nosy grin "Really?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, his ego taking place of his worry "Yeah man you—my point is, her eyes got all red and alpha like."

Stiles didn't want to go into detail about his time with Ariel when his father was sitting right next to him. Scott immediately absorbed the situation and stared in disbelief.

"Ohhhh, just from kissing?"

"Well yeah, didn't you get that way around Allison?" Stiles questioned wondering why Scott seemed so genuinely doubtful.

"Yeah true, but I didn't think you would be able to bring that sort of reaction from her." Scott mumbled open and shifty eyed.

Stiles gaped in outraged "What the heck is that supposed to mean? I am a good kisser you could have had the chance to find out but you said no."

"Should I be worried about where this conversation is leading to?" Mr. Stilinski cut in. Two teenagers tensed and then grinned sheepishly in his direction.

Ariel found it strange that they had to switch places for the second half of the game but it didn't throw off her stealth in the slightest. But ever since the first half, the other team had taken an great—annoying—interest in blocking her methods in getting the ball. Ariel wanted to shove a few of the girls aside or break a few arms but that was frowned upon apparently. The thoughts of maiming and murdering weren't helping. Especially when the moon was slowly reaching its apex.

The match progressed and it was increasingly difficult to score a goal when they blocked every possible chance of her getting to the net. Ariel noticed how they were getting increasingly aggressive with their death glares and pushy nature. The aggression reached its peak when Theresa ended up getting wounded.

"Theresa, tilt your head back." Paige ordered gently as the rest of the team huddled around the fallen team mate. When Theresa was trying to receive the ball a defender from the opposing team had "accidentally" thrown her head back to bump her forehead into the ball. Thus knocking the back of her head against Theresa's face.

"Ugh it hurts. What the hell is wrong with that bitch." The brunette groaned as blood poured down her nostrils. The sight of the crimson liquid fed Ariel's own lust for death. She cursed and averted her glare to the other team who was trying to convince the referee of their innocence.

"Cussing usually helps elevate the pain, don't stop." Claire spoke kindly patting Theresa's comfortingly on the shoulder. Paige threw her friend's arm over her shoulder with the help of Kylie(a defender)and they supported Theresa to the benches.

"If I get my hands on that little—"The coach's sudden blaring whistle cut into Theresa's irate diatribe.

"Girls get over here!" He ordered. Everyone jogged over to the benches and formed a circle around the trainer.

"That was so bogus coach! The referee ruled that off!" Jessica exclaimed noticing the lack of a red card directed at the other team—judging from their smug smiles.

"I know Lindy, but we gotta stay positive here." Finstock stated with a hand out gesturing for her to remain calm. Ariel glanced at Jessica on her opposite side, she was silently seething.

"Coach I have a suggestion." Paige spoke up, joining the huddle after placing Theresa on the bench for medical attention.

"Go ahead." He said giving her a nod of approval, all eyes fell to the girl.

"Ariel should take Theresa's place as centre forward and Kylie should take left mid." The alpha wasn't expecting her name to be spoken from the captain's lips. Ariel was temporarily brought out of her racing thoughts.

"That's good. We need all the help we can get up front and the best defense." The coach agreed actively, which was shocking because Paige and the coach never seemed to agree on much.

"Alright girls we are one up, this is the closest we have ever gotten so make me proud!"

A chorus of 'yes coach' followed before Paige turned to her team, mainly focusing her gaze on. Ariel could feel a sense of eagerness among them and anticipation to get back on the field and play like their livelihood depended on it. Ariel found she shared their keenness. Her legs were trembling from the exertions of her muscles but the fire inside her, the need to play kept her going.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do..." Paige began as they all listened intently.

"Looks like things are getting serious, considering it's the last few minutes." Ethan mused from in between Scott and Aiden.

"I know right, I hope they can get the two points before the whistle." Aiden added glancing at his twin.

"Ariel there, they can do it." Stiles words grabbed their attention. The twins took in his proud smile and resolution in his honey eyes focused on Ariel. She was standing quietly on the field.

Paige was seething, she tried to keep her mind focused on keeping the lead but all she could think about was destroying the girl who hurt Theresa. When the whistle blew the defender went racing for the ball and Paige didn't waste any time rushing after the ball, but her attention was more on injuring the girl.

Her body slid across the wet grass and her foot made contact with the attacker's ankle. The ball went rolling offside and the girl fell on to the grass clutching her leg in pain as Paige got to her feet.

"Man this is one brutal sport, that girl was clearly out for blood." Aiden stated more excited than concerned, Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Can you blame her?"

"God I love this game," Aiden groaned sitting up on the bench ready to see how the events played out. Stiles and Scott simultaneously rolled their eyes.

_Great just freaking fantastic!_ Claire was resisting the urge to pace the length of the goal. Paige had successfully fouled an opponent and now Claire had to deal with consequences.

_I can't do this._ She felt her heart racing and the blood pumping through her system. She felt like she was suffocating and the net was closing in on her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She looked up, surprised to find Ariel towering over her.

She immediately faked a grin "Yeah I am fine."

Claire could tell Ariel didn't believe her but she didn't feel like placing the effort to convince the female. Especially when all she could think about was the ball making impact with her face.

"Don't show your fear, doubt hinders your abilities."

"What? I am not afraid." Claire reacted defensively, Ariel gave her a incredulous look and she sighed in submission.

_Who am I kidding? I am terrified._

"She makes this gesture with her hand, it's small but visible."

"What do you mean?" She asked bewildered but Ariel's words. The auburn haired female glanced in the direction of the attacker who was taking to the rest of her team, listening to their encouraging words.

"She likes to calculate the angle she wishes to kick in. Her fingers slightly dart in that direction before she positions herself." Claire's eyebrows disappeared behind her damp bangs. The observation surprised her and she couldn't help but see the truth in it. Watching the blonde girl place the ball on the grass. Claire saw the way her fingers slightly flexed to the right, her cold calculating gaze focused on the goal. Claire looked to Ariel to thank her but she had already moved to the side, awaiting the result of the penalty kick.

Claire braced herself, ready to move when needed.

The girl ran and the kicked, the ball went flying through the air and Claire didn't dare divert her attention from the ball. She jumped up and her gloved hands reached for the ball and her heart leaped in joy when she caught it gracefully.

The whistle blew, signaling the end.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Stiles screamed jumping up from his bench and thrust his arms into the air in celebration. The few members of the opposing team fell to their knees in despair while the other frowned and ran their hands through their wet sweaty hair.

Stiles knew that winning was an aphrodisiac but was watching his girlfriend and knowing that her team won—an aphrodisiac too?

Ariel smiled at the pure joyful expression of Claire's face when she was smothered by the rest of her teammates. Congratulating and hugging her in fierce enthusiasm. Ariel kept to the sidelines trying to be recluse she looked to the stands to find Stiles staring right at her, grinning widely.

"ARIEL!" A gasp escaped her lips when Claire suddenly embraced her. The entire weight of her body forcing Ariel on to the grass.

The four males winced in unison, having witnessed Ariel's fall before the entire team piled on top of her and Claire. Aiden on the other hand was staring wide eyed in fascination with a perverted grin stretched across his face.

* * *

Stiles waited restlessly for Ariel to emerge from the locker rooms. He was leaning against a wall in the corridor, fumbling with his jeep keys in a jittery act.

He stood up alert when the sound of chattering girls echoed in the halls. The rest of the team members filed through the passage and he stood on his toes over looking them to find Ariel. He smiled at the sight of her listening to a rambling Claire. She had her hair down in soft waves, wearing a familiar band-tee. Stiles blinked in surprise, realizing she was wearing the t-shirt he had given to her on the night she stayed over. After the alpha pack had attacked her.

Stiles had to admit, she looked great in his shirt on. It was like he had marked her in some way and he wondered if it was an unconscious act from her. He quickly tensed when he realized his father was waiting outside for the two of them. He began praying internally that Sheriff didn't recognize the shirt, because that would just lead to unwanted questions and awkwardness.

Ariel looked up and their gazes met and his thoughts came to an immediately halt. He loved that just one look from her left him breathless and mind a complete blank.

"Stiles right?" Claire's question snapped him out of his staring and his turned his attention to the short girl.

"Hey Claire." He greeted smiling down at her though he kept glancing at Ariel. She left Claire's side to stand beside him. The petite girl looked between the two in confusion.

"Hey! Were you waiting for Ariel?" She asked regarding him with her clear eyes. Stiles nodded, she smiled "How do you guys know each other?"

"Stiles is my boyfriend." Ariel stated frankly and without a moment of hesitation. Stiles froze and gazed at her in awe. He knew it was always a silent knowing between them that they were in a relationship, but the fact that she admitted it to someone made his heart swell in happiness.

Claire was shocked and looked to Stiles in a new light, one full of wonder and mystification.

"Th-that's great! I should probably leave you two alone huh, to celebrate our awesome victory." She beamed at them "See you later you guys."

"Good night." Ariel uttered with a small smile curved at her lips, Stiles grasped her hand in his.

"See you," Stiles retorted grinning. Claire practically skipped out the door with her bag at hand. The moment she left Stiles turned to Ariel and grinned from ear to ear, she stared back amused by him.

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Would you rather be referred to as someone I am familiar with?"

"No boyfriend is good," He uttered wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her to his side before pressing a doting kiss to the side of her head "You were brilliant out there."

"Really?" She wondered her blue eyes glimmering playfully.

"Yes you were all like zoom and zap—those girls didn't see it coming you were like...like a bolt of lightning!" He exclaimed animatedly "The Red Lightning of Beacon Hills, that's what they are going to call you."

"Red Lightning? You read too many graphic novels"

Stiles scoffed, figures Ariel would use the more technical term when it comes to comic books. He liked it though, it was like she didn't think of them as juvenile like most non-comic readers did.

"At least I know what the banner for your next game is going to say." He retorted with an adorable lift of his chin.

"Banner?" She echoed looking to him.

"Yeah, to show my support." He said heedlessly. Ariel stared at him silently with an unreadable expression on her face. His excitement dulled and he gazed back "What?"

Stiles was worried he might have overwhelmed her with his usual passion for pretty much anything that excited him. But the doubt left him when she smiled and leaned to press her lips against his cheek in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you for coming today." She murmured gratefully, Stiles blushed.

"Of course, I am your boyfriend after all."

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to repeat that excessively tonight?" Ariel murmured giving him a skeptical look that Stiles couldn't help but smile.

"What are the plans for tonight?" She asked.

"My dad wants to take us out for dinner"

"Your dad is here?"

"Yeah, he wanted to see the match too."

"That's nice of him. We are having meat though right?"

Stiles only grinned and slanted forward to kiss her when a clearing of a throat grabbed their attention. Deucalion stood behind them at the door smiling in his usual charming way.

"Sorry for interrupting." Stiles had to admit, he didn't sound apologetic at all.

"Ariel my dear, you did splendid—"

"Go away." She snapped glaring at him. Stiles could feel the chill in her stare.

"Now, let's not be so brash. After all I came all this way to support you and your team."

"Don't use that word Deucalion. It clearly doesn't suit your demeanor." Ariel grumbled from beside her boyfriend. Deucalion sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you are right," His clear cyan eyes moved to the silent male beside Ariel "Evening Stiles." He greeted.

Stiles was taken aback by the man's acknowledgement and instantly grew nervous.

"Hey," He greeted with an awkward wave which he instantly regretted doing.

"What do you want?" Ariel demanded through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, I just came to congratulate you on your victory—seems like the uncle thing to do."

"Does it?" She questioned cruel and sarcastically.

"I was hoping to invite you and your...friend to a dinner with me. But I understand if you prefer not to." Deucalion smiled gently in reaction of Ariel's passive expression and glaring eyes that made Stiles pity the man "Your parents would have been proud; I just wanted you to know."

He uttered before turning away and exiting through the door. Stiles sighed in relief the moment her uncle had left. He was worried he would be stuck in the middle of another werewolf brawl. He looked to Ariel to find her trembling with an urge to punch something. She abruptly took a step forward and Stiles immediately reacted.

"Ariel whoa what are you doing?" He demanded stopping her in her forward momentum with his hand wrapped around her wrist. Ariel's hateful stare focused on the door was unwavering but she didn't struggle against Stiles's grip.

"I am going to snap his neck and then rip out his heart."

Stiles gulped at the mental image.

"Thanks for the detailed explanation but you need to calm down. This is just the full moon talking." He spoke gently. Ariel was bristling but at his words she calmed down slightly a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"How dare he mention my parents, he had no right."

His worried gazed softened in compassion "I know, I know—look at me."

Reluctantly she did and Stiles saw the way her blue eyes were dark and stormy but glistening in sorrow. He cupped her face in his hands, his fingers combing through her hair soothingly.

"You are better than this, you know that." He breathed holding her gaze, she looked to the floor unable to withstand the intense affection in his eyes.

"He is trying to bait me."

"Actually, I think he was genuinely proud."

"What?" She hissed glaring up at him, Stiles tensed. He could feel her pulling away but Stiles held on to her tightly forcing her to gaze at him.

"Just listen to me, you are just holding on to this rage because you have trouble dealing with the fact that his betrayal hurt you more than you want to admit."

"That's ridiculous." She snapped flushing at the grain of truth in his words.

"Is it?" He retorted Ariel fell silent. He hesitantly dropped his hands to her arms, trailing them down to her fingers and squeezed them tenderly. He quietly began to gather his next words, knowing they had finally fallen on to a subject that they had both being avoiding.

"Ariel just, you never talked about what happened and even when you did you just stuck to the details. You never told me how you felt."

"There is a reason."

"What is the reason?" He asked in gentle insistence, her dark brows furrowed in thought.

"It is unnecessary. My feelings on the subject are redundant because it already happened."

Stiles gaped in disbelief of the words that left her lips.

"Of course they matter! He wasn't just any alpha to you he is your uncle and you cared about him and what he did hurt you." Ariel was startled by his outburst. His grip on her hands tightened "And you are scared to forgive him knowing that if you do it will give him the chance to hurt you again."

Ariel watched him speechlessly, absorbing his opinion slowly and thoughtfully. She hated to admit it because she had been denying it for so long but Stiles was right. Ariel had cared about Deucalion. He was the only one who seemed to understand her and he always so fondly recalled moments with her father that she had started to rely on him as her only connection to her parents.

His betrayal had impacted her harder than she wanted and the hate still burned inside her. Even a smile from him hurt because it seemed to taunt her as if silently saying 'you don't matter to me'. Her eyes fell to the plaid designs of Stiles's shirt, studying them with a new found fascination.

"I want to not care." She admitted knowing there was no point hiding it. Especially from someone as perceptive as the sheriff's son.

"That's impossible and so unlike you." He murmured fondly, she raised her gaze to meet his. Stiles was smiling, not sympathetically but comfortingly like he understood her completely.

"I don't trust him."

Stiles grasped the side of her face. The padded of his thumb soothingly brushing over the softness of her cheek while holding her serious stare "You don't have to, I am just saying as much as I love seeing you bust his balls—the hate is only hurting you."

Ariel peered into his honey-brown eyes and felt the weight in her heart and storm in her mind lift phenomenally. She found herself wondering what she would do if he wasn't in her life. The thought scared her, being without him seemed impossible. She wasn't ready to admit that, when she had spent her entire life finding comfort in being a lone wolf.

Stiles watched the vulnerability in her eyes blend back into the heated look in her eyes. Aslow grin worming its way across her full lips as she leaned up towards him. She gripped at the lapels of his shirt and tugged his body to hers, their lips inches apart.

"Maybe I should just skip the food and sink my teeth into you." She whispered suggestively. Stiles felt that familiar rush of blood as his heart raced from the desire in her gaze.

Stiles knew it was her way of feeling in control to push aside her susceptibility and distract herself. He didn't mind as long as he was the source of her distraction. The one she could rely on to make her feel better. She leaned in to kiss him and just when their lips were about to meet another distraction came in the form of hulking twins.

"Get a room!" Aiden howled and Stiles groaned glaring in their direction.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" He hissed in frustration, Ariel pitied the man.

"Hey there roomie, great game tonight." Aiden spoke with a charming grin across his face that instantly bugged Stiles. They approached them with their usual pompous air. Ethan moved closer to Ariel and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah it was awesome, wanna celebrate with us?" Ethan suggested, hugging her to his side and Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Get lost, she has plans with me." Stiles snapped glaring at the twins.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly don't you two have other people to annoy?" Ariel wondered glancing between Stiles and Aiden. They were having a death stare match which Stiles was winning from the obvious twitch in his eyes.

"But Stilinski's reactions are funny." Ethan mused grinning at Stilinski's comedic expressions.

"That's why you guys hang around us? To piss me off?" The twins nodded simultaneously, Stiles looked to Ariel.

"See I told you." He concluded confidently and irritated at the same time.

"We are leaving, thank you for coming though." Ariel announced pulling away from Ethan's hold and reaching for Stiles's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"No problem babe, we will see you back at home." Aiden assured lightly punching her on the shoulder and Stiles frowned.

"She is not your babe." He huffed and dragged her through the corridor and out the door.

They met up with his father who was in the middle of a conversation with Coach Finstock when they approached.

"I'll see you later, cupcake." Stiles and Ariel exchanged perplexed stares in reaction to the sheriff's title towards the Coach who grinned. Quite happy with the name.

"Great work tonight Carden, I'll see you Monday."

"Thanks Coach." She uttered and waved in good bye, which was a bit of struggle since Stiles practically dragged her behind him.

"Dad, I think I am the one who should be worried." Stiles muttered to his father who rolled his clear blue eyes and looked to Ariel beside his son.

"Hey there Ariel, you were great I didn't know you were so good at soccer."

"Thank you, Sir." She uttered bashfully, Stiles smiled at the sight of her blushing face.

"Please we can drop the formality, sir makes me feel old."

"You are old dad." His son stated frankly which the sheriff chose to smoothly ignore.

"So where are we eating? I am thinking some place Mexican, you like spicy stuff right Ariel?" He asked as they approached his car.

"I am versatile, you two should decide." Ariel replied, the two Stilinski's glanced at each other and silently nodded in agreement.

"Mexican it is!"


	23. Fluff: The Curious Case of the Bottle

Stiles was the living breathing epitome of sexual frustration.

He thought he was sexually frustrated before but he always had ways to...deal with it. In the past year he didn't really have any time to dwell on the matter. With all the werewolf nonsense and hunter drama. Stiles was pretty busy and life was too hectic to worry about things such as human contact.

But ever since he had started dating Ariel Carden, it was all he could think about.

Whenever he saw her or was even near her all he could think about was running his fingers through her deep red locks, or kissing her plump lips that smiled for him or just be near her. Staring into her soulful blue eyes.

Ever since the soccer game two weeks ago Ariel had been busier than ever. She had become rapidly popular, everyone looked for a chance to talk to her or congratulate her on amazing game. Stiles admits he was envious...not of Ariel but of the people who took up her time.

Stiles wanted to be near her and he wanted to express himself but the risk of seeming clingy but, he really wanted to be alone with her.

It wasn't just the rapid popularity but soccer practice took up most of her time, along with assignments and the twins. He got annoyed by just the thought of them popping at unwanted times.

But no one annoyed him more than Bradley Raider. He was a freshmen and every girl in his class wanted him or pretended they didn't when they actually did. He had shaggy chocolate brown hair that fell over a pair of green eyes. Most girls would faint just from a single glance but all Stiles saw was a snake staring back, a conniving little serpent. Brad is the captain of the swimming team. With his broad shoulders and lean tall structure, he could get any girl he wanted and to make matters worse, he had taken an interest in Ariel.

Stiles tried not to over think it, concluding that his frequent visits to the girl's soccer team was to greet his cousin Claire who is on the team. But being the inquisitive sheriff's son. Stiles couldn't help but listen in on a conversation between Bradley and his fellow swimming team member.

It was about Ariel and how super hot she was and how he wanted nothing but to—Stiles couldn't go on. The mere thought of Brad having his hands on Ariel made him so angry he could just—just—rip open a bag of Lays in rage.

Naturally, Stiles knew he couldn't tell Ariel without sounding like the envious over protective boyfriend. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he considered her his property, or that he thought that she couldn't take care of herself. He just hated seeing the man around Ariel trying to charm her with his million dollar smile, and Ashton Kutcher face. While all he could think about was how good she looked naked.

"Dude you need to chill, she doesn't even react to most things he says." Scott had stated from beside Stiles. They sat in the cafeteria in the table in the far corner. Stiles had a tray of fried chicken and fries. Scott was munching on a PB&J sandwich.

Stiles was stabbing his food petulantly with fork. Though his gaze was directed at the group in the table across them where Bradley sat with his friends.

"You are one to talk. Didn't you beat up Jackson for the same reasons?" Stiles said managing to direct his glare from Bradley for a moment to look to Scott.

McCall gaped, scandalized.

"How the heck are they the same reason? I caught him naked in front of Allison." The true alpha exclaimed in outrage. Stiles sighed in defeat—it wasn't _exactly_ the same situation.

"Oh—Potato Tomato." He grumbled waving a hand in dismissal. Scott rolled his eyes finding his comment obtuse. Stiles turned his attention back to Bradley who was laughing loudly at something amusing a friend had said. Stiles grimaced, bringing up the piece of chicken impale d on the fork to his lips and roughly tearing at the flesh with murderous intent.

"Look at him with that self righteous smug smile. I just want—you to rip it off his face." He grumbled while chewing. Scott shook his head at his friend's words and took another bite of his sandwich.

"If it bothers you this much, why don't you just tell her?"

"Pfft like hell, if I tell her then I will have to listen to an entire lecture of 'you are positively bonkers' and 'there is absolutely nothing to fuss about' and 'I can manage myself thank you'."

Scott couldn't help but grin, finding Stiles's impersonation of a fulsome British accent comical.

"Somehow I doubt Ariel would say that, especially in that context."

"Uh okay mister True Alpha," Stiles stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth and chewed with eager purpose while his eyes narrowed, scheming "I need to reveal his true intentions to her, somehow."

Ariel suddenly appeared, sitting on the spare seat beside Stiles without a tray at hand. The males were surprised by her abrupt presence and Stiles wandered fretfully if she had heard what they said.

"They ran out of chicken." She stated factually dejected. Stiles relaxed in relief and smiled at her, moved by the disappointment in her expression.

"You want some of mine?" He offered, sliding the plate to her and gesturing to the meat with the business end of his fork.

Ariel looked down at the butchered cooked chicken. It was shredded in the center of the white plate with fries around it. Stiles knew when it came to food and presentation, Ariel needed perfection.

"You maimed your food. I will take some fries though, thank you." Her nimble fingers picked up a few golden brown fries and brought it to her lips.

"Hey Scott." She greeted, noticing the male beside Stiles he smiled in reply.

"Hey Ariel, I have a question I need to ask you."

"Anything I can do to help." She murmured while chewing on the fried piece of potato.

"What do you think of Bradley?" Scott asked nudging his head in direction of the table a feet adjacent to them. Ariel's gaze travelled to the table and Stiles took the opportunity to attempt to strangle his best friend. Scott squatted Stilinski's hand away the moment Ariel turned back around to face them.

"Claire's fond of him. He always brings me a bottle of water when he is fetching one for her." She stated with ease and no real interest in her own words. Scott was hoping her limpid apathy for Bradley would allow Stiles to see the truth.

"That sounds like a genuinely nice guy." Scott mused mainly as a hint directed to Stiles who was in his own world.

"Yeah sure, I could bring you water." Stiles grumbled looking to Ariel who stared frowning in perplexity.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself, besides don't you have biology then?"

Scott grinned in amusement. Clearly the girl didn't see Stiles's intentions behind his words. Guess Ariel wasn't as perceptive as she was. Obviousness in matters of the heart seemed to elude her.

* * *

Stiles was ecstatic, sure he had to wait two hours after school for it but he was happy because Ariel was coming back to his place. After what felt like an entire week, he was getting to spend some time alone with her.

They walked up the steps to his bedroom, talking about a comic book Stiles had let her borrow.

The Last Man by Brian K. Vaughn

"So what part are you on?" He asked while opening the bedroom door for her, Ariel stepped in. Briefly glancing at the interior of his room before looking to him and smiling.

"He just met the Amazons."

"Oh my God those bitches are craaaaazy, especially the red head." Ariel nodded in agreement, the graphic novel was not at all what she was expecting. In fact she didn't really think a novel solely dedicated on a story expressed by drawing and speech bubbles could impact her.

"I have my suspicions about her. I think she was a rape victim at one point or have had some traumatic incident involving men to be such a misandrist."

Stiles couldn't help but smile at her words. Although he agreed completely when it came to the main protagonist of the comic book so far. He was more amused by the way she worded her sentences.

"Aw, you know the male equivalent to misogyny that's actually sweet." He spoke fondly and shut the door behind him and looked to her.

He found her watching him.

His smile wavered when he saw the smoldering glow in her eyes. It had been a while seen he saw that possessive look in her stare when she studied him. He was immediately aroused by the sight of it again. Stiles would have stood there wondering if it was profoundly narcissistic of him to be turned on when he girl looked at him like a piece of meat she would like to chew on.

But he didn't get long to dwell on the matter, not when she was on him in four quick strides. His bag fell to the floor in a heavy thump, freeing his arms to accept her. Stiles was forced back into the hard wood of the door when she pressed her lips to his, pushing up against him. Stiles trembled from the sheer thrill of the act and the warmth of her lips on his.

He reacted instantly, his hands moving up to run his fingers through her auburn locks, gripping at the tresses and kissing with impatient abandon. Ariel was restlessly plucking at the buttons of his plaid over shirt and Stiles released her for a moment to shrug of the clothing before molding their lips together again.

"God, it feels like ages since I kissed or touched you like this." He murmured headily, kissing down the side of her face to her neck. Nipping and sucking at her alabaster skin and breathing in her refreshing scent.

"Ninety six hours and thirty minutes but... there is room for error." she replied breathlessly. Stiles paused to smile into the crook of her neck before resuming to kiss her as if trying to mark her.

His fingers pulled at the hem of her t-shirt, his hands crawling under the material to meet warm flesh. She shuddered under his touch and Stiles found pleasure in the act. The padded of his thumb brushed over the leathery diagonal strip of skin that was her scar, her hip bone jutted out, demanding his caress.

She wasn't just skin and bone like he expected. Despite rose petal softness her skin was tough against the lean muscle. His fingers curved at her waist, his lips wandered back up to her mouth. Her lips parted for him and leaned into him, their hips met and she gasped. The sudden jolt of desire shot through him and reverberated through her being.

"Discard it." She whispered he could feel the warmth of her breath. It took several seconds for the words to sink into his hazed mind and the moment they did he tensed, understanding her demand.

"I-is that okay? I mean do you want to?"She shot him a mildly petulant yet heady look "Yeah I'll just—okay."

Grinning apologetically and blushing furiously Stiles gripped at edges of her shirt with shaky hands. Ariel felt a little guilt, thinking maybe she was a little on the rude side but she couldn't help herself. She never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Stiles Stilinski. She felt like every cell in her body was on fire, the craving was worse than her need to kill on a full moon.

Maybe it was his innocence that baited her, like a red-hooded girl with her basket to grandmas and the eager hungry wolf in the trees. _Maybe I should slow down a little_, she didn't want to scare him but his every touch and kiss was laced with a delicious invitation. She felt him pull at the shirt and she raised her arms above her head and he brought the shirt up and over before tossing it aside.

His gaze immediately fell to the valley of her breasts. Plump against the cage of her black bra. His stare traveled shamelessly down her partly bare body, the smooth lines of her taut belly down to her deep navel.

Ariel felt her skin tingle at the way he admired her. Want flickering in his wide eyed stare, making his face seem more alive than usual. She also loved the softness in his expression, so tangible and real. She reached out to him and when her fingers curled the nape of his neck his gaze, immediately darted to her face.

His hands fell to her waist instinctively and she trembled slightly at the feeling of his warms hand on her bare skin, without any hindrance of clothing. He saw her reaction and his grip tightened as if suppressing an urge of his own, his honey brown eyes swirling in wonder.

Ariel could tell he was nervous. He was tense and his heart was racing and she smiled to ease him.

"We don't have to continue if you don't want to—"She began.

"How could I not want to? Have you seen you?" He cut in quickly and garrulously, giving her a disbelieving look. She would have found flattery in his words. If he wasn't belittling himself with his tone of voice, like he didn't deserve her.

"Have you seen you?" She bit back, he stared his lips parting to utter a witty retort but the seriousness in her cool stare robbed him of his voice. Her hands slipped under his shirt and Stiles tensed when her finger nails gently dragged up his flat abdomen. She felt his muscles clench under her touch but he didn't object to it.

"You know I am starting to wonder just how skinny your shirts portray you to be." She mused, the feel of her hands on him made him dizzy and hot.

"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered looking to her like a starving mouse. Ariel smiled wide in an amatory way that lit her electric blue eyes. She leaned in closer, staring deep into his eyes. Stiles half expected her to kiss him but she buried her face into the crook of his neck and pressed a kiss full of hot intent to his throat.

Stiles felt his knees begin to buckle and he leaned back into the hard surface of the door for support. Her warm mouth traveled up to his jaw line, kissing and nibbling before reaching his lips. She didn't kiss him and felt the frustration surface.

"I mean you feel...sturdy." She whispered her soft lips brushing over his and Stiles stared like she grew two heads.

_Sturdy? Me?_ Stiles tried not to let the ego inflate his too much to the point where he might float away, because he wanted nothing more than to be with her. Her mouth came down on him and his musings were silenced. She pushed harder, her tongue driving in to meet his mating with feverish intent. He loved the taste of her. A slight citrus zing from the lemon tea she drank from her flask.

He gripped and pulled her closer as they kissed. His hand slightly brushing over the rough belt of her jeans, making its presence aware. He wondered if he would risk it, he wanted to see all of her. Boldly he distracted her with his mouth as his fingers began to circle the rim of the copper button of her jeans. Ariel was aware and smiled against his mouth, pleased that he was back to being the adventurous man he so shyly hid.

He was just about to unclasp the button when..."STILES!"

They flinched simultaneously and Stiles wretched his lips off hers and groaned in contempt.

"I can't catch a break." He grumbled resting the back of head against the hard wood. Ariel was still a little dazed but she wasn't in a hurry to move away. Even when he heard the pounding of the sheriff's heavy steps up the stairs.

"Don't come in, I am changing." Stiles hollered his hands still on her waist possessively as if afraid she would move away. He didn't want his father to have a heart attack from the sight of a half naked Ariel in his bedroom. No, that joy was for him and him alone—Stiles couldn't help but smile hubristically.

The footsteps seized just outside the door "I brought dinner, you are in the mood for Chinese right?"

"Uh no it's okay, I ate already." Stiles quickly reacted and Ariel bit down on her lip to suppress her smile. He narrowed his gaze down at her playfully.

"What about Ariel, is she hungry?"

They froze, smiles dropping.

"Damn it." Stiles cursed.

"I think your father is the only one I can't be stealthy around." Ariel mumbled amused by the entire ordeal, though she felt embarrassed knowing that the sheriff expected her presence.

"See you kids in a bit." The entertained father stated. They could practically see his warm I-caught-you-kids smile from behind the door.

* * *

Stiles was picking at the plate of noodles on his plate with his chopsticks. Mainly because he was shooting annoyed glares at his father. Of course the sheriff was unaware, being so engrossed in a conversation with Ariel about chess.

_My own dad the cock-block...this is just perfect_ Stiles thought in sarcastic disdain sitting beside Ariel with the sheriff occupying the head of the table. He looked to his girlfriend who sat smiling, listening and replying. He supposed he had to like the fact that Ariel got along with his father and he knew his dad liked her too. But in the moment it felt more like an obstacle than a blessing, he wonder if they will ever get a chance to be alone without interruptions.

"Stiles, you have been unusually quiet." Sheriff Stilinski mused averting his attention from Ariel for a moment to look to his son.

"I was just remembered that Ariel and I have a lot of homework to do." Stiles stated making his frustration and annoyance as clear as possible.

"Really, that's what you two were doing up there, homework?" His father questioned looking suspiciously between the both of them. Ariel tried to seem as passive as possible.

"Are you insinuating that we are doing anything else other than our duties as high-schoolers?"

"I am just wondering what exactly you clarify as high school duties."

"Homework is one, which we should be doing."

"I see—Ariel." The she-wolf tensed when the sheriff addressed, forcing a smile she looked to Mr. Stilinski in acknowledgement. "Do you have a lot of homework to do?"

"I um—" She looked between the two males struggling to form an excuse without lying "I have been avoiding assignments due to football that has demanded most of my time."

Ariel had to admit to herself, that wasn't a complete lie. She had been neglecting her assignments.

Stiles grinned quiet pleased by her answer. His father didn't seem to object to the statement, and Stiles hoped he would take that as an excuse so he could drag Ariel back to his room.

"How is that going by the way?"

Stiles groaned at his father's inquisitive question and to make matters worse, Ariel answered.

"Well, we have a match coming up in a week."

"That's wonderful, something to look forward to."

They proceeded to talk for an hour branching from football to various other topics and Stiles sat in his chair growing frustrated by the minute.

Until Ariel mentioned the comic books he had lent to her, then he joined the conversation being perfectly loquacious.

* * *

"So that was interesting." Ariel mused just as Stiles parked the jeep before her apartment building.

"I am going to kill him, maybe not kill him, that's a little brutal but I might strangle him, with his own freaking Chinese noodle!" He scowled just at the recollection, glaring the stretch of road with murderous intent.

"You done being dramatic?" Ariel questioned, shooting him an incredulous look. Stiles breathed in a lung full of air before exhaling, slumping for a moment before looking to her and nodding.

"Yeah pretty much."

Ariel smiled and unbuckled her seat belt across her body before leaning over to him. She took his hand resting on the gear gently. He squeezed back in reflex while holding her gaze.

"Look it's clear that your father is just wants to spend more time with you, so maybe you should grant him that." She stated softly and insistently. Stiles sighed and twisted his upper body slightly to have his profile face her.

"But I want to spend time with you, I mean don't you want that?"

"Of course I want that, I've been pretty frustrated too." Ariel grumbled he blinked in surprise not expecting the confession, but the shock was fleeting when a wide smug grin curved at his lips.

"Really, do elaborate." He insisted playfully, leaning over the console to be closer to her. Ariel's expression softened and her electric blue eyes intensified in spirit to his words. Purposefully she lowered her gaze to his lips, admiring his deep cupids bow and the pale pink shade and the voluptuous shape of his mouth.

"Sometimes I stay up at night, thinking about you and all the different places we could have our own little—delicious indiscretion." She enunciated each word breathlessly with hot intent. Stiles hung on to each syllable while fighting his own desire.

"Whoa—really—that's um, like where?" Stiles cursed mentally for sounding so clumsy, he was the one who initiated the topic of conversation in the first place. Though it didn't really feel like a conversation more like her touching him without actually using her hands. He wondered how such things were possible.

"Any enclosed space, sometimes..." She murmured effortlessly but then she sharply looked at him, her azure eyes gleaming in possessively. She leaned in, their lips almost touching and Stiles held his breath when she whispered "This very jeep."

A shaky breath escaped his lips and she grinned wickedly amused by the reactions she had coaxed from him.

"You are really killing me here Ariel." He whispered his tortured gaze focused on her. She stared wordlessly and he reached out to cup her face. He watched her relax into the palm of his hand, her eyes fanning shut for a brief moment. His heart warmed, watching her serene expression attentively.

"Think you would be free this weekend?" He asked his fingers brushing through her hair, her eyes fluttered open and she looked to him.

"Weekend free I will be." Stiles grinned at her Yoda speech "You can help me with this assignment."

"Assignment...sure." He drawled and winked; Ariel smiled and shook her head in dismissal.

"That wasn't code for what you think it is I actually do need help. It's chemistry."

His smile fell instantly.

"Oh, yeah sure no problem." He quickly added to cover up his obvious disappointment. Ariel smiled at his adorable nature.

"Of course no good deed goes unrewarded." She murmured in promise and his brown eyes lit up in excitement. She pressed her lips to his and Stiles kissed back, holding her head in place by clutching on to her auburn tresses, intensifying the kiss.

They pulled away reluctantly, he watched her—utterly smitten as he caressed the side of her face. Ariel smiled dazzlingly lighting up her lightening blue eyes. She admired his thick dark winged eyebrows down to the cute up turn of his nose to the sweet moles, absorbing every detail carefully.

"Good night." She breathed picking up her shoulder bag from her lap to shrug it on.

"Sweet dreams." He replied smiling affectionately.

"Indeed." She murmured pressing one last chaste kiss to his lips before exiting the vehicle. Stiles watched her leave in his usual dazed way, wondering why every night had to end with one of them leaving. Stiles began to fantasize about a time where he would wake up beside her after spending an entire night. He hoped and prayed that the time would come sooner than later.

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" Claire inquired casually as they practiced kicks by passing the ball to each other.

"In a cemetery." Ariel stated factually, stopping the ball from the base of her shoe and then passing it to Claire again.

The shorter teen stared at the she-wolf in surprise. "A cemetery that is so...romantic?"

Ariel smirked in recollection of Stiles's shocked expression and the way he grabbed his chest like he was suffering an apoplectic fit "I suppose it's a little odd,"

"So do you love him?"

Ariel stilled looking to Claire.

"What?"

Claire had intended on embarrassing Ariel with her sly statement, but Ariel was more startled than abashed and Claire immediately fumbled for an apology.

"I am so sorry that was so ass-a-holically idiotic of me, it's none of my business and I probably just freaked you out too I am sorry."

In normal circumstances Ariel would have wondered what the term ass-a-holic meant. She knew it wasn't actual word but all that echoed in her mind was Claire's question

**_Do you love him?_**

For the first time in her life, Ariel didn't have an answer.

"Ariel!" She was shocked out of her thoughts like a jolt of electricity from the familiar voice that called her name. Ariel spun around to find Stiles running up to her with his usual boyish grin and his school bag bouncing on his back. She stared unable to look away, watching the way the sun's rays highlighted his chocolate brown hair.

"Hey um, sorry to disturb your practice and stuff." He said the moment he approached her. Ariel immediately snapped out of her thoughts and managed a smile.

"You are not disturbing. I was just talking to Claire over there." She paused to replay her words in her mind when Stiles smiled in amusement "I just rhymed."

He chuckled and nodded but then blinked as if suddenly remembering something. He shrugged off one strap of his bag to bring the back-pack from behind him and balanced it on his hip.

Ariel took the chance to glance at Claire who was busying herself with the football and completely avoiding her.

"I was at the vending machine and I got this bottle of water, figured you might be thirsty or something." Stiles states bring out a cylinder shaped plastic bottle with drops of precipitation little all over the transparent surface. Ariel stared speechlessly as her heart warmed from the gesture. She had forgotten how considerate Stiles was.

"Thanks but I already have one, Bradley stopped by."

She expected him to understand. After all it was just one bottle of water which he could probably put to better us considering how dehydrated he was most of the time. Ariel was not expecting the way his smile abruptly fell at her statement.

"Oh—that's great, just perfect." She heard the bitterness in his voice, and saw the way he was desperately trying to keep his facial features from revealing how upset he was. Ariel immediately tensed in alert, wondering what she had said to cause such a reaction.

"What's wrong?"

His gaze snapped to meet hers and Ariel was astounded by the unhinged annoyance, but he blinked rapidly and averted his eyes to the bag. Busying him with shoving the bottle back into the recess of his school bag "What-what nothing is wrong just you already got a bottle of water so there is no point in me being here."

"Stiles wh—"She attempted to reach out to him.

"I am going to go, I'll see you later." He turned and marched off and Ariel stood still and staring after him, wondering what on earth just happened.

* * *

_Stupid stupid._

Stiles cursed while marching through the school corridor with no real destination in mind.

_Why did I have to over react like that it was no big deal right? Damn Ariel is going to think I am some kinda psycho I didn't have to snap at her she—damn it!_

He arrived at his locker and instead of opening it he began to thump his forehead against it as if to snap sense into himself.

_Stupid Bradley what kinda last name is Raider anyway? I know, Raider of other men's girlfriends that's what he is._

The shrill of the school bell startled and his attention immediately darted to the red bell on the way above the lockers. The bell rang on and students from various classes immediately began to shuffle out of their classrooms and fill the hallways. The walls were filled with chatter and banging of lockers and skidding of shoe soles against tile. Stiles remained standing in front of his locker, closing his eyes and trying to drown out the noise.

"Why did you storm off like that?"

Stiles nearly fell from the shock of Ariel's sudden appearance right beside him. She was dressed in her royal blue button up shirt and usual black jeans. She had showered and changed out of her uniform in haste. He could tell by the way the collars of her shirt were turned up slightly and the buttons at the end weren't done, but her arms were folded in front of her chest and she was watching him extremely keenly.

"I didn't storm of I walked away, briskly." He corrected in a snooty manner "I just didn't want to hear about how my girlfriend is excepting charity from the hottest freshmen of the year." Her dark brows furrowed at his words and Stiles tensed. Realizing at he had never seen Ariel look annoyed before, at least not at him. Her lips parted to utter a response when she froze as if the wheels in her head were turning in a new found realization.

"Wait, are you jealous of Bradley?"

Stiles was instantly defensive.

"No, no pfft what made you think that?"

She smirked, her previous irritation fading away to a look of complete and utter amusement. She leaned against the lockers as her gaze absorbed in his blushing face and scowling expression.

"You know jealousy is a strangely attractive quality on you." She mused and that hungry look that dilated her pupils.

The entire repertoire of hysterical words in his mind immediately disappeared from that one simple sentence.

"Alright fine I am jealous, have you seen the man? He is all muscle and pearly white smile." He wasn't going to deny it anymore, not just because she found him appealing as a green-eyed teen—but there was no point, especially when she saw right through him. More than that Stiles needed assurance. Desperately before his mind began to draw anymore absurd conclusions.

"Yes but I am not attracted to him, his personality matches that of Aiden and you've seen the way I treat him."

"Yeah but—"

"I don't understand how you could possibly think that I would ever associate myself with him. Other than a few measly exchanges in the corridor or in the field when he comes to see Claire. His relationship to me is that of a water boy." The gleam in her eyes softened in to one of gentle fondness as she took a step towards him, smiling tenderly "Are you jealous of the water boy Stilinski?"

Stiles sighed though the tension in his expression didn't lift. He had to admit her words made sense and maybe, just maybe he had over thought things "Fine, you made your point. But he is attracted to you and you should see the way he stares at you like he is undressing you with his eyes."

"_You_ undress me with your eyes." She noted in amusement. Stiles face blushed scarlet at her keen observation—and he thought he was subtle about it.

"Yes but that's different, my intentions are pure. His are not." He grumbled in defiance, Ariel snorted.

"Clearly he is not aware that we are involved. I am sure if he was he would let me be. Do you want me to tell him?"

The moment those words left her lips Bradley exited from the door adjacent to the lockers they stood next to. Stiles immediately saw him surrounded by his usual group of friends, but Bradley's attention was honed in on the oblivious Ariel. His stare was squinted in an almost predatory gaze and Stiles immediately felt possessive.

"No I can make sure that he knows." He stated looking to Ariel who was patiently waiting for an answer. She smiled pleased by his words and nodded.

"Good then you can—"Her words were silenced when Stiles unexpectedly grasped her by the nape of the neck and kissed her. She fell against him, staring at his closed eyelids with a wide eyed gaze. But the intensity of the kiss smothered her spiraling thoughts and she melted into the warmth of his mouth on hers.

His plan was to kiss her in a dramatic notion to make a point to Brad, who he hoped was watching. But the moment their lips met everything around them and in his mind faded away.

They were unaware of the few faces that stood still staring in shock and wondering why the Stilinski boy and the new girl were lip locking so heatedly. Stiles never considered himself to be a person who promoted PDA but he just couldn't help himself, after it was part of his irrational tendencies.

They pulled away, breathing hard but remaining close. The tip of his nose pressed into her cheek as he stared into her swirling blue eyes that reflected his own desire.

Movement from the corner of his eyes grabbed his attention for a moment. Stiles looked to find Bradley glaring at him but sharply looked away when he found Stiles watching him. Bradley stomped off secluding himself while his posse remained gaping at Stiles. He grinned and looked to Ariel was watching Bradley's retreating back.

"Okay, I think I can safely say that problem is solved." He gasped out his touch moving down to her free hands. Ariel smiled in a way that lit up her tempestuous azure eyes.

"Indeed," She murmured, he beamed and grasped her hand gently in his.

"So lunch?" He suggested his honey brown eyes twinkling. Ariel could only roll her eyes with a trace of smile at her bee kissed lips.


	24. Fluff: Golden Opportunity

**Shout Outs to winchesterxgirl Jamesk19 .ravenclaw Thank you for your reviews ^^**

**This is the chapter guys. THE chapter ;) **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Stiles was slow to realize that he had read the same speech bubble in his latest Batman comic at least a dozen times. He wasn't even irritated by it, sighing he fold the graphic novel shut and gazed up at the ceiling from on top of his bed. He averted his gaze to his cell phone that lay on the bed beside him. The vacant black screen beckoning him.

He wanted to call Ariel, every fiber of his being ached to see her or simply hear her voice. Stiles knew he should be completing his homework, but the mere thought of the pile of text books on his table made him lethargic.

But he didn't want to impose his procrastination on to Ariel, she must be busy with assignments right?

_Oh hell with it._

He reached out planting his wide palm over the phone when the screen suddenly blared to life. Surprised, he picked up the phone and looked at the ID of the caller, grinning wide he allowed his thumb to slide over the screen before bringing the mobile to his ear.

"So your mystical omniscient powers reach beyond the usual popping through a window and to cell phones now."

_**"Is that your way of telling me you missed me and you were just about to call me?"**_ Her soft voice inquired and his smile widened, dimples deepening.

"In more words than most, yes." He made himself comfortable against the soft mattress. "What's up?"

**_"Well I was wondering if you like to stop by."_**

"Stop by?"

**_"Yes, I am bored and you always entertain me."_**

"That's a lot of pressure to put on one person, what if one day I cease to amuse you huh? What then?" Stiles demanded feigning the act of being insulted.

**_"I highly doubt that."_ **She murmured without a moment's hesitation. Stiles was reeled, not expecting the words to leave her lips. Ariel was a little concerned by the lack of a reply from him for the longest time.

"So I'll see you in fifteen, then?"

_**"Looking forward to it."**_

* * *

Ariel had opened the door just as Stiles had raised his hand to the bell. Her luminescent face and pretty blue eyes instantly charmed him.

"Hey," he greeted beaming at her, she smiled.

"Hello."

Stiles didn't resist the magnetic pull of his body to hers and stepped into the threshold before placing a chaste kiss to the side of her face. He took note of the casual shirt and pair of faded blue jeans she wore. It was different compared to her usual button up blouses.

"I see the lack of six feet tall muscle occupying your living room furniture." He mused glancing in the direction of the living room where the TV was frozen on a movie that looked familiar "Where did the Jaeger Project run off to?"

"They are spending the night with their respective partners I believe, and Deucalion is off doing God knows what." Ariel answered in her usual calm tone while shutting the door behind him.

"So it's just you and me...alone." The realization to him excited him more than he was trying to suppress. He turned his attention away from the living room and to her, Ariel was watching him silently.

"Yes, afraid I'll take advantage of you?" She murmured stepping to him and staring deep into his eyes.

"It's not really taking advantage when I am cooperative." He retorted and she grinned. That crackling heat between them was back again and this time Stiles wasn't the one to look away first.

"I was um, watching that movie you were telling me about." She said almost bashfully, he was thoroughly charmed.

"O-oh, which one? I mentioned a lot of movies."

"Yeah, the list was helpful thank you. I am still working my way through that."

"Great, I can help." Stiles exclaimed, grasping her hand in his and dragging her in the direction of the living space. They sat down on the wide black leather couch facing the TV. Ariel picked up the remote and pressed on a button and the movie began to play again. Stiles instantly recognized the film.

"Oh, the Matrix—I was not expecting that."

"It's interesting. Their theory on reality is quite fascinating." Ariel stated from beside him. Stiles grinned at her words and threw his arm on the head rest behind her.

"You are at the best part, keep watching." He chided eagerly. It was the part of the movie when Neo was stuck in the Matrix and the big face off with Agent Smith was about to begin. During the entire movie Stiles was more fascinated by his girlfriend's reactions than the actual movie. He figured Ariel was the type of girl to be more captivated by an action packed show than something as boring as a Jane Austen adaption.

The credits rolled and Ariel leaned back into the leather seat before clicking off the television.

"So so what do you think?" Stiles demanded, enthusiastic for her response

"The ending was...explosive, I liked it." She stated, genuinely pleased.

"Yay." Stiles expressed merrily by squeezing his fingers into a fist and grinning wide "Good thing there are two more movies left. I really want to know what you think of the next one. Plus I have my own theories about the Matrix."

Stiles rambled, unaware of the keen way Ariel watched him.

"Really? What's your theory?" She asked in a dazed whisper.

"Well I read and discussed in many forums in reference to the second movie that..." He froze, caught under the gleam of her deep blue eyes. He didn't know how it was possible for his face to get hot just from a look from her. "You don't really care about my theory do you?"

She smiled softly "No I do." She moved closer, reaching out to him and gently stroking the side of his face. Her eyelids heavy with a need he shared "Just not right now."

"Oh that's fine actually because...um...you should see the sequel first—"Stiles's clumsy rambling came to a slow, permanent stop when her smiling lips descended down upon his mouth. The simple brush of her lips on his sent a sudden spark through his veins. His body trembled in reaction. His left hand instantly grasped the nape of her neck as their lips molded.

She gripped at the lapels of his shirt and twisted around to face him completely while climbing on to her knees. His head craned back while trying to drink in her kisses and follow her movements at the same time, she straddled him carefully and his breathing hitched.

He kissed her with a sudden aching fervor, unable to ignore the lock and key fit of their bodies. Ariel held his face passionately in her hands as their tongues mated ardently.

She wanted nothing more than to have him on that couch, regardless of the consequences. But then a whisper of a voice in the back of her mind reminded her of his chastity, in his trembling touch and kiss. Conjuring some superhuman effort she managed to tear her mouth of his and take in a lungful of air.

"Stiles," She gasped he groaned from the absence of her mouth and reluctantly opened his eyes. Meeting her electric gaze Stiles began to realize his own intensity from how fast and hard his heart was pounding. His jaw moved to speak out in question when her hands trailed down to his and gripped his fingers tightly.

"Come." She breathed secretively with gleaming eyes. Perplexed, Stiles watched her get to her feet and tug at his arms. He stood up, still shaky from the kiss and she smiled meekly, pulling him after her.

She led him silently past the entrance and down a short corridor. It immediately dawned on to him the destination of her guidance. His pulse was racing wildly at this time. Even as she brought him into her room and released her grip on his hand for a short moment to shut the door before turning to him.

Ariel watched carefully as Stiles eyed her bed, his hands rubbing together in a nervous act. Feeling her stare he looked to her and managed a feeble little smile that immediately softened the heat in her eyes.

She approached him in quick steps, grasping both his large hands in hers while gazing into his vulnerable honey eyes.

"We don't have to if—" She began to say softly.

"No, no I want to—I do." Stiles quickly cut in. He heaved a heavy sigh and grinned bashfully. His gaze moved to her hands in his as if finding fascination in her fingers "I guess I am a little nervous, cliché as it is."

He lifted his stare to meet her tender gaze.

"Are _you_ sure?" He forced out, Ariel smiled luminously.

"I was presented with a golden opportunity. Forgive me if I seem a little imposing." She stated apologetically. Stiles had to agree, there was no one in the apartment other than them. Ariel stepped closer, squeezing his fingers in her grip fondly. He saw the clear cut determination glowing in her eyes "I want to be with you, more than anything."

He stared wide eyed and mute with trembling amazement.

"Wow okay did not expect that— so I am just going to go ahead and kiss you right now because I literally have nothing else to counter that." He stopped his own rambling by grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her with renewed intent.

Her heart fluttered from the kiss but she immediately replied with the same intensity. They eagerly yanked off each garment of clothing from the torso up as their legs moved in a clumsy dance towards the bed. Deep ragged breathing left their lips that only parted for a fraction of a second to inhale again before continuing to kiss.

Stiles felt prodding pressure on the calves of his long legs. The sensation was fleeting and of little consequence when he struggled to keep his hands off her. She pressed up against him. Eager for his warmth and the weight of her body on his resulted in them falling on to the mattress.

A midst the eager heated kisses and fumbling of clothes there was a certain intimacy. When Ariel knelt astride him on all fours while kissing him with wild need, Stiles was clumsily attempting to unbutton her jeans. She couldn't help but smile against his lips which he obviously took notice of and pouted. Before making a comment about the ridiculous size of the copper buttons in a way that made her laugh.

Stiles sighed, her laughter always eased him. It was airless and affectionate. He met her gaze that shined for him and Stiles froze for a moment. Marveled by the sight of her face hovering above his. His stare travelled down the pink tint of her cheeks to her bee kissed lips back up to her electric blue eyes. Her deep red hair tumbled down in soft waves. A few strands tickling his face, the alluring scent of flowers in a pine forest filling his senses.

He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, not just in body but soul. How everything about her enticed him in the strangest ways at times, and how he can't imagine having this moment with anyone than her. But speaking felt unattainable, especially when her lips descended upon his mouth again.

Ariel's lips brushed down his chin, the length of his neck and against a throbbing artery. He took a sudden intake of breath when her teeth gently nipped at his throat. He stifled a groan as his head fell back. Drinking in the pleasure as her exploratory kisses moved across his chest and down to his flat stomach.

She could feel every pull of muscle when he squirmed as her lips skimmed dreamily along the smooth lines and ridges of his sculpted belly. Ariel wasn't expecting him to be so well built. Sure she had his suspicions but his body was a lot better than she had perceived it to be, he was beautiful.

She loved the low scratchy moans that left his lips. It was bewitching and only ignited her lust further. She pulled away to watch his handsome face while her fingers moved to unbuckle the belt of his pants. His eyes snapped open at the feeling of his pants freeing and looked into her eyes, a deep blush colouring his startled face.

"Ariel I, I didn't bring a uh—"

"I have one." She cut in, her voice breathless and heady. His dark brows flew up in surprise, stuttering for a reply.

"You do?" He uttered. She nodded and Stiles watch her slim fingers dig into her pant pocket and pull out a familiar small square shaped packet. He tried not to think about the fact that she was clearly prepared for this. He felt his face reddened from the boldness of it all.

"Well um that's great, saves me the trouble. Not that I didn't want to because I already had one—I just didn't think you would want to do it anytime soon." Ariel smiled, he was so cute when he was nervous. She moved back and settled down into a seating position on his lap. Stiles wormed up to sit up against the head board, watching her with those honey brown eyes she loved.

"I just got to the point where fantasizing was just not enough," Ariel mused, keeping a hold of the condom packet between her finger tips, ready to tear it. Their eyes met and he was immediately caught under the unashamed heat dancing in her electric blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you agree?" She murmured. Stiles grinned in amazement before swiftly reaching up and running his fingers through her tumbling hair, holding her head in place.

"My God—yes." He groaned before smashing his mouth onto hers. Ariel was surprised at first but then she couldn't help but smile against his lips, amused by his declaration.

In fumbling motions and in between kisses she had managed to rip into the foil and after that, the motions became more demanding.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski remained motionless on the bed. He was breathing heavily, blinking profoundly and grinning in sated bliss. He was trying his best not to replay the events that had just occurred in his mind because he was afraid that if he did, he would want to reenact them again.

And it had already been four times.

Ariel felt a regretful of all the jokes she had made of his stamina, Stiles clearly had more than he let on. She guessed it depended entirely on the kind of motivation. She wasn't complaining. She had enjoyed the experience just as much.

They lay there, tangled limbs and sheets. Stiles was on his back trying to normalize his breathing. Ariel was very aware of the goofy grin stretched across his blushing face.

Tucking the bed sheet under her arms. Ariel rolled on to her side and rested her head on her arm and stared at him. She was attempting to memorize each feature, her slim fingers tracing patterns across his skin. Stiles watched her from the corner of his eyes, determined not the break the silence between them. Her lips were pressed to the edge of his shoulder. Stiles wondered if she was aware of the way had one leg wrapped around him from the side.

_How did I get so damn lucky?_ He wondered, shifting on to his side to reach out and run his fingers through her hair.

"Thirteen," she abruptly murmured.

"What?" Stiles questioned, breaking out of his trance. She looked up, gazing into his eyes with her brilliant blue orbs.

"You have thirteen moles none seem to be cancerous from the looks of it." She said, Stiles dead panned.

"You really know how to set the mood." He grumbled sarcastically. She grinned and Stiles squirmed into a more comfortable position and pillowed the side of his head in the crook of his arm.

"I've been told I am quiet the romantic."

"By whom?" He asked she shot him a look.

"I was being sarcastic."

Stiles grinned, cheekily while toying with a thick strand of her deep red hair "I know but that was my way of asking who your first was."

Ariel stared silently before turning onto her back and averting her gaze to the ceiling.

"That is my business." Stiles pouted at her dismissive gesture and wrapped his arm tightly around her slim waist.

"Oh come on, you know how I lost mine." He reminded her, leaning over her form to catch her attention. Ariel looked to him and smiled, charmed by his words.

"Indeed I do." She replied, reaching up and flicking his forehead. Stiles grinned and she narrowed her gaze playfully before sighing in defeat "It's not a romantic tale if that's what you're hoping it to be."

"Believe me. No current boyfriend wants to hear about their girlfriend's first time being 'romantic'." Stiles retorted in a matter of fact tone while hugging her closer to his body.

Ariel curled into the warmth he offered. Stiles got comfortable by leaning back into the soft pillow under him while keeping a possessive hold on her. Ariel liked the feeling of being held by him, she gingerly played with the crisp hairs of his arms.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense." She replied staring into his eyes. Stiles lay there, patiently waiting for her to begin the story. Ariel gazed back silently, gathering her thoughts.

"His name was Cole and we were both part of the same pack, back when Bridget was still around."

"Why do all you werewolves have such ancient names?"

"You really want to pull at the name card, Stiles." She mused sardonically, daring him to argue with her. Considering his name was strange on its own.

"Point taken, please continue."

"Most of us were already of age, full moons and raging wolf hormones were never really a bother to me. As in I didn't behave the way other she-wolves did in my pack. I kept to myself most of the time, spoke when spoken to and overall not as enthusiastic as the others. But Cole always made more of an effort to talk to me. I guess it makes sense now why." She gave a lethargic lift of her shoulders, avoiding his gaze.

"Anyway Cole and I were paired up for a border run, it's when the eldest of the young ones were chosen to do rounds to make sure there wasn't any unsuspecting danger around, plus it was a full moon that night so danger was always at a knife's edge. Along with other things."

"It just happened?" Stiles asked when it dawned on to him that was pretty much the her the tale of her losing her virginity.

"Pretty much." She voiced lowly "It was a little confusing afterwards when he ignored my existence."

"What?" He demanded, shocked by her words.

"What?" She echoed, confused by his sudden reactions. Stiles immediately tried to calm the vengeance he felt within. Ariel was pretty sensitive to his responses now and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"He ignored you?" He asked, softly.

"Yes, I suppose it was a little strange for him too, guess I wasn't—"

"Don't say it, because it's not true." He cut in hastily. Ariel fell silent, marveled by the annoyance in his expression that made his eyebrows furrow in dislike "This James sounds like an enormous douche-bag."

"Cole." She corrected, amused by the sly way he failed to remember the name "A douche-bag? I failed to see how an ancient method of female sanitary purposes could be used as an insult."

"Well it's—I'll show you the urban dictionary explanation later." Her curious unawareness of the little things both amused and shocked him. Ariel nodded in agreement before averting her gaze to the ceiling, the light in her eyes had dimmed contemplatively.

"I didn't really have anyone else since him. Never really found it to be pleasurable." She paused to look to him from under her long lashes "Until now of course."

Stiles was blushing instantly "Well that's a relief, because let me tell you. It would be pretty awkward if you didn't like that as much as I did."

Ariel grinned, her pretty face lighting up in delight. She rolled onto her front, keeping her eyes focused on his boyish good looks "I was surprised too, which was why we had to do it a couple of times afterwards— just to be sure."

Stiles chuckled, low and deep like she always liked. His wide slender hands slid down her back, tracing the sinuous curve of her spine. Ariel in turn allowed her fingers to explore the breadth of his chest and up the lines of his throat.

"You should know." He began to speak, grabbing her attention "You will never be someone I would want to just have one night with and then disregard the next day."

Ariel stilled under his words and Stiles tensed, his jumpy mind replaying the moment in his head.

"That sounded so clumsy, let me start ag—"He was silenced by her lips on his again. The bed sheet ruffled when Ariel climbed over his body while never breaking the kiss. Stiles surrender to the pleasure that swallowed him like a wave. He braced his hands on the naked flesh of her waist. Ariel settled down on his lap, her fingers combing through his thick crop of hair, clenching and tugging deliciously. He moaned into the kiss, leaning up pressing further against her soft, warm mouth. Ariel liked how demanding he was being. More than that she loved how he had learned to give to his needs, completely at ease.

His hands ran up, curving at her sides. His thumb brushing over her rib cage and pressing into the flesh. Her breathing hitched. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bracing herself against the pleasure that shot through her body.

Stiles broke the kiss to gather oxygen to his lungs and Ariel buried her face into the crook of his neck, nipping and kissing lovingly.

"You should know." She murmured her breath hot and jagged against his skin. "You are never going to be someone I could get enough of."

Stiles had no objections to that.

* * *

Aiden stepped into the penthouse with his twin following behind.

"She must be out." Ethan mused, noticing the lack of Ariel to greet them before they opened the door. She was always attentive that way.

"But the lights were on." Aiden pointed out, his gaze flicking to the living room.

"Did you forget to turn them off again?" the twin snapped glaring in Aiden's direction.

"Put a cork in it, Nancy. I swear I remembered to—"Aiden's grumbling voice came to a halt when he stomped in the direction and found someone he was least expecting.

"Stilinski, what on earth are you doing here?" Stiles was rifling through the kitchen cabinets when Aiden caught his attention. The twin was looking from the teenager to the short pile of pancakes placed on individual white plates and carefully on a wooden tray on top of the counter. Stiles was dressed in a pair of plaid boxers that reached his knees and one of his signature band tees, his hair was tousled boyishly.

"I uh I'm." Stiles gave up trying to come up with an excuse and gave an exasperated look in werewolf's direction "Where do you keep your tissues?"

"Do we look like we keep track of groceries?" Aiden retorted smartly. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued to search through the cabinets above him.

"Wait a minute. Is this what I think this is?" Ethan wondered, moving to the opposite side of the counter and staring at the freshly made pile of pancakes, breathing in its delicious scent.

"What?" Aiden demanded, unsure of what Ethan saw in two plates of pancakes.

"Oh yes, looks like somebody got some."

"Some what?"

"You really don't see it."

Aiden's dark brows furrowed in concentration, but then his expression suddenly morphed into one of realization "OH."

"Keep it down, she is still a sleep." Stiles hissed having finally found the box of tissues and held it in his grip.

"You made her breakfast, well isn't that just cute." Ethan cooed teasingly, Stiles dead-panned.

"Hey, think you could make us some pancakes?" Aiden asked eagerly while salivating at the sight of the pancakes Stiles had already made.

"What? No." Stilinski shot back, quickly pulling the tray out Aiden's hungry gaze.

"Oh come on, Ariel always makes us pancakes when she is having some." Ethan noted Stiles frowned.

"Get your own damn pancakes."He hissed, careful to keep his voice low to not wake Ariel.

"I can show you how she likes her tea."

This how ever made him reconsider his words.

Ariel found it strange how she got unaccustomed to waking up alone in a few hours. Worry kicked in because she usually never woke up later than nine. She stealthily got dressed into a pair of grey shorts that cut just above her knees and a dark blue t-shirt she found in her drawer. Her first dreadful thought was that Stiles had left, but the sight of his sneakers and socks messily arranged beside her bed eased her immensely.

Barefooted she exited her bedroom and towards the living room.

"Stiles?" She called out, surprised to find Aiden and Ethan's broad backs facing her. They were sitting on the stools facing the kitchen counter and from the sloppy sounds she heard. She guessed they were eating when her presence caught their attention.

"Ariel hey!" They greeted simultaneously, craning their necks to look at her. Her amazed wide eyed stare moved to Stiles who stood behind the kitchen counter, looking miserable with a spatula at hand but the moment their eyes locked, he grinned wide.

"Somebody is up a little later than usual, got a little too athletic last night huh?" Ethan asked teasingly as Ariel brushed past him and into the kitchen.

"Please, it's Stiles. How athletic could they possibly get?" Aiden grumbled while shoving another rolled up pancake into his mouth. Stiles immediately stopped admiring the sexy way Ariel's hair was in disarray in the morning, to shoot a glare at the male wolf.

"See that is why I wanted to spit in your pancake, but unfortunately I am still trying to know how to differentiate between the two of you."

"They would have eaten it anyway, regardless of your DNA." Ariel spoke from beside her boyfriend. Her words didn't carry their usual wit because she was too busy appreciating the pancakes Stiles had made for them and laid out on a tray ready to depart. Ariel guessed the twins showed up and extorted him into cooking for them.

Speaking of, Ariel abruptly remembered a task she had filed away into the back of her mind. Stiles watched her pull at the handle of one of the drawers under the counter in front of her and pull out a lose ten dollar note.

"Here." She slapped the green sheet onto the marble top, in front of Aiden's plate.

"What's this for?" He asked, wiping his hands on a napkin before picking up the money.

"I think you know." She stated factually with a playful gleam in her eyes. Aiden was confused along with Stiles, but then she smiled slyly at Stiles and the notion instantly clicked.

"You used up the entire box?" Aiden exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Somebody had to." Stiles added casually, taking his chance to tick off the wolf.

"Burn." Ethan howled followed by obnoxious laughing, Ariel laughed in that airless way she always did. Aiden didn't appreciate being made fun of but he didn't exactly know what to say to counter those words. Instead he chose to walk away with the little dignity he had.

"Well I better go too, thanks for the pancakes Stilinski." Ethan stated appreciatively, his departure being happier in comparison to his brother. Ariel and Stiles watched him walk into the corridors leading the bedrooms before he disappeared out of their sights.

"I do recall you wanting to exploit their need to please me, not the other way around." Ariel reminded, looking to Stiles.

"Hey Ethan offered to teach me something I couldn't refuse."

"What's that?" She asked. Stiles grinned and turned away for a moment to pick up a white ceramic tea cup and placed it on the counter in front of Ariel.

"How to brew your tea." He murmured pressing a doting kiss to the side of her head.

"Oh?" She uttered curiously, trying not to let how truly precious she found the act. Stiles watched keenly as she delicately picked up the cup by the handle and took a sip of the liquid.

"Not bad, for an American."

"I'll take what I can get."

"Did you call your father? He must be worried sick. He knows you are—"

"Yes, yes, I asked Scott to cover for me, don't worry about it." Stiles cut into her anxious rambling "Besides he stayed at the station working late last night anyway."

"Oh, that's good." Ariel smiled, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Breakfast?" Stiles suggested gesturing to the plates of untouched pancakes. Ariel nodded eagerly.

"Yes but first." She carefully placed the cup back onto the counter before turning to Stiles. He stared confusedly. Ariel grinned radiantly before reaching up and pressing her lips to his. He was surprised at first but slowly melted into the kiss. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and hugging her body to his.

Ariel smiled at the toe-curling way he kissed, her fingers tightly scrunching at the hem of his t-shirt. Slowly they pulled away and Stiles stared down at her with eyes heavy-lidded in a daze.

"Let's eat." Ariel murmured pressing one last kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Huh?" Stiles uttered snapping out of his stupor "Yes right, food."

Ariel grinned from ear to ear, highly pleased by his dazzled state.


	25. Fluff: Difficult (Part 1)

Stiles very vaguely remembered driving. He recalled parking the vehicle and then getting out of it, but it felt like his body found opportunity in the haze his mind was in, and transported him to the place he needed to be. Somewhere recluse but familiar. The cemetery his mother was buried.

Stiles knew it wasn't completely a subconscious act, he was hoping she would be here.

The place where they first met.

His hopeful gaze wandered over the tombstones of different sizes and shapes, but none of them hide the person he searched for.

Defeated he made his way to his mother's grave. He stared down at the site, weary and tortured.

"Hey mom." He began to speak "Sorry I hadn't come to visit as often as I do—things have been a little hectic at my end."

"Not in the bad way of course just..." His gave into the fatigue of his body and sat on the ground. He crossed his ankles together before burying his face into the palms of his hand.

He knew he had to confess it to someone, it was always easier telling someone who was always willing to listen. Even in death.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Stiles slide his hands down his face before focusing his gaze on her tombstone.

"I am in love mom. I think that pretty much sums it up."

A fraction of the weight on his shoulders seemed to elevate the moment the words left his lips, but the conflicted state of his mind still remained. Stiles averted his stare to his hands and began to pick at his nail, a nervous act.

"You've met her, sort of. Ariel is—amazing." His hands stilled, a smile curved at his lips. "I wish you could have met her, there is no one like her she is just—"

It was hard to describe her in words, drawing a picture felt easier.

"She is different. She doesn't think the way normal girls do, she is so new." He looked to the skies as a distraction, but the twinkling stars only deepened his thoughts about her "Everything about her just drives me crazy at times."

The way she spoke, the way she smelled, her laugh, her eyes. Stiles felt that weight return, he hated it but at the same time he didn't want it to go away. His smile twisted into a bitter frown, he began picking at his nails again.

"Things were going great until a few days ago..."

* * *

_Scott laughed, humored by the joke Stiles had uttered. It felt good to laugh, it had been a while since he had a chance to share a joke with his best friend and Stiles was happy. It wasn't just happiness, the keen werewolf noticed there was something different about the sheriff's son, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was._

_They were standing in front of their lockers, just after a lackluster math session. Scott wasn't looking forward to spending his free period catching up on chemistry, but it was a cross he had to bear. Stiles's joke had eased his stress for a moment and Scott felt complied to ask his best friend what is plans were for the weekend._

_Until he heard Stiles's heart abruptly increase in pace and his attention immediately diverted elsewhere. Confused, Scott followed Stiles's unwavering stare in the direction of the school entrance._

_It was Ariel, Scott wasn't even surprised. He wondered if Stiles was this attentive of Lydia back when he was infatuated with her. All that seemed way in the past now._

_Scott noticed how Ariel was just as aware of Stiles. Their gazes met and the electricity was so intense that the True Alpha felt waves of it too. He stood awkwardly, watching the genuine smile that curved at her lips that only intensified the pounding in his best friend's heart._

_The man was a goner. Scott grinned in amusement, glancing between the two._

_"Hey." Ariel greeted casually, after having approached. She wore the usual black jeans that hugged her long legs and a comfortable pale blue tee. Scott couldn't help but recognize the t-shirt, having seen it on Stiles a few times._

**_They were wearing each other's clothes now?_**

_"H-hey." Stiles stuttered out hastily, as if trying to cover up a secret._

**_Wait a minute..._**

_The subtle glances, the crackling heat that they both tried desperately to hide. Scott was overwhelmed by the discovery. He finally realized what was different about Stiles. Scott stared between the two, wide eyed and in disbelief._

_They were completely oblivious to the shock Scott was experiencing. Too caught up in their silent staring. Scott cleared his throat to gain their attention and dispel his own discomfort._

_"So I am going to head off to class, I'll see you two at lunch?" He uttered looking to them. They both blinked rapidly, snapping out of an enchantment. _

_"Yeah see you later Scott." Ariel replied, her cheeks a charming shade of pink._

_"See you man." Stiles retorted slapping his hand on Scott's back. McCall pressed his lips to suppress his grin full of hilarity. Stiles noticed this and narrowed his gaze at his friend, his mouth opening to question him. But Scott departed in a haste leaving Stiles staring after him._

_ "Free period?"_

_Ariel's question snapped Stiles out of his thoughts. He looked to her and the confusion in his mind eased at the sight of her beautiful blue eyes._

_"Yup. "_

_She grinned, wide and wolfish._

_"Good." Stiles knew what the mischievously hungry gleam in her eyes promised._

_'''''''''_

_Stiles knew he should be more conscious about being discovered in the janitor's closet with his girlfriend in an inappropriate position, but that was a worry deeply masked by the pleasure he was experiencing. Her hands, the way they caressed and felt his skin, she really knew what she was doing. _

_Stiles felt inadequate, but then the way she whispered his name insinuated otherwise. They kissed heatedly, Ariel sat on the edge of the lone table within the small closet space, with Stiles situated between her thighs._

_He loved the way her finger nails would lightly claw up his sides, in a ways that warmed his insides and made him shudder._

_Ariel wanted—no, needed his touch. It was electrifying and his hands, she loved his hands. So warm and gentle yet large and demanding. Like she was clay in his hands and he was the sculpture. He knew exactly where to touch her and with the right amount of pressure, her hunger climbed and she wanted more, she wanted him closer._

_Stiles was surprised when she abruptly yanked at the front of his T-shirt, pulling him until their chests met. The movement sent a jolt of desire through him. Stiles knew if this continued he wouldn't be able to hide how much he truly wanted her in that moment. In fact, Stiles knew the moment he felt her full lips curved into a smile against his, she was aware._

_"Do you want to stop?" she murmured, her lips brushed against his when she spoke._

_"Yes and no." Stiles said breathlessly, his hands burying themselves in her thick hair and kissing her again before pulling away. She laughed quietly at his words and her hands traveled under his t-shirt. He tensed at the delicious way she dragged her nails up his bare skin._

_Stiles pinched his eyes shut. Trying to remind himself desperately, that they were on public property and anyone could walk in at any given time. But then she pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck and all will power crumbled._

_"Oh screw it." And kissed her with hot intent._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Ariel leaned back against the edge of the table, watching Stiles throw on his T-shirt slowly, finding the act incredibly adorable. Her gaze lingered on the noticeably darkening mark against the skin under his defined jaw._

_"What?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. His glittering honey brown eyes were watching self-consciously while tugging at the hem of his top._

_**Should I tell him?** Ariel bit her lip to suppress her smile that showed despite her vague attempt to stop it "You are cute."_

_He shot her a flat look "Thanks, because you know after that." He spoke referring to the cause of their undress "Cute is definitely what I want to hear." He grumbled, rubbing a hand through his crop of hair._

_Ariel's smile widened, dimples deepening. Unable to resist the pull he had on her, she reached out and hooked a slender finger into a loop in his pants. Stiles stared, his long legs moving in a clumsy dance towards her. She held his gaze under the intensity of her electric blue eyes. He braced his wide hands on the edge of the table, on her either side of her thighs._

_"Well this feels familiar." He murmured in lighthearted warning as she played with the buckle of his disengaged belt._

_"Don't worry; I won't make you late for class. That would be just reckless of me." She replied teasingly while slowly threading the end of the belt through the golden square buckle. Stiles resisted the urge to shudder in delight; she was just so damn smooth in her ways._

_"I think we are way past reckless." His hand moved to the nape of her neck. The padded base of his thumb brushing against her cheek bone admiringly "This is better than highlighting a text book anyway." _

_Ariel's eyes fluttered shut when he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss that was meant to be quick, but it took a turn for the heated. The insistent ringing of the bell outside was what brought them out of the drugging kiss. Stiles opened his eyes to stare at her dazed expression. He felt his heart melt at the sight of her pinked cheeks and plump lips. _

_ "You should go out first." He said, cutting into the intimate silence._

_"Why?" Her expression morphed into one of incredulity_

_"Because you being alone in a closet is suspicious." Stiles stated casually, she cocked her eyebrow both amused and confounded by his statement. _

_"And you being caught in here isn't?"_

_"No, I am so beyond normalcy here that the teachers actually choose to ignore me." Ariel wasn't even surprised by that sentence. Rolling her large eyes at him, she hopped off the desk. Stiles weaved his fingers through the gap between her fingers, and she pulled him with her in the direction of the door._

_Just when Ariel was about to make an exit, Stiles stopped her._

_"Wait, do you have practice after school?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"Oh great, can I come over?"_

_Ariel shot him a stern look. "Do you even have to ask?"_

_"Well yeah, what if you were not there. There needs to be some sort of coordination between us right?"_

_"Right." She smiled and leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips "See you at chemistry."_

_"Pfft, yeah like we don't have plenty already." Stiles listened to her chiming laughter as she exited the room and out into the corridors._

_ ''''''''_

_Stiles made his way into the Econ classroom, feeling a tingling mischievousness from his time with Ariel earlier. His gaze immediately fell to Scott who sat in his usual table with an empty one beside him. Smiling, Stiles approached and casually took a seat at his desk and dropped his school bag to his side._

_"Stiles." Scott called, grabbing his attention._

_"Yeah?" Stiles whispered back when his best friend leaned over._

_"Free period with Ariel?" He asked a smirk stretched at his lips. Stiles narrowed his gaze on his friend, confused to how he knows._

_"How did you know that?"_

_"Well you smell like her, plus um—your neck." Scott patted at the skin under his jaw line. Perplexed Stiles pulled out his phone and used the reflective screen to see what his friend was mentioning to. He stared in disbelief at the large, splotch of a hickey on his neck. He sank into his seat, embarrassed and desperately trying to hide the mark._

_"I really wish I was wearing my plaid shirt right now." He grumbled just as the Coach walked into the classroom. Scott laughed at his friend's dilemma._

_"Nah it's fine, good actually. I was about to ask you how things are between you two but that." The true alpha grinned wide glancing at the mark again "Is a simpler answer."_

_"Whoa Stilinski, well it's about time eh?" Coach Finstock's voice boomed, Stiles stared in dread when all eyes fell on him. The coach grinned proudly and Stiles bit the inside of his lip to suppress his urge to glare at the teacher._

_"Thanks coach." He retorted, determined to fight the blush that was slowly rising up his neck._

_"Who is the lucky guy?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively down at the sheriff's son._

_Scott's muffled laughter distracted Stiles from his urge to dig a hole and bury himself._

_"Put your hand down Greenberg, I wasn't asking you!" _

* * *

_"Getting a little slow there, Ariel." Aiden taunted before aiming another punch to her face. Ariel dodged with ease and took three steps back to gain a little distance._

_"After five rounds of kicking your behind, I am a starting to get a little tired." She retorted, earning a disapproving frown from the twin._

_"I see Stilinski's smart mouth rubbed off on you." He grumbled "Along with other parts of him."_

_"Yeah, you are wearing him like a perfume." Ethan added as the spectator of Ariel and Aiden's sparing session. They were all dressed in their work out clothes. The twins in their skin tight vests and jogging pants, Ariel in her purple sports bra and pants. They had pushed the furniture in the living room to the walls to allow space for them to practice._

_"He smells nice doesn't he?" She said with a smile while keeping a narrowed gaze on Aiden, waiting for an attack._

_"I prefer Armani." Ethan murmured dazedly. Ariel grinned in his direction. His brother however was less tolerant. _

_"One more round, then you two can scamper off and do each other's nails." Aiden teased hotly. Ariel rolled her eyes at him and they began their sparring match again._

_Ethan's attention was grabbed by the sudden knock at the door, in quick strides he approached the door and opened it. Stiles stood on the other side, expecting Ariel to greet him. He was slightly confused by Ethan's appearance._

_"Stilinski, we were just talking about you." He said smiling at Stiles. He concluded this was the nicer twin, Ethan._

_"That explains the sneeze-a-thon." He replied wittily. Ethan's smile widened and he stepped aside, allowing Stiles to walk in. He made his way to the living room, only to freeze in disbelief._

_Ariel braced her hands on her hips. A movement that always annoyed Aiden, because it silently stated that she saw him as no threat. He growled low and pressed down on the soles of his bare feet, ready to pounce. Ariel would have readied herself for the act, if the sudden familiar scent of fresh linen and mint, didn't distract her._

_She glanced over her shoulder to find Stiles staring at her. He looked so cute and confused. For a moment she lost sight of her purpose in standing in the middle of the living room, until Stiles expression twisted into one of panic._

_She suddenly remembered Aiden._

_The wolf had taken the opportunity in her distracted state to attack. He was inches away from tackling her to the ground but Ariel was faster. In the last few seconds she pushed off her right leg, brought her arms to her chest for balance and spun around. Delivering a round house kick right to his chest._

_Aiden was pushed back and fell gracelessly on to the tiled floor. A grunt left his lips from the impact just as Ariel brought her leg back to the floor. She smiled, highly amused by her speedy reactions and the result. Aiden was a glowering, sweaty mess on the floor._

_The first thought that ran through Stiles's head when he saw Ariel in her sports bra and pants was how utterly ravishing she looked. Then he started to notice the way the fine sheen of sweat on her skin made her glow. She looked like she was in her element with her hands braced on her hips, her back straight and proud and her hair up in a high pony tail. There was something about sporty girls that just made Stiles's heart race._

_But when Ariel kicked Aiden's condescending ass, Stiles's entire repertoire of Cat woman fantasies rushed through him like a high-speed train._

_Ariel smirked rather smugly down at Aiden; lifting her chin up haughtily she turned to address her boyfriend. Only to freeze when Stiles was right in front of her, and in the next moment he had grabbed her head and kissed her with so much intensity that she was robbed of the air in her lungs._

_Aiden and Ethan stared wide eyed and perplexed._

_Stiles pulled away, staring into her startled expression with eyes heavy lidded in desire. Ariel was immediately caught under the heat in his honey brown gaze. She had never seen such a look from him before, her heart was beating like a drum._

_The haunted lust in his eyes silently called out to her. His hands moved down to grip hers. Ariel stumbled behind him as Stiles pulled her in the direction of her bedroom. She echoed the twin's confounded expressions that stared after her, until the door was shut._

* * *

_"Stiles I really should go take a shower." Ariel grumbled attempting to move out from under the covers. But Stiles quickly wrapped his strapping arms around her slim body, trapping her against his chest._

_"No wait not yet." He murmured into the crown of her head, trying not to be dazed by the floral scent of her hair "This is revenge."_

_"For what?" She retorted surrendering to his embrace and leaning back into his warm chest. She twisted around to face him, the sheets tangled tightly around them._

_"For this." He exclaimed, releasing her to gesture at the deep purple mark on his neck. Ariel grinned wolfishly._

_"I am sorry, but I am not sorry." She murmured highly amused by his disheveled state. Stiles rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance._

_"Maybe I should leave one on you." He growled playfully, Ariel's smiled widened and her cobalt eyes glittered up at him._

_"You can try, but it will heal." She said reaching up and tracing the mark she left on his neck. The day seemed to have darkened the blotch further, she found pleasure in having marked him. Stiles could see the satisfaction in her startling eyes._

_"Damn you and your werewolfness." He uttered with feigned annoyance and a slight pout at his lips. Ariel smiled and leaned over to kiss the pout away, Stiles eagerly complied. His hand reached up to cup the side of her face as she pressed her weight on to him._

_Ariel pulled away before the kiss lead to more feverish acts. Stiles watched dazedly as Ariel turned her back to him. She was gathering up her damp auburn curls and he watched the movements of her graceful hands. The smooth curves of her arms down to her toned back, she curled up her hair into a tight bun on top of her head. Stiles stared, unable to look away from the elegant arch of her white neck. _

_But then a slight scar on her alabaster skin caught his eye, he moved toward her. Ariel had dropped her arms to her side just as his finger tips grazed her skin._

_"I guess not all scars you get heal huh?" He murmured tracing the thin dents on her skin, along her spine._

_"What do you mean?" She asked confused by his words._

_"I mean the ones on your neck." Stiles stated, carefully feeling the blemish "They look like nail marks." _

_Ariel tensed. _

_Stiles didn't like how quiet she suddenly was, not just vocally but physically. As if he had suddenly lost her to her thoughts._

_"Ariel?" He called delicately, moving closer and pressing his lips to the smooth bend of her right shoulder. His warm lips on her skin snapped her out of her thoughts. She straightened her posture and craned her neck back to look at him._

_"Sorry, I just remembered something." She murmured apologetically. Stiles's eyebrows furrowed in concern._

_"Are you sure?" He asked. Ariel was hurriedly shrugging on a baggy shirt she found on the corner of the bed._

_"Yes, it's nothing." She said after successfully putting on the shirt, she then shifted around to face Stiles. Staring at him while resting on her knees "I have to go take a shower. You are not in a hurry to leave are you?"_

_He smiled unable to resist the urge to touch her, he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear "No, I can hang around."_

_"Good." She stated, genuinely pleased by his words. Ariel tilted forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away "I'll see you in a bit."_

_Stiles nodded and Ariel got off the bed and Stiles watched her head in the direction of her bathroom. His hungry gaze eyeing her long legs until they disappeared behind the door._

_Without her to distract him, Stiles was suddenly aware of his naked stated under her covers. He quickly moved to grab his clothes, leisurely shrugging them on though his mind was echoing Ariel's strange tense state a few moments ago._

* * *

"Thinking about it now, I really should have paid better attention mom." Stiles closed his left hand into a fist and pounded himself in the forehead repeatedly "I was there the moment she began to slip away and I ignored it."

Stiles sighed, his shoulders slumping in exasperation "Well not completely, I did get a little curious when I saw her with Deucalion."


	26. Fluff: Difficult (Part 2)

**So, watching the third season Finale and I kinda started laughing when Devoid Stiles started flipping out at the real Stiles (and Lydia) all that DIVINE MOVE DIVINE MOVE! stuff. **

**Dylan O'Brien, so good at being a villain, he scared himself**

**Badum Tsss**

**xx**

**SSC **

* * *

_"You are already at that part? How did you read through that comic so fast?"_

_"I had some free time." Ariel replied to Stiles's question as they exited the chemistry classroom, hand in hand._

_"You mean you neglected your homework." He corrected sending a disbelieving look her way, Ariel sighed in annoyance. _

_"I don't like it when words on a paper make me yawn."_

_Stiles couldn't help but smile at her words "At least you opted for reading Saga, I am impressed."_

_Ariel was surprised by the sudden kiss he placed on the top of her head. She would have dwelled on the bliss she had felt, if Deucalion's presence hadn't caught her eye. She stopped walking to watch him talk to Coach Finstock in front of his English classroom. Ariel had no interest in the topic. She only wanted to see Deucalion. _

_"—so I am going for the fries."_

_"What?" Ariel hadn't realized she was so immersed in her own thoughts that she missed her boyfriend's words. Stiles looked down at her, amused by her perplexed state._

_"Fries for lunch." He repeated "You are coming right, or do you have soccer practice again?"_

_"No I." Ariel paused to glance back at Deucalion only to see him enter his classroom. Ariel quickly looked back at Stiles and smiled "I'll meet you there. I need to get a few things out of my locker."_

_"Alright." He replied with ease. Ariel was caught off guard by the loving way he stared at her with those honey brown eyes of his. The hesitation was momentary because she was reminded of the task at hand. _

* * *

_Stiles headed for lunch with his best friend, they were heading towards a free seat at the cafeteria with trays of food at hand when Scott spoke up. _

_"So Ariel and Deucalion seem to be on talking terms again huh?"_

_"What?" Stiles responded, bewildered by the true Alpha's words._

_"Yeah, I just saw them in the classroom. And you were worried they wouldn't be able to stay in the same room together." Scott uttered effortlessly, Stiles frowned._

_"I didn't know they were talking, do you know what about?"_

_"No, that would be snooping." Scott rebutted jokingly, but Stiles didn't seem amused. They sat down at one of the benches at a free table. Scott's concerned gaze was focused on his oddly silent best friend._

_"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, attentively._

_"Ariel's been acting a little distant lately." Stiles mumbled, he picked up his fork and began to stab lifelessly at his plate of fried fish._

_"Distant how?"_

_"For one thing she is talking to Deucalion about something she is clearly uncomfortable telling me about. This is weird because I didn't think we kept secrets."_

_"Maybe she is planning a surprise for you? I heard girls did that?" Stiles had to admit, there was some hope in Scott's words, but the fore boarding feeling in his chest wouldn't leave._

_"I think the only thing Deucalion is capable of planning is a hostile takeover." He retorted, hacking off a piece of fish before stabbing the flesh with the fork and putting it into his mouth._

_ "Which would NOT be surprising." He mumbled with a mouth full of food._

_"You don't think she would be...?"Scott didn't want to say the words, especially when he didn't know how Stiles would react. The sherrif's son took the alpha's hint calmly and shook his head without hesitation._

_"No, she wouldn't." But the lingering doubt was evident in his eyes "But it would be our duty to find out."_

_"You are seriously not suggesting we spy on your girlfriend." Scott dead-panned before taking a crater of a bit out of his apple before grimacing. He didn't know why he opted for eating fruit, being a wolf and all._

_"Hey, I helped you spy on Allison." Stiles exclaimed._

_"Yeah, when we were on a break." Scott defended._

_"What about before that?"_

_"That was for her safety."_

_"Whatever, you still owe me." Stilinski grumbled, Scott sighed._

_"Fine, but if we get caught you are on your own, which won't take long because Ariel is an alpha."_

_"Shit, I forgot about that." Stiles cursed "We will have to be extra careful then."_

_"Honestly, Stiles." Scott abandoned the red apple on to the plate before turning to his friend "Why can't you just ask her?"_

_"Oh that's a great idea coming from you."Stiles uttered with sarcastic eye roll "Oh hey Allison can I borrow your necklace? Oh while we are at it can I check your aunt's bag and see if she has bullet that can save Derek's life?"_

_Scott frowned and shot a glare in Stiles's direction "Okay I get it."_

_Stiles grinned, pleased he had won. Scott turned away thinking he would get to finish a meal before they went off to spy on Ariel. But Stiles was practically out of the cafeteria._

_Scott groaned in aggravation before he abandoned his tray of food and trailed after his friend._

* * *

_ "What are they saying?"_

_Scott and Stiles were hiding at the bend of one of the walls within the school. Their eyes were locked in on Deucalion's class room. Scott could hear Ariel's soft agitated tone and Deucalion's deep drawling voice. Stiles who couldn't hear neither was growing agitated by his friend's silence._

_"Something about him keeping secrets from her and how she knows because of the scar." Scott answered, while trying to ignore Stiles's breathing and focus on the two they were spying on._

_"Scar?" Stiles echoed unsure, but then he fell silent as the situation dawned on to him "Oh..."_

_"What scar?" The true alpha demanded, not knowing any context. Stiles began to fill him in._

_"Ariel had this scar on her neck. I thought it was something she got while training or something."_

_"Well she is pretty annoyed about it, Deucalion's speechless."_

_"Now what's happening?"_

_Scott listened intently "They are going to meet up later after school."_

_"Where?" the younger Stilinski pestered._

_He sighed "I don't know."_

_Ariel and Deucalion had stopped talking after that, it was almost like they knew they were being heard. Scott heard them being vague about the location, like they were allowed to mention it out side of a safety zone for security purposes. He knew he wouldn't find out anymore Intel._

_But Stiles was wildly disappointed._

_"Look Stiles, this is clearly something she wants to do on her own. Maybe you should let her tell you on her own time." Scott advised gently, Stiles was nibbling furiously at the skin of his thumb. His honey gaze wide and frantic. _

_"Yeah but, I don't trust Deucalion. What if it is something dangerous?" Scott knew Stiles was doing that thing where he jumped to the worst possible conclusion. He didn't know how he could help prevent the frenzied train of thought his in best friend's mind._

_"Then you are going to wait and hope she gets back in one piece."_

_Stiles was not assured, but Scott did make sense. Ariel wouldn't intentionally put herself in harm's way. She always had a purpose for her actions; he just hoped he would know sooner than later._

* * *

_Stiles wad growing anxious waiting for a call or text from Ariel. He tried to divert his attention to his assignments but ended up playing Minecraft on his laptop. This ended up with him even more frustrated than before._

_It felt like time was passing slowly, it had been hours since he saw Ariel with Deucalion at school. He glanced at the digital clock on his screen, it was eight thirty._

**_She will call, just calm down and focus on the homework._**_ He quickly gulped down a few Addreall pills to help him focus before turning his attention back to the laptop screen._

_Until the sound of his window opening distracted him._

_He spun around in his desk chair to find Ariel climbing through his window. She hadn't noticed he was staring at her until she looked up._

_"Hey." He greeted, relieved at the sight of her pretty face. She smiled in reaction, her long legs moved in the direction of his bed and she gracefully sat on the edge of the mattress, facing him._

_"Hello." She replied while playing with her hands "I hope I am not disturbing you."_

_"No, I was just working on some research." Stiles answered with a wide grin to assure her, but he instantly noticed the spacey look in her sapphire eyes._

_"Is everything alright?" He asked concern clear in his deep voice. Stiles pushed forward with his feet so the wheels of the chair carried him to her. He reached out and grasped her hands in his, snapping Ariel out of her thoughts._

_Something was terribly wrong, he could see it in the way she stared back at him. The usual spark in her blue orbs had dimmed._

_"Yeah I am just feeling a little—"She hesitated and took a deep breath, she squeezed his hand gently and a soft smile curved at her full lips "Everything is fine."_

_Stiles was not convinced, his dark brows furrowed in worry._

_"Sorry about missing lunch, I ran into Deucalion and there was something he needed me to do." He didn't think she would mention Deucalion, seeing an opportunity he pressed on._

_"Oh, what?"_

_"Stuff."_

_"Just stuff?"_

_"Yeah the usual." She murmured vaguely._

_"What is the usual?" He insisted. Ariel regarded him with her stunning eyes. Stiles tensed knowing he was caught._

_Her gaze on him narrowed slightly "Why are you so curious?"_

_"I can't be curious?" He retorted defensively, averting his gaze to their intertwined hands to seem nonchalant._

_"No, you can." She replied. Stiles was surprised when she suddenly leaned towards him, to the point where their lips were almost touching "You are cute when you are curious."_

_"You are avoiding the subject." He stated, slanting back to put some space between them before she rendered him speechless with her mouth. But the moment he attempted to form distance, the spark in her eyes was instantly rekindled. Not the usual twinkle, but something far more predatory._

_She slowly got to her feet and Stiles watched unblinkingly as she moved to him._

_Stiles always thought it was a bother that his chair lacked arm rests; he had nowhere to keep his arms when he leaned back into the seat. Buying a new chair was on his list of things to purchase. But when Ariel effortlessly straddled him and wrapped her long arms around his shoulders, he suddenly saw the benefit in having no arm rests. _

_"Am I?" She murmured in reply to his accusation with sinful intent "What are you going to do about it?" She challenged._

_"Well um I—"Stiles was robbed of his words when she claimed his mouth with hers. Stiles felt weak from how quickly he responded to the kiss. His hands fell to her waist she kissed him with drugging depth._

_ This kiss was different; it was hotter than the rest and full of raging desire. Their tongues mated feverishly as her hands combed through his hair, eliciting a moan from the base of his throat. When her lips left his mouth, he breathed in a lungful of air._

_"Ariel" He groaned as she nipped and kissed down his neck. Stiles's eyelids were heavy from the pleasure. His mouth was dry and struggling to form words "it's hard to talk when you are doing that."_

_"Then don't talk." She whispered her breath hot against his throat._

_"But I—" He gulped, struggling to prevent his hands from moving under her shirt. "I think should—I mean we should."_

_ "Why?"_

_Stiles had to close his eyes and picture the most horrific things he could imagine in order to stop his body from betraying his mind. He knew if he gave in to her seduction then all the doubt he was feeling, all the worry—would cease to exist. Ariel would have won and he wouldn't have gotten through to her._

_But with her sweet kisses and the alluring scent of her. Stopping felt like the hardest thing he ever had to do._

_"Because you are doing that thing you do when you want to avoid talking about something you don't feel comfortable talking about." He uttered his one continuous breath._

_She stilled, his heart raced._

_There was a tense silence between them, Stiles felt like it dragged on for minutes. Then in an agonizingly slow pace, Ariel began to lean back until she came face to face with him. He held his breath waiting for her to speak, she stared into his honey brown eyes._

_"You think you know me so well?" She asked, that guarded look from that one night in his room had returned. Her expression was emotionless, her eyes were steel. Stiles refused to show his fear and gazed back bravely._

_"I like to think I do." He stated, trying not to let his wavering strength reflect in his voice._

_"What if you don't?" She retorted sternly._

_"I'll still want to know." He didn't know if it was the impact of his words or the way they easily rolled out of his lips. But the moment he spoke her expression softened. Stiles could literally see the solidity crumble in her startling blue eyes._

_Her arms that were wrapped around him slackened and fell to her sides. She averted her gaze to her lap like a guilty child who had witnessed something horrible and was too afraid to say it. Stiles concern only deepened; instinctively he cupped her head in his large hands, forcing her to look him in the eye._

_"What happened with Deucalion?" He asked gently and attentively._

_Ariel was conflicted, her mouth twisted to form words._

_"I—"_

_"Stiles!"_

_They simultaneously flinched. Papa Stilinski's voice was like a brick to the head, crashing into their intimate moment._

_Stiles's face contorted in annoyance directed at his father, he could hear his footsteps pounding up the staircase. Stiles sighed in relief for remembering to lock the door._

_"Yeah dad?" He called back, his hands leaving her face._

_"I brought dinner."_

_"I'll be there in a bit." He yelled back before he averted his gaze back to Ariel. Her head was lowered._

_"I should go." She murmured climbing off his lap._

_"No wait—"He tried to grasp her by the elbow but his fingers clasped at the air._

_"I have to make dinner tonight." She uttered while hastily walking towards the window._

_"But you just got here." Stiles rebutted, getting to his feet. Ariel stopped and for a moment Stiles thought he had managed to convince her. She turned to face him and smiled in a way that made his heart instantly heavy. The smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did around him, it was forced and sad._

_"Yes, I wanted to see you." Her smile wavered and she turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow." She stated passively before making a hasty exit out his window._

_Stiles stared after her, unable to move or speak. He felt weighed down by the heaviness in his chest and the mess of thoughts in his mind. _

* * *

"I'll admit spying on Ariel with my best friend was not one of my finer moments. Neither was demanding answers from Ethan." Stiles confessed as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. He could practically hear his mother's scolding voice in head.

"But she just went AWOL after that day mom."

* * *

_It had been two days since Stiles had last seen Ariel. First he was worried then he was anxious but the turmoil of emotions boiled down to frustration. But his biggest fear was that their talk from two days ago had pushed her into isolation._

_He wanted to give her space. Stiles knew Ariel didn't easily open up to people but he was hoping that he was an exception. But from the week's events, he didn't hold on to much hope anymore. He didn't want to go barging into her apartment, not when Deucalion was there._

_But the concern he felt fueled his desire for answers and he opted for a last resort._

_The twins._

_He found them after school, beside their motor bikes having a conversation when Stiles had stomped over, abruptly interrupting them._

_"What the hell happened with Ariel and Deucalion?"_

_With a casual turn of their heads, they looked down at the teenager with inert expressions._

_"Nice to see you too, Stilinski." Ethan grumbled sarcastically, Stiles narrowed his gaze on them. _

_"I am not in the mood for chitchat."_

_"I am not in the mood for vague questions that are too vague to answer." Ethan bit back, towering over the pale skinny teen. Stiles refused to be intimidated and glared back._

_"The marks on Ariel's neck, why is it so important?" He demanded._

_"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Aiden chimed in with a malicious grin stretched at his lips._

_"Aiden..." His twin whispered in warning._

_"What? It's a little depressing that Ariel doesn't trust Stiles enough to tell him." Aiden snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling smugly._

_Stiles clenched his fists out of anger._

_Aiden knew before he did. He tried not to let it bother him so much but it did. He was jealous and annoyed and disheartened. Why would Ariel rely on them more than him?_

_"We didn't exactly find out through her did we?" Ethan added prosaically, words that instantly sent a wave of relief through Stiles._

_"What—"He cleared his throat to dispel the impatience "what the heck is going on?"_

_Ethan hesitated for a moment before beginning to speak "Deucalion had erased the memory of Ariel's parent's murder from her mind and she wanted it back."_

_"What?" Stiles hissed in astonishment._

_"Yeah, Ariel didn't know about this until you found the scars on her neck. She confronted Deucalion and he granted her wish."_

_"Is that why she has been distant lately?" Stiles questions, the twins shrugged simultaneously. To them Ariel had always been distant._

_"Deucalion said that she was there when it happened and the alphas wanted to protect her because it was too traumatizing for a child to bear."_

_Stiles stared into space while reeling in shock. He was having trouble processing the information, a thousand different questions forming in his mind.** Ariel had witnessed her parent's murder? Who killed them? Why wouldn't she tell me?**_

_"I don't think she can handle it now either." __Ethan added, seeing the wide-eyed distress on Stiles's face. He remembered the day all too vividly. They wanted to be there because they didn't trust Deucalion enough to leave Ariel alone with him. Ethan didn't think he would even find out if he hadn't walked in on Ariel sitting in a chair in the living room with Deucalion behind her, claws out._

_He knew Ariel was trying to be strong but he remembered horror on her face after Deucalion had brought back her memories. The way she sat there, hunched over and frail while trying to absorb the recollections. He recalled the regret in Deucalion's blue eyes laced with worry directed at his niece._

_"I thought she took it pretty well." Aiden spoke carelessly. Ethan shot an irritated look at his brother._

_"Seriously Aiden, does it look like she took it well?" He exclaimed, gesturing at Stiles who had been quiet for a while, just staring at the asphalt._

_"Where the hell is she?" Stiles stuttered out, his voice hoarse and full of unbanked apprehension._

_"Do we look like a GPS system to you?"_

_Aiden expected a witty retort from the edgy teenager. Which was why the twins were surprised when Stiles shot them both a scowl before turning and stomping off._

* * *

"I spent the entire afternoon looking for her, she wasn't at the tree and I just. I wondered here." He mumbled with a sigh while staring down at his hands "I don't know what to do; I can't help her if she isn't around."

He paused to listen for assuring words of wisdom, but his only reply was the cold air that licked at his cheeks. Stiles raised his gaze and stared at the gravestone for a moment, the prolonged silence only increased his loneliness.

"You can't help me when you are not around either." The truth of the words that left his lips only made him feel more defeated and miserable. He shook his head and then got to his feet. He patted away the dirt on his pants and hands before giving his mother's tombstone one last look.

"Thanks for listening, I'll see you later mom. "


	27. Fluff: Difficult (Part 3)

**Final chapter of this fluff piece :D Hope you guys like it. Shout outs to I'llSendPostcards and of course winchesterxgirl. Thank you so much for your encouraging comments, love to hear from you again ^^.**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

The sound of the door shutting in the Stilinski house snapped the Sheriff from his thoughts. He was sitting at the dinner table with folders of cases laid out in front of him when he had heard the door opening and closing.

"Stiles?" He called out and leaned back on his chair just as Stiles trudged by. At the sound of his name Stiles looked to his father from the corner of his eye.

"Hey dad." He greeted pausing at the threshold of the dining room. His father gaze fell to his son, taking in the dreary look in his eyes and the defeated hunch of his shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, hesitantly while rising up from the chair. Stiles glanced up as if snapping out of thoughts.

"Yeah I just— " Stiles even lacked the energy to explain. A heavy sigh escaped his lips "Did Ariel drop by?"

The Sheriff was astounded by the question for a moment before regrettably shaking his head from side to side. "No she didn't."

Stiles didn't even seem surprised by the answer

"Of course not." He grumbled before turning and heading towards the staircase.

"Is everything alright with the two of you?" His father called out just as Stiles placed one sneaker on the tread.

"No—I mean, it's nothing"

"Because I've had my fair share of difficult women."

Stiles was not expecting his father to be intuitive or expect him to bring out mom, but Stiles did not want to divert from the topic.

"Mom was difficult?" He asked turning to face his father. The older Stilinski smiled, the crinkles deepening around his soft blue eyes.

"Are you kidding, you don't think I put up a fight over your name?" He stated jokingly, a smile broke out on Stiles's face.

"Kinda wish you fought harder." He retorted chidingly as he took a set on the edge of the fifth step.

"I loved her; it was hard to say no." His father murmured fondly "Another thing your mother was difficult to deal with was when she had problems."

His interest peaked at his father's word, his body perked up "What do you mean?"

"Your mother was fiercely independent. As much as I admired that, it was a double edged sword. She was used to dealing with things on her own and I just felt unwanted."

"Yeah, I get that." Suddenly he didn't feel so alone.

The sheriff didn't miss the woeful way Stiles averted his gaze to the floor boards "But it doesn't mean I wasn't needed, once I had laid down how I felt about a situation, she confided in me." He added.

"You just expressed yourself? That's it?" Stiles asked doubtfully, his father nodded while smiling.

"Sometimes just letting her know how you feel, might make her want to do the same."

Stiles parted his lips a few times, struggling to form words while trying to decide if he should confide in his father or not. But giving into better judgment he said "What if she is avoiding me?"

"Give a little time, she will come around."

His father's words sounded more foreshadowing than it was reassuring.

* * *

Stiles was practically dragging his feet across the carpet as he made his way to his bedroom. He lazily gripped at the door knob before twisting and opening the door before walking in, but the moment he turned on the lights in his dark room, he was shocked into attention.

Ariel was sitting on his bed as if waiting for his arrival; he stood there gaping at her for a moment. She looked perfectly unharmed in her black jeans, grey band tee while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ariel you can't—you can't pull shit like this anymore!"

She was startled by his outburst and slowly got to her feet. "What are you talking about?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance "You are really going to do this right now? Pretend like you don't know what I am talking about." He exclaimed after shutting the door behind him.

The confusion in her gaze faded. Her posture stiffened and the guarded look had returned, she knew what he was referring to "This is how I've always dealt with situations Stiles, if you can't handle it—"

"Handle it?!" The strain strings that held his patience, snapped.

"Ariel situations are never the same anymore, you can't just come into my life, make me fall in love with you and just expect everything to be the same." He ranted, his arms moving about animatedly and gesturing wildly "You can't keep things from me and disappear whenever you feel like it."

Ariel stared at her boyfriend unsure how to react while holding on to each word that left his lips. Did he not realize that he had just confessed his love for her?

Ariel felt like a fool, why wouldn't he when all he had done was turn him into an ill tempered, weary mess.

"You are right." Her clear soft voice cut through the tense air instantly dulling the intensity.

Stiles froze "What?" He didn't know if he actually heard her say those words or he had imagined it.

"You are right." She repeated with a firm nod of her head.

Stiles fell silent and stared at her doubtfully for a few seconds "You are not just saying that because you think I have a condition?" He asked suspiciously.

Ariel didn't answer his question but the remorse expressed on her pretty face made it clear enough that he had gotten to her. He saw her shaky movements when she sat down on the bed, like she was trying not to crumble. He had never seen her so vulnerable before.

Ariel sat there for a moment, staring at her hands and Stiles waited patiently for her to speak.

"I—I know that I don't express myself like a normal girl's do, but then again there isn't anything about us that is average." She said. Slowly Ariel raised her gaze to meet his and he was immediately taken back by the glittering uncertainty in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Everything I've kept to myself I've done as a way to protect you."

He stared at her, his heart clenching.

It was such a perfectly Ariel Carden thing to say, he felt guilty for losing his temper with her but the woman was positively infuriating. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and Stiles made his way to her and took a seat on the bed, beside her.

"I get that, but you can rely on me too you know?" He said tenderly, she averted her gaze back to her hands.

"I don't know how, I am trying but sometimes it just easier to get things done on my own—without the risk of bothering or hurting anyone. I would rather chop off my own head than see you hurt physically because of me."

It was a little dramatic of her but Stiles didn't doubt the seriousness behind her vow. He reached out and took her hands gently in his, lacing their fingers together. Stiles knew it had only been nearly three days but was it possible to miss touching someone so much?

Their gazes met and Ariel was caught off guard by the stern way he stared at her. "You are just going to have to deal with it." Ariel could only hope she could.

Stiles began to fiddle with her fingers, to gain strength for the sensitive words he wanted to utter "Why couldn't you just tell me about what you found out?"

_How did he_—it didn't matter. Ariel was partly relieved she didn't have to be the one he found out from, it sounded so surreal to even speak about. She knew he must have been truly desperate to result to asking the twins.

She knew she couldn't avoid the topic forever. It had been one of the main reasons she had isolated herself from him for the past two days. He couldn't bear to see him without being reminded of what she tried to hide from.

Taking a deep breath she began to speak and Stiles listened attentively.

"I always saw myself as someone who takes calculated risks, choose to feel certain things and disregard the rest."She said.

"After all that's happened I've found a way to cling to sanity by not allowing myself to feel but...after what I found out I—"

She stopped, remembering the events all too vividly. The moment Deucalion's claws dug into the bag of her neck. It had felt like someone had plunged two icicles right into the back of her neck and the ice cold water was streaming through her blood and right into her brain. She couldn't scream she couldn't move all she could do was sit still. Then the images began to form right before her eyes.

Flashes of lightning across a stretch of asphalt. It was like a movie was playing in her mind, she could practically smell the leather of the car, and she was sitting in the back seat watching the wipers move from side to side across the windshield. The rain was pelting down and the lighting had terrified her as a child, but then her mother's face came into her vision. Like rays of sunlight on a cold day she was instantly assured by her mother's gentle smile.

Her father was driving, right up to the point where a sudden flash of light blinded her for a moment.

"My parents were murdered Stiles, murdered right before my eyes and I...I felt nothing." She remembered the blood, the broken glass across the leather seats. A few were embedded into her thigh but she felt no pain, just emptiness.

"Everything came flooding back and I felt no vengeance, no hate. I mean it was an incident that Deucalion had feared would cripple me and I had gained it all back in milliseconds and I felt nothing." She could feel Stiles stare like hot iron on her skin; it was hard to look at him.

"It gave me perspective, like seeing myself out of my body and what I saw was pieces." She knew she had to admit it; there was no turning away now "I am broken and hollow."

"No." His quick ruling startled her. Bewildered she turned her head to face him. Stiles stared back, sternly and she saw no fear in his eyes which only mystified her further.

"No?" She echoed.

"No." He repeated. Ariel wasn't convinced.

"Not 'no' to all, but no to the hollow bit." He began "What you are feeling right now, the detachment— I've been there and I think it's the worst part of grieving when you just feel so lifeless and empty."

Ariel watched as he took a shaky breath. Maybe to calm his heart maybe to gather his nerves, she didn't know but she didn't want to interrupt him.

"I thought it would consume me whole and I woke up in the middle of the night frequently, I couldn't breathe and I just felt like I was swallowed up by the abyss." Stiles was all too familiar with the motions she was going through, having gone through grief after his mother's death.

He turned to her staring deep into her eyes. Ariel gazed back unable to look away from his honey brown orbs. "But don't for one second think that you're hollow, because it's not true. Not in the way you look at the world, not in the way you speak and definitely not in the way you are with me."

Ariel literally felt like her heart was frozen up until the moment he had uttered those words. She felt such a deep longing towards him and everything suddenly felt clear. Like the world wasn't ending, like she wasn't the monster she thought she was. Through his eyes she saw the reflection of what he saw in her, even though it scared her she couldn't turn away.

Stiles was a little surprised by way he had spoken, he had never been so sure about anything in his life. But the way Ariel was staring at him in that moment, eyes full of wonder, he was a little abashed.

"But that's just what I think" He stated dismissively and shrugged his shoulders haplessly "If you want to go ahead and see yourself as this heartless ice queen that you think you are then go ahead, but I will never think that way about you."

A breathless laugh escaped her lips and the sound was like music to his ears. Stiles looked to her again to find Ariel smiling. It wasn't a sad smile that made him ache. It wasn't a stiff turn up of her lips that hide her true feelings. It was a genuine, heart melting smile that brought the lightning back into her brilliant eyes.

He couldn't help but return her smile with a wide grin of his own. Stiles felt like he had done something right, like everything that happened up to his point didn't matter. He had made her smile again, him and no one else.

"You are, something else Stiles." She murmured lovingly, his grin widened.

"Good I hope."

"Very." She uttered. Ariel moved closer and Stiles wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She shuddered, having forgotten how good it felt to be held in his arms, to feel his beating heart against hers. Ariel buried her face into the crook of his neck and allowed herself to fall into the warmth he offered.

They sat there in an embrace, silent and immersed in the moment. Stiles pressed his lips to her forehead, her skin was cold and her hair smelt like lavender.

"I have a question." He spoke up, cutting into the silence.

"Yes?" She responded, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Were you ever planning on telling me about what happened?" He asked while combing his fingers through her soft, auburn tresses.

"I don't know, I thought about running away though." She murmured truthfully. Stiles tried not to let her statement bother him, he instead focused on the fact that she had stayed back.

"Why didn't you?" He asked his voice was tight and controlled.

She hesitated, reflecting over her reasons. "Well I realized the place I ran away to was here. My legs just led me here."

She heard his heart thud at her words.

"You—" He cleared his throat coyly. Ariel couldn't help but smile. "You can stay here tonight if you are not ready to go back."

She raised her head and looked to him. Stiles stared back awaiting her response. She reached up and traced his soft lips with her fingers.

"I would like that." She whispered before meeting his gaze. Unable to resist the urge, Stiles leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Ariel responded just as slowly and sweetly.

He didn't want to rush her, despite her obliviousness. He knew she was still vulnerable.

Ariel knew she could always rely on him to make her hectic, fast passed life somehow move slowly with just a kiss, or a touch, sometimes even a look. Moments when time seemed to slow down just for them to enjoy each other's company without the world being a factor.

They fell back onto the bed, still holding each other tightly. Stiles cupped the side of her face and Ariel loved the way the padded base of his thumb brushed her cheekbone. He ended the kiss but they remained close, staring deep into each other's eyes.

Ariel hadn't realized she had been clutching on to his shirt until she wanted to move her hand. She reached up and began to trace lines across his smooth jaw down to his throat. Stiles watched her, peacefully.

_"Do you love him?"_

Claire's question resurfaced in that moment. She paused to look up at his face again. Stiles had fallen asleep. She admired his long inky lashes. His thick dark brows, the cute moles and the deep cupid bow of his upper lip. His expression was the epitome of serenity.

She didn't have an answer before but now it was like a fog had lifted. She couldn't imagine life without him.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski braced a closed fist on his son's door, ready to knock when last night's events made him hesitate.

_Maybe it's best I let him wake up on his own today._ He concluded, he turned away from the door and made his way down stairs. A sudden scent of warm bread and cinnamon brushed under his nose. He followed the smell into the kitchen and was astounded by what he saw.

"I hate it." Ariel grumbled while suppressing the urge to spit out the horrid taste in her mouth. Stiles could only stare at her from his seat at the dining table in disbelief.

"But-but, it's a pop tart." He exclaimed gesturing at the plate in front of her where a pop tart lay with a crater of a bit on it.

"It's too sweet" She added, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, this is like the Smore incident all over again."

"Stiles?" his father called out, grabbing their attention. They looked up from their seats at the kitchen table. Ariel sat at the head of the table with Stiles on her left. He had his arms folded over the table top while Ariel sat primly with her arms tucked under the table.

"Morning dad." Stiles greeted with a short salute "Ariel made cinnamon pancakes."

Sure enough there was a stack of neatly cooked pancakes at the center of the table with plates laid out respectively, one for him plus cutlery.

"Morning Mr. Stilinski." Ariel stated, snapping the sheriff out of his enchantment.

He smiled at the sight of her pretty face and gorgeous blue eyes "Good morning Ariel, it's nice to see you again."

"You too." She replied smiling from ear to ear

"How many would you like?"She asked gesturing to the pancakes, ready to serve him.

"I'll help myself thanks." He assured before grabbing a plate and a fork before beginning to fill his plate with the glazed pancakes.

Stiles glanced between Ariel and his father who was practically salivating at the anticipation of eating a home cooked meal. Ariel was silently sipping at her mug of Bridget Brew. Stiles suddenly felt mischievous.

"Oh hey dad" He called while grabbing Ariel's flask beside her plate and pouring the mixture into an empty glass. His father looked up in question and Stiles half filled glass of tea. "You should try this tea, it's amazing."

"Tea? Wouldn't mind if I do." The sheriff reached out quite eagerly. Stiles pressed his lips down to a thin lip to mask the artful smile that itched to form.

"It's bitter. You can add sugar if you like." Ariel abruptly spoke up just as the sheriff was about to gulp of the liquid.

Stiles reeled in shock "Wait what? You can add sugar?"

"Of course." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "drinking it bitter for the first would be far too cruel."

Stiles could only gape, appalled by her words. Ariel smiled mirthfully against the brim of the mug.


	28. Fluff: Compromised

**So this is unexpected? I hadn't planned on writing up a new fluff piece but I sat down at the table last night and the idea just came to mind. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :D **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Holding hands.

Ariel Carden never gave much thought to such an act. She had passed young and old couples indulging in such an act many times, even little children. She understood it was just a way to remain close, not lose one another, and be aware of one another.

But holding hands with Stiles Stilinski, made her realize things were not as they appear to be.

It was the warmth, the security, the love. All expressed in one simple thing as the weaving of fingers. She could feel the pulse beneath his skin, beating against her own. His palms tended to sweat when he was nervous, but she didn't mind. She rather reveled in it, she knew it was perverse to find pleasure in his anxiety, but she did. He didn't sweat much anymore though, his hand was surprisingly calm and warm, wrapped lovingly around hers.

She glanced down at their tight grip. His hand was bigger in comparison to hers. She always thought she had large hands for a girl but they were actually slender and long. His were deft, with wide palms and strong capable fingers. She could feel the calluses when he subconsciously stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. His skin was harder along the base of his fingers. She knew it was from all of his Lacrosse practice and the way he held the shaft.

Held, she loved the way he held her. Ariel knew there was no where she felt safer than in his arms. Wrapped up in his warmth, and pressed against his chest where she felt his beating heart. He was so real, real to the point it terrified her at times. Real things all had the same inevitable end in her world and she couldn't imagine a life without him.

All these deep thoughts were brought on by the simple act of holding hands, and walking to Scott McCall's house.

"You okay?" His gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She looked to him, blinking quickly under the inquiry of his honey brown eyes "Yes of course, why do you ask?"

Her smile was genuine but the alertness of it made him grin "You've been weirdly quiet, I mean I know that's your forte and everything, but we passed by several people and you didn't feel the need to presume things."

She followed the direction his eyes darted to, he was right. They had passed by several occupants of Scott's neighborhood and she hadn't noticed once. She glanced at the fallen, amber leaves along the side walk, with a vague interest. It was autumn, the cold didn't bother her but the season did give her an excuse to wear her beanie again. She paired her signature head wear with a pair of charcoal skinny jeans and her long sleeved stripped sweater.

Stiles wore a plain grey shirt with his usual red plaid over shirt and his blue jeans. She adored how he delectably tousled he was. Her gaze lingered on his thick mane of brown hair, the sun kissed the bristled ends, highlighting them handsomely.

"Sorry." She murmured squeezing his hand lovingly "I was in my thoughts."

"Are you nervous?" He asked deciding to take a guess. She regarded him with her striking blue eyes.

"About?"

"Going over to Scott's?"

"I've met Scott before." She pointed out flatly. Stiles smiled and lifted their joined arms up and over her head. Curiously she allowed the movement and watched as her right arm was forced across her chest, until their interlocked hands rested against the outer area of her left arm, and she was hugged into his side, under his arm. Ariel couldn't help but smile. She liked the new half embrace as they walked, she felt cherished.

"Yes but this time there will be interactions where you might have to do things beyond your comfort zone." He commented sweetly with his lips pressed against the top of her head.

"Ah yes." She couldn't help but utter, raising her gaze up to meet his. "I'll take my inspiration from you. After all you did something beyond your comfort zone yesterday evening."

Stiles pouted just at the thought of their adventure on her beloved tree, the day before. Despite having climbed the tree before, Stiles was still wary. Especially when Ariel suggested they take a different route to reach the top, a much trickier route. Which resulted in him falling two feet to the ground, right on to his derriere, he remembered rolling around in pain for a good five minutes.

"Don't remind me, my back aches at the thought of your experiment." He grumbled, suddenly aware of a dull throbbing near his tail bone. He was lucky nothing had broken and Ariel's touch had relieved most of the ache.

He felt something cold press against the hollow space under his ear. He shivered instinctively as the skin she nuzzled her nose against immediately heated.

"I rewarded you most generously, did I not?" She purred with that velvety smooth voice of hers that made his stomach flip with want. He suddenly found himself wishing they were walking the other way, heading back to his bedroom.

"That you did b—"He stopped and pressed his lips together, tightly. Ariel didn't see his abrupt nervous expression. However she did hear the catch in his words. He quickly dissolved his apprehensive look when she looked to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Hm?" He uttered, trying to seem aloof as they their walking pace slowed. He averted his attention to the roof top of Scott's home. They were only steps away from reaching his yard.

"You look like you wanted to tell me something." She pointed out immaculately. He looked to her, stumbling to find an excuse.

He knew what he wanted to say, or was about to say. It has been a reflex for a while now, one that he had been desperately trying not to reveal.

**Babe**, a simple one syllable word the kept rising to the tip of his tongue whenever she was around. It was a doting term for a loved one, but he's never uttered it before and he worried he would be too awkward saying.

Or worse, Ariel not liking it.

"Nothing, we are here." He quickly announced at an attempt to distract her. Her gaze narrowed perceptively but she didn't complain and turned her attention to the hickory painted door of the McCall household.

Stiles brought her out from under her in a twirling motion that brought the smile back onto her face. They were back to just holding hands and standing at the steps of the house. He reached over and pressed on the doorbell, they could hear the ring echo within.

Ariel heard the heavy patter of eager stomping steps against hollow wood that grew louder until they abruptly seized behind the door. Then the door handle twisted and the entrance swung open, revealing a smiling face she wasn't expecting.

It was a woman, five foot six in height with a tan complexion similar to Scott McCall's. In fact, she even shared his dark hair, except her locks were a mess of wrung curls held back in a high pony tail. Ariel took in the nurse's kind eyes and motherly smile and deduced this was Melissa McCall. Ariel had seen her before once, when she was at the hospital, of course Ariel wasn't about to mention that.

"Hey Stiles, I was just about to head out. Scott's upstairs." The nurse suddenly took notice of the tall, beautiful girl with the striking blue eyes, standing beside Stiles and holding his hand.

"Who is this?" She asked. Her smile wavered for a moment from being stunned by the colour of Ariel's eyes.

"This is Ariel, my girlfriend." Stiles introduced, gesturing an open hand at the she-wolf.

"Oh hi." Despite the outstretched hand intended for a handshake, the shock intensified on the young mother's face.

"Hello Mrs. McCall." Ariel greeted, politely accepting her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Wow you are pretty." Melissa murmured in a daze the startled the ones that heard it. Stiles grinned at the bashful way the alabaster skin of Ariel's face turned a bright shade of pink. It was most charming. He wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"Thank you." She responded meekly. Melissa cleared her throat and released the teenager's hand, feeling like she had embarrassed herself.

"Scott told me Stiles has a girlfriend but I just couldn't believe it." She chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her heard. Ariel was confused by this and glanced between Melissa and Stiles.

"Why?" She asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Well you know..." The nurse trailed her words to a silence while making a motion of her hands, gesturing to Stiles. The young man stood grinning mutely, thoroughly enjoying how uncomprehending Ariel was.

"I don't understand." Carden stated, her words soft and honest. Melissa pressed her lips to a tight line, at a loss for words as she took in the pretty girl's wrinkled forehead. A clear sign that Ariel was not aware of Stiles's awkward social conduct, that Melissa found charmingly irritating.

"SO, I should go." Melissa announced startling them. Ariel and Stiles quickly stepped aside as Melissa brushed past them .Stiles heard her distinctly utter "Before I further embarrass myself."

Ariel obviously heard this too and a look of trepidation scrunched up her appealing features. Scott suddenly appeared. He was laughing, having heard the entire awkward exchange.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to embarrass your mother." Ariel apologized looking to the True Alpha.

"No its fine, she meant it in a good way." Scott tried to assure her with a flippant laughing smile. Ariel was not assured, she turned to Stiles. He could only smile dotingly at the conflict in her startled gaze, since she was rarely so expressive. He glanced at Scott to find he had turned away and was heading towards the stairs. Stiles took that as a chance to reel her in with an arm around her waist and then placed a sweet kiss to the side of her face.

"I'll explain later." He whispered furtively. Ariel frowned but nodded accepting the request for an answer later.

* * *

"Hey Ariel, you've met Isaac right?" Scott introduced her immediately to the lanky teenage boy in his room. Isaac was dressed in a crimson band tee and a comfortable pair of grey, cotton pants. His smile was almost shy as he extended a hand for her to shake.

"In passing." Ariel responded, returning his smile and shaking his hand. She dropped her hand back to her side before looking to her boyfriend. "Stiles told me you were after my head."

Scott gaped in disbelief, Isaac's ear immediately pinked.

"I said out for blood—not that it makes the situation any less awkward." Stiles grumbled from beside her, she grinned.

"Ha-ha yeah. In my defense you did a good job in pretending to be on their side." The tall male uttered, nervously palming the back of his neck.

"Yes, but it's fine. It's good to be ambitious."

"Yeah..." It took a while for the subtle insult to sink in, the moment it did, he was very confused. "Wait, what?"

"So!" Stiles quickly cut in, slapping his hands together in a demand for attention. "What are we going to bond over?"

They all stood at the center of Scott's room. He had set up his TV with his black Xbox on the carpeted floor, in front of it. His black bean bag and a few cushions were placed in a circle, facing the television screen. A bowl filled with popcorn, a pack of Dorito's and four glasses plus a tall bottle of Coke. They were all on a tray beside the bean bag, ready to be consumed.

"I have the new Halo game." Scott announced to Stiles before looking to Ariel. "Do you like video games, Ariel?" He asked, kindly.

"I went to the arcade with Stiles once, which was entertaining." She reminisced casually.

"You took her to the arcade? Where was I, dude?" Scott asked with an unmistakable pout tugging at his lips. Stiles stilled under the scrutiny of Isaac, Scott and Ariel.

"It was during the holidays, you were busy with catching up." Stilinski quickly stammered out his excuse.

"Oh...still. I can't believe you didn't tell me man."

"Yeah Stiles, you could have invited him." Ariel added. The guilt instantaneously left his expression as he reeled around to face his girlfriend.

"Excuuuuuse me?" He drawled out dramatically. His actions immediately tugged at smile at her lips. Her glittering eyes disarmed him a little. "Did you not jump out of a window the first time you met Scott?"

She blinked in realization, his words dawning on to her "Right, sorry about that." She tilted to the side, looking past Stiles and to his best friend "That was rude of me."

Scott grinned and shrugged, dismissing her culpability directly. She averted her attention to Stiles.

"Also I am sorry I toyed with your pressure point."

"My what?" He demanded, like he had misheard her.

"Right before I_ left_, I kinda pressed on a spot on your neck to knock you out. I didn't want you following me." Stiles knew what she was implying when she mumbled _left_. She was referring to the kiss. He found it adorable that she was bashful at the mention of it. Other than that, her statement cleared up a lot of questions from that night.

"OH, that explains a lot." He mused mainly to himself "I thought I fainted."

Isaac snorted, stifling his laughter behind a clenched fist. Scott was amused but not surprised.

"That does sound like you." The alpha uttered. Stiles rolled his honey-brown eyes before directing a sneer at his friend.

"Thanks." He grumbled, sardonically.

"Pressure point, on the neck?" Isaac echoed looking to Ariel. She nodded in acknowledgement. They all looked to her curiously.

"It's from a Chinese martial art called Dim Mak. Of course I am not fluent in the practice. I only know a little because I was fortunate enough to meet a member of the Buddhist wolf tribe." She explained in her usual calm and controlled voice. Stiles knew from the doe-eyed looks Scott and Isaac directed at her, they were both a little entranced. It reminded him of the time when he was just getting accustomed to her presence. Still, Stiles couldn't help but admit he continued to be spellbound by her.

"That's so cool." Scott droned out, subconsciously.

"I kinda wanna see you do it." Stiles added.

"Me too." Isaac chimed in.

"One of you should volunteer." Stiles suggested looking to Scott and his roommate.

"Not it." They both announced simultaneously. The True Alpha was but a second ahead of the lanky boy beside him.

"Damn it." Isaac cursed as Scott grinned in triumph. Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned is clear blue eyes on to the she-wolf.

"Do it." He said.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked, uncertainly. She did not understand the amusement in rendering someone unconscious for no immediate gain.

"Heck yeah." Stiles exclaimed before Isaac could. She rolled his eyes at his antics. With lightning fast reflexes she reached up and pressed on the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. Isaac's body immediately went limp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Scott quickly caught the male, under his arms before he collapsed on to the floor.

"Cool!" Stiles and Scott chimed simultaneously.

"How long is he going to be out for?" Scott asked reminded of his usually attentive ways as he dragged Isaac over to the seating in front of the TV. He pushed his body, back first on to the bean bag. Isaac didn't even stir from the impact and continued to sleep with his head tilted to a side.

"A couple of minutes." Ariel answered confidently. Stiles and Scott exchanged contemplative looks.

"Let's set up the Xbox while we wait."

Ariel was perturbed by the strangeness of it all. She understood that in a way, she would never truly understand what went on in the minds of men. Considering she had her own pair to deal with back at home.

* * *

"...and you fire with this." Stiles completed his tutorial on the many buttons on Scott's, black Xbox controller. Ariel held her own device in her steady hands as she tried to locate the right trigger button under the object. "Got it?" He asked her, attentively, she nodded.

They sat side by side, their rear ends cushioned on the plush square pillows. Scott was busy selecting the location in the Halo menu. Scott sat in between Ariel and, the still unconscious Isaac on his side.

"Yes, so we are playing in a team?" Ariel asked looking to her boyfriend.

"Yup." His head bobbed up and down enthusiastically "Isaac and Scott, you and I. Ever played capture the flag?"

His answer was a wide shake of her head, he smiled in adoration.

"I'll put that on the list." He murmured lovingly, coaxing a smile from her lips. Stiles leaned closer to her, rubbed his thumb under his nose quickly before starting to explain. "Basically they have a flag in their base, we have on in ours and the object is the get theirs before they get ours."

Ariel was listening intently, but her mind skipped over a few words that left his lips. She was a little too distracted by his expressive hands and the shape his mouth made when he spoke.

"Sounds logical and we have to work together right?" She inquired.

"Yup, don't worry, you are with a pro." He stated with a proud lift of his chin, she smiled in amusement.

"Scarf's too tight!" Isaac abruptly yelled out, startling everyone. He woke himself up with his arm flailing. He sat up on the bean bag, alert and his hair sticking up at random ends.

"Great, you are up. I was worried I would have to hold the fort by myself." Scott said. He gave his friend a brotherly pat on the back before looking over Ariel and at Stiles.

"Five minutes." He announced, gesturing an open palm towards the sheriff's son. His fingers were flexing in an insistent manner in his direction. "Pay up Stilinski."

Grumbling and muttering in gibberish. Ariel watched as Stiles made jerky movements and reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded five dollar note. He slammed the currency down on to the True Alpha's hand.

"Damn it." He cursed as Scott giddily stretched the ends of the rectangular piece of paper.

* * *

Ariel had a fun day. Despite not being the best at Halo—which didn't set very well with her competitive nature—She enjoyed spending time with Stiles and his friends. Even if most of the time was spent defeating an alien race. She finally knew what the Banshee, Megra was referring to.

They were walking back to the place Stiles's house, their hands interlocked again. Stiles began to explain the incident with Melissa.

"She meant it jokingly because I am the socially awkward weird one and she didn't think I would find someone who could tolerate my sarcasm." Stiles expressed with a casual lift of his shoulders. Ariel could tell he accepted his quirks and she loved that about him. He wasn't abashed in the slightest when Melissa had pointed them out with ease.

"Oh, I didn't get that." Ariel mused while nodding understandingly. "So qualities I find attractive in you, they don't feel the same way?"

Stiles looked to her, his eyes wide in amazement. The corners of his shapely lips were curved upwards in the beginning of a smile.

"You think my sarcasm is attractive?" He wondered, his ears reddening, but that could be from the cold.

"Yes." She stated factually with a hint of a smile on her face "But that's just my opinion."

"Yeah well it's the one that matters." He insisted eliciting a large grin from her which prompted him to chuckle bashfully.

"The incident does prove a theory I read in a book." Ariel deliberated her gaze a far as they walked.

"Which book?" Stiles asked, regarding her with his gleaming eyes.

"The title eludes me." She began, with a hapless shrug of her shoulders. "Apparently the person you are in love with just walks in a different light to how other people perceive them."

Stiles stilled immediately and he was pretty sure, for a moment, his heart did too.

"What?" He was surprised by the volume in his voice, because he felt breathless.

"Yeah, I thought that was strange at first but it makes sense now—"

"You love me?" He cut into her rambling, his voice trembled in uncertainty.

Ariel froze and stiffly turned her profile to face him.

"Yes." She stated quickly. His eyes widened, he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he felt the air fill his lungs again. Seeing the obvious vertigo on his face, Ariel peered at him cautiously.

"Is that okay?" She asked meekly.

"YES!"He exclaimed, his leaping form startled her. "I mean it's great I—" He abruptly grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him "You know I feel the same right?"

She smiled at his enthusiastic nature and nodded calmly "I know."

"How—"His ears suddenly reddened at the recollection of his frantic confession, that night she came over after missing for three days. "You heard me that night didn't you?"

"I did." She said, smiling widely.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked his hold on her softening. The honey-eyes paired with his pouting lips made her insides melt. She reached out and gently cupped his face in her hands.

"You were already hysterical and mad. I didn't want to add embarrassed to the list." She said kindly. His gleaming, pearly white smile and glittering darling eyes made her heart thud loudly.

"You really do love me." He uttered almost in disbelief before leaning forward and capturing her lips ardently. Ariel lips curved in to a smile against his mouth, until the heat of his body made her relax into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his wide shoulders as Stiles pulled her further into his hold, his own strapping arms curving over her back. Ariel wondered if she could ever get enough of his soft lips and the lock and key fit of their bodies.

Ariel loved the way he could just wrap her in his arms and will away the world around her.

They were equally winded when the kiss ended, but they remained close. Stiles continued to smile like a love stuck teenager. His fingers combed through her hair, curving the thick, soft strands behind her ears.

"So, do you have to go home just yet?" He asked nuzzling his nose against her cheek. She smiled at the playfulness of his actions.

"What do you have in mind?" She responded, looking to him with her lightning blue eyes.

"I just don't want the day to end." He murmured earnestly, resting his forehead against hers. Her head bobbed in a lazy agreement, she didn't want to go home either. But the sun was starting to set behind them, past the row of houses in the neighborhood they stood in.

"You know there is one thing we have yet to try that I've always wanted to." Ariel mused thoughtfully. Stiles leaned back, taking in her pondering expression. His eyebrows were raised in curiosity at the mischievous grin she flashed him.

"Oh...wh-what's that?" Stiles resisted the urge to face-palm, why did he have to be so gauche?

Ariel continued to beam up at him.

"You are going to have to press a little harder on the gas pedal." Stiles insisted as Ariel drove his jeep on the long stretch of road. He was reluctant at first but Ariel never usually asked for anything. Well she did, but when it came to him, she usually got her way.

"It's tedious to change gears in this." She grumbled while trying to shift into fifth gear and struggling to do so. The device groaned and grunted rebelliously. Stiles reached over and quickly pushed the mechanism for her.

"Don't be afraid to be a little rough."

"Oh?" She murmured coyly, he blushed.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" She wondered wickedly, her eyes a gleam.

Normally he would have encouraged her flirtatious ways, but he was a little nervous. She hadn't looked at the road in over ten seconds.

"Keep your eyes on the road." He ordered.

"There is no one approaching us, don't you trust me?" She retorted, steadying her hands on the leather steering wheel.

"Of course I do, just...this is my baby." He cooed, stroking the dashboard affectionately. "I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Her?" She echoed disapprovingly, slowly turning her attention back on to the road.

"I see." She muttered under her breath. Stiles did not miss the bitterness in her tone "Seems like I have competition."

For a minute he worried that she was earnestly upset. But then a sudden smile took over her beautiful face and she abruptly released her hold on the steering wheel.

"Look, no hands."

"Ariel!" He shrieked, hurling his body in her direction and planting his hands on the wheel. Her velvety laughter chimed at his spastic reactions.

* * *

Stiles was extremely relieved once they had parked at their favourite spot at the oak tree. He felt a little more at ease now that he could unbuckle his seat belt again. She turned off the engine and leaned back into the driver's seat.

"I have something for you." Ariel suddenly announced. Stiles sat up, intrigued as she began to rifle through her pant pocket.

"Here."

It was a paper bat, folded into shape using a matte black card. Stiles accepted it and held it between his fingers, pinching at the sharp edges of its wings and to its tiny point ears. It was small, barely palm size.

"This is so cool. I can't believe you made this." He laughed out in amazement. Ariel grinned, happy by his exuberant response.

"Oh wait!" Ariel watched as he tugged at the end of the shirt and swiftly pulled off a loose string. She observed, keenly as he began to wrap the thin cotton string around and under the bat's body.

"Any chance you can make a bigger one that I can hang up in my room? Or like a lot that I could paste around, it would look like the bat cave." He asked while tying the string into a knot and leaving nine centimeters of access thread.

"I think it would take a lot more than several origami bats to make your room look like the bat cave." Ariel replied gently, she was entranced by his hands again.

"Yeah you are right. I should invest in some more computers, make it all tech savvy. Maybe even hire a British butler." He chuckled at the last part, amused by his own wit. He took the bat and tied the other end of the string behind the rear-view mirror.

He released the bat and watched it swing back and forth. His light brown eyes followed the movement for a moment, a soft smile played at his lips. He glanced at Ariel and was startled to find her watching him.

"What?" He asked, bewitched by the plasma blue of her eyes.  
Her attention dropped to his mouth for a moment and he was suddenly aware of the surface of skin.

"You are very strange, Stilinski." She whispered in that silken way that coaxed his heart to race. Despite the lack of light, he saw the trace of her pupils, they were blown and dark.

"Strange turns you on, huh?" He murmured, leaning closer to her side.

"On you it does."

He scoffed out a laugh, utterly charmed by her response. "That's a good answer."

He murmured playfully before kissing her with drugging depth. Ariel replied with equal fervor. He cupped the side of her face, thumbing the length of her jaw line. She moved into his body, or at least tried to.

Her hands moved up to clench his head of hair. His hands moved down the length of her neck, reaching for her waist. He groaned in disappointment, she was too far away.

His moan reverberated through her, igniting her senses. Ariel shifted her position and Stiles moved with her. She rose up and progressed to him. Her long legs crossed over the dashboard, one after the other.

Stiles accepted her with open arms. He was quick to get accustomed to her change in position. Her knees buried into the sides of his seat as she straddled his waist, their mouths never separating.

He steadied his wide hands on her thighs. They traveled up hips and under her waist, pushing up her band-tee in the process. Ariel's lips left his so she could raise her arms above her head. Desperate to feel her supple mouth on his again, Stiles eagerly yanked off the garment before capturing her lips once more.

"You are okay right? I mean it's not too cramped right?" He asked cautiously, despite being breathless and trying not to be distracted by her hands that were crawling under his shirt.

"It's very cramped." She responded equally winded "But I kinda like the restriction."

"Me too. That's weird right?" He questioned, meeting her gaze and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She shrugged "I don't know."

"Me neither."

They resumed kissing ardently. She pushed his red-plaid shirt off his shoulders. Her body quivered when his warm hands pressed into her naked flesh.

"You are wearing the easy bra today. Yay." She stilled, perturbed and confused by his words. She leaned back and settled on to his lap, her scrutinizing gaze falling on to his face. His lips were puckered and at the absence of her mouth, his lips twisted uncertainly.

"Easy bra?" She echoed. A sheepish smile took over his cute face. He wasn't very subtle when he glanced at her breasts.

"I mean you are wearing the bra with the hooks in the front today. This makes this process a whole lot easier—hence the easy bra term."

"Oh, right." His word frenzy made sense. "Easy is a complimentary term for bras. I am not very fond of them. They are not comfortable."

"I agree, they are very constricting. So, let me help you with that." He added eliciting a hearty chuckle from her. He beamed up at her and cupped the side of her face and pulled her down for another kiss. Her long, soft tresses, curtained their face from the night. Her hands moved down the lean surface of his body and towards the hem of his shirt.

His lips parted, their tongue met. His caress moved up the center of her stomach, trailing up the taut line of her stomach as if it was a path for him. She flinched with want, momentarily distracted from her task by his touch alone. His other hand was on her waist, moving around to the front and she was extremely aware of the way his fingers traced the hem of her pants.

She growled low, in desire and sexual frustration from not being able to focus on stripping him. He froze and for a moment she feared she had frightened him. But then a shiver passed through him and she felt it. His kiss took a turn for the urgent, both his hands moved down to her waist, pulling at the button of her jeans.

She smiled and gripped at the end of his t-shirt when a suddenly rustling sound cut into her thoughts. She chose to ignore it, but it continued on, she was annoyed by it.

"Did you hear that?" She asked pulling her lips off his.

"My protest? Yes I do." He uttered quickly, his voice low and deep with need. Her lips parted to respond when the rustling in the forest beside them caught both their attentions.

"There is something out there." Her head craned in the direction of the window, her eyes narrowed on the darkness.

"What, who what—where?" Stiles demanded, alert.

She opened the Wrangler door, despite his objections. She climbed off his lap and stepped out into the night. Her skin prickled in reaction to the cold night. Ignoring the sensation she moved towards the forests. Her body was slouched, her bare feet pressing into the gravel.

"Ariel." She heard Stiles's harsh whisper from behind. She stopped with the intention of turning to face him, only to pause when a warm cloth was draped over her shoulders. Stiles had covered her with his plaid over shirt. She quickly thrust her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the front of the top with careless efficiency.

"Do you see anything?" He asked from beside her, his fingers lightly gracing her wrist but not grabbing it. Stiles was used to this, he knew if they were in danger, Ariel's hands needed to be free.

"Not yet." She responded. The usual electric blue in her eyes, were now a piercing crimson. Stiles bit his lip, suppressing his complaints and followed her closely as they ventured into the forest, past the tall pine trees.

He didn't understand her need to be so curious, especially in the middle of a hot make out session. He wanted to scold her for it, but he didn't want to give away their location.

She suddenly stopped, he reacted accordingly. Her head rose up, she sniffed at the air. Suddenly her tense shoulders relaxed and she postured straightened. Stiles wanted to question her submissive reaction, but the scuffling noise was his answer.

"Ariel!" Two deep voices chimed simultaneously, making Stiles jump three feet into the air. The lankier teen fell to earth, his rear end making a hard impact with the solid ground. Aiden and Ethan emerged from the row of trees before them. They were both shirtless and in a pair of jeans.

"Wow, very manly reaction there, Stilinski."Aiden mused, teasingly. Stiles grumbled and got to his feet, patting away the dirt that had gathered on his trousers.

"What are you two doing here?" Ariel stipulated, crossing her arms over her chest, wrinkling the front of his plaid shirt.

"Surveillance, duh." Aiden answered, standing beside his brother.

"Out here?"

"Deucalion's orders. Apparently there has been word of a few other packs migrating in this direction." Ethan responded while eying Ariel's choice of clothing.

"So?" Stiles cut in, moving closer to her side "You don't own Beacon Hills."

"No, but we live here now, we can't have any more werewolves coming in and setting up camp. What if they are the unfriendly type?" Aiden answered seemingly rational. Stiles scoffed.

"Yes because when you first came here you guys were so welcoming."

Aiden and Ethan exchanged looks that seemed to agree with the lanky teen.

"This is my territory, so you can go back towards the forest." Ariel cut in, her voice was surprisingly on edge.

"And miss the show?" Aiden spoke in a chiding manner, taking a step towards her. His wicked gaze fell on Stiles. "You two stink of arousal."

"You stink in general." Ariel bit back, her posture radiated in dominance. "Leave." She ordered insistently.

Stiles smiled proudly beside him as Aiden pouted in defeat.

"You are no fun, babe."

Stiles bristled at the doting pet name.

"She is not your-"

"Yeah yeah." Aiden strutted away, dejected. Ethan lingered and turned to the couple.

"Nice shirt, it's a little too sheriff's son, don't you think?"

"You are a little too, in my face. Don't you think?" Stiles snapped. The twin did not appreciate the mockery. He wordlessly left, following his brother.

"How you live with them under the same roof, I will never know." Stilinski stated in disbelief with a pitying shake of his head.

"They are just most irritating when you are around."

"Wow that makes me feel so cherished." His voice was thick with sarcasm as he dramatically palmed his chest. Ariel smile but the notion didn't reach her lustrous eyes. They were cast down in thought.

"You okay?" He asked turning his profile to her. She snapped out of her revere and looked to him.

"Yes, sorry." She mumbled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear nervously. "Just, this place suddenly feels compromised." She said, her arms folding over her body "I don't like that they know we come here."

Her gaze was a far, her neck craned in the direction of the forest they emerged from.

"By them, you mean Deucalion." He asked, despite the uncertainty in his voice Stiles knew he had hit the mark. Ariel reluctantly averted her attention to him again, watching him from beneath her long lashes.

He sighed and placed a gentle hand on the curve of her shoulder. "They weren't near the tree Ariel. I mean we are a good few feet away from that area."He reminded her affectionately, his palm stroking the length of her arm, warming her skin.

"Yeah, you are right. I am being too paranoid."She muttered in agreement "This is just the only place I have that I can call my own you know?"

"Yeah I know."

She fell silent, watching him. Stiles didn't mind, he was used to her staring at him and spacing out at the same time. He used to be extremely perturbed by it but he understood now that it wasn't that she was watching him. She was using his face as pinnacle to focus when sinking into her own consciousness.

A slow lazy smile stretched at her full lips. At the sight of her grin, his smile was reflexive.

"It doesn't matter. I still have one more thing they haven't compromised." She whispered, moving into his body, her arms unwrapping from around her torso.

"What's that?" He asked, his caress drifting up her arm to grip the nape of her neck lightly.

"You, of course."

He grinned, his pearly white teeth practically vivid against the night "That actually makes me feel so cherished."

Ariel grinned and tilted up for a kiss and he met her half way. Their mouth's met in a warm, chaste kiss that soon took a turn for the zealous. He buried his deft fingers into her hair while backing up into a tree. Her back met the hard, jagged surface of the wood. She didn't hesitate to demand the removal of his top. Stiles smiled, amused by her enthusiasm and made quick work of discarding his shirt.

He shuddered. Goosebumps prickled his flesh. His skin was exposed to the cold air of the night. She palmed the breath of his shoulders and rubbed down to his chest, immediately warming him. He sighed against her lips, comforted by the tingling warmth that washed through him.

"Hey." He called softly, his hands moving down her midriff, gently plucking at the randomly joined buttons that held the material to her body.

"Isn't that my shirt?" He wondered in a teasing, dreamy murmur. She laughed and shifted her shoulders in a lazy shrug as he pushed his shirt off her body.

The material fell to the earth, pooled around her ankles. Ariel knew their constant interruptions were a starting to be irritating, but at the same time she didn't care. As long as Stiles and she got right back on track, because when she was in his arms, nothing else mattered at all.

* * *

"So waking up for school tomorrow is going to be fun." Stiles stated just as he parked the Wrangler right in front of the path to her apartment building. Ariel frowned, disliking the reminder.

"Ugh, I have to make breakfast."

"I would suggest not cooking, but I really want some sandwiches from you tomorrow." He mused fondly. She slanted a look in his direction.

"How about you make your infamous grilled cheese and ham sandwiches?" She suggested while unbuckling her seat belt and guiding the strap over her shoulder.

"Really, you want me to do that? Because I can do that." He said with an enthusiasm she wasn't expecting.

"Alright." She agreed appreciatively "Saves me the trouble. Thank you."

"You are welcome." He cooed leaning over to her side. She kissed him and he returned it ardently. Ariel had gotten into the habit of counting to seven very loudly in her mind, because she knew if she didn't, she would never leave his jeep.

She pulled back, he pouted but he didn't object. It was already an hour past midnight and he was certain his father was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for his return.

"Night."

"Night." He responded with a dimpled smile. He watched her dazedly as she exited the car and shut the door behind her. She gave one last fleeting glance in his direction before making her way down the stone path.

"Oh wait Ariel." He suddenly called, grabbing her attention. She spun around, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes?" She demanded in concern. He grinned sheepishly.

"I love you." He hollered without hesitation. She stilled in her approach, stunned by his confession. Then the astonishment in her expression relaxed as a soft, glittering look took over her electric blue eyes. Clearing her throat, she readied herself, and he was awaiting her response.

"I know." She stated, factually with her voice in a humorously low baritone.

His smile fell, from the grin on her face, he knew she intended on making that Star Wars reference.

"No you can't do that to me, damn you Carden!" He protested, predicting her retreat. She spun on the heel of her foot and skipped towards the apartment, her chiming laughter echoing in the night.

Stiles pouted when she disappeared behind the glass doors and into the reception. Despite the unexpectedness of it, he still couldn't help but smile at the hilarity of it all.

He turned the key of his jeep, the engine spluttered and then groaned in to life. He sighed, reminding himself to get a check up for his vehicle. He planted his hands on the steering wheel when his phone beeped. His head snapped around frantically searching for the location. He followed the sound to a space under the seat beside him.

He leaned over and felt the carpeted floor and eventually found the device. He cradled the phone in his large hand and inclined back, simultaneously. He looked at the blaring screen, Ariel was calling him.

He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yup?" He responded, pressing the phone to his ear.

**_"I love you too."_**

His heart thudded from the velvety smooth, tone of her voice and the impact her words had on him. He was grinning so wide that his face was starting to hurt.

"Yay." He was doing a little mini dance that was unseen by her. But from the way she laughed at the other end, he figured she was picturing it.


End file.
